


The Prince Bride

by Addinavi, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse (Grisha is a dick), Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Comatose Carla, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Poison, Prince Levi - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Rimming, Scent Marking, Stubborn! Eren, Submissive Eren Yeager, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, War, princess eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 100,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addinavi/pseuds/Addinavi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*DISCONTINUED. SEE CHAPTER 15 FOR DETAILS* </p>
<p>At only 16, Eren was not ready to be married and give birth to an heir. But it didn't matter what he wanted, it didn't matter what anyone wanted anymore. The kingdoms of Maria and Rose were in grave danger, under attack by the power hungry kingdom of Sina. </p>
<p>So when a treaty is formed between the kingdoms of Maria and Rose, something must be exchanged in order to seal the treaty. What better exchange than to give princess Eren of Maria, to the mysterious, raven haired prince of Rose? </p>
<p>But, it comes to light who is on their side, and who isn't. Traitors will be revealed, secrets unkept, and innocent blood spilled. This war is not only hard on Eren and Levi's forced marriage, but their lives could be lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, sacrifices must be made. </p>
<p>*Disclaimer: We do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters, and we do not make a profit from this fan fiction.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser/Prologue. Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, so stay tuned!

Levi sat stoically across from the bespectacled King of Maria as Grisha read over the treaty agreement that they had decided would be most beneficial for both their kingdoms, in which the Marian king promised the princess's hand in marriage to the dark-haired alpha heir of Rose. Levi was bored almost to tears while the man droned on about the duties that would be upheld by both parties in order to ensure the new shared kingdom had proper heirs. He hardly cared to hear it. He simply wanted to get it over with. Kenny was more or less on his last breath and Levi really had no desire to rule the kingdom in his uncle's stead.

He'd never found himself the type to sit idly on a throne and order others to theirs deaths without ever facing his own, to draw blood and to bleed in turn. Growing up strictly royal, he'd been trained by the best. Erwin Smith was the commander of the King's watch and had personally seen to the young prince's training for nearly his entire life. Levi was skilled enough to be a knight himself, but as king, he would never even see battle. The sing of a sword in his hand was the only thing that ever made his blood quicken and if he was forced to take the crown, he would never have the chance to feel it again.

He nodded vaguely when the elder male questioned if he understood and agreed to the terms as he'd read them and Grisha turned and placed the parchment before the youth to sign. Levi leaned forward and plucked the quill from the inkwell, swiftly signing his name in a loopy scrawl of calligraphy before passing the writing instrument to the elder man. Grisha didn't hesitate to place his own signature on the paper, before he rolled it up and sealed it with wax.

"We shall be awaiting your arrival in Maria in no more than a fortnight, then, my lord," the Marian king said as he turned to take his leave.

Levi made a vague gesture with one hand in farewell, mumbling under his breath, "I'll be there, you greedy bastard."

He would go to Maria for at least two to three months, a proper amount of time for he and his bride to acquaint themselves before they would be wed and bred and finally allowed to retreat to the prince's kingdom where they could maybe relax. Levi had no intention to force his promised bride to spend any more time with him than was necessary. As soon as the spoiled little princess was carrying his heir, he would be free to roam as he'd dreamed, to spend his time traveling and battling with Sina at the forefront of the war where he belonged.

It took a few days' time for Grisha to return to Maria. Eren wasn't exactly sure where he'd went, but he knew it was a business deal. He stood outside with the servants to properly greet his father like he'd been taught. Though, he would much rather be tending to his mother.

When Grisha stepped out of the carriage, Eren offered a fake smile. "Hello, father." He dropped into a curtsy. "How was your trip?” He was always taught to ask, despite the fact he really didn't give a rat’s ass.

The king eyed his son, scrutinizing his posture and tone as the boy greeted him. He heaved a sigh. "Lucrative. Eren, how many times must I remind you to show some grace befitting a princess when curtsying. Don't be lazy with your posture," he chastised irritably, continuing in a mumble under his breath, "Thank God the prince signed before he saw what he was signing for."

"Signed for what?" Eren asked suddenly, uncaring about his manners or the way Grisha had chastised him. "What is that supposed to mean, he signed before he saw what he was signing for?"

Grisha grunted, pursing his lips, his nostrils flaring with further irritation as Eren forgot himself altogether. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with. Good princesses don't ask questions, Eren; they do as they're told," he ground out, warning in the gruff tone. The boy was testing his already thin patience. Ackerman was certainly going to rue the day he'd signed without checking the product beforehand. Eren was surely going to be a handful. At least the neighboring kingdom would not be able to renege on the deal they'd made; it was signed, sealed, and notarized as per custom. He smirked inwardly.

He was clearly getting the sweeter side of the bargain, but he was not about to complain about it. He'd have control of two kingdoms and be rid of the insufferable brat that was his rebellious son all in one fell swoop.

"Father, that isn't fair; I deserve to know. What does this have to do with me, what did you mean?" Eren asked desperately.

"Eren..." Armin whispered, tugging on the back of his dress, "Don't..." Armin was Eren’s servant, personal adviser, and also his best friend. Mikasa, Erens' sister, was inside doing something important or whatever. She was the favorite. But, she wasn't full royal blood, so she couldn't inherit the throne. Grisha always cursed himself for that, saying Mikasa deserved to be next in line. Though, Mikasa didn't really have any interest at all in becoming queen.

"You'd do well to listen to your servant, Eren; he understands respect. I have more important things to attend to before the arrival of our guest. Why don't you go practice curtsying properly? You’ll learn soon enough what's been done; it's what was best for the kingdom. Now go, I've no time to spare for indulging you," he dismissed, turning away from the princess and heaving another thick sigh, shrugging off his heavy cloak into the waiting arms of another house servant before he strode purposely toward his study.

Eren huffed, but not loud enough for his father to hear. He stood straight and tall, hands against his sides in case his father turned around. Eren didn't need to be yelled at any more, but he'd actually gotten off lucky this time. Usually, his disobedience would result in much, much worse consequences. "He must be tired," Eren stated quietly to Armin.

The blonde nudged Eren and gave him a stern look, pale pink lips pursed, "You should be grateful he was obviously preoccupied with whatever business he returned from. You should be so lucky he has such restraint all the time. If you could simply learn to hold your tongue, you might escape more of these encounters without injury, princess." His tone was scolding as he took Eren by the elbow and lead him out of the front hall towards the chambers designated for the princess as was befitting Eren's station.

Once inside the privacy of the brunette omega's quarters, Armin heaved a sigh and the rigid propriety of his posture relaxed, shoulders slouching heavily as if they carried a great weight. "Eren, why must you argue with the king every time you cross paths? Why can't you just accept your role, hm? It's not so bad, you know," the blond said idly, flopping into a plush chair situated before the fireplace on the left hand side of the princess' sitting room.

Eren sighed, sitting down on his bed. His posture was still quite good, his tight corset not allowing even an inch of slouching room without making it hard for the omega to breathe. “You just don’t understand, Armin. I never wanted this life. I don’t want to be trapped here in this castle with him all the time, especially when he does things that involve me that I can’t even know about!” He cried exasperatedly

"Eren! He's your father and your king; you need to respect what he decides is best for the kingdom. I know you don't like the position you've been born into and if I could change it, you know I would, but it's not to be done. The best you can hope for is to be married off to someone that treats you with respect. Arguing with your father every step of the way is only going to cause more discord and heaven forbid future suitors see you behaving in such a manner. How many alphas of good blood do you think will be willing to marry and put up with an unruly omega for a bride and a princess to boot. Behaving this way is only going to hurt you in the end," the omega said, exasperation colouring the words and his tone of voice; this was not the first time they had been over this exact conversation.

He ran one slim hand through his wheat blonde hair in a frustrated motion. "I understand how you feel, Eren, I do, but it's not something that can be simply disregarded or changed. There are traditions that must be upheld and as the pure blood omega heir, you are a princess, not a prince, regardless of how you'd like to perceive yourself in the privacy of your own thick head. Perhaps, if you're lucky and you don't scare all the good ones off, your future husband and mate will be more open minded to your ideals, hm?”

“I don’t want an alpha or a suitor, or whatever I’m supposed to have. Don’t you get that?” Eren asked desperately. “I’d rather just suffer alone! I don’t want to be married to someone I hate, I don’t want to produce heirs. I’m sixteen, for god’s sake!” Eren defended

Armin pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know you don’t, Eren. But you don't get a choice, can't you understand that? What would you like to do, run away and join the bandits in the mountains? You're an omega, Eren. You don't think you need an alpha now, but there will come a day that you **will** need one, regardless of how you argue. That is a fact."

“That’s not fair! I shouldn’t need one, I’m a princess. I should be able to rule by myself if I wanted!” Eren defended. “I have the power, you know. I could get any alpha servant in here fired. The alphas need me.”

"Oh hoh, and how will you fight against the pull of a more powerful alpha, hm? You'd be compelled to accept their terms for treaties and your decisions could be coloured by their persuasion, Eren. Having an alpha of your own will deter other alphas from even attempting to lead you and it will empower you against the ones brave enough to try. The alphas need you to produce heirs, Eren, nothing else. You'll be a figurehead at best. But... If you marry and mate a good alpha, he will let you partner in ruling, but you can't act the way you do. You aren't a child anymore, Eren," the little blonde omega replied, blowing a breath up through his bangs, stirring the fine strands and making them fluff up almost comically. He loved Eren, but sometimes the boy was so damn thick. Armin didn't want Eren to change, not really, but he needed the omega to understand that he needed to play his role when necessary if he ever wanted to get even a portion of the power he desired. It was no secret Eren wanted to rule as his mother once had, powerful alpha that she was, but he had to realize that in order for him to do so, he would have to find a King that would let him, since he was an omega, a precious child-bearer that was considered weak, in need of protection and was better left out of such stressful matters as politics.

“I’ll be a child if I want to be a child,” Eren argued… Much like a child. “I’ll get out of this kingdom, out of all these kingdoms. I’ll live by myself in the wilderness,” Eren protested, though he knew it was ridiculous. “I’ll take Mummy with me.. She’ll get better,” Eren whispered

"Eren..." Amin sighed sadly. Carla was not going to get better. She had been in the same state for well over a year now. The once proud queen had to be spoon fed and spent her days staring unblinking out the window of her quarters at her now overgrown garden. Grisha refused to pay more gardeners in order to maintain it when his wife could no longer even comprehend its existence.

"Don't you think your mother would want you to be safe and well taken care of? Do you think she'd want you alone out in the wilderness with the wild animals and bandits?" he reasoned, "Why don't you just wait and see what the king's decided? If you can't agree, I'll... I'll help you escape, but I'm coming with you."

“Armin,” Eren whispered in shock. “You can’t do that. You don’t belong in the wilderness... Look at you. You’re too smart; you’re too valuable. **You** should be the princess, not me.” Eren shook his head. “Would my mother really want me to live my life like this?” he whispered. “Being controlled by alphas?”

"Exactly, you'll die in the wilderness without my knowledge, since your head is filled with nothing, but fairy tales and fluff, too many big dreams; there's no space for common sense. I have to come with you for my own piece of mind," the blonde teased lightly before his tone turned more serious again. "Your mother would want you to be a proper leader and accept the responsibilities you have becoming of royalty, to have some diplomacy and find yourself a mate that suits and compliments your strengths and weaknesses. She would not want you to be living out in the woods like some spinster."

“I suppose I’ll stay… For now,” Eren finally gave in, “For mother’s sake, not because you told me to do this."

"Of course, you'll make her proud, Eren. Just listen to me and trust me on this. An alpha could be a very good thing. You could take back your kingdom from your father if you wanted," the young servant said supportively, pleased that he'd managed to persuade the stubborn boy once again to wait a little longer. He really hoped he wasn't wrong about this.

“I… Do you really think so?” Eren whispered, looking at Armin intently

Armin nodded, "With the right alpha behind you, I have no doubt you could change the world as we know it, Eren. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that."

“I know...” Eren sighed, “You’re always right, Armin. And don’t ever make me admit that again.”

The blonde let out a laugh, grinning over his shoulder at the omega seated on the bed. "What do you suppose that business was about?"

“I haven’t a clue, but… I’m guessing it has something to do with me,” Eren sighed in defeat.

Armin hummed, nodding vaguely as his eyes went distant in thought for several long moments. He considered the bits and pieces he'd overheard during his chores and when out at the market in the square. "I wonder if it has to do with the war brewing with Sina. Both Rose and Maria have suffered some rather inexcusable losses due to attacks to the borders. Perhaps an alliance is in order," he said idly, thinking out loud.

“What would that have to do with me? I’m not needed at any important meetings like that,” said Eren, shaking his head.

Armin tapped a fingertip against his chin, "I heard a rumor that the acting King of Rose is very ill, dying even, which means the prince will be ascending the throne. I do believe he's an alpha, though I don't know a whole lot about him. He's somewhat of a recluse as far as I understand it, likes competing in tournaments and is rather skilled in the events, especially the sword. He was trained by the commander of the Royal Guard; the Sunshine Knight. I know you know who **he** is. I think... Well, there hasn't been a royal wedding any time recently in Rose, so maybe... I can't imagine... But perhaps it's in his best interests to wed as well at this time."

“That is not happening,” Eren hissed. “I’ve heard of that guy, he’s an asshole. All he ever wants to do if defeat people in competitions and show off how much better he is! He’s a damn brute,” Eren scoffed. And to top it all off, Eren had heard some awful rumors about him. He’d even heard that the prince had once… Killed a man just to watch him bleed. Though, there was no proof that that was true...

"Oh come now, Eren, I thought you wanted adventure and action. Are you so afraid of simply meeting the man? You know there is little stock in the juiciest of rumors, the grains of truth get glossed over with exaggerations. Besides, if he's that powerful, having him as your mate and the king on your arm, you could surely take control from your father much quicker. He might not be the man you imagine him to be; we all have roles we play, remember?" the blonde assured quietly, leaning over the armrest of the chair so that he could watch his friend.

“Like I said, he’s a brute,” Eren defended his statement. “I hear he takes all his omega servants against their will. Do you want him to take your omegahood, Armin? That’s what’ll happen if we let a brute in here!”

"Good lord, Eren, where on Earth did you hear something like that? I heard the exact opposite. The prince will take no lovers at all from how I've heard it. It's a hot topic since he is well known for his skill and rather dashing good looks. Who knows, if he's that nice to look at, I might just be persuaded," he teased, grinning cheekily at the other boy.

“Oh come on now, you’re not that kind of omega,” said Eren, rolling his eyes. “And if what you say is true, then he isn’t looking for an omega. He surely wouldn’t agree to take me if he’s that kind of man.”

"How would you know? I'm definitely going to find myself a nice strong alpha one day. I hear that Erwin Smith is available and he _is_ the Sunshine Knight. It gives me shivers just imagining what his arms might feel like around me. I saw him once, you know. So handsome," Armin started dreamily, hugging himself in his seat with a light flush colouring his cheeks and a silly little grin on his lips. He found himself giving his own torso a squeeze as if he was being hugged by the very Sunshine Knight himself before he seemed to remember where he was and that he had more to say to his friend. ”Um... Just because he doesn't have an omega, doesn't mean he doesn't want one. Maybe there just hasn't been one that caught his fancy. Or maybe he's interested in you purely for political reasons. It's not uncommon for treaties to include marriages to secure peace and good will between new allies.”

“If he had any smarts, he would’ve made a treaty with Sina. We’re the weakest kingdom by far,” Eren sighed. “And where would you have seen the Sunshine Knight? You’re such a phony. You’ve never seen such a man in your whole life, Armin,” Eren protested

Armin furrowed his brow, replying with intense indignation at the accusation, "I'll have you know, I did too see him at the tournament your mother held three years ago."

He paused for a moment, drawing in a thoughtful breath, "Well, I think he benefits because we are a bigger kingdom than Rose, but even so, his army is skilled and solid, so we also benefit if he is willing to lend skilled swordsmen to our borders as well as his own. If he plans to take over the entire kingdom one day, your father will likely lose to him and if you were married to him... It would certainly be another benefit for us and for him when he takes the throne over the combined kingdoms. Think about that for a moment, Eren."

“It’s too much to think about right now,” Eren sighed. “The war, my father, my mother, this whole suitor thing… I only have one brain, I can’t possibly plan out taking over the kingdom right now, Armin."

The blonde omega laughed again and shook his head. "All I'm saying is, the future could be something that fits all those dreams you've been dreaming all these years. I'm just trying to persuade you not to write off the possibility of marriage with a strong prince purely based on rumours, Eren, when it may benefit you in the future to have an alpha that powerful at your side."

He slowly slipped from his chair and stretched. ”I should be going, I have a few errands to run before I can relax for the evening. I have to pick up your new dresses from the tailor. It makes sense now why your father had me order them last week."

Eren stared down at the floor, unsure what to say in reply. He couldn’t get married; he was so young… And for his father to keep it from him like this; it wasn’t fair. He simply stayed silent.

Armin gave him a small smile of comfort. ”Just think about all I've said, alright? I know it seems too soon, but we really aren't children anymore, Eren." With those parting words, Armin was gone from the room, leaving his friend alone with his thoughts as he went to retrieve the ordered dresses.

In Rose, Levi was pacing, restless as he waited for Erwin and Hanji to arrive with news. There'd been another attack from Sina, rogue riders on the far border and Kenny's illness had taken a turn for the worse. He had exactly three days before he was expected in Maria and if the skirmish wasn't dealt with before he had to leave, he was going to have the worst fucking headache. He needed to get the marriage over and done with so he could go out himself to view the result of the numerous attacks, to see the damage for himself and assist in reinforcing their defenses, as well as planning for their own offense. Surely, once he was wed and the treaty set in motion, Grisha would be enthusiastic to take over control of both countries and he could focus his attention where it really mattered.

Erwin entered the room without knocking, Hanji following close behind. "Prince Levi," he addressed him formally, though that wasn't necessary. They almost never did that unless in the presence of others. "It's worse than originally thought. They've begun to take civilians captive, executing those who they find useless in the war effort," Erwin explained

Levi made a sound between a snarl and a scoff, running one pale hand through his already disheveled hair, pausing in his pacing to look at his two companions. Hanji and Erwin were his loyal confidants and Erwin had his utmost respect, as the knight had taught Levi everything he knew about battle and swordplay.

"Fucking wonderful," he groused idly, emptying his lungs of oxygen forcefully before he drew in a fresh breath. "I can't postpone the trip to Maria. The sooner I have my bride, the sooner I will be equipped to assist. Do you have any suggestions for the time being? I can send another few hundred men out that way, but until I have the freedom to accompany you to the front line, **I'm** also going to be rather useless to the fucking war effort."

“We can only keep doing what we’re doing for now. If I understand correctly, you’re planning a full scale attack on Sina once the kingdoms are joined and you’re wed. You mustn’t waste anymore soldiers, Levi. We’re going to need every troop we can get if we want to successfully invade Sina,” Erwin explained.

“Erwin is right. Our numbers are already dropping rapidly,” Hanji agreed.

The raven alpha hummed, silver eyes going distant with consideration. "I see. Grisha has promised me fresh recruits once the treaty is completed, so that will certainly help to replenish our numbers. Though, my concern is how green they'll be when they come to us. Farm boys and chamber maids are certainly not soldiers or knights. So, my question is, will you be able to to train them to be just that? There's certainly little time for it. I have at least three months in Maria, but I'm sure that I can have the recruits petitioned to arrive here in the next two weeks once I am actually in Grisha's kingdom. The man is chomping at the bit for all the power over the two kingdoms. Kenny is certainly putting up little resistance, though whether that's because he thinks I’m assuming control, or simply that his mental state is rapidly deteriorating, is anyone's guess. While I'm away, Erwin, you'll be in command; I'll leave to you the ordering of the trained men we do have at our disposal while Hanji can begin preparation for the recruits. Is that agreeable to the both of you?”

“Yes,” both Hanji and Erwin replied at the same time with a nod, no formalities attached. Here, they were comrades. Levi never treated them as anything less than him unless he was required to.

“We’ll train them as best as we can. The soldiers who aren’t worth anything, we’ll use as bait,” Erwin said. Hanji frowned, but didn’t object.

“Levi, possibly I should accompany you to Maria,” Hanji suggested tentatively. “You’ll need an adviser by your side. And I’m sure the training grounds in Maria are more than acceptable; I could simply train the recruits there.”

“She just wants to have a look at your child bride,” Erwin scoffed, side eyeing Hanji, a smirk curling in the corner of his mouth.

Levi rubbed a hand over his jaw, considering the suggestion. "Obviously she has her own motivations, but Maria is a larger kingdom. Training the recruits there would save travel time and give us ample space... Alright, Hanji, you may accompany me. You have some medical knowledge that may be useful as well. I have intention to have my bride examined upon arriving at the Marian kingdom. Grisha is a shark; I would not be surprised if he's selling off his heir because the omega is ‘used goods,’ so to speak. He seemed overly eager to gift the boy to me. It won't matter, other than giving me another playing chip against him should he choose to argue with me in the future. It is rather frowned upon to omit such information when making marriage agreements. If the boy's been deflowered, I'll still accept him, but Grisha will owe me a favor. Of course, that is only suspicion on my part. I've no idea why he is actually so enthusiastic in ridding himself of his only legitimate heir."

He stepped to his overcrowded desk and ran his hand through his hair once again, the tension in him nearly palpable in his body language and certainly obvious in his scent. "Shitty glasses, you'll need to be ready to depart just after dinner. It's three days travel. We've no time for your general proclivity for procrastination. I **will** leave without you if you are not prepared to leave at the appointed time," he warned idly, staring seriously at the woman for several moments.

“Oh, yes indeed, yes indeed Prince Levi! I’ll be ready, don’t you worry. I’m as fit as a fiddle, as ready as can be. I’ll go pack now!” Hanji said enthusiastically. Erwin simply sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks.

“Good luck being in a carriage with that one for three days,” Erwin murmured once Hanji had rushed off.

Levi waved the woman off, not bothering to watch her bounce out of the study, the raven shaking his head slightly. He glanced at Erwin and scoffed. "Tch, I'm making her sit with the coach, obviously," he replied before he finally sank into his padded, high backed chair, exhaustion seeping into his posture. The bags beneath his slate eyes were shadowed and made more prominent by the waning afternoon sunlight filtering into the room.

He rubbed his temples with his fingertips in tight, soothing circles, hoping to persuade his budding headache to abate. "Do you think we can hold out at least a month until I can send some of the new recruits?"

“I can’t promise anything,” Erwin admitted. “I’ll try and get more soldiers to boarder the walls, but the riders from Sina are much too sneaky. I’m not sure what to do about them kidnapping the civilians... We could possibly begin planting booby traps...” He scratched his chin as he thought about it.

"Do what you think is best. Hire sell-swords if you must. We have enough gold to afford the extra fees," he suggested, still rubbing his temples, eyelids drooping tiredly. "This marriage better go smoothly. I've no more patience for any idiocy. I need to be out on the front lines with you. My skills are wasted here; I gain nothing but a numb ass sitting on the throne."

“I agree. I’ll do everything I can to keep order until you are back,” Erwin assured the raven prince. “I’m sure your bride will cooperate; he’s probably a fine princess. King Grisha must have just been eager for the arrangement and for an heir; that doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with the princess.”

Levi inhaled through his nose and leveled a skeptical glare at the tall blonde alpha, "You'd be as suspicious as I am if you had heard how he spoke about it. He was adamant that I take the boy off his hands as swiftly as possible.”

“Hm…He could simply be a bit rowdy, how old is he again?” Erwin questioned. He knew the boy was young, but he wasn’t sure how young. Some princesses were married as early as thirteen summers.

"Sixteen... Probably just maturing. Grisha said that he's yet to have his first heat, but that his last examination had promised it'd likely occur sometime in the next three months, just in time for me to knock the brat up. I'm not entirely sure I believe the man's word; that's why I'll have Hanji examine the boy when we get there. Grisha has the eyes of a liar, Erwin. The man does nothing if not for his own gain, that much is obvious.” He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He wasn't looking forward to having to spend time with a boy nearly five years his junior, nor was he eager to mate the kid and impregnate him. But duty was duty and the quicker it was done, the quicker he could make a difference in the war efforts himself.

“Mh…He must think you’re idiotic. He doesn’t know that you don’t want to rule. I bet you Grisha’s only wish is to sit on his wide ass and be king for as long as possible. The princess is probably the same way,” Erwin said, shaking his head

“Tch, he's likely a spoiled brat. I hope that laziness is the only trait he's gotten from his father. God help me if he's got Grisha's _charming_ good looks... Perhaps he'll have taken after his mother if I should be so lucky. From what I recall, Queen Carla was lovely to behold.” He paused a moment before continuing conversationally, "At least I won't have to remain by his side once he's fat with an heir. I'll be out on the field and the servants will have to deal with the insufferable princess should he turn out to be a little shit."

“Let’s just hope he’s got some decency,” said Erwin. “I’ll go think of a plan. Dinner should be ready soon enough, I want to get some thinking time in before then.” He stood, giving Levi a curt nod before he was exiting as quickly as he’d entered.

The alpha hummed his acceptance and leaned back into the uncomfortable chair. Erwin was right; the best he could hope for was that the princess was not as frivolous with whom he let between his thighs as he may very well be in his daily life. He heaved another long, suffering sigh and closed his eyes, letting his head loll back against the hard cushioning of the seat's back, willing sleep to come for him until he would be called for dinner before he would depart.

The sleep that did eventually take him was hardly restful, and the alpha was soon startled awake by the servant's knock and call for dinner. He was somehow left feeling more exhausted than he had been before he'd fallen asleep to begin with. Dinner was a silent affair in which the dark-haired prince finished his meal with swift efficiency and bid his fading uncle a curt farewell before he strode out of the castle, throwing his dark forest cloak over his shoulders idly as he made his way down the stone steps to the waiting carriages, vaguely surprised to find Hanji already waiting for him. He ignored her the entire trip, keeping his eyes firmly closed, feigning sleep even when he could not actually gain the restful respite.

 


	2. Treaty Him Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally....The OTP has come together...
> 
> You guys have all been so supportive before Eren and Levi even met! We just uploaded the first chapter yesterday, and we've already got 50 kudos.
> 
> We love you guys!

They arrived early afternoon on their third day of travel and Levi was hardly in a good mood as he stepped off the carriage. Of course, he was immediately accosted by the brightly smiling king, though his smile was anything but genuine.

“Welcome, welcome,” Grisha’s sly voice boomed, laced with overplayed happiness. “Please, please come in. I’ll have my servants get your bags. How was your trip, your highness?” Grisha questioned the young prince

"Too long and too damned bumpy. You'd do well to spend the gold to repair some of the roads along the route here, considering there will likely be a number of future trips back and forth between our kingdoms," the alpha complained in a flat tone, striding next to the shorter king and keeping pace with little effort as Grisha lead the way inside. Hanji was dawdling behind the pair of royals, head whipping back and forth eagerly as she took in the architecture so unlike their own, lavish as it was.

“Ah- yes, yes. Will do. After all, what’s mine is yours. Any changes you find necessary will be considered,” said Grisha, placing a hand on Levi’s back as he led him inside. “So, what do you think? Will this castle be adequate for your stay? Let me show you to your room personally, highness.” Grisha was practically giddy at the thought of finally being rid of his damn brat of a son. Some of his kindness was actually genuine for that reason.

Levi pursed his lips and fought the shudder of revulsion that threatened to overtake him at the pressure of the other man's hand at his back, shrugging it off as swiftly as was polite. "I'm hardly interested in the decor, Grisha," he grunted idly, giving the corridors a cursory glance, finding the overly decorative and luxurious paintings and tapestries far too over the top for his liking.

Marians were so damn frivolous, as was their reigning king. "Actually, I'd rather meet with my future bride as soon as possible, rather than settle into my room so early on in the day. I've little time to be lax given the recent discord at my borders as you've surely heard.”

“Mh...Yes...” Grisha stroked his chin. “The princess will be down as soon as-“ He was cut off by the sound of a door opening, the sound of Eren’s door. Eren exited the room, one hand on the cedar railing as he slowly began to make his way downstairs. The bottom of his wine colored dress gently drifted down the stairs around his feet, the omega keeping his posture rather straight as he made his way to meet their guests. He hadn’t a clue what was going on, but he had a bad feeling about it. The colour of his dress brought out the exquisite colour of his emerald eyes, his chestnut brown hair curling perfectly in every which way. It made him look younger, but brought out the soft and perfect smoothness of his tanned skin

The prince followed the king's gaze, silver blue eyes widening as his breath caught upon the sight of the boy descending the steps. It was clear from his posture and meticulously graceful movements that he was the promised princess and the alpha was blindsided by the beauty of the youth that would become his Queen. He'd been wrong to assume the princess would take after his father. The omega was breathtaking.

Eren’s eyes gazed over the many unknown guests in his house. Who were these people? He locked eyes with a certain raven alpha, and realization hit him. This was the prince of Rose, wasn’t it? The heel of his boot caught on the very last stair, the omega too distracted to notice. He cried out as he fell forward, hitting the floor in front of the feet of their guests, a loud thud sounding through the room.

“God damn it all,” Grisha hissed, immediately yanking Eren up by his arm, the omega hissing in pain. “I asked you to do one thing right, boy.” He pushed Eren away from him roughly. “Properly greet our guests like you were taught, now!” He barked at the frozen omega. Eren could only offer the guests a shaky curtsy in reply.

Levi had taken an immediate step forward when the princess stumbled, stilling and narrowing his gaze when Grisha rushed to yank the startled omega to his feet far more roughly than was necessary and swiftly reprimanded the boy. Levi held up one pale hand to silence the King's ranting, his mercurial gaze trailing over Eren with the lightest threads of concern in the normally guarded depths. "There's no need for such harsh reprimand, my lord, surely the mishap was a product of such a long hem on his gown," he observed idly, stare unwavering from the distressed omega.

The prince inclined his head and reached for one of Eren's hands, bringing it to his lips as was expected of him. "Princess, I do hope you were not hurt," he began, pale pink lips lingering on the back of the soft, tanned hand in his hold before he straightened and released his future bride altogether, his scent threading through the air around them a clear warning to the king should Grisha choose to argue against him.

"I'm Levi Ackerman, crowned prince of the Rose kingdom. You seem confused and if I may be so bold, a little shocked to see me. Were you not informed that I would be coming to meet with you, princess?”

Eren’s eyes shifted from the polite prince to Grisha, then back to the prince. "It is my honor to meet you, sir, but I was not informed. And I am not hurt. It was simply my fault… Forgive my clumsiness,” he said quietly, looking at his father again. "Why has such a meeting been arranged?

Levi's eyes narrowed further, clearly displeased with what he was hearing. "Then I must apologize for the suddenness, but I'm here to take you as my bride. I had thought you would have been informed of our impending nuptials," Levi answered levelly, his narrowed glare flickering to the king hovering next to the newly introduced pair.

Eren's eyes widened and he took a step back. "B-bride? No, no... You must be mistaken. I'm sorry that you've traveled all this way, but I'm not to be taken as a bride," Eren laughed, nervousness hidden under his false humor. "There's been some misunderstanding."

Levi inhaled deeply before releasing it along with a subtle calming scent he could do little to control. He lifted one porcelain, calloused hand to rub at the back of his neck, "I'm afraid it’s nonnegotiable, princess. For what it's worth, I had not wanted to meet under these rather questionable circumstances. It was my assumption that you had been properly informed and were in agreement to the terms that the treaty of alliance between our kingdoms entailed." His voice was low and level even as indignant anger raged in his stomach. He'd certainly been right to be suspicious of Grisha.

"No-" Eren choked out, looking over at Grisha. "You can't do this to me. You had no right, you can't," He whispered, hurt in his voice.

The alpha watched the omega, following his gaze to the king, who was looking a little green and rather livid in response to the boy's reservations. Levi hardly blamed the boy. He would be in no better condition in Eren's position.

"Princess, why don't we set that aside for now? There's no real rush. Why don't you show me around the castle in your father's stead.” He cast a skeptical look in Grisha's direction, daring the man to argue, "I'm sure he has more important matters to tend to." His voice was calm, a husky, soothing quality weaving through the words that were not quite truths. There was certainly not as much time as he'd implied, but he did not want the omega to panic or heaven help him, throw a royal tantrum.

"I don't want anything to do with you," Eren hissed. He turned around, stomping upstairs with teary eyes.

Levi almost smirked when the boy hissed angrily and stormed off. The kid certainly had some balls to speak to him as he had, especially considering how polite Levi had been forcing himself to remain. The rebellious nature of the princess' anger and subsequent lashing out only made heat pool in his gut, finding that the omega’s fiery personality was more attractive than even his stunning beauty.

"Eren! You get back down here!" Grisha yelled before turning back to Levi. "Excuse me a moment. And don't worry, our agreement is still in effect. Eren will be getting married whether he likes it or not."

“Grisha," Levi ground out lowly, stopping the man in his tracks, "Leave him be. He needs time to come to terms with what's just been laid in his lap. If I may ask, why did you neglect to tell him of our arrangement?” And while Levi had the shorter alpha's attention, Hanji followed after the distressed princess.

"He doesn't deserve to know, he's just a silly little omega. He should know his place; it's not a decision he's capable of making. I'd rather you have to deal with him throwing a fit than me; he's a handful," said Grisha, waving Levi off. " But you needn't worry, he's weaker than you. You'll still get your heir, even if it's by force."

The raven alpha's jaw twitched as he bit the inside of his cheek to quell the urge to tear the older male apart at the implication. Levi would never take an unwilling partner. He castrated his soldiers that saw fit to rape prisoners and would have no part in breaking the beautiful princess in such a manner. Certainly they would be wed, but he would not breed the omega without the boy's consent. The very idea of it was vile.

"I see. I had wondered why you seemed so pleased to be rid of him," Levi replied flatly, silver eyes narrowed dangerously on the repugnant man. What sort of greed left a father with so little honour that he gave someone permission to rape his own child?

"He's no good as a princess. At least he'll be able to produce a pure blooded heir. When the baby is born and proved healthy... Let me know if you wish to be rid of him entirely," said Grisha before he turned to walk away. "Make yourself at home," he mumbled as he left the room.

“Y-your highness…I've taken your bags to your room," Armin spoke up quickly as the king made his exit.

Levi's nostrils flared in agitation and his fists clenched at his sides at the older man's audacity to suggest ridding the prince of his soon to be spouse once the princess had apparently performed his duty. He didn't move to follow the detestable king, forcing down the desire to run the sword hilted at his right hip through the bastard's back and he had to take several steadying breaths before he turned to the blonde servant. "Thank you, if you'd be so kind as to direct me to my quarters, I'm afraid I've misjudged my own fatigue," he lied courteously, simply needing to be alone in order to get a handle on his temper and properly consider the new information that had come to light. He never did have any good luck.

"Indeed, right this way," Armin agreed swiftly. He led Levi upstairs and past Eren’s room, to a rather large room at the end of the hall. "You have your own bathing chamber attached. Just send any dirty laundry down the chute and it will be returned to you clean in a few hours," Armin explained. "Dinner is at six."

Levi inclined his head in appreciation before dismissing the young servant, closing his door immediately once Armin had made his exit. He stripped jerkily, intent on changing his filthy travel clothing, utilizing the provided linen cloths and basin of clean water and soap to wipe his skin clean of any travel dust and sweat. He would have preferred a bath, but had no patience for the time it would no doubt take for the water to heat up. He dressed in a casual, linen shirt with billowing sleeves and a loosely laced neckline, affording a rather enticing view of his attractively toned and lightly scarred skin of his chest.

Hanji knocked on the princess' door lightly, humming to herself as she waited to be invited inside. She'd seen the entirety of what had transpired in the hall, though she'd seemed distracted and wholly unaware at the time.

"Who is it?" Eren sniffled through the door, trying to sound as though he hadn't been crying. He cleared his throat. "If it's the prince, please go away. I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you.”

Hanji poked her head in, a bright grin on her lips, "Nope, no prince here. That grump is probably sulking in his room like a little baby right now. I'm Hanji Zoe. I've been just beside myself wanting to meet you,” she spoke with good humor and sincerity in her tone as she stepped into the room fully, then closed and leaned on the door behind her, staring wide eyed at her surroundings. "Wow you sure got some nice digs here, huh?"

"Huh? Uhm-I guess?" Eren murmured, brow furrowing in confusion. "What are you doing here?" He questioned

“Well, I figured since everyone so rudely left me out of the introductions, I'd take it upon myself to come meet you personally. It must have been a nasty shock, huh? I mean finding out you're going to marry an alpha you've never met before," she said conversationally, wandering further into the room and flopping into one of the chairs with a dramatic sigh of relief.

Eren eyed the much too friendly woman. "I suppose, but I kind of felt it coming..." He sighed, sitting on his bed. "Did your father ever make you do things you didn't want to do?”

"My father never claimed me. I'm a bastard daughter of some rich lord somewhere," she answered, adjusting her glasses lazily. "But I've had to do plenty of things I never wanted to do... My mother used to force all those dainty dresses on me and the make up and those painful hair combs, too. It was really annoying back then, but I'm glad she did. It makes me better at some aspects of my job these days," she said with a shrug.

"I don't think it'll help me. My mother helped me," Eren whispered. "She taught me how to be independent and how to properly rule the way I would want to rule. But now I've realized things don't work that way," he said quietly. "I don't want anything to do with this.."

"I hear that. It's a little funny, actually. You know, Levi's not doing this because he wants a bride either. Its all about duty and sacrifice and making his own future the one he's always dreamed of. He never wanted to be born royal, not a prince and certainly not a king. You sure you don't wanna marry him and rule in his place? I bet he'd let you," she said with a teasing smile, idly tapping her feet against the stone floor, unable to remain still.

"I want to marry someone I love," Eren whispered. "I'm a princess. I have everything in the world except for what I want most, my freedom. Don't you want to marry someone you love?" Eren questioned the bespectacled woman.

"Everyone wants that. But who's to say you couldn't fall in love with someone you marry?" the woman rebutted, her eyes challenging behind the thick frames of her glasses, her fingers now drumming in her thighs in accompaniment to the tapping of her feet.

"I mean, if you already have another alpha, which I must admit I find hard to believe considering you smell like fresh spring dew, but if you did have someone you are already in love with, I know the prince wouldn't force the marriage. He could likely persuade you father to change the terms of the treaty even though it would be nothing but a pain. He would definitely step aside. He could never abide betrayal. I don't think Levi's ever considered marrying prior to this for love or otherwise. I doubt he's ever even fantasized about love much at all, quite frankly. He's the most blindly driven man I know. I also know that he would be faithful to his spouse even without love."

"Is he... A nice man? Will he treat me alright? I mean-if I did agree to marry him..." Eren said, shifting and looking away.

"He's... Well, he’s grumpy and has a terribly vulgar mouth, but he's loyal and intelligent, and actually very kind beneath his cold exterior. He would never treat you poorly, you can have my word on that. He's probably far from what you believe him to be. Don't think I don't know the word that's spread about my prince," she said, her tone becoming so abruptly serious and her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I suppose I'll consider marrying him... I can't make any promises, though.." Eren said quietly. "Maybe if he proves he's not all bad and we can rule together... Maybe... Just maybe," Eren suggested thoughtfully. "But I still won't like it," he added quickly

Hanji laughed, nodding her head, "I think Levi's going to like you, oh yes, oh yes, I do." She stood up and dusted herself off idly before she placed her hands on her hips and smiled widely at the princess.

“Well, princess, I think I've taken enough of your time for one day. Just give my prince the benefit of the doubt; I promise you won't be disappointed. Levi's as good an alpha as you can get 'em. Don't avoid him for too long, mm? He gets all mopey when he has to wait for things he wants," she said after several seconds of silent scrutiny and then she was gone as swiftly as she'd appeared.

"Thank you, Ms. Zoe..." Eren called after her, though he doubted she heard it. Eren laid down, though he wasn't very comfortable. He sighed, unsure what to do. Maybe he should just get to know the man better, ask him a few questions at dinner... Maybe Levi would be alright.

Levi refused the call for dinner, sure that he was still far too likely to disembowel the king with a salad fork should he have to spend a meal with the despicable man. He was still seething over the things Grisha had said. Even Levi knew that he would never speak of his own heirs in such a manner, whether there was love between he and their mother or not and regardless of their dynamics. The way that the king had spoken of his only legitimate son and heir was revolting to the raven alpha.

He stayed in his quarters until he began to feel restless and claustrophobic, finally venturing from the set of rooms sometime late into the evening. He didn't bother with a lantern, perfectly capable of seeing through the dull torchlight in the corridors in order to get out into the gardens he could vaguely see from the windows in his appointed chambers. They'd looked wild and beautiful, untamed by the gates that housed them.

Once out into the gardens that had been the Queen of Maria's quiet place, he found himself in front of a dark little pond full of lotuses and lily pads, flashes of scales from tiny coloured fish flickering between the rounded leaves every now and again as he stared down into the moonlit water, thinking. He had his elbows leaning on a stone rail that was slowly being taken by fingers of soft, Sweet Ivy; he felt the anger from earlier fade and a wash of almost peace spread over him.

He sat himself down onto the wide stone bench and propped one booted foot on the ivy clad surface, wrapping one arm loosely around his bent knee as his other leg dangled over the side, lazily swaying to a quiet melody that was filtering out of his throat in low, husky and hauntingly beautiful tones. It was an old song, one that his mother had always sung to him as a boy; it was perhaps his earliest and fondest memory of the woman who'd birthed him. He could hardly recall the details of her face anymore, but he knew she'd been so lovely that songs had been written in her honour before he'd ever been born. He'd received his colouring from her, the porcelain skin that never browned in the sun and the raven locks that shone like liquid velvet in any light. It had always been odd that he had turned out to look so much like her and still present as an alpha, though once he had, the small stature and soft edges of his youth had quickly faded. Maturity had brought with it fine angles, several more inches of height, a broadening of once almost feminine shoulders and a filling out of firmly honed muscle; still pale and matching his mother's eyes and raven hair; he'd grown into a beautifully deadly man. Years of swordplay and tournaments had left him skilled, movements fluid and ghostly graceful in their silence and motion. There was a reason for all the rumours that were always circulating about the stoic and guarded young alpha prince.

He leaned his cheek on his bent knee and continued to sing ever so gently into the night air, starlit mercury unfocused as he simply lost himself to the sense of peace that seemed to permeate the entire garden he'd wandered into. It reminded him of his mother here and he wondered fleetingly if the two queens had ever been friends.

Eren had been looking out his window, simply thinking, when he caught sight of a dark figure going into the garden, the garden his mother had loved so much. He wished he could do more to keep it in order, but he was only one person, and of course his father wasn’t of any help, especially considering his express order that the servants not take care of it. He was truly a wicked man, taking away every happiness Eren knew. He slipped on his slippers, heading downstairs quietly and walking out to the garden. He wrapped his arms around himself when a chilling wind came, his aqua nightgown billowing in the wind. He cleared his throat so he wouldn't scare the man there - who he now realized was prince Levi. "Please be careful not to step on the flowers," he said softly

The quiet singing cut off, but the alpha didn't look at the boy, gave focused up on the stars above them and he gave a vague nod to the princess' quiet request. "I wouldn't... They're your mother's flowers, aren't they?" the dark-haired alpha asked in the same smooth, husky voice that he'd been using to sing only moments previous, the tone like warm silk and honey in the cool night air.

"Yes," Eren said quietly, directing his gaze up at the stars to see what the alpha was looking at. "It used to be beautiful once..."

The alpha finally turned his head to look at the omega, liquid silver and ice swirled in the depths of his eyes as he took in the appearance of the boy that would become his queen, struck once again by the youth's beauty. "It still is... Perhaps even more so now..." he murmured, just barely audible over the crisp breeze.

He was not even sure if he meant the now untamed quality of the flowers, or the boy he was drinking in, bathed as he was in the starlight.

"It was once kept in perfect condition, trimmed and tended to every morning, but now... My father won't allow it," Eren admitted quietly, "I just don't understand why." He looked down at his slippered feet before he realized he was simply wearing a nightgown and a robe in front of a prince. "I'm sorry, I've just realized my attire, I... Please pardon my indecency. And please pardon the way I have presented myself on this day," he spoke rather formally.

Levi snorted softly, "There's no apology required princess. You've not offended me.” He drew in a breath and exhaled it slowly, watching the way the light material of the boy's nightgown danced and swirled around the boy's feet, caught by the playful wind. "As for your father... I can speak only from my own encounters with the man, but he's far more offensive than you have been. It does not surprise me that he would find spending gold a waste for the upkeep of a garden for your absent-minded mother. He certainly doesn't seem like the sentimental type," he said after several long seconds.

His eyes traced along Eren's body, noticing the slight trembling of his limbs, "Are you cold, princess?"

"You know about my mother? And-" Eren paused. "I suppose, a bit. I don't mind it," he said quietly, shrugging. "I come out here at night a lot when my father is asleep, even in winter, so I'm quite used to it."

"I know a number of things, rumours and facts," Levi replied idly before he was removing the loose cloak that was slung over his shoulder and shaking it out in his hands. "Here," he offered, holding the thick material spread between his hands out to the shivering omega.

"Thank you," Eren said quietly, wrapping the cloak around himself. "May I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the seat on the bench next to Levi. When Levi gave a nod, Eren sat down. "What... Kind of things do you know?"

The prince's lips curved up at one corner. "What kind of things would you like to hear?" he asked in return, his silvery eyes sparkling beneath the heavily lashed hooded lids shadowing them as he watched the boy next to him.

"About my mother. About me," Eren requested as he stared at the sly, raven-haired man.

"I know the stories Erwin told me about the fierce alpha queen of Maria. Apparently, she was quite rebellious in her youth, fell in love and married a man her parents did not approve of and chose to birth her own heir. She changed an entire kingdom before she became ill. Erwin grew up with your mother, you know, back when he was a stable boy and not some fluffy **Sunshine Knight** ," Levi spoke with fondness in his tone despite his teasing words, pausing and turning his head to meet the omega's eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know much about you at all, though I must admit, I'd very much like to."

"Ah... I thought maybe you'd heard about what a brat I am," Eren replied, a sad smile on his lips as he looked down. "I make an appearance here and there, stand up straight and wave. That's all. That's all I ever do. My father doesn't want people to know what I'm really like, and that... My mother isn't ill from some damn 'plague' they say she's ill from." Eren just shook his head.

The alpha hummed in thought. "Erwin said there was suspect of poisoning, but with no real proof, it's treason to accuse the king of such villainous crimes. It's a pity, I think I should like to see your father hang for the things he's done. And you..." he trailed off, considering how he might word his question, "If you aren't a spoiled brat like the rumors say, like your father has us believe, then what are you _really,_ princess?"

"I'm nothing," Eren whispered. "I'm the princess of Maria, here to serve the people and do my duty," he recited monotonously, as though he'd recited it a million times. "I'm the rightful heir to the throne even though to my father, I'm not worth a single penny. My sister deserves it all."

"Hm, you can only be nothing if you believe you are worthless, princess. What do you wish to be? Surely you have dreams, wishes for your future," the raven alpha prodded lightly, shifting to more fully face the boy. He very slowly reached out a hand to tuck stray stands of wild chestnut hair back behind the boy's ear, his gaze searching over the look of melancholy that had overtaken the fair features. His fingers lingered in the silky strands a moment too long before he seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away quickly. "Forgive me for my boldness."

Eren’s hand came up to gently touch where Levi had touched his hair. "I-It's fine," Eren whispered. "I... I don't want to be anything, I enjoy my duties as a princess. It's all I wanted, all I ever wanted. But I should be going to bed now, a princess needs his sleep," Eren said quickly, standing up. "Goodnight, Prince Levi. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, won't I?” Eren asked, seemingly eager to make a hasty exit.

"Wait, let me at least escort you to your room," Levi offered, catching the boy by the wrist and standing as well. "And you needn't call me by my title, just Levi will do." He knew that the teen was lying about wanting his duties and responsibilities as a princess; Levi could see it in his averted gaze as well as in the tone of his words and his attempt to escape as quickly as possible. It was as if he was afraid to answer truthfully and Levi could not help, but be concerned as to why that was. What made a boy afraid to voice his dreams?

"No, please. No thank you, pri- Levi. No thank you, Levi," he spoke. "You needn't go out of your way for me." He tugged his wrist out of Levi's grasp a bit quicker than he meant to. He turned on his heel, heading back towards the castle at a nearly frantic pace.

Levi let him go, staring for long moments at his own hand, tingling with the lingering warmth of Eren's skin. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair roughly. How was he to gain the boy's trust if all he did was run from the alpha every time they met?

He was slow to make his way back to his own quarters, realizing belatedly that the princess had not returned his cloak before he'd made his made dash to escape. He leaned back against the closed door of his quarters and closed his eyes, a small smile curving pale lips. Eren could keep running for now, but sooner or later, Levi would catch him.

Eren had closed himself in his room, even making to lock the door behind him. He breathed heavily, plopping down on his bed, the cloak falling from his shoulders and hitting the floor. He rubbed at his face as though trying to wake himself up, an exasperated noise escaping him. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be leading such a nice man on like this. And the way Levi had touched him... It wasn't just arranged marriage touching; it had felt like far more than that. Eren couldn't handle that. He laid back, burying himself in the blankets and eyeing the cloak on the floor. He'd return it tomorrow.

The alpha prince dreamt of green eyes the color of oceans beneath the setting sun, soft caramel skin, dark hair, and a bittersweet voice that echoed even after he'd woke in predawn light. It had been forever since he'd slept so soundly.

He stretched out his nearly nude body beneath the soft linens of his bed and inhaled deeply before opening his eyes and rolling off the downy mattress. He wiped himself down once again as he had the day before and dressed in fresh clothing, bundling all the worn and used laundry together sending it down the chute. he was wearing another billowing linen shirt with open laces at the collar and dark blue trousers, a matching dark blue jerkin over the sleeved top and well-worn, scuffed boots, finding the comfort of them far more important than their appearance.

Once he was fully dressed and prepared for the day, he left his quarters and made his way down to the dining hall at a leisurely pace.

Everyone was already gathered around the large rectangular table when Levi arrived. Well... Nearly everyone. Eren was making his way down the stairs, his emerald green dress bunched up in his hands at the waist so he wouldn't trip this time. There were bags under his ocean colored eyes, the omega barely having received a wink of sleep. The whole night, he just kept on thinking about Levi and whether or not he could marry him. He still wasn't sure just yet

Levi stood from the table when he caught sight of Eren, not sitting down again until the princess had been seated. Grisha was at the head of the table and staring intently at the pair, his gaze scrutinizing and cunning. Levi met the gaze without flinching, narrowing his own eyes in warning. He didn't care for the way the king was looking at Eren. He looked as if he was already disappointed when the princess hadn't even opened his mouth to greet them yet.

Eren looked around, noticing all the eyes on him. It made him freeze up slightly, his body instinctively trying to correct his already perfect posture. "G-good morning. I do hope everyone had a good night's rest," he spoke quietly in polite greeting.

Levi turned his gaze to the tensely rigid boy as he gave his morning greeting, Inclining his head and giving Eren the tiniest of smiles in a greeting of his own, pleased to be in his company again. He genuinely liked the princess, young as he was; there was something about Eren. He was mysterious, hiding beneath a veil of ingrained formalities and propriety that made Levi want to strip it from him and learn all the secrets that lay beneath.

He was about to speak when the king interrupted, making the raven swivel his stare back to the man at the head of the table with his elbows propped on its surface and his hands clasped beneath his chin.

"Eren, you look terrible. You weren't wandering about again last night, were you?" the king asked, tone sickly sweet to cover the biting edge of the reprimand that was threaded into the words. His eyes were narrowed knowingly on the boy, daring him to lie.

Eren looked at the king, mouth opening and closing before he looked away. "No, sir. I would not disobey you. I'm simply not feeling well," the omega lied to his father, voice slightly shaky. Though, that was nothing unusual; his voice always shook when he spoke to Grisha.

The lenses of Grisha's glasses glinted, obscuring his narrowed gaze as he inclined his head with a thoughtful hum.

"Perhaps it's time we have you examined again. If you're feeling unwell, it may just be the onset of your first heat. What wonderfully accurate timing it would be for you to finally be of some use," the king said, "It'd certainly be convenient since your future husband is already here and maybe then, your wanderlust will abate, hm?"

The king blinked and sat back when a growl of warning sounded around the table, rumbling from Levi's throat before he could put a stop to it. To be speaking of such matters in mixed company was entirely inappropriate. King or not, to be speaking so openly about private things was improper at the damn dining table. Had the man no sense of discretion? There was aggression in the scent that rolled off of the raven prince and Grisha had the audacity to chuckle under his breath, glancing at the younger royal before returning expectant eyes to his son, clearly waiting for a response and fully intending to humiliate Eren for his blatant lying.

"I am not in heat," Eren defended. "Father, please stop this. We have guests... My heat is a private matter that is months away. No one needs to know of such things. I'm just simply ill!" Eren practically shouted. His cheeks were so red, he matched the ham being plated on the table

Grisha's lips thinned into a line and he leaned forward on the table. "You watch your tongue, boy. That's no way to speak to your king. You are my still my property until the wedding and I'll speak of you as I see fit. All business of yours is open for discussion," he berated venomously, his clasped hands clenching tightly before him as though he wanted to reach out and strike the boy for his insolence.

Levi went rigid in his seat, fingers twitching on the cutlery he was holding, dangerously tempted to slit the man's throat with the butter knife in his grip to still the king's wagging tongue. He abruptly released the silverware from his hands with a loud clatter and stood up, the feet of his heavy chair scraping against the mosaic floor of the dining hall. "I think that'll be quite enough, my Lord. " He said lowly.

He turned to address Eren before the king could even respond. "Princess, if you are feeling unwell, please allow me to escort you back to your chambers or perhaps outside for some fresh air. It is rather suffocating in here, isn't it?"

"Yes, please," Eren accepted quickly. He was uncomfortable with Levi since he was supposedly his future husband, but anyone besides Grisha was excellent company at this moment. The omega stood, allowing Levi to link their arms. "I hope I'll see you all at lunch," he spoke to his father… Though he didn't mean it.

Grish'a brows were raised nearly to his hairline and his lips were pursed with irritation as he sat back into his chair and watched the pair as they strode from the hall.

Levi lead Eren out of the dining hall, down the corridors and right back out to the garden where they had spoken the night before, only releasing the princess once they had made it to the stone bench. He let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes a moment to reign in his temper. He drew in several calming breaths before he finally opened wintered depths once more and ran his gaze over the distressed omega.

"Are you alright, princess?"

"I'm fine," Eren spoke, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt... Embarrassed, having to be the damsel in distress. "I'm fine; I'm used to it.”

Levi's brows furrowed, "He does this often then?" He had suspected that perhaps Grisha's behaviour in regards to his son was commonplace, but to know first hand from Eren's mouth, made the seething anger coil and knot itself tighter in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course he does," Eren spoke, seating himself on the stone bench Levi had led them to. His hands came to his lower back, then his sides, rubbing at them. Though, it didn't do much good through the wire and leather of his corset. "He's the king, he does whatever he wants. I could have actually been ill and dying and you know what? He couldn't care less." Eren looked down at the grass beneath his feet.

Levi growled through gritted teeth at the omega's response, disgusted and further infuriated by the knowledge. "It's going to stop," he said, finality in his tone that no doubt that the words would be made true. "He'll not speak to the rightful queen in such a manner."

His alpha instincts were going wild within him, clambering to defend and protect his future mate with ferocious intensity. The princess was his and he would not allow another alpha to speak to him in such a degrading way.

"You mustn't worry about it, it's not important. There's nothing you can do," Eren insisted. "Besides, I don't need an alpha to protect me..." He couldn't bring himself to look into Levi's deep mercury eyes, his gaze still averted onto the ground. This was humiliating, his own father embarrassing him in front of an attractive prince. Who - of course - Eren had no intention of actually marrying or falling in love with. He didn't need this sort of stress.

"How can I not? Even if I am not your king yet or perhaps even in the future, you are the rightful heir to the Marian throne. To speak to you in such a way is almost treason," the alpha spoke adamantly. He could not abide by the king's distasteful behaviour, nor Eren's defeated acceptance of it.

"I'm his property," Eren spoke. "What I want and how I feel doesn't matter. It's simply my duty to put up with whatever he wants me to put up with," Eren spoke quietly, shrugging a bit.

"Like marrying me in accordance with a treaty you were not privy to," the raven replied slowly, voice softening with the realization. He sat down heavily on the bench's other end and ran his hands through his hair.

"That..." Eren nervously rubbed his arms up and down his sides. "That's something I still need to think about, but... Yes... I wish... I wish he hadn't done that. You're right, it's not fair," Eren whispered, eyes teary.

"It's alright. I won't force you..." The alpha felt guilty for having imagined Eren in his bed and for assuming he could convince the boy to belong to him. Eren wanted to belong to only himself. The raven prince inhaled a deep breath and swallowed against the lump that had formed in the back of his throat.

"I... I understand duty. I've never wanted to be king, to pass judgement and rule... I feel I should apologize to you, princess... I'd thought... I'd thought by marrying you, I could escape my own responsibilities, that I could leave them to your father... With every moment I spend within your presence and in his, I feel my dreams growing further away. This is not what I had hoped..."

”I'm sorry that my family isn't what you'd hoped for it to be," Eren whispered. "I know you expected a proper princess, and you deserve one. And you deserve your dreams, but my father... He shouldn't be left in charge to rule the two kingdoms. Don't tell anyone I said that…” Eren said quickly, looking around as though he expected Grisha to be right behind him.

"Don't... Don't apologize for him or yourself. You... You aren't what I had expected, but I'm far from disappointed, princess. If I deserve to have my dreams, don't you think you deserve to have yours? I know you lied to me before. You don't need to do that. What is said between us remains between us..." The alpha gave a lingering, sidelong look to the teen, "If I should break the treaty and ascend the throne to take both kingdoms as my own instead... Your father could not argue if you are my Queen."

"My father wouldn't have any authority over what I do?" Eren whispered, looking over at Levi with hope in his Caribbean eyes. "If we were to... Wed... You'd let me do as I pleased? You'd let me leave the castle and go to town, even have friends?" Eren asked. That. That was what he wanted, the simplest request to be able to be normal.

"The only one you'd need answer to is yourself, princess. You'd be as powerful a Queen as your mother was before you. Would you rule alone while I went to war?" Levi asked simply, still watching the boy next to him. His half lidded eyes were dark and swirling with intensity, unable to quell their movements and the enlargement of his pupils as he looked at the beautiful princess before him. Certainly, Eren was not what he'd been expecting; the beautiful omega was so much more. There was fire inside of him; Levi could see it burning in the oceanic depths of his eyes, begging to be set free. He may be omega, but that fire was all alpha. His mother had raised him to rule, of that, Levi had no doubt.

"You'd really go to war?" Eren asked in surprise. "I-I know you said you wanted to fight, but I didn't realize... You really want to be out on the battlefield, don't you?" Eren asked quietly. "I suppose I would too, then, unless I found myself afflicted with other duties," Eren spoke thoughtfully.

"Why should I send my people to spill their blood and be unwilling to shed any of my own? Only cowards remain seated while their people stand for them and are cut down. I should be where I am needed most..." Levi explained, passion bleeding into his voice as he spoke, conviction in his words. He paused for breath a moment, "Would you live in Rose? Leave your sister to rule as regent here?"

"I can't leave my mother," Eren whispered. "She can't be moved; it's too risky. I would have to stay here with her."

"Then send your sister to my kingdom instead. She has your trust, does she not? And you said before that she would be a good ruler," the alpha agreed, completely understanding the boy's reluctance to leave the fallen Queen alone. He could never ask Eren to abandon his mother.

"I would see to it that both kingdoms were being taken care of, I can assure you," Eren said. "I cannot give you any answers now, but I can agree to marry you. Our kingdoms will be united as one through our marriage.”

Levi's lips twitched up at the corner, "Then you shall be my Queen and I, your king. Your father has seen fit to remind you so frequently of your place, it's high time he be reminded of his own, don't you think?”

"I don't quite know about that," Eren chuckled slightly. "I don't have the guts to stand up to him yet. And besides, it would be improper of me..."

Levi let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head. ”You may be afraid now, but when the crown is set upon your head, you'll be free. I will stand at your side as your knight if he should think to argue your word then. It is your mother's blood and so yours that runs royal, not his. When you've been crowned queen, her courage will be yours to wield,” the alpha prince assured, a fierce flare of emotion and desire swelling in his gut, but he forced it to remain where it was, the lightest tendrils of affection colouring his usual dominant scent. He took one of Eren's hands in his own and pressed his lips to the back of it in the softest of brushes. ”We will have our dreams, princess."

Eren quickly pulled his hand away. "I mean no offense, but... I hope you do know this marriage is purely political," he said seriously, staring at Levi with those deep green eyes.

Levi'd wanted to be a knight all his life, dreamt of winning battles and defending his kingdom with his own sword. To do so, he would be a king for his princess and become the knight he'd always wanted for his queen.

Levi let out another quiet chuckle. "For now... But the future is yet unwritten, princess..." He replied quietly, meeting the fierce eyes of his betrothed, heart racing in his chest. Eren had agreed to wed him, but he was reminding his prince that he would remain his own. Levi would not have him any other way; he had no desire to quell the fire inside the boy, but would gladly watch it grow. He understood that he would have to prove his own worth to the omega if he should ever hope to receive Eren's love. And he would because the alpha was already too captivated to give up now. "You hold the pen..."

It was obvious that Eren was wary; he was used to being lied to, to being treated as property and Levi knew he was agreeing on good faith. Levi would show Eren that he was not mistaken in placing his trust in the alpha.

"Thank you for understanding..." Eren said softly, though he was still doubtful. "I'm looking forward to not being under my father's thumb... I'm sure you'll make a fine husband. And you don't have to address me as princess any longer, you can call me Eren whenever you please."

“Alright, _Eren._ I'm not so sure how fine a husband I'll make. I've never wanted to be one before, but I can promise to do my best. I'll never expect things of you that you want no part of. I'll never lie to you or betray you. I'm not that kind of man. I hope that you will come to view me at the very least as a trusted confidant. You never have to pretend with me," he replied with quiet seriousness before he was moving to stand, pulling Eren up with him.

  He would be sure to treat his queen like no other queen had ever been treated before.


	3. The Bridesmith

"Do you have any other plans for the day?” the alpha asked with interest.

"I have horseback riding at ten, a new dress fitting at noon, then I'll have lunch, and then I'll continue my literature studies. My father likes to keep me busy," Eren sighed. "Do you have any plans? I can arrange for you to join me in my activities, or you can go into town and participate in whatever you'd like. We also have plenty of things you could do here..." Eren offered.

"Your father... What do **you** want to do today?" The raven asked instead. Surely, Eren could play hooky for the day to spend time with his fiancé. Grisha could hardly argue.

"I... Don't know. I've never really thought about it... I always have a strict schedule planned out for me, I never really argued with it," Eren admitted

"You mentioned going to town... Would you like to?" Levi asked, looking down at the still seated brunette, his gaze swimming with interest.

"I'm not allowed," Eren whispered. "You're allowed, but I'm not. I haven't left the castle in years aside from the events my father had me attend," he admitted to the raven prince.

"You'll be with me. I won't let any harm come to you. Come to town with me and meet the people you'll be ruling.” Levi's tone was coaxing and held just a hint of excitement.

"You promise... Nothing will happen? My father says it's too dangerous," Eren bit his lip, shaking his head. "I'd never be able to get passed the guards, anyway... They know I'm not supposed to be let out.”

"You have my word. I will keep you safe. As for the guards... If they give us any trouble, I'll handle it. They wouldn't want to offend a future king, would they? Don't let fear guide you; if you want to go, all you have to do is say yes," Levi said, smiling a small, reassuring smile, his scent honest and soothing in response to the boy's apprehension as the alpha offered him one pale hand to pull him to his feet.

Eren hesitated, slowly reaching out his hand so Levi could gently take it in his own. “Then... Yes,” he whispered, cheeks heated strawberry pink

Levi's smile broadened to a grin and he didn't let go of Eren's hand as he tugged him along, out of the garden and to the guarded gates leading from the courtyard to the outer sprawling land of the palace, a winding path leading from the risen property overlooking the town below. It was so close that they wouldn’t even need horses to reach it; they could walk.

He cast a look over his shoulder at the shorter boy, lips still quirked upwards as his eyes sparkled beneath his lashes. He'd always enjoyed a little rebellion, a little danger. His heartbeat quickened as they approached the guards.

The two guards crossed their swords, blocking the gates when Eren and Levi approached.

"Excuse me, my lord. The princess shall not leave the grounds," one spoke lowly to the couple.

Levi's eyes narrowed, pupils contracting swiftly, "Do you mean to stop me with those swords? Surely you understand who I am; I have a rather colourful reputation. It'd likely be in your best interests to let my bride and I pass. It really would be such an inconvenience to hide a few bodies before we are on our way," his words were spoken in an almost playful tone, conversational as if he were telling an entertaining story. In contrast, his eyes were cold and his dominant scent flared aggressively in the air around them, powerful and incredibly persuasive.

The guards looked at one another and back to the pair of royals, "P-princess, do y-you want to go with him?" The one who'd spoken previously stumbled over his words, unable to look either of the royals in the eyes, shifting on his feet nervously.

"Of course I do. And you shan't say a word to my father, you hear me?" Eren demanded, trying to make himself look as tall and strong as possible.

Levi slanted a pleased look at the boy, giving the hand still in his a little squeeze as a satisfied smirk curved his lips and the guard nodded jerkily. "O-Of course. As you say, your Highness."

Both guards dropped their weapons to their sides, averting their eyes as they opened the gates and let them pass.

Levi strode through confidently, tugging his princess along with him, waiting until they were out of sight of the gates before he slowed his pace and turned to look at the boy. "Didn't I say I would get you out of the gates? And you... I think if you had glared any harder, they'd have pissed themselves. They certainly weren't expecting you to argue. Poor shits..." He chuckled airily, eyes swimming with mischievous mirth.

Eren smiled, looking away and giving a giggle. "You really think so?" He asked the alpha, eyes nearly sparkling with excitement.

Levi inclined his head. "I know so. They'll think twice before questioning you in the future. How'd it feel?" He answered, warm, lit grey blues greedily soaking up the sight of the boy's smile and shining eyes. It was how Eren should always look... Not as he had been back in the stifling castle. Freedom looked good on the attractive youth. He didn't let go of Eren's hand, more than happy to keep hold of it until the princess finally noticed and pulled away from him again.

"It felt... Good," Eren admitted, folding his hands behind his back and smiling. "It felt really good. I'm glad you had me do that, Levi," the omega thanked the alpha.

"I didn't do anything, princess; it's your right," the alpha replied, resting his now empty hand on the pummel of his sword belted at his hip as he lead the way down the path to the city below, his smile fading, but never quite leaving his lips.

Eren looked from side to side, smiling at all the trees and the carriages going by as they approached the village. "It's so much bigger than I remember!" Eren gasped once the details of each building began to come into view

Levi chuckled under his breath, watching Eren's wide, bright eyes flicker from building to building. They wandered along the cobbled street, weaving between carriages and people towards the square where merchants shouted out all manner of wares and haggled with stubborn customers. Levi stuck close to the omega's side, his scent filtering through the air around them to deter any wayward pick pockets from attempting anything and warning everyone against causing the boy at his side any harm, and he simply let Eren wander from stall to stall. He was captivated by the excited energy of the beautiful boy's movements and the way the delight shone in his eyes. His chest swelled with pride, knowing that he was responsible for Eren's carefree demeanor, having made the offer to take him to town and persuaded him to agree. He was glad he had taken the chance.

Everyone who walked by stared at the two in shock, murmuring things about how Eren must be the hidden princess, and how Levi was the murderous raven prince of Rose. But Eren just seemed too thrilled to notice. ”Oh, Levi! Look at these! What are these?" Eren questioned as he approached some kind of food stand. It had so many things that Eren didn't even know could be cooked. Frogs on skewers, kabobs with roasted onions and meats, rolls stuffed with cabbage and roast; the interesting smell was permeating the entirety of the stand.

Levi wrinkled his nose at the sight of the skewered amphibians, but glanced over Eren's shoulder at some of the other items. "They're the local delicacies. Would you like to try some? There's a stand for pastries just across the street as well," the alpha answered, eyeing the large bearded man behind the counter as he grilled different kabobs and strips of dripping meats on a rickety looking charred grate over an open flame with practiced ease.

"Oh yes-I'd like to try them. And the pastries too, oh can we? We've skipped breakfast," Eren pointed out. "I've never eaten such things.”

Levi's lips twitched, threatening another grin at the almost childish response from the boy. His enthusiasm was adorable. "Of course. Choose whatever you'd like," he agreed, nodding to the merchant.

Eren ordered two kabobs, the best looking, messiest ones. He handed one to Levi, then kept one for himself to eat. Though, the omega wasn't quite sure how to eat it. "No silverware..?" He questioned both the alpha and the merchant.

Levi dipped his fingers into the coin purse tied behind his sword and paid the merchant three coppers before he accepted the skewer from Eren, silver eyes glinting with humour as the omega questioned how to go about eating the food. "No silverware, love... Most folk can't afford it and if merchants offered it, no one would return it to them. You just bite it right from the stick, like this," he said before demonstrating, sinking his teeth into the first chunk of meat on the skewer and drawing it off the end before closing his lips around it and chewing, sending the omega a playful wink.

Eren's mouth formed a little 'o' shape as he watched Levi. He covered his mouth, cheeks red with embarrassment. He couldn't copy the man, too embarrassed just by the thought. He picked off a piece of meat carefully between his fingers, popping it into his mouth and covering it daintily with his hand as he chewed.

Levi swallowed and grinned at the sight of the omega's red cheeks, watching him for a moment while he picked at his skewer primly. He shook his head a little and turned towards the other side of the street. "Pastry stand is this way," he said, stepping away from the kabob stand and waiting for the princess to step next to him before he lead the way to the other side of the street, finishing off his skewer along the way and tossing it into one of the fire pits that were sporadically burning around the square. He removed a silk handkerchief from the left breast pocket on his jerkin, offering it to the boy before he used it himself to wipe his fingers clean.

Eren smiled at Levi's courtesy. "Do you get to go into towns like this often?" Eren questioned, hand coming to his chin as he examined the many delicate pastries

"Not as often as I'd like," Levi said from just behind the boy's shoulder, glancing over it to peer at the numerous treats as well. He made eye contact with the proprietor of the stall, a plump, freckled brunette that was spattered in flour up to her elbows and intently kneading a ball of dough. "What flavor do you like?” Levi asked the omega at his side.

"I do like chocolate," Eren said, staring at the dough being kneaded in the plump woman's hands. "What about you? Would you like to share something with me?" He asked the raven haired alpha standing next to him.

"Mm, this is different chocolate than you're used to, princess. It's a paste made with cocoa and honey. Common folk can't afford the ingredients to make the chocolate you've had at home. It's more bittersweet. Unique. If you'd like to try it, I wouldn't argue," the alpha explained, eyeing the danishes in question.

"Oh, then I'd like to try it. The chocolate I have at home is usually just warmed dark chocolate, but these look amazing. I've never had chocolate inside a pastry before…The things I eat are very closely monitored," Eren explained, looking away for a second, almost in shame. "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't get one."

The raven's brows furrowed and he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, leaning in to murmur close to Eren's ear. "You don't have to do that. Just say yes."

"I can't," Eren whispered. "I mustn't. They'll know I ate it," he spoke quietly, voice slightly shaky. "I'm not even supposed to be here..."

"You can, Eren. You are not some meek princess, remember?" The alpha said just as quietly in response, placing his other hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezing ever so lightly in assurance. "Queens aren't meant to be controlled; they're meant to be heard."

"I'm expected to keep up my figure," Eren replied, shaking his head. "What was I even thinking? Especially eating this in front of you- I've been improper this whole time you've been visiting."

"I find you much more impressive when you aren't pretending to be someone you're not and you are supposed to be impressing me, are you not?" the prince asked, almost a taunt beneath his tone.

"I... Suppose..." Eren whispered, gaze meeting the alpha's very slowly, reluctance still in the boy's eyes.

"Do what you want, Eren. You're much prettier when you're smiling," the raven replied, meeting Eren's gaze, not an ounce of embarrassment in his expression despite giving the boy such a blatant compliment.

"You need to stop saying things like that," Eren breathed in embarrassment, a slight chuckle in his voice. "I'll get one, as long as you promise you'll eat half. Deal?" He asked the mercury eyed prince.

Levi grinned roguishly in response to Eren's words. "I'll even eat the bigger half," his voice was definitely teasing now.

Eren smiled and was suddenly covering his mouth again as he let out a giggle that he tried to contain, causing him to be even more embarrassed than he already had been. No one ever made him so giddy, but that didn't mean he _wanted_ to marry Levi. It was only a bonus that he enjoyed the alpha's company.

Levi cocked his head a little, the roguish grin still on his lips even as he removed a hand from Eren's shoulder to gesture to the baker woman and retrieve another coin from his purse. She took the coin with one hand while handing the pastry over with the other and Levi held it aloft for Eren to tear in half, his other hand still embracing one smooth, tanned shoulder.

Eren tore the fluffy pastry in half, some of the chocolate filling squeezing out as he did. He didn't even notice Levi's hand on his shoulder; it just felt so natural. And of course, the omega left the slightly bigger half to Levi, picking up his own half with delicate fingers and taking a bite.

Levi watched the omega intently, interested in seeing his reaction to the treat before he began eating his own portion. He smiled just a little when Eren daintily drew the sweet to his mouth without any further hesitation.

Eren hummed in appreciation as he took a bite, licking any chocolate that was leftover on his lips. "This is... Very interesting. I think I like it, despite its messiness," he laughed.

Levi hummed his agreement and used the hand he had on the boy's shoulder to guide him a few steps away from the crowded stall so they could finish the treats. Once finished, he repeated the process of offering his handkerchief to the omega, then using it himself. "What else would you like to see? They sell all sorts of things here. There's tailors and a blacksmith, furniture, silks, toys for children..." He listed as he scanned the various vendors further along the square.

"Everything, I want to see it all,” Eren replied excitedly. "Is there anything specific you'd like to see?" He questioned the alpha.

“Alright, we’ll try our best to see everything, hm? And I need to stop by the smithy. I need to purchase another whetstone, but we can take our time along the way," he replied casually, hand slipping from Eren's shoulder to lightly touch the small of his back, guiding him along the cobbled stone to the next stall, where there were several omegas crowded around cooing and giggling over the infant wares being sold there.

Eren had only slowed briefly to look at the baby items being sold by the merchant and all the omega's gathered around it. Most were picking up dresses and little dolls that were far too pricey for them to afford, but they were still enjoying themselves. "Omegas are strange," Eren murmured, more to himself than to Levi.

Levi chuckled at the boy’s words. "You only say that because you're unique compared to them," he spoke from the boy's side as they passed the chittering group and moved on to the next stall, which was selling fancy silk scarves of every vivid color imaginable and intricate, ornately designed jewelry that glittered in the filtered sunlight from overhead.

"In a good way, or a bad way?" Eren questioned curiously as his hand gently grazed over the many silk scarves lined up, enjoying the feeling between his fingers.

"It's not bad," Levi replied absently, watching the play of tanned fingers over silk, "Not bad at all..."

He seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment or two. "Do you like this sort of clothing?" he asked abruptly, blinking the haziness out of mercury eyes and glancing down at Eren's face once they'd regained focus.

"I suppose. It all looks so... Free flowing. It looks like the people who wear this stuff can actually breathe," Eren sighed.

"Hm... It'd give more freedom of movement too... I suppose it's safe to assume it's your father that dresses you the way you are...?" He questioned, tracing his gaze over the tapered dress clinging restrictively to the boy's body. It certainly showed off his thin figure well, but Levi doubted that the omega could breathe or move as well he could wearing something less constrictive.

"Yes. Well- this is the typical attire of a princess," Eren said. "Most other royal omegas dress this way as well. Though, I wish I could wear something more casual at home. I wear my corset from sunrise ‘til sunset. Even while I'm horseback riding or if I want to lay down for a nap, I've got to wear it. And these dresses... I can't ever get anything done. I trip over them more than anything," Eren sighed, hands unconsciously coming to rub at his lower back.

"So I've witnessed. Would you like to purchase something you like? You can wear it in the privacy of your room until you no longer have to answer to your father," Levi offered, more than willing to support the boy if he wanted to be wearing something more comfortable. He would never force his omega to wear anything simply because it catered to his own fancies. Certainly during events, proper attire was required; even Levi had to wear more constricting and uncomfortable clothing when attending formal gatherings, but he wore the clothing he preferred when otherwise unengaged. Formal clothing was completely impractical during swordplay or battle. He'd never force his future Queen to conform to the rather overbearing expectations of high society day to day. How could he when he himself refused to do just that?

"No," Eren sighed. "I've worn things I wasn't supposed to before and I was caught. It didn't... Go over well... With my father," Eren admitted, looking away as he remembered. "My mother tried to defend me, and... It was shortly after that when she fell ill." The omega cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together. "Well, any who... We should just keep looking around."

"I see..." Levi said, understanding in his eyes as his fingertips rubbed comfortingly against the boy's back, the pressure light and unassuming. He inhaled and exhaled a breath silently. The oppression that Eren faced by his father was infuriating, but until he could claim the omega as his queen and remove the elder alpha from power, he could do little to change the ingrained habits and submission the omega exhibited. He was trying, but he doubted Eren would become comfortable with the idea of being free to make all his own choices until his father truly had no right to dictate them for him.

"There's the blacksmith. Be careful when we get close; I don't want the sparks to catch your clothing aflame," he warned, leading the boy away from the lurid silks and towards the blacksmith, a wash of heat from the bellows and metal ovens flowing over them.

Eren stood behind Levi once they arrived at the blacksmith, peeking over the man's shoulder as he stood on tip toes, afraid of the sparks Levi had mentioned. The large blacksmith was hard at work, face sweaty and grimy as his blistered hands used a hammer to pound away at a sheet of shiny metal. "What is he making, Levi?" Eren questioned, arms absently wrapping around Levi's chest from behind so he could keep his balance as he watched the smith work.

The alpha was looking over the various stones and oils on display next to weaponry and armor for sale, one hand absently raising to rest over the omega's hands on his torso.

"Hm?" His eyes flickered to the metal that was being worked beneath the practiced motions of the barrel-chested smithy. "Looks like a broadsword," he answered before his gaze fell back to peruse the array of sharpening stones, his unoccupied hand picking them up and weighing them one by one, inspecting the quality with a well-trained eye. "Do you have interest in weaponry, princess?” He asked.

"I suppose I do. Every time Mikasa gets a new sword or I see her out training, I always wonder what it would be like to have my own. Everything is always so shiny and beautiful, yet strong. A sword is a lot like my mother, I guess you could say. My mother used to teach Mikasa and I together, but my father forbade me from learning," Eren explained. "Sometimes I sneak into the weapons room just to look at them, though."

Once Levi’d found a stone to his liking, he lifted it in gesture to the blacksmith and pocketed it before placing several coppers on the table in payment. The burly man inclined his head and gave the pair a small smirk, noticing the omega's curious interest in his work.

Levi glanced back over his shoulder at the boy with raised brows, not surprised that the king would forbid the princess from learning the art, but a little disturbed by the fact that it had not always been so. "Mm, would you like to commission something? A dagger maybe... Something easily concealed beneath your gown?" he questioned, fully prepared to take responsibility for purchasing anything Eren might request. He certainly couldn't get the boy a sword, but a small dagger would be easily hidden. Besides, knowing Eren had such a thing on his person to protect himself would make the alpha feel more secure when he was not with the boy. “ And perhaps... You'd like to join me sometime in the garden when I practice?”

"You'd let me?" Eren nearly gasped. "You'd let me practice with you? You were trained by the Sunshine Knight, your swordsmanship is exquisite," Eren said, shaking his head. "You'd really teach me how to use at least a dagger?”

"Of course. A queen should be able to protect him or herself should their knights fail," Levi said honestly. Omegas were not weak and could learn to defend themselves just as well as any alpha, so long as they were dedicated in learning the art. "I'll teach you to use a sword properly as well if you desire it, but you will need more appropriate attire before we can begin."

"Mh... Alright, you have yourself a deal," Eren agreed. "I'll get more appropriate clothing, and you'll teach me to fight with a dagger and a sword. Will this be before, or after our wedding?" Eren questioned.

"I'll begin teaching you as soon as you'd like if you meet me in the gardens at night... Here, feel the weight on this," he said, picking up one of the daggers displayed on the table, flipping it in his grip with an expert flick of his wrist to offer it hilt first to the boy.

Eren took the dagger, weighing it in his palm for a moment before he shrugged. "I don't really know what I'm looking for here. Is it supposed to be heavy, or light?" Eren questioned the man, staring into his blue gray eyes that were silvery enough to nearly match the metal of the dagger. He couldn't tell Levi when they could begin meeting in the garden because... He wasn't sure when he'd have the courage. But he would, some day soon. He was sure of it.

"Moderately light, with a grip you find comfortable. And you should be able to balance the flat of the blade on a fingertip," the alpha explained as he met Eren's eyes.

"I see..." The omega replied, looking back down at the blade. "I think I'd like something just a bit bigger. I don't think this would do much good," he admitted, looking at the well made, but small dagger in his hand.

Levi nodded, taking the blade from Eren and replacing it on the table before choosing another to offer the youth, this one with a longer and slightly thinner blade.

The smith watched them idly, the clanging of his hammer stilled for the moment.

Eren took the longer dagger, examining it and running his fingers along the smooth, flat metal of the blade. "I like this one," he said, a little smile creeping up on his lips. "You know, Mikasa and I had one just like this when we were little. A training dagger of course, only made of wood. But we'd always fight over who got to use it," he said, laughing a bit at the childish memory. He and his sister were no longer as close as he would like them to be.

"Mm, daggers are a common weapon for beginners," Levi replied before he exchanged a look with the blacksmith. The man nodded and wiped his hands on an already oil and soot stained rag before reaching to take the blade from the omega, looking it over. "Three days. A pretty blade fit for a pretty princess in three days if it please you, my lord," he said as his eyes flickered from Levi, then to Eren, then back again.

The prince pursed his lips at the complimentary words, but nodded. "Do you have training blades ready for purchase today?" He inquired, glancing back at the boy briefly.

The smith grunted and gave a singular nod, setting the chosen blade aside to retrieve the requested items from a couple of barrels behind the ovens.

Eren watched as the blacksmith returned with the training blades, handing those to Levi after wrapping them in protective cloth. "That'll be two silver, your highness. 'N the dagger will be four silver and 3 copper if you do find it fit once I 'av it ready for your princess," he spoke, obviously humble and searching for approval.

Levi inclined his head in response to the man's words, tucking the wrapped training weapons beneath one arm and paying the man for them, as well as half the cost of the dagger. "You'll have the rest when I come for the blade. I have faith in your skill. The weaponry here is simple, but exquisitely crafted. There may be commission for a sword in future if the dagger pleases the princess," he said and the smith gave the pair a toothy grin and nodded his shaggy head.

"As you say, my lord. Three days," he murmured pleasantly before he moved back to the piece he'd previously been working on after pocketing the coins Levi had given him.

The prince turned to face the princess, lips quirking up at one side. "Shall we shop for that appropriate attire now? Most of it will likely need tailoring, so it would be best to commission it today as well. Though we can find something adequate to bring home today as well if you like," he said as he offered Eren his unoccupied arm.

Eren linked his arm with Levi's gently, smiling. "That sounds just fine. What exactly should I be wearing for this?" The omega questioned. He surely wouldn't be wearing the same clothes as Levi.

"Something looser... You'll need to be able to move and breathe... Linen tunics, a jerkin, soft leather or woolen breeches," the alpha listed, side eyeing the gowned omega on his arm as he lead them away from the stifling heat of the smith's and towards another stall a little ways up that had a variety of ready made clothing displayed and swaying in the light afternoon breeze. "You'll need a proper cloak and sword belt, too..." He murmured almost to himself as he calculated and tallied the items in his head.

"Is there... Not some kind of looser corset and dress I could acquire for our training?" Eren asked in confusion.

Levi's gaze flickered to the boy and he hummed thoughtfully, "What does your sister wear while training?"

"Pants and a blouse. But she's an alpha," Eren spoke, "She's never had to dress like I do."

"Well, daggers are fine for wielding dressed as you are, but not for swordplay, love. You could probably commission more feminine fitting armor, but that will have to wait. It would require more fittings and I don't imagine your father would be agreeable to it," the alpha said. "Just for now, you may have to dress more like an alpha if you want to learn properly.”

"You wouldn't think badly of me if I wasn't wearing a dress?" Eren asked, nearly shuddering at the new nickname Levi had called him. Though, maybe the man called every omega 'love.' He didn't want to think about that, though.

"Of course not. It's essential if you are serious about taking up the sword. I won't waste time training you if you don't intend to take it seriously. No swordsman worth their salt would," he affirmed, leveling a serious look at the omega. "Though dresses are lovely and you look lovely in them, I don't imagine you'll be any less attractive in breeches and a jerkin with a sword at your hip." His voice was assuring and he graced the boy with a charming little smile.

Eren felt his cheeks grow red for at least the fifteenth time that day. "Thank you… I highly appreciate your support, I... I haven't ever been treated like this before," Eren admitted softly. "If there is something I can ever do in return for all of these favors, please let me know. After all, you are my guest.”

"You needn't repay me, Eren. I want to do these things. I... If I'm honest, I had been expecting you to be some snobbish, spoiled child before I arrived. I'd thought to wed you, give you an heir and leave you, but... Even after having known you only a day, I can see you are none of those things. I'm finding that with every moment we spend speaking, I'm becoming ever fonder of the idea of you as my queen, not simply a nuisance and duty I am responsible for. I'm a rather unique prince. Seems only fitting I should wed a unique princess," he replied, watching the omega for several long moments, a certain affectionate warmth lighting the silver blue of his eyes like a winter storm. "I should very much like to treat you as you'd like to be treated love, rather than how others expect me to. If we're to spend the rest of our lives together, we should at least be able to be ourselves as we are whilst in each other's company, don't you think?"

"I... Agree," Eren said, smiling. "I thought you'd be some overbearing alpha like my father… I was terrified of meeting you at first, and I thought maybe... I thought maybe I would have to run away or something, but then you came along. You're quite nice to spend time with. And so is your four eyed friend... Who is that now? …Hanji. She came and spoke with me last night before I saw you in the garden. She's quite lively," Eren said fondly. "I'm sure she'll become a trusted friend."

Levi chuckled. "I'm happy to know you won't be making any midnight escapes... Hanji,” he paused to heave a suffering sigh. " Why am I not surprised that lunatic came to bother you. She didn't do or say anything too strange, did she?”

"No, no. She just told me all of your secrets," Eren said with a smirk, "That's all, you know.”

"Oh hoh, do tell," Levi requested teasingly with a crooked grin. Nothing would surprise him having come from Hanji. He tucked the bundled linen tunic and trousers he'd purchased for Eren under the same arm as the practice weapons, placing an order for more clothing in three days before he led them away from the stall and further along one of the cobblestone paths of the town.

"Nothing, really. She just said you're a real sweet and caring guy, especially to omegas... Hopefully she just meant me. I do hope you aren't betrothed to anyone else," Eren spoke with a smirk as he walked alongside the alpha.

"Tch, as if I could handle multiple omegas. I'm only one alpha and I believe I'm a single omega kind of alpha at that," the raven scoffed, eyes alight with humor. “Do you realize that Hanji is responsible for at least half the rumors about me that spread through the kingdoms?"

He didn't realize how far along the strip they had come until he heard the sounds... There were eager moans and delighted squeals, grunts and groans filtering from upper floor windows while omegas loitered in the sills of others and in the doorway, batting their lashes and cooing at any man that passed by, sweet fingers reaching out to lure them in.

Levi looked away quickly and attempted to steer Eren towards the other side of the street before they were noticed by the whores or at least before Eren noticed them... He could already feel the eyes on him.

"I was wondering about those rum-" Eren was about to say before he caught sight of the rickety wooden building Levi was steering them away from.

"You hoo! Handsome!" An omega was calling out the window at them. Well, more specifically… Levi.

"Do you know that girl?" Eren questioned before he noticed all the other omegas beginning to do the same. "Do you know these people? Who are they?”

Levi growled under his breath and slid his arm out from Eren's only to wrap it around his tapered waist instead. "No, I don't know any of them, nor do I have the desire to... Let's see if there are performers by the square fountain," he suggested, trying to change the subject and draw Eren's attention from the omegas still calling out sweetly, releasing all kinds of alluring scents to beckon him and any other alphas in their proximity over to the brothel. All of them were dressed in revealing attire, some even wearing only silk scarves, hardly obscuring their nudity at all.

Eren resisted when Levi tried to guide him away, feet only shuffling in the dirt. "Oh, Levi, who are these omegas? Are they poor?" Eren whispered, judgement made by seeing their lack of clothing. "They're so friendly. Why don't you want to talk to them?" Eren questioned.

The alpha closed his eyes a moment and inhaled a deep steadying breath, shaking his head a little, jaw twitching with frustration. "They're whores, love. They're friendly because they know I've got coin," he finally said, keeping his gaze averted from the various male and female omegas that were prostrating themselves along the steps and against their window ledges, instead keeping his eyes focused on the boy next to him.

"What?" Eren whispered, looking back at the omegas. "You mean by whores they... Oh-" Eren whispered. "Oh.." He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling dirty. And the fact that they wanted to have sex with Levi when Eren was obviously right next to the man... "Oh, Levi, I want to go home," the omega begged quietly. "I don't like this anymore.”

Levi's eyes softened and he shifted his body in front of Eren's line of sight, his palm sliding from the boy's back to his side. "It's alright, love, I'll take you away from here. We don't have to go home... Unless you really don't feel you can stay. Come this way," he coaxed, pressing close to Eren to keep the boy's head tucked closely to his chest as he lead him in the opposite direction, ignoring the whines that followed in their wake.

Eren lowered his head, staring at their feet as they walked away, not stopping until they could no longer hear or see the brothel. "Why would omegas do such things? Why would they do that to themselves?" Eren whispered.

"Most of them were sold or bred into it, others choose the profession because it affords them a life they might not otherwise have. Food, clothing, shelter, even pocket money if their employer is fair. It is better than living on the streets and alphas are not allowed to get too rough with them while engaging in their _services,_ ” he tried to explain in a manner that was least offensive. He should have expected Eren's naivety, given his sheltered upbringing. He felt guilty for having allowed the boy to witness something that was unfortunately a normal part of any town, but obviously made his omega uncomfortable.

"That's so awful," Eren whispered. "Th-they shouldn't have to live like that, it isn't fair," Eren said, shaking his head. "Why do people have to do such cruel things just to survive? That isn't fair at all. I-I've had everything in life handed to me, while they-they have to do **that.** That isn't fair, I don't deserve the life I have and they don't deserve to live like they do. I didn't know people are living like this," Eren admitted, voice rather broken.

Levi didn't realize what was happening until the rumbling croon was passing huskily from his throat, instinctively trying to sooth his omega's distress. He blinked, brow furrowing a little as if uncertain, but he didn't stop making the low sound, his scent curling up protectively around the boy in his arms. "The world is an unkind place, love. Most of them are happy enough as they are. Far worse things happen to unmated omegas on the streets, but whorehouses offer protection and employment. It's... Unpleasant and unfair, but people need do many unpleasant and unfair things in order to survive. You may eat better and be clothed better than they are, but in some ways, they are far freer than you, love. Most of them are not forced to participate, but choose to. Flesh is a lucrative business," Levi spoke quietly, voice still husky with the crooning he didn't seem to have control over. He'd never made the sound before.

Eren gave a shaky nod. It would take him some time to fully grasp this, but maybe... Maybe that was only because he was a virgin. He had no clue what sex was like, but his first instinct was to think that it was painful. "I... I think I've seen enough of the town for today," Eren whispered.

Levi nodded. "Alright, let's go home," the alpha agreed, keeping a protective arm around the princess as they made their way back to the castle, neither of them bothering to be concerned over the new rumors that would surely come from their outing, obvious by the excited whispers that followed as they passed groups of people.

"I'm sorry that our trip was cut short, I didn't realize how much this would be in one day... I'm sure we didn't even see half the town," said Eren. "I did have a good time, and I'm glad I saw both the good and the bad. Now I know there are things that need to be changed when we take over. Poverty shouldn't be so bad," Eren had decided. "That'll be my first goal when I become queen.”

Levi inclined his head, a small smile tilting his lips and he gave the boy a supportive squeeze around the waist. "Of course. The people will love you for it. And you needn't apologize, love, there will be other days like today to follow. I also enjoyed myself today, and it was good for the people to have seen you, as well. It will get them talking," he continued after a moment, shifting his other arm around the things he was still carrying as they walked along the winding path back to the gates.

Eren smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be talking. I bet they know who you are, they probably figured out who I am. I haven't made a public appearance in nearly two years; they probably think I'm some old hermit," Eren laughed as the guards opened the gates for them.

"Mm, they'll think I've come to kidnap you and hold you for ransom like the villain they have all heard that I am. A relative wolf come to devour the pretty princess cooped up in your castle," he replied, that roguishly handsome smile tugging at his mouth once again.

"What makes you so villainous?" Eren laughed. "You may look kind of tough on the outside, but you're actually very kind... You're quite a lovely prince, if I do say so myself," the omega said honestly as they entered the great golden doors of the castle.

Levi gave the omega a sly look from beneath hooded lashes, "S'that so?" He questioned, giving the boy's side another little squeeze.

He was about to continue, when suddenly there was a flurry of motion and several servants and guards, as well as Hanji and Armin came flying into the front hall. They were speaking in quick and quiet tones before a number of them dispersed, no doubt to call off the search party. Hanji had a broad smile on her mouth and a smug, knowing look in her eyes when she looked the two over, the placement of the alpha's hand and the items beneath his arm not escaping her notice. He narrowed his eyes at her, but it only served to make her smile brighter. Armin looked incredibly flustered, red faced and teary eyed as he frantically stepped towards Eren.

"Armin?" Eren questioned at the look of his teary eyed friend. "Hey, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" He asked, stepping out of Levi's gentle grasp to place his hands on Armin’s shoulders.

The blonde omega grasped at Eren's arms when he placed them on his shoulders, "Where on earth have you been?! Your father is furious, Eren... I've never seen him so angry. What were you thinking?!" His voice was high and strained, obviously upset, his fingers shaking subtly as they gripped the other boy.

Levi looked between the two omegas before glancing at Hanji, who only gave him a shrug in response, clearly at as much of a loss as he was at the blonde's intense reaction.

"I-I went to town with Levi, I've agreed to marry him. The guards saw us go, I thought you knew?" Eren asked, voice shaky with fear at the thought of his father.

"How would I know?! I mean, I assumed you were with the prince since you were both missing, but... You went to town ... The king's going to be livid... Wait... Did you..." The blonde stopped abruptly, still holding Eren's arms, bright blue eyes searching the brunette's face. "You've agreed to marry the prince?”

"Yes, I-" Eren tried to reply, but was cut off by the booming sound of Grisha's voice.

"Eren!" The alpha male growled, storming downstairs loudly, fire in his eyes. Eren immediately took a step back in fear as he saw his father approaching.

Levi tensed at the sound of Grisha's voice and would have stepped forward if it weren't for Hanji's staying hand on his shoulder. He growled under his breath, jaw and fists clenching.

Grisha stalked over, his rage palpable in his scent. Armin moved out of the king's way just before the man was grabbing the princess in a bruising grip on his shoulders, shaking him harshly. "Where the hell have you been, you stupid boy?!”

Eren gasped, face immediately scrunching up in pain. "None of your business! Get off me!" He shouted at Grisha, trying to rip himself from his father's grasp. He felt a sudden surge of courage which prompted his actions. He would've never acted in such a way in front of his father, but he couldn't help himself now. He knew Grisha shouldn't treat him this way.

Grisha's face went deadly still and paled before it purpled and he suddenly backhanded the boy, sending him sprawling. A sharp intake of air came through Eren’s gaping lips as Grisha's hand collided with his cheek. The omega didn't even have time to catch himself before he was on the floor, his hands cupping his abused cheek as he stared up at the man with teary eyes, vision blurry as Armin rushed to his side.

Levi moved so quickly, he was a blur of shadow, snarling as he placed himself between Eren and the king, body tensed and prepared as he caught the man's hand before he could strike his omega again. "That's quite enough, your highness,” he growled in warning, the tone deadly.

"You will not tell me how to raise my son. Get out of my way," Grisha growled, his abrasive scent filling the large room easily.

Levi's scent spiked in retaliation, powerful and vicious, overlapping and clashing with the older alpha's. He tilted his head to the side at Grisha's words, a deadly little smirk lurking in the corner of his mouth and stood his ground, tightening his grip until he felt the bones in the king's wrist grinding and the elder man winced. "I'm not telling you how to raise your son... I am showing you what will happen if you raise your hand to my future queen once more. If you lay hands on him again, I will consider it a declaration of war. And you must know what will happen if I draw my sword against you.” The alpha's voice was low and entirely feral, the promise of death underlying the words. He squeezed the joint in his grip once again before he released the man, but did not move from his place between the king and future queen. His pupils were narrowed to slits, the irises swirling aggressively, molten mercury and dangerous.

Everyone was silent, the room cold as ice. Speaking of ice...

"I-I'll go down to the cellar and get some ice," Armin spoke quickly, whether out of concern for his friend, or just purely the fact that he wanted to escape that room, it was unknown. The blonde omega stood up, blonde hair bouncing as he jogged out through the back doors.

"So," Grisha spoke, slowly lowering his hand. "He's agreed to marry you?" The alpha laughed out loud. "Good luck with that, you brute." And with that, the king had turned on his heel and retreated down the winding hallway.

Levi's eyes tracked the man's departure until he disappeared from view and he let out a heavy breath, panting slightly from the sudden onslaught of blood lust rushing through him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and inhaled deeply before the threads of distress in the omega's scent slipped into his own and he opened his eyes once more. He turned to where Eren was still on the floor, stepping purposefully over to the boy, dropping down on his knees next to him. His hands immediately framing the boy's face, gaze concerned and searching, cataloguing the damage that had been done by the king's ringed hand.

He didn't speak throughout the entire visual examination. As soon as he deemed it mostly superficial, he had a sudden powerful surge of instinct and he could not stop himself from very suddenly and more roughly than he could control, scenting the distressed omega, rubbing his neck almost harshly along Eren’s.

Eren was comforted at first by Levi's touch and his presence, but as soon as the alpha had grabbed him and began scenting him, the omega panicked. He let out a strangled noise of fear, too distressed to accept this at the moment and he desperately pushed himself away, scrambling to get to his feet, only to fall backward again and hit the floor. "Don't-" Eren sobbed, one hand still on his injured cheek. Did Levi not understand this coming marriage was purely political?

Levi stilled, staring wide-eyed at his future mate, completely shocked by his own behaviour. What had he done? There was a flicker of fear that flashed through his silvered eyes before he sat back on his haunches, one hand rising to run through disheveled raven locks and he swallowed hard, tongue feeling thick in his mouth.

"Eren... I... I hadn't meant to... I apologize..." And he sounded sincere. It had been going so well... He'd meant to get to know the boy more, to gain his trust and perhaps the most simple, but profound reason had been to see the boy smile. He'd ruined it.

He'd acted the part of the alpha that Eren had been expecting. Shame and guilt washed through him with vicious potency and he looked away from the boy. He stood up abruptly. "Hanji will tend to you... I... Have to go…"

And with that, Levi was disappearing almost as quickly as he’d appeared in the first place.


	4. Hands in My Heir

Hanji watched Levi go, then turned her attention to Eren, who seemed shocked for a minute before he was suddenly crying harder, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his arms. He didn't know how to feel right now. He knew Levi was trying to help, but…Eren wasn't ready for this. And the way Levi had just scented him like the omega belonged to him simply went against everything Levi had promised him that day.

"Princess..." Hanji cooed, coming to his side, resting a light hand on his arm. "Are you alright?”

Eren shook his head, face still hidden in his arms as Armin returned with a bag of ice from the cellar. "Oh dear, where are the prince and his majesty? Have they gone to duel?" Armin questioned in worry.

Hanji clicked her tongue and took the ice from the blonde omega with the hand not on Eren's arm. "No, they've not gone to duel. The king stormed off and Levi is likely pacing a hole through the stone floor of his quarters and tearing himself apart for being a fool," she answered before she turned her attention back to the princess. "Lift your face, dear. You need ice on that before it swells too terribly."

Eren reluctantly lifted his face a bit so Hanji could place the ice on his already slightly swollen cheek. He instinctively flinched at the cold contact, but eventually relaxed.

Armin knelt beside the two, a hand coming to Eren's back. "I can watch over him if you need to tend to the prince, Ms. Hanji. I'm sure he needs someone right now." There was a knowing look in Armin's eyes, still catching the scent of the prince's gentle possessiveness and affection.

"That would be best. Take him to his chambers and Please make sure that his father does not meet with him again this evening. If he should come to threaten either of you, you must come find Prince Levi and I right away, you understand?" Hanji asked, allowing Armin to take over with the ice before she stood up and looked back down at the princess, her cocoa eyes soft behind the lenses of her glasses, "Please don't think poorly of Levi for this. He's as new to this whole marriage thing as you are and he actually likes you. That's never happened to him before and he doesn't know what he's doing. You're driving his instincts wild whether you mean to or not. I saw the both of you when you'd first returned…Try to remember that moment when you can think again." Then she was gone, moving quickly and quietly out of the hall and towards her wayward prince.

Eren tried to block out the parts about Levi. He couldn't even think about Levi right now. Armin was helping Eren up before the exhausted omega could object, one of his arms wrapping around Armin's shoulders so he could lean some weight on his friend as they made their way carefully upstairs. He didn't know why; he'd only been slapped, but he just felt so weak, like so much more had been done. Maybe he'd just dealt with too much in one day.

Armin opened the door to Eren's room, leading the brunette inside before he'd sat him down and quickly began to strip off his dress and then his tightly laced corset, afraid that if he didn't get it off now, Eren would have much worse bruises from falling down. Metal pressing around every inch of your torso wasn't the best cushion for falling, and it wasn't the most comfortable attire to be crying in.

* * *

 

Levi was, indeed, pacing when Hanji came into his quarters without knocking. She leaned against the doorway between his bedchamber and the sitting room which he was pacing back and forth across, her arms crossed over her chest. "You wanna talk about what happened?"

The alpha's eyes flickered over to her before he turned his head away with a scathing scoff. He didn't want to fucking talk about it... But... He didn't know what he was supposed to do. "How am I going to fix this?" he murmured, running both hands through his mussed hair roughly.

"What do you mean by fix it? Do you mean... Forget your feelings for Eren, or make Eren love you back? I personally vote for the make Eren love you back option, but that's only my opinion."

"I don't... I wasn't supposed to want him, Hanji... But, I do... I do... And... He's never going to forgive me for what i just did to him... Not after what i said before... He'll never trust me," he gritted out, fists clenching at his sides, as he refused to look at her.

"How could he not trust you?" Hanji asked. "What you just did back there, you could've damn well saved his life from that bastard of a king. He's just overwhelmed right now, Levi, wouldn't you be too? Well- you are right now, I can see that. Eren is an omega; he's not as equipped to handle love and feelings and becoming his own person, especially as sheltered as he is. You don't need to take this personally, Levi." Hanji sat down in the leather armchair by the window.

"I assaulted him... That's what he's going to remember..." He dry washed his face with his hands and growled in frustration, "What was I fucking thinking? I can't do this, Hanji... I can't have an omega... I'm not cut out to be anyone's husband," he seemed to deflate and he sank down onto the floor against the far wall, knees bent and his head hung between them, hands threaded into his hair.

"Levi," Hanji spoke. "You've never, ever loved someone romantically before, I know better than anybody. The fact that you feel something so special for Eren should be enough to motivate you. You're going to make mistakes, whether you like it or not, but you can't start thinking so negatively. You didn't assault the kid; you tried to show him affection and he got a little scared, that's all," she cooed.

"You don't understand... He's only marrying me so that he can take back the kingdom from his father, so that he can be queen. And I assured him that I could respect that... That I wouldn't force anything on him. I couldn't even keep my word for a single day..." He made a sound of frustration in the back of his throat and banged his head back against the wall. "This is idiotic. I've only known the boy a day for God's sake. It shouldn't be like this... Why is it like this?”

Hanji gave a sympathetic smile. "If people knew why it was like this, then there wouldn't be any love at all. Levi, you've seen the way this kid was raised. You know there hasn't been much love in his life, especially not of the romantic sort. You came here for a challenge in war, can't you accept another challenge and teach this boy how to love before you get married?" Hanji asked softly. "I can tell he feels something for you, Levi. He's just so confused. For god's sake, his father just struck him down in front of you. He's probably just as embarrassed as you are right now.”

Levi massaged at his forehead, just breathing and thinking over her words for several moments. It didn't matter if he wanted to or not. He had to because there was no way he'd give Eren up. it didn't matter that they'd only just met; Levi's instincts were telling him that the omega was his to protect, to cherish and keep; there was no helping it.

"He's asked me to train him, that's what those are for," he said suddenly, gesturing at the the bundled clothing and the wooden practice blades that were set on a low table near where Hanji was standing. ”He said he hasn't been out of the castle in two years. He was afraid to eat a damn danish at the market and he wants to learn the sword, but was afraid of wearing alpha clothing. Grisha's stifled him. I just... I want to give him his freedom back," he slouched back against the wall further, letting his head loll back as he closed his eyes. "Why'd he have to turn out to be so captivating? He was supposed to be a spoiled brat. He's not... He's fucking beautiful…"

“I don’t think you’ve ever called anything besides a sword beautiful before,” Hanji spoke, letting a slightly enthralled giggle escape her. “You’re in love with someone. Oh gosh, I still can’t even believe it. MY Levi, my dear sweet Levi, in love with an omega. Oh, Levi. You’ll just have to teach him that he can have you and his freedom, don’t you see? Just think about what I’ve said. Eren has absolutely no clue what he’s doing right now. You’ll understand it soon enough, I can promise you that.”

"I'll think about it," Levi agreed, opening and closing his eyes again, exhausted somehow. So much had happened in such a short span of time. He was being blindsided by things he'd never experienced before.

"Would you like me to get you anything, or should I head back to tend to Eren?" Hanji offered.

"No... But if you're going to see him, bring the bundle of clothes for him with you," he sighed and laid his elbows on his knees, feeling entirely too drained to do much else.

"Will do," Hanji promised. "Unless you want me to stay with you. You know, it's not bad to ask for company," Hanji insisted.

He cracked his eyes open, looking at her through his dark lashes. “Stay, then," he said quietly, lips barely parting to release the order. "He probably doesn't want to hear anything you have to say anyways.”

Hanji gave a smile, knowing by the insult that Levi actually wanted her to stay. "This kid's changed you, Levi," she sighed happily, kicking her feet up on Levi's bed.

The alpha let out a huff, lips pursing as he eyed her feet on his bed, but he didn't comment. "He's ruined me is what he's done," he said finally, closing his eyes again and resting his head back against the wall once more. "I threatened the King of Maria with death…"

"Good. He deserves it," Hanji said. "You know he does. And besides, even if you kill him, you'd still have your bride."

"Tch, I'll do it, too. If he touches Eren again, I'll run him through without a second thought. I should do it anyways. He's a greedy bastard," he replied lowly, fingers twitching in the open space between his bent and parted knees, "I'll have my bride... Only if Eren will have me as his husband. He's barely more than a child; he doesn't want to be married.”

"I saw the way you two were touching each other when you got back from town, I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He'll want to marry you, Levi. If he doesn't already want to, that is." Hanji closed her eyes and yawned. "I'm sure you can talk to him in the morning and explain why you scented him.”

Levi scoffed and ran one hand through his hair, " _I_ don't even know why I did it, Hanji. How am I supposed to explain it to him?”

"You'll find the words," assured Hanji. "They'll come to you easy once you see him again.”

Levi heaved a sigh. "I hope you're right. If he rejects me... I don't know what I'll do, Hanji," he said, voice losing volume and confidence. If Eren ended up rejecting him, he wasn't sure if he could take it. It was the first time he'd ever felt so strongly for anyone and in an entirely unfamiliar way; he was afraid. It would crush him.

"If he rejects you, you'll keep trying until he says yes. Don't you know that?" Hanji chuckled.

"Tch, you have too much confidence in me," he snorted before he inhaled a breath deeply and let it out in another slow sigh. "It's painful... I want to see him now... I want to touch him... When I'm near him, I have to... I can't even help it…"

"You'll be able to contain that soon. You can go see him now, but I don't think he's in a good state to talk to at the moment," Hanji explained.

Levi shook his head, "I can't... I," his voice was strained and he ran his hand over his face roughly, "I can't trust myself..." He couldn't go see Eren now... He would no doubt do something stupid again and ruin things between them further. He didn't even think he would be able to see him in the morning.

"Then in the morning. Or whenever you feel up to it. But for now, I'll be staying in your room to watch over you," said Hanji, "I don't want you escaping out the window.”

Levi scowled at her words. “Whatever, shitty-glasses. Like you could stop me if I tried," he snarked, "Not like I can go anywhere now, anyways.”

Hanji rolled her eyes. "I could most definitely stop you. I would send someone to fetch Erwin and he would come stop you."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Eren's room, the omega had stopped crying, though he still hadn't spoken to Armin at all. He simply laid curled up on his side, knees pulled in tightly to his chest.

Armin sat next to his friend on the edge of his bed, stroking his back comfortingly. "Eren... Did you really agree to marry the prince?" He couldn’t help but ask. He knew that the other boy didn't really want to talk about the dark-haired alpha, considering what Levi had just done, but it wasn't like he wanted to talk about what had just happened with his father, either, and the blonde omega was dying to know what Eren had done in town now that the panic had worn off. Maybe getting Eren's mind off of the negatives would help.

"Yes," Eren whispered. "I did. I did agree to marry him." The omega closed his eyes, trying not to think about the whole mess.

"What changed your mind? I thought you were adamant about turning him down," Armin asked in a coaxing tone, brushing his fingertips up and down his friend's back idly, shifting himself into a cross-legged pose on the mattress next to him.

"He convinced me. He told me he'd let me be who I wanted to be and I wouldn't have to answer to my father any longer. He promised I could take care of the kingdoms while he went to war," Eren explained quietly. "I told him... There was no romance in this marriage. It was purely political and he agreed, but what just happened..." Eren shook his head.

Armin's eyebrows rose towards his hairline as he listened. Well, he certainly hadn't been expecting that. He had only told Eren that maybe the prince would be willing to be an ally to the boy so that Eren would at least give it a chance instead of running off as he had planned. "Hmm... I don't think he meant to do what he did, Eren. He was trying to protect you and he was probably all worked up from what happened with your father. He's an alpha; they aren't always able to control those kinds of reactions. And you know, if he develops feelings for you, it wouldn't be such a bad thing," he said carefully, watching his hand on the other omega's back.

"It would be a terrible thing, Armin," Eren whispered. "You don't understand, okay? It's terrible..." He shook his head. "He can't have feelings for me. I don't want to be in a relationship. I don't feel that way about him.”

"Why's it so terrible? Are you scared he'll force himself on you? Aside from marking you, he hasn't tried anything, has he?" The blonde asked, a little suspicion in his tone. If the alpha had done anything to Eren, he was going to get an earful, that was for sure.

"No, he hasn't tried anything. I'm not worried about the physical relationship, I... It's just... I can't. I can't love someone like him, Armin," Eren spoke quietly.

Armin made a face, lips pursing and brow furrowing, "Why not? What's wrong with him?”

"Nothing's **wrong** with him. I just... I can't ever love somebody, especially not him. I won't make a good wife or anything like that and I won't be able to give him proper love. Armin, you know me. I'm not a good person; I can't be his lover," Eren whispered.

"Eren..." Armin's voice was soft and a little sad. "You know I don't think that's true at all. And I doubt the prince thinks that way about you either. You **are** a good person, Eren, and you deserve to love and be loved. Did the prince say he thought you'd make a poor wife?”

"No... The opposite, really. He has so much faith in me, it's scary," Eren admitted. "I can't live up to those expectations. He's giving me everything I ever wanted, but- I can't be in a romantic relationship with him, Armin. Please understand that.”

"Well you don't have to be, but even if you aren't, it's not as if the prince can control how he feels about you. Maybe he'll change your mind someday... Anyway, why don't you tell me about your trip to town? I'm so curious," Armin said, trying to change the subject. Eren had seemed in a good mood when he'd first arrived home and now that the negativity and panic had passed, the blonde wanted to know what had had Eren laughing and smiling; he hadn't seen Eren look so relaxed in _years._ It'd been so long since he'd last seen his friend so carefree. It had to have been because of the prince, but he wasn't going to say so. It seemed to Armin that the brunette was trying to convince himself that he didn't want to, or was incapable of falling in love with the prince, when Armin had a sneaking suspicion that it was already happening. Maybe slowly, but there was definitely something.

"He took me into town. We got some _kabobs_ and a pastry, then he took me to look at weapons... He's having a custom dagger specially crafted for me, you know. And he... We walked by a... A very bad place, Armin. A place where omegas sell their bodies... And he... He agreed that I could change that once I become queen. I'm going to help those people, Armin. He must know I'll be too busy for a love life, mustn't he?"

Armin hid a smile behind his hand, "I'm sure he'll be busy too, what with fighting Sina and all… You know, though, I don't think love's one of those things that runs on a schedule, Eren. It just happens when it happens. That's what makes it romantic," he said, voice growing wistful for a few moments. He was so happy for his friend, but also so envious of Eren. How lucky had the brunette gotten to end up with a prince like that?

"Wait... He commissioned a weapon for you? But you haven't been allowed to train in years, Eren. You can’t just carry one around when you don't know how to properly use it; it's dangerous... And you... You saw the brothel... He really said you could do all that as queen?”

"He's going to start training me. And yes, he did say that... He said I could do a lot of things," Eren whispered, fondness in his voice.

"Wow... That's really... You realize he's really skilled, right? The training is going to be harder than anything you've done in the past. What else did he say you could do, Eren?” Armin questioned incredulously, a hint of skeptical apprehension in his tone.

"He said... I could wear anything I wanted; I could wear pants, even... 'N he said Mikasa could help me watch over the two kingdoms, and I could restore the garden once my father is off the throne, and... So much more, Armin. I don't care how hard the training is; it's what I've always wanted to do. Armin, maybe he'll even let me go to war with him," Eren said hopefully. "You. You could stay here and watch over the kingdom. You'd be royal, Armin.”

The small blonde's eyes went wide, "You think he's really going to let you do all that? Even though you're an omega... That's incredible, Eren. Me... Royal, you've gone mad... I... I couldn't possibly... Are you sure? And war! You really have lost your mind; it'd be so dangerous... What if... What if something happened to you?" His voice was wavering in it's volume, caught between sharing in his friend's excitement and fear that Eren could be hurt.

"I would be careful and he would protect me. I'm not saying I will, I'm just saying it's an idea. But, of course you'll be royal. You think you'll still be a servant once I'm queen? Preposterous, Armin! I'm not that cruel. You'll be my royal adviser; you'll be treated just like me. People will be waiting on you hand and foot. You won't have to take orders from anyone.”

It all sounded insane. All the years Eren had been spinning wild tales and dreaming big dreams... For this supposedly crass and dangerous prince to offer to make them a reality... He didn't want to believe the prince had lied to Eren, but what if he had?

"That... That would be amazing, Eren. But I... How do you know he'll really do as he says? I mean, I don't want to think he's lying to you or that he's not as kind as you've made him out to be, but... How can you be sure he's really going to train you and let you wear armor and all that? He really said he didn't mind even though you're a princess? Isn't he worried about what people will think of him as a king? Don't... Don't think I'm asking to make you doubt him or that I don't want you to be who you are... It's just... I don't think I could bear it if you end up disappointed again... After your father... I'm just worried," the blonde folded his hands in his lap, looking at them as he spoke.

It would truly be wonderful if the prince gave Eren all he said, and Armin had no doubt Eren would love him for it in the end, but he had to be practical. He didn't know much about the prince outside the array of rather dubious rumours.

There had never been an omega in power before. If Levi was really going to do all he'd said, Eren would be the first in history; it would be revolutionary.

"He did say all those things, Armin. He was so sincere about it, I could tell. And he even bought me the clothes for training, training swords, and commissioned the dagger for me. I didn't even ask to be trained, Armin; he offered it to me. He said his queen should be able to protect himself. He surely won't change his mind after what my father just did..." He pulled the ice away from his cheek, looking over at Armin with puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

Armin's mouth was agape. The prince would not have wasted money, would not have went out of his way like that if he had not meant it, surely. The rumours about the raven prince were somewhat frightening, but they never painted him greedy or a liar... It was really going to happen then... Levi was going to help Eren change the realm while he went to defend it from their enemies. Why would he do all of that, what else could it be that would drive an alpha like the prince to such extremes if not love? He couldn't tell Eren, though... The princess wanted to believe it was political, that the prince was simply willing to support his future queen's political endeavors, but you didn't raise a damn revolution just because your spouse fancied an ideal... He wouldn't tell him, he decided. Eren would learn it soon enough and hopefully when he did, he'd return the sentiment.

He had to swallow and clear his throat before he could reply to the other omega. "He's a good alpha and a good prince, Eren... He must be... Your father couldn't have guessed more wrongly at the outcome when he thought to wed you to him... Speaking of your father... What... What did happen when I was away retrieving the ice?”

"Levi threatened him... He said... If my father ever laid a hand on me again, it would be a declaration of war," Eren admitted, his heart warming and butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought. "He really meant it, Armin.”

Blonde brows disappeared into Armin's hairline as Eren's words sunk in. "I don't doubt he did. If he's already thinking of you as his omega and his queen, what your father did was unforgivable. Threatening a king is not something taken lightly. How did your father respond?" Armin asked, eyes wide as he stared avidly at his friend. Things were happening so quickly, he could barely keep up. Just yesterday Eren had wanted nothing to do with his arranged husband…

"He... Walked away," Eren said. "He just, walked away. Maybe he said something, I don't remember, but... I know he didn't have anything good to retaliate with. Levi really showed him," Eren replied, smiling at the recollection with something akin to pride.

"The king really just backed down like that…? Levi must be really powerful as an alpha... I've never known your father to back down from anyone except your mother... He must have known he couldn't beat the prince. That's really impressive. Makes more sense why he marked you, too. It's a warning to anyone else and a reminder for your father that you have a strong alpha to defend you... People aren't going to want to cross you and end up at the pointy end of Prince Levi's sword," Armin said with a smug little grin. Oh yeah, Levi was smitten with his princess, there was no doubt.

"I suppose that's one perk to Levi scenting me without my consent," Eren murmured, "Maybe it _was_ just his instincts, not any particular feelings for me…"

"Yes, I'm sure that's what it was. Any alpha would defend their future mate like that. Are you going to forgive him?" Armin agreed, not even batting an eye as he cleanly lied to the naively stubborn boy. It was for his own good, the blonde justified. Eren needed an alpha like Levi by his side.

"I... Yes, but I need to let him know that it can't happen again. We're not even real mates, Armin," the brunette omega sighed.

"Eren..." Armin frowned a little, "I don't think that's how Levi sees it and I think you should rethink your outlook on it. Even if it is a political marriage, it's for life. You'll have to produce an heir at some point…"

"He wouldn't make me do that," Eren protested immediately. "He wouldn't, Armin... He wouldn't," Eren said, voice a bit shaky as he spoke. Levi had told him that he wouldn't have to do anything he wasn't comfortable with; why would he lie to him about that?

"Eren, you have to have an heir... Or Levi will have to take a second omega... You're both royal... In order for the royal bloodline to continue, there has to be an heir from either you, or Levi. You know that.”

"Stop it," Eren snapped. "Stop. Get out, Armin. Get out, I can't deal with this," Eren hissed.

"Eren, don't... Don't be like this... If you really don't want to, you're going to have to at least make some kind of agreement with Levi to take a second wife... I'm sure if you talk to him about it, he'd understand..." Armin said as he stood, turning towards the door, glancing back over his shoulder at Eren. “You know, your mother would want grandchildren." When he'd finished what he wanted to say, he left the room, letting the door close quietly behind him.

"I don't care what she wants, she's dying!" Eren shouted, throwing a pillow against the closed door with a loud thud. "I don't care," he whispered. "I don't care what they want. I can't be a mother." Armin was long gone, but Eren couldn't help saying aloud how he felt. Maybe it was more to himself, than anyone. He suddenly felt very alone without Armin's presence.

* * *

Levi was tired of pacing. He'd done nothing, but pace for the two days. He'd also gone out to practice in the gardens in the morning, but got sick of being gawked at by servants and guards alike and swiftly returned to his chambers where he fucking **paced...** For hours. He took his meals there, but barely ate half of what was served. Hanji was a constant visitor, updating him on the happenings around the castle. Grisha was away on some business with a lord; Levi hadn't bothered to recall what business and with which lord. He had no desire to see the king. He wanted to see his princess... But Eren didn't want to see him.

He was losing his mind, cooped up in his quarters as he was, whittling down the hours until it was late enough for him to brave the gardens again. And he was tired. Sleep had never been something that came easily to the raven. Too many assassination attempts and years of ingrained training making it difficult to fall asleep and stay asleep for more than a few hours, but the passed two nights were far worse. When he had finally managed to fall asleep, he had nightmares and haunting dreams filled with honeyed green eyes shining with tears and fear.

He finally decided (upon a certain bespectacled beta's suggestion) to seek out the extensive library the castle provided.

He strode purposefully through the ornate doors, probably far louder than necessary in his frustration and very nearly crashed right into the little blonde omega that was Eren's personal servant up on a ladder, replacing books on the shelves and dusting.

He caught the yelping boy before he could fall from the third rung and blinked before swiftly setting the omega on his feet and releasing him entirely.

"My apologies. I hadn't thought there'd be anyone else in here," he said, rubbing at the short, shaved nape of his neck sheepishly.

"O-oh-no, please, the fault is mine. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be in here today, your highness," Armin said, shifting uncomfortably. "Is there anything you'd like to read? I'll offer any assistance I can in retrieving whatever you'd like.”

Levi's eyes widened minutely. He'd planned to look for some tomes on omegas and mating and marriage; he _couldn't_ ask the boy to assist him..."Ah, no, that's quite alright, you needn't trouble yourself," he dismissed, desperately ignoring the heat crawling up the back of his neck.

"Are you sure? I know my way around this library quite well, I think I've read nearly all the books in here. We have plenty of weaponry books, if that's what you're looking for, sir. Please, at least let me help you with something. That is my duty, after all," Armin offered in that way servants did when they were nervous.

"No... I really..." He stuttered awkwardly, shifting his weight before he seemed to realize something, "Actually, maybe you can help me with something... How... How is Eren-- Forgive me, the princess; how is the princess?" He felt foolish, especially because he was stammering like a scolded child and his heart felt like it would race up his damned throat. His hands felt clammy and his mouth felt too dry.

“Oh- the princess," Armin said. "I... I'm not quite sure. I've been bringing him meals, but he never eats them and won't seem to... Speak to me, ever since the other night... I suppose I offended him," Armin sighed. "You're concerned about his well being?" Armin asked hopefully after second's paus,. "Not just because he's your future mate, right? Pardon my asking-"

Levi's brows furrowed. Was there a difference? "I just... I need to apologize for... What I did to him... I hadn't any control... It doesn't matter... Is he ill or in pain? Or... He doesn't wish to see me? I'll understand if that's the case... Would he accept a letter, then?" It seemed like Levi had completely missed the part where Armin said he may have offended Eren himself and instead, words flooded from him, almost panicked, tone far more desperate than he'd ever meant for it to be. He ran a hand through his hair jerkily and looked to the side in shame. _Foolish..._ Of course Eren wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"I don't think he's in pain, but he's got a couple bruises. He's quite ashamed of them. His eye was nearly swollen shut yesterday because he wouldn't keep the ice on it," Armin sighed. "I don't believe he's angry with you any longer, sir. We had a nice talk and he said he does believe that it was simply your instincts that prompted you to mark him, but..." Armin drew in a breath and fidgeted on his feet, "He's quite afraid of disappointing you, I think.”

Levi stopped short, confusion flickering in the molten mercury of his eyes. "What? What do you mean? He's done nothing to disappoint me. I'm the one that's responsible…"

Armin scratched the back of his head. "Well, he... I may have... I may have mentioned, sir... That uhm... That you'd like an heir. He got very upset with me...”

Levi growled. “Why would you tell him something so foolish? He's only just agreed to marry me..." _Stupid boy..._ Levi certainly would need an heir, but he was in no rush yet. Eren had not even had his maiden heat yet and they were not wed. They still had at least three months... Three months in which Levi would hopefully convince the beautiful omega to return the damn feelings he was experiencing. He had not ever planned to pressure Eren, but to win him over. He heaved a sigh.

"I... I was under the impression that your contract included an heir, yes? I'm terribly sorry if I've ruined everything, I just thought that was what needed to happen. An heir must carry on your bloodline, mustn't it?" Armin questioned. It was out of the ordinary for an alpha prince to say he wasn't expecting an heir.

" _Of course_ it's a requirement, but it's not as if I have to bed him tomorrow for fuck's sake... And I'm damned well not going to do it if he's unwilling... He doesn't need anymore ridiculous expectations put on him. It's no wonder why he's locked himself in his chambers..." Levi said, tone scolding as he began to pace again, one hand in his hair, tugging at the strands in frustrated agitation.

“But, your highness, if he's unwilling, you will take a second wife, won't you?" Armin questioned, nervously biting at his nails.

Levi stilled. "Of course not! Did you... You didn't... Please tell me you did not tell him such a thing?" The alpha questioned, eyes wide, but pupils narrowed as he stared at the blonde boy, brows pinched together in upset.

“I-I thought it would be entirely necessary for you to take a second wife if Eren didn't provide you with an heir. What else was I supposed to tell him?" Armin questioned helplessly. "He kept talking about wanting to go to war and how he didn't want to have a baby, I surely thought you'd be against such a thing. Please forgive me, your highness.”

"Stupid brat," the alpha hissed under his breath, inhaling and exhaling several calming breaths before he could speak again. "I gave him my word. I will not force him and I will not take any others. When we have an heir, it will be because he's decided it. I want him... But I will not force him. What's this about going to war?”

"I shouldn't have told you that," Armin breathed, eyes widened in belated realization, "He only mentioned following you to war, to fight for his kingdom as well. I told him it would be dangerous, but he insisted you would always be there to protect him.”

Levi blinked, his expression softening ever so subtly. "I would... Of course I would. But he would have to be at a standard of skill with a blade that I deem adequate before I would ever allow him to accompany me. Why would I refuse him when I myself wish to do the same?”

"Please, you can't allow him to do such a thing. He could get hurt, I-that's just as bad as him running away. I couldn't bear either of those situations, your highness," Armin admitted. He had so expected Levi to agree with him and say that it was much too dangerous for Eren to come along, but Armin had been very wrong to assume anything.

Levi looked at the little blonde for several long, silent moments, his head tilted slightly to the side, expression blank in thought.

"Do you think he's too weak to fight? Why? Because he's omega? With the right training, omegas are sometimes more deadly than an alpha. Most assassins are omegas. He's said he wants to learn the sword and I will teach him. If I think he's capable, I will not hold him back. I've promised him his dreams, whatever they may be. I intend to keep my word. If you are afraid for him, then help him to be prepared.”

"Eren is the opposite of weak, but he's just so... He's so headstrong, so stubborn. It would be so easy for something to happen to him," Armin whispered. "I know this sounds selfish, but I would much rather he stay here and produce an heir. I would help him raise it. We would have lots of fun and he would stay here where it's safer..." Armin said shakily. Eren was his only friend in the world. He was simply a peasant, nobody else like Eren would ever want to be friends with him. He didn't care if Eren offered for Armin to watch over the kingdom while he was gone. He would rather have Eren than an entire kingdom of people he didn't even know.

"I would not let any harm come to him... I understand your sentiments, but stifling him here, forcing him into the confines of an oppressive society is driving him further inside himself. If you don't let him have his freedom, you will surely have him safe, but he will be as his mother... He will be empty. You understand, don't you?" Levi's voice had dropped to a slow, smooth tone, meant to sooth the omega that was so clearly upset, but his words were true and he was not about to lie to the boy.

Armin frowned, looking down at his feet. "I know, I just... It'll take some time for me to accept it," he whispered. "He's all I have, but I trust you'll keep him safe. You seem like a very honorable man, your highness," Armin said honestly. "But... There is something I want you to know about Eren. This relationship you're seeking with him, I'm afraid it'll be quite a hard task to accomplish. Eren is... He's loving, but he's scared. Ever since his father poisoned Queen Carla... I don't think he's believed in love since then. He's terrified of something so awful happening to him, to have his lifelong partner betray him and leave him to rot. So, please... If you are going to pursue Eren, you'll have to go to him. And it'll take time for him to understand and just please- please don't hurt him," Armin begged the raven alpha who stood before him, voice thick with emotion. He wanted this for Eren so badly; he wanted him to be happy.

Levi's eyes softened a great deal and he inclined his head, "You needn't worry... I would wait as long as it takes. I want his trust. I want him to be my queen... I want him to be heard. I will never betray him. I am as much his king as he will be my queen. We are... Equal... Grisha's greed is not a trait I share in," he vowed, tone deadly serious; he meant every driven word he'd said. Damn propriety and society... Damn the expectations and responsibilities of their births... He wanted Eren in his purest form, had wanted to bring that form out as soon as he'd first caught a glimpse of it and he'd damn himself if he let anything get in the way of that.

"I think... You've been a great help after all. I will speak with him soon. You'll tell him I send my regards and that I wish to spend more days with him won't you? I will come for him soon, you have my word, but I have... Some things to think on first," he said abruptly after his previous declaration, already heading towards the doors.

"Will do, your highness!" Armin called enthusiastically at Levi's retreating form. And of course, once he was sure Levi was gone, he didn't waste time in heading up to Eren's room.


	5. Wedding Daggers

Levi did not sleep again that night, not because of the frantic frustration, but because his mind was turning over all that had been said between he and the blonde omega in the library.

When morning came, he spoke with Hanji about the new recruits that she would begin training that afternoon. He wrote to Erwin and his uncle, though that was simply a courtesy. The reigning king of Rose was hardly capable of comprehending anything these days.

It was afternoon by the time he'd finished and he had his horse saddled so that he could go into town and pick up the commissioned clothing and dagger he'd had made for his bride. He also purchased a couple of the cocoa pastries that Eren had enjoyed.

When he returned, he took dinner in his chambers and then prepared to go train in the gardens, bringing with him the purchases, fully intending to pay his omega a visit once he'd finished with his exercise for the evening. It was dusk, not quite dark, but dim in the twilight of nightfall, most servants already turned in for the night.

For the first time in days, Eren had left his chambers. It was late at night, late enough that he would be scolded for being out of his rooms and mucking about the garden, the cool breeze giving the omega goosebumps, the collection of dew on the grass permeating through his woolen slippers. He was sitting on the same stone bench he'd sat on with Levi a few nights ago. Only this time, the alpha male wasn't present. Eren wasn't sure if he was glad or not.

Levi stopped short when he caught sight of Eren, breath catching in his throat.

"Eren," he breathed, holding the wrapped and bundled items in his arms as he took tentative steps towards the princess.

Eren let a little gasp of surprise escape him as his head whipped around to see the prince standing there. His hand quickly came up to cover his cheek, but the bruises were barely noticeable any longer. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so his mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I had planned to do this differently... I retrieved the things we commissioned at the market... If you'd still like them," he offered, shifting awkwardly while gesturing to the items in his arms as best he could.

Eren’s eyes drifted down to the items in question. “You… Still got those for me?” Eren questioned in confusion. “I thought you’d hate me by now, the way I treated you.”

"Of course I still got them for you," Levi assured the brunette, tilting his head a bit as he looked at the omega. "Hate you? I don't hate you at all. In fact, I spent the last few days believing you hated me for what I did.”

“I don’t hate you,” Eren whispered. “The… Scenting… Made me uncomfortable, but I couldn’t hate you for it. It was just your instinct, and besides, you saved me from my father,” Eren admitted quietly. “I wouldn’t have been able to open my eyes, they’d be so swollen if you hadn’t stopped him. It could’ve been really bad,” he whispered, looking down, but still refusing to move his hand from his cheek, “I should have been thanking you this whole time, rather than avoiding you.”

Levi stepped over to the boy, setting the items on the bench next to him before crouching down to level their gazes. He reached out a hand tentatively and brushed his fingers over the hand that Eren had cupped to his face. "You don't need to thank me, Eren. I gave you my word, I would protect you. Even if I have to fight another king. And, I'm going to train you so that you don't have to be afraid to speak out; you will be able to defend yourself. I'm never going to leave you defenseless," he said quietly, gaze searching as he paused a moment, fingers still against the back of the boy's hand, "Let me see…"

Eren avoided eye contact with Levi at the man's request, but he couldn't force himself to say no. If this was his future king, he could no longer hide things like this. He slowly let his hand slide down from his face, allowing it to land in Levi's hand gently.

It really wasn't so noticeable. It was red, and there were a few bruises here and there from the places the king wore his gold and silver rings, a slight cut on his upper cheek from the diamond ring his father wore. His wedding ring, ironically. The thing that created Eren had hurt him the most in this instance. Though, he remembered it didn't even bleed. The king wouldn't risk messing up his son’s face too badly, or else everyone would know how awful he was.

Levi's gaze surveyed the bruises and light scrape that had settled in and he made a low growling sound in the back of his throat, running the pad of his thumb tenderly over the most prominent mark. "He'll never do this again…”

Eren's eyes were welling up with tears before he could help himself. He immediately shrank forward, forehead resting on Levi's shoulder limply. "He will. He will once you leave," Eren whispered shakily, barely audible to the human ear.

"By the time I leave for war, Eren, you will be able to kill him yourself if he tries," Levi promised, the hand that had been at the boy's cheek, ever so slowly caressing the soft strands of hair at the back of his head as he rested his forehead against the alpha's shoulder.

"No, no. You don't understand," Eren whispered. "You'll leave long before you'll ever go to war. I'm afraid I can’t — Levi, I cannot hold up my part of our marriage agreement. I-I wasn't aware... I wasn't aware of certain aspects, but I can't go through with it now that I know.”

"Ah... I spoke to your friend, that blonde boy... Armin... He was mistaken, Eren... Of course there is an heir required, but it's not something you need to worry about now. I told you I would not force you and I never will. We will cross that bridge when we must. Right now, there is a war that must be fought and a kingdom that needs reclaiming," Levi explained calmly. "The expectations of tradition are not my expectations, nor are they yours to uphold. When we rule, we are not going to be cowed by old law and tradition. Didn't you say you wanted to change things?”

"I... I do... And, I know it's not something I need to worry about now, but it will be something in the future. I don't quite know how to explain this, but I never want children. Never, ever. I just don't, that's not the type of omega I am," Eren whispered in shame. "I just can't be a mother."

Levi's eyes softened and he licked his lips. ”Alright... If that's what you want... I never really wanted children either.”

"You realize that if you break the engagement now, there will be nothing to stop your father from arresting me and having me executed for the threats I've made against him in his own kingdom," Levi said after a moment of quiet thought. It wasn't really meant to manipulate the boy, but it was true. Levi was skilled, but if Grisha chose to arrest him, he couldn't stand up to the whole of the royal guard, even with Hanji's assistance. And Eren was right, if he did manage to leave without being arrested, the boy would surely suffer further under his father's reign; he couldn't allow that to happen.

Eren didn't take his head away from Levi's shoulder, his hands curling into fists. "I-I don't want that to happen to you," he whispered, "I... I don't want to break the engagement, but I-why would you be accepting of the fact I don't want to produce an heir?”

Levi's fingers stilled against the soft hair. "I am not exactly interested in having brats of my own at the moment and I doubt I will be for some time... There are much more important things to be concerned over right now. When we have won the war and you are in power, you can change the laws as you like... Perhaps we can adopt an heir...There is also the possibility that I will be killed in battle, so we may never even have to discuss it again.”

"Don't say that' that doesn't make me feel better," Eren whispered, pressing his face into Levi's shoulder just a little bit more to keep him close. "If... Something happened to us and we did not have an heir to follow in our footsteps, who would gain control?" Eren asked.

"I don't know, possibly your sister if she is capable enough to keep control of it when others attempt to take it for themselves," the alpha responded quietly, fingers moving once again over Eren's hair in a soothing motion.

"I can't be a mother," Eren whispered. "I can't have a baby just so it can be cursed to live the same lives as us. That's wrong, you know it is. I wouldn't even be able to take care of it properly; I wouldn't be ready.”

"If you change the laws, we can make new traditions. Any children we may have could live differently than we had to. As for taking care of them, you would not be alone, but that's irrelevant at this point. Neither of us are prepared for that responsibility at the moment.”

"I... Would like to be wed as soon as possible," Eren requested, coming to the same decision he had before he'd doubted everything. "Before my father does something awful... I can't live under him anymore; you're my only way out," Eren managed to say, despite the fact his voice was thick with emotion.

Levi made that low crooning sound again, the soothing noise reverberating in his chest, accompanied by the heady rhythm of his heart beat. "Then we'll be wed before the month is out," he assured, hand stroking down from the boy's hair along his back comfortingly.

"Do you want to see your dagger?"

Eren hesitantly pulled away from Levi's comfort, giving a slight nod. "Yes, I would like to see it," he whispered, excitement starting to lace his voice.

Levi let the boy pull away and stood up from his crouched position to unwrap the cloth from the intricately designed blade, flipping it as he had before and offering it to Eren. "The black smith does fine work. When it comes time for a proper sword for you, I will commission it from him as well. Be sure to check the balance as I explained before," he said, gaze on the boy as he offered him the beautifully crafted weaponry that glinted in the low light with deadly sharpness.

Eren gently took the dagger from Levi's hands, examining the smooth, fine blade and the perfect way it balanced on his fingertip. "It's quite perfect," Eren whispered in awe.

Levi inclined his head, a small smile of pride quirking his lips upwards, "It's to your liking, then?"

“Of course. It’s marvelous. I wasn’t expecting something so exquisite. Thank you,” Eren replied honestly, voice full of sincere gratitude, “From the depth of my heart, thank you. I will treat this dagger with such care, it will stay in this condition forever. It’ll now be my most prized possession.” Eren smiled up at Levi.

Levi dipped his head, "Of course. It should be fit for a queen. The clothing is appropriate as well. Do you want to learn anything this evening? I had planned to run through my own exercises before I came to see you, but since you are here, I could show you some simple motions to practice.”

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to,” Eren replied, blush dusting his cheeks. It would help him take his mind off of everything that had happened this week, and of course, he was eager to learn.

"It's not a problem, though you may want to change your clothing, I would not want you to ruin any of your formal clothing or be handicaped by it," the alpha suggested, eyes warm with interest. He was eager to see what skill Eren had.

“I don’t care if I ruin this, I won’t ever have to wear it again once we’re married,” Eren spoke. “But I’ll change if you wish.”

"That's true, but you would have better range of movement if it were at least shorter," the alpha said, a subtle smirk forming on his mouth as his eyes lit up with mischief. "You could always shorten it, to test the blade's sharpness of course.”

“You’re going to make me show my legs?” Eren laughed bashfully, cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

The alpha looked the boy up and down, "Well if you'd rather go put on the pants, I'll wait for you. Is there something wrong with your legs that you'd rather keep hidden?" Levi entirely did not realize why showing his legs would be so embarrassing for the omega, mind far too focused on the training they would be doing. Training was no place for shyness.

After all Levi could kill a man whilst wearing nothing at all and with his bare hands, if necessary.

"Well... It's considered so improper of me to show above my ankles without proper leggings," Eren said, looking between his dress and his dagger. "You know what, I no longer care." Eren drove the dagger into the soft, silky fabric, cutting around it until the dress was shortened to just above his knee. He took the remainder of the mangled fabric and tossed it aside carelessly.

"Well... It'd be improper and damn dangerous to train in something so long..." Levi replied, letting out a breathy chuckle as he watched Eren shear off the silk, even as his gaze greedily took in the soft bronze of the revealed flesh. The omega certainly was not without some muscle definition. The alpha swallowed against a suddenly dry throat and cleared it, averting his gaze back to the boy's face, "Alright, shall we begin then?”

"Yes," Eren agreed, trying not to think about how bare and revealed he felt.

The alpha smiled a little and have one curt nod of affirmation before he began a series of stretches, "Follow my lead," he ordered as he bent to stretch his legs.

"Okay," Eren agreed, stretching his legs and being cautious not to reveal too much.

Levi glanced over the boy's form with a critical eye, "Bend further forward, you should feel a burn in the backs of your thighs," he instructed, entirely unaware of Eren's self consciousness, more concerned about the boy stretching properly before they began the real training. It wouldn't do if the princess hurt himself from doing it improperly.

Eren sighed, doing as Levi instructed and bending forward even more reluctantly, much more flexible than expected.

Levi straightened and stepped closer to Eren, placing a hand between his shoulder blades and pushing him a little further, his flexibility not going unnoticed by the alpha. "You're quite flexible and you've good balance," he commented lightly, looking the boy over once again with appreciation. "More muscle than I'd expected as well.”

"Mh. I try to keep myself fit, still, even though I wasn't allowed to train... Horseback riding helps," Eren said quietly. "And I quite enjoy it.”

"Hm that's good. It will allow the pace of training to be much swifter than I had anticipated," Levi observed, his other hand pressed against Eren's left thigh, "Drop this leg. How far can you lower to the ground in a split?”

"I... I can go all the way down. Do I have to do it in front of you?" Eren asked.

The alpha leaned back, brows furrowing, "I suppose not, but you should always stretch as far as possible to keep muscles limber and avoid injury.”

"Alright," the omega agreed. "I'll make sure to work on that." He looked up at Levi, straightening himself once he'd finished his stretching. "So, what are you going to show me?”

"How to disarm a man of his own dagger and pull your own in one swift motion," Levi said, rolling his shoulders as he straightened his own posture. “I want you to attack me so I can show you, then we'll work through it slowly." He turned his back to the boy, relaxing his body as if he was not expecting to be attacked at all.

Eren cocked his head in confusion. "I guess..." He agreed. He hesitated before rushing at Levi from behind, his dagger not quite pointed at the man in fear of hurting him.

Levi moved so quickly and so fluidly, his hands were a blur. He had Eren's wrist twisted at an awkward angle that forced his blade out of his grip while the hilt of Levi's own was digging into his ribs just under his arm in a reverse grip for practice purposes. The alpha smirked at the stunned omega. "That was too easy. Don't hesitate... You aren't going to hurt me and if you do manage to, I'll be very impressed, princess.”

Eren gasped when Levi easily caught him in his hold, the alpha's grip uncomfortable, but not painful. Though he knew very well it could be painful if Levi twisted his arm any further. "How did you do that?" He questioned in disbelief.

He was so eager to learn from someone like Levi, especially after seeing his skills up close and personal.

Levi smiled and released Eren's hand, bending to retrieve the boy's dagger as he slipped his own back into its sheath along his waist, "I've been training for a very long time, love. My body moves without much thought. Here, try again. I'll slow down this time so you can better see the movements, then I'll be the aggressor and you can attempt to disarm me." He offered the dagger back to his mate and stepped a few paces away once again, turning his head away from Eren and feigning interest in the nearby pond.

Eren attempted to attack Levi over and over again, but he still failed. And when it was his turn, he couldn't quite tell when Levi was going to attack and reacted late. But, the omega wasn't discouraged. He had a genuine smile on his face for the hours they trained, laughing every time they ended up bumping into each other or tripping over each others' feet. They were out there for hours, just practicing different moves that involved plenty of closeness. Eren could have stayed out there until the sun rose, but he knew it wasn't smart.

"I suppose we should head in," Eren huffed after nearly three or four hours of training beneath the moonlight. He still hadn't managed to disarm Levi. "I'll get you tomorrow, I swear. But right now, I do believe this...." Eren picked up the torn remains of the bottom of his dress. "...Belongs in front of my father's door.”

Levi grinned at the boy, the barest hint of a flush on his cheeks and a sheen of light sweat on his brow being the only outward appearance of the exertion of training, the exhilaration in his moonlit eyes bright. It had been fun training Eren. The boy was beautiful and determined, and had a great deal of potential that Levi found himself taking pride in. His omega was a strong one; he just had to keep slowly drawing that strength out bit by bit.

Levi nodded, "Only if you let me escort you and take you back to your chambers afterwards. I don't like the idea of letting you go on your own... Besides, the clothes are a bit awkward to carry. Let me take them for you," he requested, nodding his head towards the bundle of training clothing that was perched on the bench Eren had previously been sitting on.

Eren smiled a bit. He knew clothing was a very terrible excuse for Levi to walk him back, but the omega didn't protest. "I would quite appreciate it, thank you.”

The alpha released a pleased hum and stepped over to retrieve the bundled clothing, tucking it up under one arm casually and gesturing for Eren to proceed. "Lead the way, princess,” he said, still smiling a bit and following after the boy when he did as was asked.

Eren led the way into the castle and up the stairs. He passed his own room to carefully creep down the hallway and toss the torn fabric of his dress in front of his father's door before returning to Levi at the other end of the hallway, a grin on the omega's face. This grin was bigger and brighter than any he'd had in a long time, and it was also too wide, obviously slightly nervous. "Was that childish?" Eren whispered, covering his mouth as he laughed a little.

The raven watched Eren with subtly glowing eyes, the dim light of wall sconces lighting up the mercury pools beneath his dark lashes. He returned the smile with a smirk of his own and a nonchalant shrug of one shoulder. "Perhaps it is, but he started it, no?”

"Mh... Now that I have you to protect me, I don't think I'll hesitate as much in showing him who I really am," said Eren. "You make me feel... A lot safer than I've felt in a long time.”

Levi's gaze softened on the boy as Eren spoke and he inclined his head. "Good. You should always feel that way with me. I would never harm you and I will never let any harm come to you if I can help it, Eren," he spoke quietly, reaching out the hand not holding the clothing to brush slightly sweat damp strands of wild chestnut away from the boy's cheeks. "I want to see who you really are. I never want you to hide from me.”

"I'll try my best to remember not to hide," Eren whispered, accepting Levi's fingers against his cheeks, rather than rejecting them. "We'll announce the date of our marriage tomorrow. One month from today, how does that sound?" Eren asked softly.

"If it's what you want, I am more than pleased to follow your lead, love. It's your pace to decide," He agreed easily, cupping the boy's cheek and running the pad of his thumb under one of those exquisite emerald eyes as he stared into them, sincerity in his own, "A month should be enough time for preparations to be made. Maybe by then, you'll be able to disarm me," he teased lightly, finally letting his hand fall from the smooth skin to dangle at his side again.

"I'll be able to disarm you by the end of this week," Eren defended confidently. "You'll see, just you wait. Oh, and I do hope you'll invite the Sunshine Knight to our wedding. I'm fairly sure Armin, is quite smitten with him. I'm sure the Sunshine Knight doesn't have time to busy himself with peasants, but I want for Armin to at least meet him. I wouldn't mind meeting him myself; he seems to have trained you excellently.”

"We'll see about that," Levi replied, tone still a little teasing and he nudged Eren a bit, playfully. "Yes, I'll invite Eyebrows... I'm sure he won't mind meeting Armin. He was a peasant himself once, you know, a stable boy actually. He's a good man and an excellent knight. As long as he can get away from the front lines, he'll be here; he wouldn't miss it, if for no other reason than to laugh at me," Levi spoke fondly of the other alpha that had trained him and become a close personal friend and confidant for the prince over the years.

"You know... I think... One of the reasons I was freaked out so much by the brothel we saw the other day is because I just kept imagining Armin in there. His mother... He worked for us for a very long time. He had Armin just around the time my mother had me, and so that's how Armin began working here. He was born a servant, never really having any other option. If he'd been born into the prostitution industry, I… It's just...I think about how easily that could've happened. And if I wasn't royal, it could've happened to me just as well," Eren admitted quietly. "I don't have any skills, the only thing good about me is that I'm not terribly ugly... I think... I would've ended up a prostitute, Levi."

“Perhaps… Perhaps not. There is no point in considering such things. You, nor Armin were born to such a fate and you plan to change it for future children and the ones currently living in the business. I think you sell yourself short, my princess. You are not ugly in **any** sense of the word and I think you have more skills than you know, but I'm going to help you learn them all. Come, let me see you off to bed. It's late," the alpha prompted, lightly resting his hand on Eren's side.

"T-thank you... For your kind words," Eren whispered, leaning into Levi ever so slightly. "I think if you weren't the prince, you'd be a fine knight. But... Your new name would be... The Moon Knight, something a little less... Bright than your mentor," Eren laughed slightly. He opened the door to his room, not hesitating to allow Levi inside. "Can I... Ask of you a very embarrassing favor?”

Levi chuckled at the boy's musing, waving off his gratitude. He didn't need thanks; he was only speaking the truth. He followed Eren into the silent chambers, hesitating minutely, but entering as Eren invited him.

He set down the bundle of fresh made clothing on the little table by the door and cocked his head. "Of course. You can ask me anything, Eren. You needn't be embarrassed. What is it you require?”

"I'd like to remove my gown, but I can't reach the buttons on my own..." Eren admitted. "If you feel uncomfortable with such a task, I can wake up Armin. I would do it myself, but I swear I can't reach," Eren explained, turning around to show the long line of buttons smoothing down the curve of his back.

Levi nodded and swallowed, clearing his throat quietly. ”I can do that. You needn't wake poor Armin. He probably needs the sleep," Levi said as he stepped closer to the omega, fingers trembling ever so slightly as he unbuttoned the first button on the row trailing down the boy's back. He wet his lips, eyes drinking in the sight of skin beneath as each button that followed revealed a little more of his mate to him.

Eren shuddered with nervousness as Levi undid the buttons, the omega focusing on taking shaky breaths in and out to try and control himself. "Th-that should be enough for me to get the gown off, thank you," Eren breathed when he felt Levi finally reach his lower back, just above his buttocks.

Levi pulled his fingers away and crossed his arms over his stomach to quell the desire to keep touching the boy. He stepped back to give Eren space and abruptly turned his back so as not to watch the boy any longer in his state of near undress, acutely aware of it. He could feel heat in his gut and crawling under his skin, but he refused to acknowledge it, fighting the instinct to see more, to touch more of that beautiful skin. Surely the rest of him was just as soft and smooth to the touch as his cheeks.

"Th-thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, at breakfast?" Eren questioned quickly, arms wrapped around himself despite the fact he and Levi were back to back.

Levi nodded, though Eren obviously couldn't see it, "Yes, at breakfast. I... Mm, goodnight, my princess,” he bid the boy goodnight before he could lose himself and accidentally give in to the urge to pull Eren into his arms. The alpha scratched the back of his head before quickly exiting the omega’s chambers.

"Goodnight," Eren whispered, though it was long after Levi was gone. He turned to make sure the door was closed before he was undressing, tossing his ruined gown aside and changing into a proper nightgown.

But no matter how long he laid down for, he still couldn't manage to fall asleep. This whole... Marriage thing... Was stuck in his mind. More importantly, so was the matter of having an heir. Eren knew Levi said it was his choice, but... The omega was coming to realize that neither of them would really have a choice at all. If they wanted to stay honored and keep the kingdom in the right hands, they needed to have an heir. Even if that wasn't what they wanted.

Levi found sleep much easier that evening than he had in days, a feeling of peace settling inside him. He would have his princess. Eren had agreed; he wasn't afraid of him and he didn't hate him. Eren wanted to marry him still, even after everything that had went so terribly wrong the day they'd went to the market. He sighed, his eyes closed as brilliant forest eyes danced behind his closed lids, fingers tinging with the remembered feel of Eren against his hands. He couldn't wait to see him again in just a few hours.

Eren still could not sleep. It took him a while of thinking, but he finally decided to get up. He slipped on his silk robe and his matching slippers, sneaking out of his room quietly and heading somewhere he hadn't been in quite a few days.

He arrived at his mother's room, not bothering to knock before he entered the dimly lit chambers. He usually came every day, but he didn't want his mother to see the bruises he had these past few days. Though, he doubted she would register them at all.

Her eyes were closed, meaning she was most likely asleep. Though, she was usually asleep for twenty-three out of the twenty-four hours of the day. Sometimes she'd open her eyes and give this blank stare and allow one of the servants to spoon feed her, but it was like she wasn't even there anymore.

Eren slowly sat in his designated chair, taking one of his mother's cold, bony hands in both of his own. "I wish you were here right now," Eren whispered. "I... You're the only one I know of who could help me with such a situation as this, but here I am, and here you're not." Eren bit his lip, thumb rubbing along Carla's knuckles. "I suppose...I'll just start from the beginning." Eren didn't waste time in telling Carla all about how Levi, the prince of Rose had come to visit and how Eren had ended up engaged to him. The omega couldn't stop talking about how kind and sweet Levi was, and how he wished Carla could meet him. But, he also spoke of how he was unsure of his feelings and how he didn't want to hurt Levi. He really, really wished Carla could hear him right now, especially as he spoke of having an heir. How had she made the decision to have Eren? Why had she decided to have him? The omega just couldn't help wondering.

He wondered even in his sleep, his body slumped over awkwardly over the bed and his head resting on Carla's forearm in his much needed slumber.


	6. Money Dearest

Levi was in a surprisingly good mood when Hanji arrived at his quarters in the early morning hours. She'd planned to drag his moody ass out of his room to breakfast in the dining hall, but was shocked to find him already dressed and ready to go when she got there. She needled him until he finally got frustrated enough to tell her that he had made up with his princess the previous night and they'd had their first training. He'd went on about the natural talent and flexibility of his omega for some time, obvious pride shining from his silver eyes as he described how quickly Eren was picking up the movements, how easily his body remembered what Levi was teaching him and how he had cut his gown. All the while, he gestured with his hands and spoke in a tone that was best described as eager and perhaps a tad excited.

He also told her about the wedding announcement that his future mate wished to make that day. She'd been excited for him as well. She'd never seen him like he was, very nearly vibrating with excess energy that he had no outlet for at the moment. She'd teased him, but grew bored of it when he didn't react quite the way she'd expected. When she teased about his obvious crush on his princess, he'd only gotten this sort of wistful look to his eyes and a soft smile had ghosted onto his lips and lingered even as they left his rooms to go for breakfast.

They were both dressed appropriately for battle, soft, black leather trousers, red (for Hanji) and cream (for Levi) tunics with matching dark leather jerkins over top, sword belts at their respective hips and high boots buckled on their feet. They made a quiet entrance into the dining hall and ignored the interested looks as they sat down and immediately began speaking about the training that Hanji had begun with the recruits they'd been promised. Levi contributed, but his attention was elsewhere, distracted every time the doors opened, hopeful for his mate and disappointed each time it was not Eren's face that greeted him.

As soon as Grisha had arrived at breakfast, his eyes were locked on Levi, anger swimming in his dark irises. But, he said nothing. Maybe he didn't know what to say at all.

Armin was absent from breakfast as well, running all over the castle, searching for Eren. He was about to give up and tell everyone the princess was missing, but he decided to try one last spot. He was correct in his choice, spotting Eren asleep in Carla's room, hunched over the bed.

"Eren... Eren," the blonde hissed, shaking his friend awake. Eren snapped up in surprise, gasping.

"Levi?" He murmured tiredly

Armin blinked and shook his head. ”Eren... Are you still half asleep? It's Armin. You're late for breakfast... You _are_ still attending breakfast in the hall this morning, aren't you?"

He was looking the other boy over with interest. It had been a while since he'd found Eren in his mother's quarters like this and he was curious what had made him seek out her company in the first place, but didn't ask right away, waiting for Eren to fully wake and the veil of slumber to lift from the mossy depths of his eyes.

"I don't want to leave mummy," Eren whispered, yawning and resting his head on her forearm again.

Armin gave him a soft, sad smile and stepped closer, settling one creamy hand against Eren's shoulder. "I know you don't, but she'll still be here when you are done eating. You need to eat, Eren; it's been days. I bet Levi will be there. You want to see him, right?" He asked, his voice soothing as he spoke to the still groggy princess.

"Were you up all night again? You seem more tired than usual," he observed, rubbing his palm lightly over Eren's shoulders in an affectionate gesture, pleasantly surprised by the lack of animosity that Eren was showing him after the last few days in which the other boy would hardly even look at him.

"Yeah," Eren whispered. "I was just... Talking to Mother. I told her that I've decided to go through with the marriage and all..." Eren sat up again as he began to wake a bit more. He rubbed his eyes, looking over at Armin. "Am I late for breakfast?" He yawned.

"I see... You've made a decision... That's good. I'm happy for you, Eren," he said awkwardly, wanting to ask what had changed the boy's mind, but was caught by Eren's following inquiry. He rubbed at the back of his neck with his unoccupied hand, clearing his throat before continuing. "Well, no, not yet, but you're certainly pushing it. By the time we get you dressed properly, you will be, that's why we really should be going now," he answered quietly, shifting his weight on his feet. Eren seemed different somehow.

"I will, thank you," Eren said quietly, giving Armin a smile as he stood. He let Armin lead the way to his chambers and Eren didn't hesitate to begin undressing in front of the boy. After all, Armin helped him dress every morning. Eren couldn't lace his corset himself or button the buttons of his dress that he couldn't reach. "Oh, Armin, please allow me to wear my best dress," Eren said. "I would very much like to look nice today.”

The blonde omega tilted his head, surprise on his face in response to Eren's request. It was unusual for Eren to be eager to dress, let alone to request a specific ensemble. He smiled and nodded. "Of course, as you like," he agreed and began sifting through the various gowns hung within the vast wardrobe placed against the far wall of the princess' bedroom, returning to his side momentarily with the loveliest gown that he could find in the wardrobe. He didn't even think he'd ever seen Eren in it before. It was a deep moss green that matched Eren's eyes and shimmered as it moved, the material light, but soft, not silk, but also not linen, perhaps a mix of both.

He paused with it between his hands, his eyes catching on the odd little bundle still perched on the small table by the door. "What's that?”

"It's nothing. Simply a gift from my fiancé," Eren said casually as he slipped into his corset, turning around so Armin could lace it. "Lace it tight, Armin." Eren never requested for that. He hated wearing a corset. He could barely breathe with how tight it usually was, but by wearing it tight, he would be up straight and tall to show his father that he was not scared. And by wearing this dress, he would not only feel beautiful, but show his father that others could prompt him to act royal. He was being disobedient by being obedient, in a way. He needed to show Grisha that he was losing control over him. And maybe… It wouldn’t hurt to look pretty in Levi’s presence.

Armin laid the dress out on the bed and turned to lace the corset with practiced skill, pulling the ties as tightly as possible as per Eren's request, not commenting on the oddity of his friend's behaviors. Something had definitely happened to prompt such out of character behavior and he waited until he'd finished lacing the corset to question the other omega.

"A gift from Levi, hm, when did you receive it?" he inquired mildly, picking up the gown from the bed and holding it open for Eren to step into.

"Last-night," Eren breathed, shifting uncomfortably in the corset, but refusing to let it show after he'd figured out just how deep a breath he could take. He stepped into the dress, helping Armin to pull it up before the omega was turning around to allow Armin to do up the buttons.

Armin began immediately buttoning the small pearl buttons along the spine of the dress, starting from the bottom and working his way up, adjusting the material and smoothing any wrinkles out of the fabric as he did. "I see... You met Levi last night? Alone?”

"Yes. By accident, of course," assured Eren, "He gave me the things I needed to begin training.”

"Of course... He did? The dagger and clothing he promised?" the blonde asked, pausing halfway through the buttons. He was still unsure how to feel about Eren training at all, but he didn't say so. He'd promised to try to accept the changes in his friend, to not stifle him even if it was well-intentioned.

"Yes. Oh, Armin, they were more wonderful than I could've imagined," Eren said happily, spinning around to grip Armin's shoulders. "And he's such a wonderful teacher, you wouldn't even believe it. The best part is, I convinced him to invite the Sunshine Knight to our wedding. Levi said you could meet him like you wanted.”

Armin leaned to look at Eren's face, hands reaching around so his fingers were still poised on the next button, one of the last needing to be fastened, "Really? He really will? Oh, I'd love to meet him. The stories of his heroism and skill are so romantic," he said, eyes lit with dreamy interest before he seemed to remember himself and went back to buttoning, finishing off the task swiftly and stepping back to retrieve a pair of silk slippers that would pair well with the luxurious gown. "So, you trained with the prince last night? With real blades? Weren't you even a little nervous?”

"A little, but he made sure to teach me how to use them safely. He's teaching me how to defend myself right now," Eren explained. He sat down on the stool in front of his vanity, humming a soft tune as he brushed out his hair.

Armin watched him through the fine, clear looking glass, curiosity and a little apprehension lurking in his sky blue eyes, "Can I... Will you show me?" he found himself asking, curiosity overwhelming the anxiety that simmered in his stomach at the thought of Eren in dangerous situations with sharp objects and powerful alphas.

"Uhm. Wait... Really?" Eren asked. "You? You want to learn such a thing?" Eren questioned in confusion. "If you're the real Armin... Which I doubt you are," Eren joked. "I'll show you everything he taught me after breakfast. We're already far too late now, I don't want to miss it.”

The blonde boy scowled and pinched Eren's side in playful irritation, "Of course I'm me. I just want to see what you've been up to. Is it so strange to want to be sure my friend's not putting himself in unnecessary danger?" he said, feigning hurt at the implication that he would not be interested in something so important to his longtime friend.

"After breakfast is fine, since you are actually eager to go for once and we really shouldn't delay any longer," he said, tugging Eren to his feet and leading him out of his chambers, towards the dining hall.

Eren made his way downstairs, immediately meeting eyes with Levi once he had entered the dining hall. He smiled, cheeks already turning bright red for a reason he couldn't quite figure out.

The alpha stood as soon as the brunette made his appearance in the dining hall, rigid with propriety that seemed natural. He had respect for the younger male and it was only proper he should stand in greeting for his future queen, returning the shy smile Eren graced him with by inclining his head in his own greeting, his snowy eyes tracing over the boy's form appreciatively. Eren looked exquisite in the dress that perfectly matched and complimented his captivating eyes. Hanji looked between her prince and his princess, a broad grin tugging at her mouth and she nudged Levi a little as he stood, staring for several moments. He gave a little start and spared a moment to glare at her, to which she only chuckled lightly and raised her brows. He scowled and cursed her under his breath, his gaze drifting back to his fiancé unconsciously, seating himself again only once Eren had been seated.

Grisha grunted from the head of the table and looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it when the raven alpha caught his eye. The king pursed his lips and glared down at his food, but didn't say anything, silently seething.

"I do hope you slept well, Prince Levi," Eren spoke, acting as if nobody else existed. He didn't do it on purpose, but he couldn't help himself. Eren was about to ask if they should make their announcement, but his attention turned elsewhere when the doors slammed open unexpectedly. A person he hadn't seen in days entered the room, her thick black hair blowing behind her as she stormed into the dining hall, the commander of Maria's army, as well as several soldiers following her.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe the nerve of those blubbering idiots! The armor for the cavalry was supposed to be ready today," she growled to the commander, going blank when she realized she'd just walked into a room full of people eating breakfast. "Who are you people?" she questioned in confusion.

"Mikasa," Grisha murmured, a bit surprised by Mikasa's lack of manners

Levi was about to speak when the interruption occurred and he was on his feet again, immediately on edge at the unexpected presence of several alphas, including who Grisha confirmed was the bastard princess. He pursed his lips and looked her over with guarded interest before he decided to introduced himself. "I'm the crowned prince of Rose, Levi Ackerman, and you must be my future sister in law," he spoke casually, silver gaze settling on hers, which was not so unlike his own.

"In law?" Mikasa questioned. "I don't see how-" her gaze fell on Eren, and the omega quickly looked away as if he didn't notice.

Levi cocked his head, lids lowering over his eyes as he watched the female alpha, Eren's avoidance of her searching gaze not going unnoticed by the prince. "Indeed... As of the beginning of next month, we will be family in the eyes of the law and the gods," he replied casually, shifting his weight idly, hands coming to rest on his sword belt lazily.

"What?" Mikasa asked in disbelief. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Eren, you are not getting married. You're far too young," Mikasa spoke.

"We're nearly the same age!" Eren defended.

Levi cleared his throat and leveled Mikasa with a warning stare. "Unfortunately, that is not a decision for you to make, nor is up for discussion any longer. Eren's agreed to wed me. His opinion is the only one that matters to me, regardless of what you or anyone else may argue," the alpha said, his tone daring her to argue, which he had a feeling she would.

“Why didn’t anyone inform me about this sooner?” Mikasa scoffed in disbelief. “I should be notified of such things, and if you weren’t aware, it is customary that each alpha of the family approve of the omega princess’s husband. I do not approve.”

“I don’t care what you think. You weren’t informed because you’re never here! You haven’t even given Levi a chance!” Eren exclaimed.

Levi glanced at his future queen, smiling ever so slightly when the boy defended him. It was endearing that his fiancé felt strongly enough about him to do so. "It's alright, Eren," he soothed before he turned his attention back to the irate young woman. "How shall I prove myself to you then, _sister_? " He questioned, voice low and almost taunting, an antagonistic tone to the endearment tacked onto the end, challenge in his wintery eyes.

“Spar with me. Prove to me that you’re not just some weak asshole in search of power through my brother,” Mikasa spoke. “Eren is a person. I know people like you and I know why you would marry Eren.”

“Mikasa,” Eren spoke. “He’s not using me. I understand he’ll get benefits from this marriage, but as will I. This marriage is purely political. Mikasa, I don’t love him, there’s no love at all,” Eren said as though it was the most casual thing in the world.

Levi rolled his head on his shoulders, ignoring the dull ache that filled his chest in response to Eren's words; he forced it down and looked between the two siblings. "If it's a spar you'd like, I'm certain I can provide you the proof you desire. I am not what you perceive me to be," he assured, voice still low and teasing, amused by the female alpha’s obstinacy. "After breakfast, then? Or would you prefer immediate confirmation?”

"Immediate," Mikasa growled.

"Mikasa, let the man eat. And besides, nobody needs to be sparring in the first place. Someone could get seriously hurt," Eren spoke.

Levi gave one curt nod of affirmation, shifting his weight again, the beginnings of adrenaline already tingling beneath his skin. She looked like she might just provide some entertainment, a touch of a challenge. He could use a good spar.

He glanced to Eren, "It's alright, love. I'll go easy on her, you have my word," he assured, a smirk twitching in the corner of his pale lips.

Eren sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Please don't break any of her bones."

"He would never be able to accomplish such a thing," Mikasa spat defensively.

Levi chuckled. "I'll do my best," he replied to the princess before he stepped towards the doors, gesturing for the girl to proceed him. "I guess you'll soon find out just what I am capable of," he murmured under his breath, eyes alight with challenge and a hint of excitement.

Eren couldn't help it when he quickly followed the two out, and soon enough, a crowd of servants and Grisha, Hanji, and the others were out on the training field to watch the event along with the princess.

Levi performed a few simple stretches, eyeing the girl across from him before he dropped into a fighting stance, a little smirk forming on his mouth as he waited for her to make her move. he knew she would, young and headstrong as she was. He palmed at the hilt of his sword with his left hand, watching her movements carefully.

He was hardly aware of the spectators as he sized up his opponent, attention entirely focused on the impending spar as his scent rolled off him in challenging waves.

Mikasa didn't hesitate to lunge, swiftly pulling out a sword smaller, but more easily maneuverable than Levi’s.

Levi sidestepped, pulling his own blade with unflawed swiftness and fluid grace, smacking the flat of it against the back of the girl's thighs and causing her to stumble slightly, "Too slow," he taunted, "Try again.”

Armin hid his face in Eren’s shoulder. "I can't watch," the omega whimpered.

A feral growl escaped Mikasa's throat, anger hot in her normally cooled eyes. "Who do you think you are?" She spat.

"I've told you already who I am. Surely you've heard the rumors about me... Did you think they were all formed in jest?" He asked, inspecting his blade in mock boredom as if he had no care in the world. Though his posture remained lax, he was entirely alert and aware of the woman's movements.

Mikasa furrowed her brows, unbelieving of what Levi said. She lunged again, this time going in from a completely different angle, aiming for the man's ankles.

Levi jumped into the air to avoid the blade, landing with a practiced maneuver to press the sole of his boot to the blade and trap it against the earth as he swung his own around, stopping short just before the steel would kiss the pale flesh of her neck and shoulder, smirking at her. "You are allowing your anger to guide you. It's careless... If this were a battle, I'd have killed you twice over.”

"That's a big statement for such a _delicate_ guy," Mikasa said coldly. "If you weren't royalty, I would have you executed right here for how rude you've been to me.”

"Oh hoh, and here I thought I was going easy on you. By all means, try," he taunted, eyes narrowing dangerously and he tilted his sword back away from her neck, stepping back as well to allow her to make another move. "At this point, Eren would have better luck and he's only a beginner," he murmured, too low for their audience to hear.

Mikasa clearly took offense, eyes wide and brows furrowed as her mouth gaped slightly. "You will not be marrying him," she hissed.

"How are you going to stop me? He's going to be my queen and there is nothing you can do about it. He wants to be my queen," he returned in that same low, breathy tone, circling the female alpha like a predator stalking prey.

"You think he wants this? The marriage is political, dumbass. He's being forced to marry you," Mikasa growled, keeping her fighting stance strong.

“You're mistaken. Treaty or not, I've not forced him. He's made the choice for himself. I've promised him his kingdom back and I will no doubt deliver it to him. I have his trust," the raven alpha assured conversationally, feinting forward before spinning around the girl's side to give her sword a taunting hit, the shrill clang of steel ringing out in the air.

“Gh-“ Mikasa took a step back, face still frozen in disbelief.

“Levi, she’s had enough,” Eren spoke. Mikasa didn’t like being outsmarted one bit, and she didn’t like it when other people had control over Eren. She was in a vulnerable state right now, too angry to think clearly.

The raven alpha immediately backed off at Eren's prompting, unwilling to upset his princess by going against his order. He'd promised to listen to Eren when he spoke, and he did.

“I haven’t had enough,” Mikasa snapped. “He hasn’t seen what I can do to him.”

“Mikasa, just get over it. I’m getting married, at least try to be nice to the man,” Eren said, frowning.

Levi snorted, but didn't comment, sheathing his sword and striding confidently over to his omega, coming to stand at Eren's side. He placed one hand familiarly against the small of the boy's back, smirking smugly at the female alpha over the omega's shoulder.

Eren gave Mikasa a sympathetic look, but she simply stormed off without another word. Everyone just stood there, a bit shocked at how poorly Mikasa had performed during the spar.

“What are you all standing around for?” Eren asked. “There’s a wedding to plan, we can’t waste any time,” he ordered. He wasn’t one for ordering people around, but for this occasion, he’d make an exception.

Levi smiled, rubbing his palm up and down the omega's back as he ordered the stilled group into motion, pleased to see them spring into a flurry of motion at his fiancé's words. He slowly pulled his hand back before speaking.

"Well done, love, they're learning quickly," he commented casually, a hint of pride in both his tone and his gaze as he watched the crowd dissipate.

Eren ran a hand through his hair, looking away in embarrassment. “Can I… Uhm…Could I take you… To meet my mother?” Eren suddenly asked, voice quiet so no one else would hear.

Levi blinked, head tilting ever so slightly to the side, smile softening and he nodded. "Of course. I'd be honored to meet her," he affirmed, offering his arm to the omega politely.

Eren smiled, taking Levi’s arm and leading the man back into the castle. The omega huffed a bit on his way upstairs, his corset feeling tighter with every movement he made. And yet, he hadn’t even eaten. But sometimes you just had to pay a price to disobey your father and impress your alpha at the same time.

The omega led Levi to Carla’s room, gently opening the door and entering the dimly lit room, where a servant was wiping down Carla’s face and neck with a damp washcloth.

Levi was quiet as he let the boy lead him to the Queen's chambers and he pressed a little closer to Eren when they entered, his silver gaze focused in on the servant, surveying the methodical motions as they wiped down the woman's skin. She looked peaceful, and it was hard to connect the beautifully serene female alpha to the fierce images he had of her in his mind.

“Thank you, Mina,” Eren said softly to the servant once she acknowledged them. “You can go now, I’ll take it from here.”

Mina nodded obediently, handing the rag to Eren, which he placed back in the basin of cool water before he sat down to take Carla’s hand. “So… This is... My mother,” Eren sighed.

Levi stepped up next to his omega and settled a warm hand on his shoulder in silent support. "She's lovely... Your father... He's responsible for the state she's in?" His voice was quiet, carrying huskily in the stillness of the room as he watched Eren tend to the unmoving woman, the only indication that she was still living being the steady rise and fall of her chest beneath the sheets and the subtle twitch of muscle now and again.

“Yes,” Eren whispered. “E-everyone knows it, but they refuse to admit it…” He looked down, frowning deeply. “It’s not fair.”

"You're right, love, it's not fair, but we'll make it right," Levi promised softly, giving Eren's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“We can’t make it right. There’s no way to fix her,” Eren whispered.

"That may be so, but we can punish your father for his crimes," Levi said. "We can give her justice. He should not get away with his sins." He stepped closer to Eren, his hip brushing lightly against the seated boy's back, his hand still on his shoulder as he emitted a soothing scent.

“She was real nice, you know,” Eren managed out, voice a bit shaky. “She treated Mikasa just like her own, even though she wasn’t… She wasn’t Mikasa’s mother, but she never let it show that she wasn’t. She didn’t care she was my father’s bastard child; she just knew Mikasa was a child who needed a mother just as much as I did,” he whispered.

"I'd never heard otherwise of her. She was a good queen. The kingdoms mourned for her," Levi said in response, tone reverent as he gazed down at the sleeping woman.

“She would’ve liked you. Of course, we wouldn’t have been set up in an arranged marriage in the first place, but… If she’d somehow met you, she’d like you. You have a lot of heart,” Eren whispered honestly.

A breathy chuckle escaped Levi at the words. "I don't know about that. If I'd met her and you under different circumstances, perhaps I would have been able to court you properly. I'd be lucky to have become her son that way," he replied idly, a little melancholy in his tone. If Carla were still in power, things would certainly be different than they had turned out. He silently promised he would take care of Eren in her absence. He'd help the omega become a great queen as she would have wanted.

“You’d still court me even if we didn’t have to get married?” Eren questioned quietly, brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

"Why not? I'd court you now if you'd let me," the alpha responded, sliding his hand up to massage at the Omega's nape tenderly. "Before you argue, I know... It's purely political. It just doesn't stop me from wanting to.”

Eren couldn’t bring himself to look into Levi’s eyes. “Oh, Levi…That’s very flattering,” he whispered. “But I…You know I don’t feel the same way, and I wouldn’t want to hurt you with false hope,” he spoke quietly, voice a bit shaky.

The alpha shook his head, "You needn't apologize. I didn't tell you to pressure you or make you feel guilty. I just need you to know so that if I... Well if anything happens, that's all. I don't expect you to love me overnight, Eren, but a man can dream, hm?" He gave the boy a rueful smile and squeezed lightly, the pads of his fingers and thumb soothing the tension from the back of the Omega's neck.

“I’ve never loved anyone romantically, and I don’t think I ever can,” Eren whispered. “But i-if I did… I… Would want it to be you,” the omega admitted, voice so hoarse, it was barely audible as he leaned over to press himself against Levi.

The alpha hummed and threaded his fingers through the silky strands of chestnut atop Eren's head, the gesture affectionate, but not overtly romantic in nature. "If you ever can, then maybe you will. I'll always be yours, regardless.”

Eren wanted to love Levi, a part of him really did, but... That wasn’t possible. He didn’t love Levi and he never would. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He looked at his mother, eyes becoming teary. He knew that she would’ve wanted him to fall in love, but he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it and he didn’t know why the hell not. Eren’s head stayed resting against Levi’s torso until he was suddenly pressing his face into the fabric of Levi’s shirt, unable to help it when an unexpected sob escaped his throat.

Levi wrapped his arms around the boy and a low, husky croon sounded from his chest, scent and sound comforting as he let Eren cry against him. “Shh, it's alright... It's alright…"

Eren wept against Levi, uncaring that it was improper or if he looked gross, or- whatever the hell else; he just didn’t care anymore. “Why does it have to be like this?” Eren couldn’t help choking out, gasping in between sobs.

"It'll get better," Levi promised and he meant it. He was going to do everything in his power to make it better for the boy. He stroked his fingers over Eren's hair and back soothingly, providing as much support and comfort as he could, crooning and shushing the broken sobs, softly enveloping the younger male in his protective scent.

Eren cried himself out, trying to listen to Levi’s comforting words and take in his comforting scent until eventually he’d quieted down to hiccoughs and little hitched breaths. God - he was so embarrassed. He’d just broken down in front of Levi for no valid reason and cried on his shoulder after he told the man he would never love him. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Feel better, love?" The alpha asked, not quite willing to let Eren go just yet, still lightly brushing his long, slim and sword-calloused fingers through Eren's hair and down his neck.

Eren gave a slight nod, though in all honesty, he felt like complete shit. He pulled himself out of Levi’s grasp, rubbing at his red eyes quickly even though Levi had already seen him crying. “I’m sorry,” the omega quickly apologized.

"Don't be... My mother used to say tears are words without shape. They come when you can't speak how you feel. Never be ashamed to cry in front of me, Eren. I'll never think badly of you for it," he assured, letting the boy go when he broke away.

Eren sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "This is the second time I've cried in front of you in barely a week," the omega laughed softly, sniffling again. "I promise I'm not usually this emotional." He took Levi's hand, giving it a squeeze.

The alpha squeezed back and a crooked smile tugged at his mouth. "I don't mind, really. A lot has happened in a short period of time. Its only natural you are overwhelmed, stressed, and overemotional. I don't imagine anyone else in your position would fair as well as you have, love," he assured, smile unwavering as he spoke. "Shall we go for a walk?”

"Yes, please. That would be lovely," Eren whispered, clearing his throat as he took Levi's hand and stood up. He didn't hesitate to lean down, pressing a kiss to his mother's forehead. "Goodbye, Mum. I'll be back later, okay?" He whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear it. She would never hear him again, but he couldn't seem to come to terms with that. He wasn't ready to let her go yet.


	7. Corset's a Catastrophe

Levi couldn't believe how quickly a month had passed. He'd spent as much time as with Eren as the boy would allow. Eren was well-versed with his dagger now, still not quite as skilled as his teacher, but it wouldn't be too much longer until he was. He was a quick study and had natural talent for wielding blades and Levi was already beginning to teach him the basics of swordplay with the practice weapons he'd purchased. They'd walked the gardens and talked for long hours about a multitude of things. He didn't think the omega realized, but it was courting. Levi was courting him, whether consciously or unconsciously and the boy was accepting and responding, whether he was aware of it or not.

Levi bought him gifts and listened to him when he spoke, taught him what he wanted to know and comforted him when he needed it. It was all so completely perfect that the time had slipped by so quickly, it was already the night before their wedding.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, releasing a thick sigh from between rosy, wine-tinted lips. Erwin sat across from him, a goblet to match Levi's in one large hand. They were drinking for the night, the last night Levi would spend as a "free" man, Erwin had joked.

Levi lifted his cup to his lips and took another hearty sip of the bittersweet liquid and cracked his eyes halfway to look at his friend and confidant. Erwin had been there for three days already and the castle was still all in a titter about having two powerful alphas, such as the Sunshine Knight and the Raven Prince, within their walls.

"I think it's silly, the way omegas get so fussy about weddings. You said Eren wouldn't let you see him at all today or tomorrow until you're actually getting married? I mean I get it’s a tradition, but it's just silly," Erwin said, smirking as he took another sip of his wine.

Levi shrugged one shoulder and let his head loll onto it, squinting at the tall knight across from him. "It's not like it matters. I'd have liked to have seen him, but it's what he wants. I'm not about to refuse something like that. It might seem silly to us alphas, but to Eren, it's important," he said idly before bringing the half full cup to his lips again and nearly draining its contents.

"You suppose he's nervous at all? Are you nervous at all?" Erwin asked knowingly, letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Why should we be? There aren't any particular expectations. We're not even going to be sleeping in the same chambers," Levi replied, a hint of bitter disappointment in his tone that he couldn't quite hide, given his half inebriated state. He waved one hand dismissively. "It's purely political.”

"Mh... Is it, now? So that's why you've been giving Eren gifts nearly every day, according to Hanji. They're just _political gifts,_ " Erwin snorted.

Levi grunted. "He doesn't see it for what it is. He doesn't want more than what we have now. I'm not even entirely sure what we have now... Friendship, perhaps... I just can't help the instincts to do these things for him. I've already told shitty-glasses, he's completely ruined me," he replied cynically, finishing off his goblet of wine and lazily refilling it from the decanter set on the small table situated between the two alphas.

"Have you let him know that you want more than a political marriage?" Erwin asked curiously.

Levi growled breathily. "He knows. He says he's incapable of giving me anything more than a political partnership. He's a stubborn and naive brat," his voice was low, the bitterness a little more prominent and colored with frustration.

Erwin couldn't hide the way his lips curled upwards and he wiped at his mouth, as though trying to wipe the smirk right off his lips. "Boy, Levi, I've never seen you like this. This kid's really got you under his thumb," the large blonde chuckled.

The raven alpha slouched back into his chair, laying his unoccupied hand on his stomach as he scowled darkly at Erwin. "I know... He's cast an enchantment on me. I never even wanted to get married in the first place and now I'm proud to be doing so just so I can say he's mine. How the fuck do these things even happen?”

"Dunno, my friend. That's like asking how Hanji got accepted as your royal adviser. It just doesn't make sense, but what happens, happens." Erwin shrugged. "Maybe the kid'll change his mind."

"Tch, I'm not going to get my hopes up. He doesn't even want to have an heir. He says if he was capable of loving, he hopes it would be me he fell in love with. How am I supposed to respond to something like that?" The prince complained bitterly, sipping at his wine with vigor, draining half the fresh cup before he rested it back on the arm of his chair, fingers gripping around it's wide mouth.

"Well, why can't he love?" Erwin questioned. "And he won't have an heir, but you're still marrying him? Are you even the same Levi that left Rose?”

The shorter alpha rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Who knows... I've lost my god damned mind, obviously... I don't know how it happened. He's... There's something captivating about him... I just want to give him everything he desires, including a purely political marriage with no expectations for an heir he'd rather not have... His father actually gave me permission to force a fuck on him if he wouldn't offer it tonight... I can only imagine what all Eren has gone through because of the man.”

"Mh," Erwin rubbed at his scruffy chin. "That's sad. You know, if Eren had been forced to be engaged to anyone else, they would've taken that offer. You're really saving this kid, Levi," Erwin spoke. "I just still don't understand the whole thing about him not being able to love. What, is he cursed?”

"That little blonde one that has stars in his eyes over you told me it's because Eren's scared of being betrayed like his mother,” Levi sighed. “ You know Grisha poisoned her himself after all those years of marriage. Apparently, Eren is afraid of falling in love and having his love betray him in such a way. I can't really blame him for that. I've seen Carla, Erwin... She's hardly more than a breathing corpse.”

Erwin shook his head in disappointment. "That poor woman... They should've put her out of her misery. She can't be happy like that," he sighed. "You'll have a better chance of him falling in love with you once you get him away from this place, Levi. Get him far away from his father; I don't trust that man.”

"He won't leave her here, Erwin. I wanted to take him to Rose, but he won't leave Carla here with his father. The best compromise I can give him is taking the crown back from that greedy bastard. He's got no right to it once Eren marries me," he growled lowly, gritting his teeth just thinking about the actions the reigning king had taken in subjugating his wife and son.

"Doesn't he know that woman is going to die either way?" Erwin asked. "You can take the crown from Grisha, but you can't take away the emotional damage he's done. You need to get Eren out of here," Erwin warned.

Levi heaved another sigh. "I'm fairly certain he knows she's not going to get better, but he's not going to leave her to waste away alone... Maybe once she's gone, he'll come to Rose. If not, I can't force him. What would you have me do, tie him up and gag him?”

"I would. I'd tie up that pretty blonde one and take him away if he had a father like that," Erwin mumbled into his cup as he drained the contents.

Levi's lips twitched in an almost smile. "The way he looks at you, he'd let you without a fuss…" He paused and ran a and through his hair jerkily as he continued. "Eren doesn't want to run away anymore. He wants to fight.”

"Mh... Let's just hope that old bag father of his dies off soon enough. He doesn't need to fight with that man anymore, none of them do. He's just a greedy, ugly soul. I can tell by the way he treats all the servants as well. Even I wasn't treated that badly when I was just a stable boy," Erwin murmured. "Maybe we're getting too focused on hating this man. You should be focused on getting Eren to... Accept you... In the bedroom. Come on, I know you've been thinking about it.”

Levi looked away, turning his head to the side. "Even if I think about it, there's nothing to be done. He's made it clear he's uninterested in such things. Again, aside from tying him up and having my way with him, I'm fairly certain I'll live celibate for the rest of my life," he muttered, lips pursing with frustration.

"I wonder if that pretty blonde is the same way," Erwin murmured, worry in his voice.

Levi couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him in response to Erwin's words. "I doubt you have anything to worry about with that one. Just know if you bed him, you're going to have to wed him. I don't think he's the type to simply play about with knights, no matter how charming and handsome they are.”

"Hm," Erwin scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll have to do some research on courting, then. Maybe I should... Actually talk to him first. The most I've said is hello... I don't think he'll accept my courtship if I just keep watching him from afar," Erwin chuckled.

Levi let an amused half grin grace his lips, lifting his cup for another sip of his wine before he replied, "He thinks you're too good for him. He doesn't think you'd even give him the time of day to have a conversation with him since he's just a lowly servant and you are the great **Sunshine Knight** ," he said after he'd swallowed down another gulp of the fine wine they were drinking, leaning to refill both of their cups before he was slouched back in his seat once again.

"Sunshine knight... I didn't even come up with that stupid name. Who did? It just kind of... Appeared. Sunshine... ugh, that's real threatening," Erwin murmured sarcastically. "And don't get drunk. You can't be hungover for your wedding. Eren would not like that. Now me, I'm not getting married; I can get as smashed as I want." Erwin took another sip of his wine.

"It's that hair of yours that brought it about, certainly not your _charming_ personality... And I'm not getting drunk... I'm taking the edge off before I lose my damn mind. He's going to look beautiful tomorrow," he spoke with a lilting, dreamy tone at the end of his words, eyes closing as his mind produced an image of his omega in a flowing white gown, his glowing forest eyes sparkling in the sunlight as a breeze tousled his unruly chestnut hair.

"Don't get too excited, Levi, you know what'll happen. You don't want anyone to see... _That_ ," Erwin murmured, gesturing to Levi's lap. "I'm sure he'll look quite stunning. You're a lucky man... Sort of..." Levi would be luckier if Eren returned his love.

Levi's eyes opened a crack and he glared at Erwin. “Oh, shut up... I'm not some kind of animal, you know... I have some self control... Luck... That's laughable. If I'm lucky, I'd hate to see what my life would be like if I were unlucky," he grouched, setting his near emptied cup on the table next to the decanter, deciding he'd had more than enough, as Erwin had so kindly reminded him.

"Marrying someone who doesn't love you... That's unlucky, I will admit. But Eren could've turned out to be the spitting image of his father. Now **that** would be truly unlucky," Erwin murmured in an amused tone.

Levi wrinkled his nose, lips curling back in disgust at the thought. "Well, that is something to be grateful for. He took after his mother, thankfully, both in looks and personality. I'm completely ruined," he said as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You're not ruined," Erwin sighed. "You'll figure this out, Levi.”

The raven alpha just grunted in response, folding his hands over his stomach and losing himself in his thoughts for the moment.

"You'll be just fine," Erwin hummed as he finished his umpteenth glass of wine.

* * *

 

Back in Eren’s room, the brunette couldn't stop pacing back and forth, nearly plowing Armin over several times.

Armin sighed in exasperation for what had to be at least the hundredth time in the passed hour. "Eren! Would you stop?! Your pacing is making me dizzy," he complained loudly.

"This wedding is making **me** dizzy!" Eren nearly shouted, pacing faster. "You don't understand, Armin, you're not getting married!” Eren was a complete mess. His nightgown was only half buttoned, hanging off one shoulder and his hair looked like a rat’s nest, it was so messed up from the omega continuously running his hands through it.

"What are you so nervous about, anyway? It's not like you need to impress the prince. He's already completely captivated by you and you aren't even going to be sleeping in the same bed," the little blonde replied huffily, trying futilely to follow his friend's swift movements so that he could finish dressing him.

"Levi could just leave at any moment, you don't know that he's captivated by me!" Eren argued, spinning on his heel to pace the other way just as Armin caught up to him. "I could trip over my dress and fall again. What if I throw up, or I start crying? I-I just don't know what to do," Eren panted, one hand on his stomach as he stopped, hunching over a bit. "H-God, I feel like shit.”

"Eren... The man practically worships you. He's tripping all over himself daily just to keep you smiling. I **do** know that he's completely enamored with you. That's not going to change even if you do make a fool of yourself... Which you won't," the blonde omega assured, letting out a sigh of relief when the other boy finally stilled long enough to allow him to finish buttoning his nightgown. "It's probably just nerves making you feel sick. You just need to take a few deep breaths. Tomorrow is going to go off without a hitch and then you'll be able to finally put your plans in motion with Levi behind you.”

"He-he's going to want to consummate our marriage. He's going to change his mind and say he wants an heir," Eren said shakily. "What am I going to do, Armin?" The boy panted heavily, still holding his stomach to keep himself from puking as he shuffled over to the bed to sit down.

Armin's gaze softened and he clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he came to sit next to the other omega. "Eren... He's not going to do that. He gave you his word. He's never lied to you and if he wanted to do it that badly, he already would have... Besides if he was planning to do that, why would he have taught you to defend yourself?" The blonde soothed, rubbing his hand in circles over the princess' back.

“I... I don’t know,” Eren sighed. “Armin, this whole thing just feels wrong. He loves me, and I don’t love him. I... I feel like an absolutely dreadful person,” Eren whimpered.

The little blonde rubbed the back of his own neck with his other hand. "Even if you don't marry him, he's still going to love you, Eren. It's better that he does. If he didn't, then he may very well break his word to you and force you into his bed. Even if you don't love him, you must feel something for him for you to be suffering such guilt," he said, unsure how else to comfort the other boy. To Armin, it seemed like Eren already returned Levi's feelings and was either too blind, or too afraid to realize it.

"I do care for him, that's why I feel guilty... Levi should be marrying someone who can provide the love he deserves," Eren said, sighing deeply.

"How do you know that you aren't that someone, Eren? You can't know what will happen in the future," the blue eyed boy said seriously, leaning into Eren's shoulder.

“Yes, I can," Eren argued breathily, "I won't ever love him. I just won't." He looked down at his lap, still feeling quite sick to his stomach. "This isn't fair..”

Armin sighed heavily through his nose. "It'll be alright, Eren. I'm sure Levi's content just being your husband and friend," he said after several silent seconds. "Would you like me to get you something to soothe your stomach so you can get some rest? It's already so late.”

“That would be… Nice,” Eren agreed. “But nothing warm, it's already so hot in here.” Eren fanned himself with one hand, his other hand wiping at his sweaty forehead.

Armin raised one pale brow and shook his head, figuring Eren's nerves and apprehension were causing him to sweat along with the nausea. He stood and bustled out of the room, coming back some minutes later with iced ginger chamomile tea to settle the brunette's stomach and help with his nerves. He served it to Eren, waiting for him to drink it before he took the cup and set it aside to tuck the princess in. He seated himself on the edge of the down mattress and pet Eren's hair, the strands a bit damp from the sweat, but he didn't mind as he tried to soothe the other omega's anxiety, the scent of it overpowering Eren's natural scent.

“Thank you… Armin,” Eren spoke quietly. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, then letting it out slowly after. “I’m so glad you’re here for me.” Eren reached over, gently taking Armin’s hand as he felt the sleepiness begin to take over. Armin always knew the right thing to do.

Armin gave the hand in his a squeeze and continued stroking his fingers through the unruly strands of Eren's hair until he was certain the other omega was asleep before he went to his own quarters to get a couple hours of rest before the big day.

The only reason Eren managed to sleep at all that night was because of the tea. If he hadn’t had that, there would’ve been no sleep at all for the omega. It was a surprise he even slept through Hanji running down the halls like a mad woman at the ass crack of dawn. She ran down to Levi’s room, bursting in without even knocking. “Levi, wake up!!” She yelled in excitement at the man who’d fallen asleep sitting up in his chair, Erwin fast asleep in the chair across from him, goblet of wine still hanging loosely in his hand.

The raven alpha jolted awake, hand reaching for a sword that wasn't on his belt since he'd removed it and set it against the side of his chair the previous night. His heart was beating along with a slight dull ache in his neck and head. It took several seconds for him to register what was going on and he growled, glaring at the woman as Erwin stretched and yawned lazily.

"What the fuck, shitty-glasses?!" He questioned irately, shifting his weight and running subtly shaking fingers through sleep mussed raven locks.

“You have to get ready! Come on, come on, get up!” Hanji yelled. “The wedding is in a few hours, we’re running out of time!”

Levi blinked exactly three times before her words sank in. "Shit..." He cursed under his breath and made to go to the bathing chamber and clean himself up. When he exited the bathing room with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, Erwin was already dressed and Hanji was hopping around the room like a damn jack rabbit. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was it...

"Make yourselves useful and Help me get into this get up, would you?" He grumped, looking at the multitude of articles of his formal wear, brow furrowing. He hated dressing up in this sort of shit. But for Eren, he would do it, with a damn smile, too.

“Hanji can deal with the trousers. I’m not going near _there,_ especially not with this headache,” Erwin mumbled, picking up Levi’s ruffled button up with puffy sleeves and tossing it at him. “I wonder what Eren’s wearing.”

“A wedding dress, you fool! The most beautiful dress I’ve ever laid my eyes on!” Hanji shouted excitedly as she picked up Levi’s trousers and jacket.

Levi growled, catching the shirt. "Don't talk about it. He wants it to be a surprise," he grumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head and grimaced at the itchy collar. He buttoned it idly as he glared at the two of his closest friends, offering his arms out to Erwin for the taller man to button the cuffs at his wrists for him.

Erwin sighed, buttoning up Levi's cuffs with squinted eyes. "It's so bright in here," the blonde sighed.

"Brighten up, **Sunshine** , no one forced you to finish off the wine," Levi taunted, smirking smugly, moving to tug his undergarments on and dropping his towel to the floor without an ounce of embarrassment.

"Whatever. I have to drink so much so that I don't remember that awful name," Erwin grumbled as he held open Levi's jacket so the man could slip into it easily.

Levi snorted. "I think you drink so much to forget how long it's been since you got laid, even _with_ that name," he quipped, stepping into the pants as Hanji held them open for him. He smirked as he buckled his belt with deliberate slowness, making Erwin simply hold his coat out longer, waiting impatiently for Levi to slip his arms in.

Erwin sighed again. "You know, I don’t have to be your best man," Erwin murmured, rolling his eyes. "The only reason I'm doing this is to get laid.”

“Yeah, well if you break my bride's best friend, I'll break you," Levi threatened, though there was a little humor underlying the banter.

Hanji chuckled. "Those poor boys don't know what they've gotten themselves into..."

"There is going to be booze at your wedding, right?" Erwin asked Levi hopefully. "I am definitely going to need it.”

"Obviously... I'm not cleaning up after you, though, and if you end up naked in a pond again, I'm leaving you there. You'll have to beg shitty-glasses to get you some clothes," Levi warned, only half joking, chuckling under his breath. He really would let Erwin suffer if he made a fool of himself. It was Levi's wedding after all, and cheap entertainment was the best kind.

"Alright, I'll accept that," Erwin agreed idly.

"I have to go make sure everything is being set up properly in the ballroom!" Hanji interrupted. "Levi, you must stay in here, I can't risk you running into Eren and seeing him before the wedding. I have to go check up on him and make sure he's getting ready," Hanji said. She seemed even more excited than Levi.

Levi waved her off, shifting around and fiddling with his clothing as if he could somehow make it more comfortable.

And with that, Hanji left him with Erwin, fully expecting the tall blonde to keep the raven alpha occupied. She practically skipped down the corridor to Eren's chambers, tapping on the door and rocking back and forth on her feet until she was let in by a half dressed and frazzled looking Armin. “Oh, thank God the reinforcements have arrived!" He exclaimed, ushering her inside quickly.

Eren was sitting next to his dress, almost completely naked and his arms crossed. "I can't do it, I can't get married. Hanji, talk some sense into him, I can't do this," Eren said shakily once the woman entered.

Hanji immediately plopped down next to the boy. "Come now, sweetheart, you don't mean that. What's the matter?" She coaxed, giving Armin a nod to let him know she'd handle the situation while he finished readying himself. After all, the little blond had hopes to catch a certain tall handsome knight's eye.

"I...I don't know, Hanji," Eren admitted. "I just feel so weird, I-I don't even feel like myself. What if I'm making a mistake?" Eren asked

Her nose twitched, a hint of something familiar in the air piggy backing on the overpowering anxiety and she hummed knowingly, adjusting her glasses with one idle hand.

"How could it be a mistake to marry an alpha that adores you?" She questioned, gaze leveled on the distressed boy, her suspicions growing when she rested her other hand on the Omega's shoulder, feeling how hot his skin was.

“I-I don’t know, I just. I don’t know how I feel about him, I don’t know how to describe how I feel. I..I want to say that we’re friends, but I feel so much more than that. But I can’t love him romantically, so I don’t know what I’m feeling..”

"Hmm, how about companionship and kinship?… You have gotten to know each other and seen some of your best and worst qualities, yet still retained a relationship building on mutual understanding and compromise... Woo.. that sounds pretty fancy that way, huh? You’re going to be together for the rest of your lives and there's security in that, that's something you're not so used to these last few years and you're just getting nervous that it won't last now that you finally have it again in Levi. It's okay to be scared and nervous. We don't know what the future will bring. Levi's scared too, but he knows that no matter what happens he wants to see you in his future," she spoke in a soft tone, giving Eren’s upper arm a little squeeze of assurance.

"I want him in my future, too, so badly, and I...what if I mess this up and he decides he doesn't want me anymore, like my father did to my mother?" Eren whispered.

"Oh lovey, that'll never happen... I told you when we first talked, Levi is loyal... If he's decided you belong to him in some way, he'll never betray or abandon you. He's the best friend you could ever wish for. I know from experience. If you make a mistake, he'll forgive you, so long as you're willing to own up to it." She patted at his arm and nodded to her own words.

Eren took a deep breath. "Hanji, can I ask you something?" He whispered, looking over at her. "Will Levi...ever accept that I don't love him?”

She tilted her head a bit, eyes a little sad, but warm as she looked at him. "He understands and knows you don't now and maybe never will. I don't think its a matter of acceptance. He's never going to be able to stop pining after you, even if you never return his feelings. You've already rejected him and he still wants to keep you in whatever capacity you'll allow. He's decided it's enough for him. He'll probably always hope for more, but never pressure you for it, and if he ever he does make you feel pressured, you must tell him or he'll never forgive himself for it, do you understand what I mean?” She smiled at him broadly as she continued, "Sometimes in life, you've just got jump in with both feet. Take a risk, you know... I'll tell you what, though, if you bet on Levi, you're sure to win no matter what."  
Eren gave a little smile. "You really think so?" he asked. He was just so terrified of disappointing Levi, but he had no clue why if he didn't love the man. Maybe some part of him was beginning to love Levi. Or already did love Levi. Eren just knew he couldn't let himself fall into that trap. "I'm sure...Levi will make a great husband. And I'll try my best to be a good wife.”

"I know so. The person you love doesn't have to love you back in order to keep loving them. Levi will probably always feel the way he does for you, no matter how you do or don't feel for him. You'll make the perfect wife for Levi, so long as you be who you are and not who other people expect you to be," she said brightly before clapping her hand on his thigh, “Well, you ready to go make your alpha forget his own name?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren laughed nervously. “Let’s get my corset on and my dress before I throw up..” Eren mumbled, wiping at his forehead again.

Hanji laughed and stood up to assist the boy in dressing, wiping the sweat off his skin with a linen cloth gently.

“I can’t stop sweating, I’m just so nervous,” Eren sighed. He turned when Armin came out of the washroom, dressed in his silky lavender gown that made Eren gasp. “Oh, Armin! You look like a princess! You should be wearing the tiara, not me,” Eren said proudly.

Hanji looked at the beaming blonde and the princess, the both of them practically sparkling and she cupped her cheeks with her hands. “Oh, the both of you just look absolutely gorgeous... Those alphas aren't even going to know what hit them," her voice rang out brightly.

She glanced at the lamp, gauging the time, "Oh! We're right on schedule, too. The boys should be heading down to the alter already. It's time for shoes and finishing touches, lovelies, no time to waste," she clapped her hands together and danced around the room as she moved about.

Eren had his corset laced up and he was pulled into his dress. It was magnificently long, a creamy white color with a gold lace pattern lining the bottom, and it had the puffiest, softest sleeves Eren had ever felt. His tiara was laced with a veil to go over his face, his feet aching in his white heels. Of course, Hanji and Armin topped off his look with powder and a teensy bit of blush.

It wasn't so long before the bespectacled woman was ushering the two omegas out at the prompting from a servant letting them know it was time.

Levi shifted his weight again, looking roguishly handsome with a hint of danger, every bit the king he was going to become…

At least from afar. Up close, Erwin could see the worry in his silvery eyes, his skin was a shade paler than usual and he was fidgeting. He cleared his throat and nudged the shorter alpha. ”Stop it, you're making me nervous. It's only marriage, not the final battlefield. You don't even have anything to be nervous about. The kid's easy on the eyes, he gets along with your prickly ass and you actually like him, what's there to worry about?"

The raven scowled deeply at the taller male and elbowed him subtly in the ribs, making Erwin wince and wrap is arm around his side. That had actually stung a bit. Levi **really** liked this kid. "If I fuck this up somehow, Eren will never forgive me. I thought he would despise me after I scented him, but I was lucky then. Now is different. He knows now. It gives him a lot of power over me. I want so badly to give him everything, but I may end up with nothing."

"Levi, I hadn't meant--" Erwin didn't get to voice the rest of his apology to the dark haired alpha because just as he began, the soft strains of music began and silence fell over the audience of nobles present and Levi's eyes were unwavering on the other side of the hall, where the doors were opening. The raven prince felt his mouth go dry and his whole body stilled, tensed rigidly with anticipation and just a thread of fear as he stared at the widening gap in the dual ornate doors. Eren was there; he knew it with every fiber of his being and his breath hitched when he finally caught sight of him; he wouldn't remember seeing anyone else when recalling the moment in future. He had eyes only for his queen.

Grisha was walking Eren down the aisle, a harsh grip on the boy’s arm as he led him towards his future mate. Eren was terrified, but as soon as he caught sight of Levi, he felt just a little bit better. Levi looked nervous, and that made Eren feel… Special. The great prince of Rose was nervous at his own wedding, just as nervous as Eren. They were just two normal people, getting married. Eren smiled beneath his veil, letting out a little laugh that made Grisha scowl deeper. He took his seat as soon as he possibly could, just as Eren reached the alter. Eren stood face to face with Levi, staring at the man without a word to say. When the music stopped, Eren said the only thing he could think of.

“H-Hi-“ He stammered nervously.

"Perfect," the endearment wasn't more than a breath from the alpha's lips, staring at the stammering boy. Levi forgot where they were and then the scent of the omega hit him and he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He was leaning in towards Eren unconsciously, drawn by the scent and sound of his mate.

He might have kissed him or buried his face in his neck, had it not been for the loud clearing of a throat and the slightly nasally voice of the minister beginning the ceremony. He stepped back and straightened his posture, swallowing hard as he reached out a subtly trembling hand for Eren's, begging him to take it because if Levi couldn't touch him soon, he wasn't sure what he would do. His instincts were in overdrive and he could feel a bead of sweat roll slowly between his shoulder blades and down his spine as he desperately fought them back.

The minister began speaking. He spoke about how they were joining two royal families, two kingdoms, and two people who loved each other very much. Eren wasn’t even listening, eyes locked on Levi’s through his lacy veil.

When it came time for rings and vows, Levi nearly dropped the thing, his hand was shaking so badly and he repeated the words the minister recited as he stared into the veiled forest depths of Eren's eyes, his voice low and dominating, every person present silent and staring. Then, the minister asked for his personal vows and the only thing that came from his mouth was a husky murmur, as if it wasn't meant to be voiced at all. "Eren... You’re worth everything." And then he slid the simple, elegant band of Celtic knots in silver and white gold onto the omega's slim finger and awaited his in return.

The omega took shaky breaths, sweating beneath his veil as he took the ring and repeated the words the minister asked him to repeat. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything else as he slipped the ring on Levi’s finger, stumbling a bit as he did, the minister having to put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “I’m so happy that you chose me,” Eren breathed.

"There was never anyone else," Levi replied in a near whisper as he leaned in to lift Eren's veil, staring into those eyes directly. "Forgive me," it was a whisper before he pressed his lips to Eren's, hands cupping and framing his face tenderly and the eruption of applause and cheers went unheard as he drowned in the boy for an eternity of seconds that would never be enough.

Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi’s neck, fingers grazing the back of his smooth undercut as he accepted the older man’s lips. He showed no resistance, eyes closed as he pressed his body impossibly close to Levi’s. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

Levi reluctantly broke the kiss when his lungs began to burn and had to fight down the urge to kiss him again once he'd taken another breath. His thumbs ghosted along the soft curve of flushed cheekbones and he stared into the boy's eyes from beneath hooded lashes for several long seconds, unwilling to completely break contact just yet.

Eren smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. He pushed Levi’s hair away from his face, unable to wipe the grin off his own lips. “My husband,” he laughed, audible only to Levi. He couldn’t understand why he was so damn happy.

Eren's smile was contagious and a matching grin broke over Levi's mouth. "My queen," he returned with a cheeky wink before he finally dropped his hands from the boy's face to instead curl one about his tiny waist, pulling him against his side possessively, the scent of his pride and protection enveloping them.

Eren took in deep breaths, his vision a bit spotty, he assumed from all the excitement. And god damn, was it hot in there. “Come, let’s enjoy the party and get a cool drink before we have our first dance,” Eren spoke as everyone began rushing to the empty space in the ballroom to begin their clapping and dancing as the band played.

Levi nodded, allowing Eren to guide their direction. "Are you alright, love?" He murmured close to the boy's ear as they approached the royal table that had been set for them and the rest of the family, as well personal guards and servants at smaller table to either end. Eren seemed short of breath and his skin was so hot, Levi could feel it through the material of the dress and corset beneath. Being so close to him made Levi's skin tingle and burn, that alluring scent even more potent now that he had the omega in his arms.

“Yes, I’m just fine,” Eren breathed. “I was just so nervous up there, I should be fine now,” he laughed, immediately snatching a glass of water from a waiter and chugging it quickly.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle and watched Eren drain the glass with amusement in his gaze, a molten undertone of desire simmering beneath the mercury pools. "I wasn't nervous until I was standing there waiting," he admitted quietly, glancing about them to be sure they weren't being overheard.

Eren set down the glass on a nearby clothed table where food was being set out to hold over any hungry guests before dinner. “I’ve been nervous for days,” the omega confessed in return, panting a bit.

“Levi! Eren! You must come for your first dance!” Hanji yelled excitedly just as Erwin brushed past them, tugging Armin along by the hand.

“What the… No, you know what, never mind,” Eren murmured, waving off the two blondes who were questionably escaping. Eren knew Armin wouldn’t do anything drastic. When Eren and Levi didn’t make their way to the dance floor fast enough, Hanji was at their sides in an instant, beginning to drag them along.

Levi growled at Hanji, tightening his hold on Eren as she tugged them out to the center of the dance floor and promptly thrust them together enthusiastically.

Eren felt his breathing get heavier when the casual music stopped and everyone began to gather around and stare. Eren felt like he couldn’t breathe at all in his corset, the thick leather and wires pressing up against his ribs uncomfortably snug and he just couldn’t suck in a deep enough breath. “L-Levi, I don’t want to do this,” Eren whispered, having to hold onto the alpha to keep himself upright. But what would everyone think of them if they didn’t have a proper dance? The omega was burning to the touch, skin moist and eyes a bit unfocused.

The alpha immediately supported Eren as the boy clung to him. "Then we won't. Just stay still... You feel feverish... Do you feel faint?" He asked under his breath, holding Eren close to him, but trying not to squeeze him any tighter. His corset was obviously doing a fine job of that already. The boy was barely breathing, for god's sake.

The music had begun playing, and everyone began murmuring when the two weren’t dancing. “No, I-I, Levi I just feel so hot,” the omega whimpered, taking in gasping breaths and trying to take a few steps back from the man, Levi’s body heat even too much for the omega. “I can’t-“ the omega panted, an arm wrapping around his ribs as he stumbled, vision going spotty and black before he was suddenly falling against his newlywed husband, his body giving out entirely right there, in front of everyone.


	8. Just Heat It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA LONG CHAPTER....
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Levi caught Eren as he swooned, instinct making his body move before he'd even registered what exactly had happened to his mate. Levi was quick to pull his dagger from the back of his belt and with a swift, precise, movement, made a slit up the side of the gown and the corset beneath to allow Eren to inhale deeper breaths. People were moving and talking all around them, but he was focused on his omega, carefully shielding Eren with his broader body as best as he could from prying eyes, sheathing his dagger in a blur and pressing his palm lightly to the boy's burning sternum. "Come on, love, take some deep breaths... Eren... Can you hear me?”

Everyone was gasping, some shielding their eyes at the sight of the omega’s exposed skin. Hanji had rushed over in seconds, dropping to her knees beside them and pressing her hand to Eren’s forehead as the omega whined, only in a half conscious state, eyes closed tightly as the alpha held him. He was completely unaware of what was going on besides the fact he felt so damn hot and his head was pounding.

“Levi, stop, it’s not the clothing,” Hanji spoke, quickly putting her hand on top of Levi’s to prevent the man from stripping Eren nude. Though, of course, Levi cutting that corset was probably a smart decision.

The alpha actually snarled at her, baring his teeth before he could get ahold of himself, riding high on instinct. "What is it, then?!" he growled between clenched teeth, fighting the urge to push Hanji's hands away from his vulnerable omega, as irrational as he knew it was.

Hanji jumped a bit at Levi’s feral growl. “Levi, calm down,” she whispered. “Don’t you smell it?”

Nostrils flared, inhaling deeply and another rumbling growl sounded from within the alpha's chest. "It's too early," he said, voice gravelly and thick as a wash of arousal flooded through his body. He'd been smelling it ever since the ceremony, had felt drawn by it and had had difficulty keeping his hands off the omega all evening, but he had been so overwhelmed by everything going on that he had not realized it for what it was. Now that he had, his instincts surged and he shuddered.

"Where's Armin and Erwin? I- I won't be able to stay with him... He needs another omega to keep care of him. Find those shitheads now," he ordered gruffly, still holding Eren tightly, quickly dilating eyes moving swiftly over the crowd.

Hanji nodded quickly, standing up and rushing off to find the two blondes who had disappeared to who knows where. Meanwhile, the omega was still panting, breath hitching and chest jolting awkwardly as he rested his head against Levi’s chest, the omega unconsciously seeking the comfort of his alpha. He’d been so hot and so overwhelmed, his corset restricting his breathing when clearly he’d been needing to take in deeper breaths due to his arising heat, but Eren couldn’t have known it was coming. He was too naive, too innocent. Too young to think about such a thing.

Levi looked down at the panting boy, brushing sweat dampened hair from his feverish forehead, a soft croon bubbling up in his throat without any conscious thought. He wanted to comfort his omega. He needed to calm Eren down so that he could be moved once Hanji returned with the others. He couldn't stay with Eren, not when he was like this. If he wanted to keep his word, he would have to keep his distance until the omega's heat abated. Just thinking about it made him grit his teeth.

Hanji was nearly dragging a ruffled Armin to the scene, Erwin running after them and looking just as ruffled. “Wait, we weren’t done!” The man yelled desperately.

“I don’t care!” Hanji defended. “Eren’s… _Overheated._ He needs to be taken back to his room, now.”

Levi's head whipped in the direction of familiar voices, staring down the rumpled pair. His eyes settled on Erwin specifically in a steady glare, to which the older alpha rubbed at the back of his neck, grimacing a bit in embarrassment. Satisfied with Erwin's reaction, the raven alpha turned his gaze to Hanji and the mussed blonde omega sporting rouged, kiss-bruised lips and glassy blue eyes. ”You need to come with us to Eren's chambers. You'll stay with him there,” Levi ordered, staring at the blonde intently until he nodded. Levi was lifting Eren into his arms as gently and swiftly as possible to take him to the privacy and safety of his quarters before he would need to remove himself and lock himself inside his own chambers instead. His breathing was already more labored and he had the desperate urge to mark Eren as he had before.

“Oh dear,” Armin whispered in realization when the scent hit him, and all three of them were following Levi out of the ballroom and down to Eren’s quarters hurriedly. Actually, not three... Make that four. Grisha had caught on to what was happening and was swiftly following them, determination in his eyes.

Hanji pushed the door open for them, allowing Levi to enter with his omega in his arms before Armin and Erwin followed after him, catching the briefest glimpse of Eren's father before she too stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Levi was carefully laying Eren out on the bed, adjusting his dress around him to keep him as covered as possible until he would be left alone with Armin. Hanji and the others kept a close eye on the raven alpha as he fussed over his mate, his gaze flickering to the little group now and again.

“I thought his heat wouldn’t come for another three months?” Erwin questioned.

“It could’ve been advanced by stress...” Hanji murmured. “No wonder he passed out, look at this thing.” She was about to reach to touch the thick leather of the corset, but thought better of it when she caught Levi's eye, quickly keeping her hands to herself.

Levi carefully parted the fabric that he had cut open, slipping his hands beneath to tug the thick, unforgiving material of the corset out, tossing it away once he'd removed it, tucking a light linen sheet over and around Eren before leaning over him, breathing harshly and he couldn't help it when he tenderly rubbed their necks together. He had to at least do that if he couldn't stay with his newlywed wife.

He tore himself away from Eren forcefully and immediately turned to stride out of the chambers, forcing himself not to look back lest he lose the will to leave in the first place. But he'd promised Eren. He had no choice, but to leave to keep his word.

“Le-“ Hanji tried to speak, but Levi was already out the door, closing it behind him.

Unfortunately for him, Grisha was still waiting outside, deliberately stepping in front of Levi to keep him from going any further. “What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed.

Levi leveled the king with a dark look. He was hardly in any mood to deal with the man. ”What business is it of yours?" He growled dangerously, shifting his weight.

“Don’t think I didn’t smell that scent on Eren,” Grisha growled. “Why aren’t you in there giving me an heir, like the agreement said? Everyone will think I’m a fool if my son doesn’t produce the perfect alpha heir.”

Levi's lips curled back in a disgusted snarl. "He's not ready to have an heir," he gritted, his scent flaring threateningly, easily riled given his already tense state.

“I don’t care whether he’s ready or not, I am ready,” Grisha growled, “You want him to put you to shame? What kind of alpha would you be if you allowed that?”

"One that has respect and compassion for his mate and wife, unlike some... There is no shame in wanting my partner willing," the raven spat venomously, "You do not get to dictate when an heir will be produced. There was no stated deadline in the agreement. It is not a choice for you to make, but one that is purely Eren’s."

"I should've known you were no good from the moment I met you," Grisha snarled. "Fine. If you don't want to make an heir right now, I'll make sure you don't get one ever," Grisha threatened, eyes narrowed as he stared down the slightly taller alpha.

"You'll not touch him," Levi's hackles rose at the blatant threat and his posture turned from simply tense to aggressive, his fists clenched as he met and held the older alpha's narrowed gaze with his own, eyes frigid and deadly serious, dark with malicious intent. His scent was rolling off him in heady waves, vicious and overpowering, especially in the overprotective state he was currently in.

"You've had your warning," Grisha growled. "You'll see some day what happens when you cross me. And that's not a threat, it's a promise," Grisha said devilishly, eyes angry, but lips twisted up into a smirk.

Levi was palming at his sword hilt when Erwin stepped out of the boy’s quarters, immediately on edge at the sight of Grisha.

Erwin put a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Excuse us, your majesty,” Erwin grumbled at Grisha after smelling the threatening scents filling the air. He knew he had to get Levi out of there before the man did something illegal. Erwin quickly pulled Levi away, heading towards the man’s quarters.

Levi let the taller blonde drag him away, only breaking out of his hold once they were behind the closed doors of his own chambers. He was growling angrily and tore his jacket off in jerky motions, tossing it away from himself carelessly.

He ran both hands through his hair before he was pulling off the other articles of clothing as well, feeling as if he couldn't breathe in the formal attire any longer, stripping until he was in his underwear before he pulled on a simple pair of loose white pants and remaining topless. It was too damn hot, anyway.

He began pacing after that, too restless, pissed off, and just a tad too horny to sit the fuck still for more than a minute.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Erwin murmured, plopping down on his usual armchair before he noticed Levi's angry, but aroused smell. "Oh. Do you want me to....?" Erwin pointed towards the door.

Levi tossed his head and spoke through gritted teeth, "That might be best... Can you... Keep watch outside?" He was burning and there were so many instincts warring inside him that he was afraid he might just attack Erwin, should the older alpha make a wrong move or speak the wrong words. "Just keep everyone away for a while. I need to... Calm down."

Erwin gave a nod before he was standing up again. "I... Understand. I'll come tell you how Eren's doing in a bit as well. They're trying to get his fever down so it won't be quite as bad. It'll only be a few days, Levi... It'll be fine," Erwin assured, though he wasn't so sure himself. Eren's scent was so strong; if they didn't try to keep his heat somewhat contained, the scent would reach Levi's room, that's how bad it was. Erwin exited without another word, standing a few feet away from Levi's door to keep watch for anyone unwanted.

Levi didn't respond verbally, only growling lowly in frustration as he continued to pace before his window. Hours passed that way, back and forth until his bare feet were numb and his muscles ached from the tenseness that would not fade.

* * *

Armin had retrieved some ice for Eren and constantly kept the cool bag on Eren’s forehead to try and get his temperature down. During heat, an omega's body reached the highest temperature it could handle, and Eren was well above that temperature because of the wedding. But after a few hours of ice and wet rags, the omega had finally begun to come through. The first thing that escaped Eren’s throat was a whine. He tossed his head back and forth a bit, brows furrowed. "Levi?" The omega murmured drowsily.

Armin was at his side, touching the back of his hand to the brunette omega's forehead and sighing in relief.

"Not Levi, Eren. He's in his quarters. How are you feeling?”

"Hh-" Eren simply let out another whine. He felt like he was on fire and he couldn't stop shaking. He was plagued with this feeling, a feeling he'd never felt before, but all he knew was that he needed Levi, right now. "I want Levi," Eren begged quietly, licking his dry lips almost seductively.

"I... Eren, Levi's an alpha... Your alpha, and you've gone into heat. He wouldn't be able to keep the promises he made to you if he was here. It's your instincts clouding your mind and making you crave him," Armin tried to explain in a soothing tone, though he had doubts about how much of what he said Eren actually heard.

"No-no, I-I need him," Eren whimpered. "He's my alpha. He needs to be with me during my heat. We need to make a baby," Eren said desperately.

Armin shook his head and wiped Eren's brow with a cool rag. "You didn't want a baby yet. Remember, Eren? You made Levi promise you. He's not here so you'll be safe.”

Eren closed his eyes again, lids twitching uncomfortably. "You don't understand, Armin," Eren whined, "I love him.”

"Eren, I don't think you're in your right mind right now. You don't know what you're saying. You won't think this way in a few days," the blonde omega responded, giving the brunette a sympathetic look. Eren hadn't been expecting this and with such poor timing, too. He heaved a sigh and rinsed the cloth in cool water before wiping down the other boy's skin again.

* * *

Levi's scent got stronger as the night wore on, stirred up by the intensity of his instincts to claim his mate and his loyalty and respect for Eren clashing with one another, potent and ferocious, seeping beneath his door and filling the corridor to mingle with the subtle curl of heat that was making its way from Eren's room. Erwin grumbled; even he was having a hard time sticking around with the heavy scent of alpha that Levi was emitting.

"No... No, I love him so much," Eren whispered. Hanji had fallen asleep long ago, unable to control her snores. Even Erwin in front of Levi's room had sunk to the floor next to the door, leaning against the wall as he slowly drifted off. It had been such a busy day. Eren could even see Armin getting drowsy.

Armin sighed again and set the cloth back on the basin. "You're going to be so embarrassed when this is all over," he murmured under his breath before a yawn took his mouth and he covered it with a hand, turning towards that bathing room, intending to change out of his dress he'd yet to have the chance to remove. Everything was relatively calm now, so he figured it'd be safe enough for him to take a quick bath. He was damn tired... Once in the tub, he lost himself in daydreams about a certain golden haired knight that had the most gentle hands.

It wasn't so long before threads of the omega's heat broke through into Levi's chambers and the alpha had to palm himself through his pants just to gain some form of relief.

Eren absolutely hated this. He didn't want to be in this bed anymore; he wanted to be with his alpha. He couldn't get rid of that burning feeling in the pit of his belly and he craved the alpha's scent on him. He couldn't take this anymore, he just couldn't. He slowly sat up, his whole body sore and he felt rather dizzy, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his robe and quickly slipping into it and tying it around his waist, not bothering to put on slippers as he shuffled towards the door, holding onto the wall for support.

He made his way down the corridors, following his alpha's scent even though he was already sure Levi was in his room. But once there, Erwin was sleeping next to the door. Eren didn't care. The omega walked up to the door, giving a hasty knock before stumbling when he smelled his alpha's arousal, causing him to fall against the door with a bang, jolting Erwin awake.

Levi could practically taste Eren as he came closer to his room down the corridor, licking his lips and sniffing at the air. His feet moved him of their own accord, drawing him towards the door and he jerked when he head the knock and subsequent thump, hand reaching to yank the door open in seconds.

Erwin was on his feet, reaching out tentatively to grasp at the omega's shoulders, growling at the intensity of his scent that he was not unaffected by though he had no desire to take Eren for his own.

"Don't touch me!" Eren snapped at Erwin, baring his teeth in warning in between his rapid pants for air, "I'm here for my alpha." Eren looked over when Levi opened the door.

Levi's eyes were intense, pupils large and opaque, the mercury of his irises a thin ring rimming them as they looked over the boy in his doorway, an aggressive growl sounding even as his breaths came heavy between damp, flushed lips and Erwin dropped his hands to his sides.

It took less than a second for the raven alpha to grab Eren's waist and pull him inside his room, slamming the door behind them and locking it before Erwin could even consider attempting to stop him. He pressed the omega back against the cool wood and immediately buried his face in the boy's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent deeply, straight from the source.

Eren's arms were wrapped around Levi in an instant, his neck rubbing up against Levi's cheek, his hands fisting into the back of Levi's hair as his hips itched to rub up against the alpha’s.

Levi made a guttural sound that echoed in his chest and he shuddered at the feel of those fingers clenching in his hair and he tilted his head to roughly rub his throat against Eren's, scenting him and covering himself in the boy's scent in return, hands clamping against the omega's hips tightly and he pressed himself as close to the shorter male as possible, nosing behind his ear and unable to stop himself from nipping at the soft lobe.

"Mm... Eren..." It was husky and hardly more than a breath, but even so, it would be heard when they were so close.

“They told me not to come to you. I-I couldn’t help it; I had to,” Eren whispered breathlessly.

The boy's words struck a chord in Levi, recollection surfacing and he pulled away, though he could not remove his hands from Eren entirely, keeping a firm hold of the boy's hips still pressed against his own and making his erection throb with desperation.

"That's... That's right... You shouldn't..." He paused to wet his lips and take a steadying breath with his eyes closed a moment, trying to catch the scattered words and thoughts in his head.

"You don't... You don't really want this..."

“No-no please,” Eren begged, eyes half lidded with arousal as he groped at Levi’s bare chest, feeling every inch of the man’s muscles. “Please, I’ve never wanted anything more. Please, please just touch me,” the omega begged.

Levi clenched his teeth, panting breaths hissing out between the press of the straight white rows. He shuddered, muscles tensing and relaxing only to tense up again beneath Eren's touch on his bare chest, skin flushed with heat and arousal, sweat dampened and scarred.

"I can't... You'll hate me for it later," he murmured in a strained tone, fighting off the instinct to take Eren right there against the door with every ounce of willpower he could muster.

“No, No, I won’t,” Eren promised desperately, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Levi again and bury his face in the older’s neck. “I-I feel something for you, Levi, You’re my mate, the only one I want,” the omega whispered smoothly.

The alpha let out a rush of breath, arms automatically curling around Eren's back, one palm sliding up between his shoulder blades while the other settled in the dip of his lower back. It was what he'd been desperate to hear from those lips since they'd first met. He closed his eyes tightly, unmoving as Eren pressed his face against his neck.

"Nnm Eren... Do you even understand what you're asking of me?" He had to be sure... Eren's heat was clouding his mind and judgement. He'd been adamant before that they would not have this kind of relationship, had made Levi promise him that respect and he did. Or, at least he was trying... It was so hard to resist.

The boy smelled so fucking good and he felt like heaven in the alpha's arms. His body ached with the tension in strained muscles and his breaths came in heady rushes, his cock painfully stiff and desperate to be buried inside the begging boy, but still he refused to give in even though he could feel his resistance fading with every needy word from his mate's lips.

"Yes, yes, I do," Eren whispered, lips against Levi's neck, "I love you, and you love me and I-Levi I just feel so hot, I want you to make it go away.”

The alpha's fingers twitched against Eren's back and he turned his head to the side further to avoid kissing Eren though he desperately wanted to.

"You don't... Eren... To do that, I would... We would be intimate in ways you said you didn't want, do you understand? I know it's hard to think, but... I can't take you this way if you don't fully understand... You aren't thinking c-clearly," his voice shook as he spoke, breathy and low as his hips rolled in subtle motions against Eren’s, unconscious and impossible to completely stop.

Eren's hips rolled in return, matching Levi's rhythm perfectly, like they were meant to be together. "I want you to deflower me," Eren begged before he was suddenly sucking on Levi's neck, tongue running across the smooth, pale skin.

Levi inhaled a sharp breath, a violent shiver running down his spine in response to the needy words that washed over his throat and he physically felt his control snap, instinct and arousal freed and flooding through him like electrical currents.

He groped at Eren's thighs and hitched them up, shoving the boy back against the door roughly as he lifted him off his feet and ground his cloth covered erection against his backside, burying his face against the omega's throat again, lapping and sucking at the salty sweetness of his flesh greedily, low growling sounds of appreciation reverberating in his chest.

Eren let out a slight cry, fingers digging into Levi's skin. "H-shit," Eren hissed in pleasure as the man pressed his erection against Eren’s dripping ass beneath his robe.

Levi murmured incoherent comfort and encouragement against the Omega's neck as he rocked his hips against the plush softness of Eren's ass, feeling his slick soaking through the flimsy layers of their clothing. "Eren, Eren, Eren," he panted as he nipped along a fine collarbone, hands palming at and massaging the boy's hips and sides.

Eren breathed in heavily, moaning so loudly, he was sure everyone within a twenty foot radius could hear, but her hardly had the capacity to care. "Please, please, I can't take this feeling anymore. I feel so empty.”

Levi let out a gravelly groan and groped at Eren's backside through the flimsy robe, kissing at the spot beneath Eren's ear. "You want me to fill you up?" He murmured huskily, tone heavy with desire. He rubbed his hands up and down the smooth skin of Eren's thighs wrapped around his waist, bared beneath his robe.

“Please, please that’s all I want,” Eren whispered, “That’s all I need.” The omega closed his eyes, shaking beneath the alpha’s touch.

Levi hummed his approval lowly, sliding his hands beneath Eren to better lift and carry him to the bed, tenderly laying him back on it, robe askew and partially showing the tantalizing curve of a shoulder and the silk smooth flesh of golden thighs that Levi wanted to leave marks all over.

He licked his lips unconsciously, staring down at his mate intensely. He was standing at the end of the four poster, just drinking in the sight of Eren, idly thumbing at the waistband of his trousers. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, shifting his hips a little, his tented arousal on display, unashamed.

“I’ve never wanted anything more,” Eren whispered shakily, opening up his robe the rest of the way to expose his body to his mate. “I want you to have me; I don’t want anyone else to have me.”

Levi's mouth went dry and then abruptly filled with excess saliva as Eren exposed himself completely. The alpha's nostrils flared, scenting the heady aroma of slick in the air and his hands caressed along Eren's thighs to cup his hips, thumbing ticklishly along the crease of his groin and staring hungrily as he bent over his mate to follow the path with his mouth instead, kissing, licking, sucking, and biting at the virgin flesh and moaning gutturally at the taste of Eren in his mouth.

Eren gasped, fingers twisting into the sheets of Levi’s bed. He couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped him, his pupils blowing up nearly twice their normal size due to his arousal.

He soothed his hands up and down Eren's sides and further over his hips, trailing his fingertips down the outsides of his thighs before cupping beneath them, parting them and pushing them up as he crouched down further. His tongue, teeth and lips tracked a path from the side of Eren’s right knee down to the slick cheeks of his rear, hands slipping under the boy's plush buttocks and gently parting them with his thumbs to look at the glistening and blushing hole between. He licked his lips, gaze flickering up to the gasping omega's face, catching the dilated eyes for only a moment before he bent forward to press his tongue to the slippery little pucker, groaning loudly as the sweetness of Eren's omega slick coated his mouth.

"Hoh-oh-" Eren moaned, hands coming down so he could twist his fingers rapidly into Levi's hair, tugging on it so hard, it was probably hurting the man. He'd never felt something so good; he had no clue how to handle such pleasure.

Levi hummed encouragement at the feel of Eren's fingers twisting painfully in his hair, lapping at the twitching hole as he listened to the wanton sounds falling from the omega's lips. He prodded the tip of his tongue against the tight hole until it gave and let the slick muscle wriggle inside, lewd slurping sounds rising from where his mouth made contact with Eren's body.

Eren was huffing and puffing, back arching up off the bed desperately. "H-h-" Eren tried to hold back his moans, his teeth digging into his bottom lip roughly as his toes curled.

The alpha began thrusting his tongue in and out as far as he could, one hand holding Eren's ass in a tight grip while his other slipped up to palm at the omega's straining erection, stroking it in time with the thrusting of his tongue, dizzy from the scent and sound of the boy sprawled on his bed and arching.

“Levi-Levi, I can't hold it much longer; it feels so good," Eren said desperately, tears in his eyes as he resisted the urge to climax, something he'd never felt before.

Levi pulled back, licking his lips, slowing the movement of his hand on Eren's erection and looking up as best he could with the boy's hands in his hair, mercury shaded by dark lashes.

He carefully maneuvered the fingers of his other hand between the slick cheeks of the Omega's ass, rubbing the tips of his index and middle fingers over the already somewhat loosened hole before pressing them inside at a torturously slow pace, ignoring how the action made his own cock ache in lieu of watching his mate's reactions.

Eren let out the loudest noise he'd made yet, not quite a moan and not quite a cry, but somewhere in between. His eyes rolled back somewhat at the feeling, the slick dripping down his supple thighs from the arousal. He never thought someone's fingers and tongue could feel so brilliant.

"Nnm that's it," Levi's voice was like hot silk as he encouraged his mate to let go. He pressed his fingers in as far as they could reach before he slowly drew them out, thrusting them back in again with a little more velocity and force, speeding the stroking on Eren's cock as he did. The boy was fucking beautiful; his body moved like art and his voice was like the finest of musics and he smelled like fucking nirvana. He couldn't get enough. He was breathing heavily, muscles tensed and twitching as he touched Eren.

“Levi-God, it's so good," Eren whispered, barely audible. He was shaking so hard, body so hot. "So good, so good, I love you.”

The alpha made a sort of husky and guttural purring sound in response and sped his movements, grip tightening around Eren’s shaft and alternating between scissoring and curling his fingers inside the boy as he thrust them in and out.

"I've loved you since the moment we met,” he murmured lowly even though he was sure Eren hadn't meant it the same way the alpha did; it didn't matter. He didn't want to think about what Eren's reaction might be once his heat was over. He didn't want to think about Eren rejecting him again.

He thrust his fingers harder inside, seeking that sweet spot he knew should be there, his own hips giving minute jerks unconsciously alongside his motions.

Eren let out a content sigh before he was moaning again; he couldn't help it. His eyes rolled back as he moaned and he let out a childlike gasp of surprise, body jolting as a warm stream of virgin cum suddenly began to spurt from his tip.

Levi watched Eren as he climaxed for the first time, completely captivated by the sounds he made and the jerky movements of his body, his inner passage squeezing and rippling around his fingers, squelching lewdly with fresh slick and Levi milked his pretty cock of all the pearly fluid it produced, pooling on Eren's belly and sluggishly sliding down the alpha's fist. His breath caught in his throat a moment before he began to pant heavily again. He finally released his grip on the boy's member, crawling onto the bed over him instead, lapping his fingers clean whilst he kept the others buried inside the tight heat that didn't seem to want to let him go.

"You alright, love?" he asked breathlessly.

Eren couldn't even form a coherent thought. "I-I...hn," Eren whined, lolling his head back and forth. "I need you-I need you," the omega panted, chest heaving as he gasped for air, his forehead drenched with sweat as his body ached with pleasure and fever.

“Shh, okay, it's alright... I'll give you what you need, just breathe, love," the raven murmured breathily, slipping his fingers out of Eren and carefully maneuvering in between the boy's smooth thighs now covered in marks Levi had put there with his mouth. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his breeches and pulled them and his undergarments down, hissing through his teeth as his throbbing manhood sprung free. Once he'd pushed his pants as far down as he could, he leaned over Eren, a palm supporting his weight on either side of the boy's head, and kicked the bottoms all the way off.

He finally, finally pressed his naked skin to Eren's, moaning softly at the feel of it, dropping his forehead to the omega's, their breaths mingling, lips bare inches from touching.

Eren's breathing slowed slightly, eyes closing in relief when the alpha's scent surrounded him, their bodies closer than they'd ever been. The omega closed the gap between their mouths, his hot, wet lips pressing against the alpha's without hesitation.

Levi hummed in pleasure, pressing into the kiss eagerly, tongue immediately seeking entrance to the boy's mouth as his hips rolled against Eren's in slow, rhythmic motions.

Eren parted his lips ever so slightly to allow Levi in, no hesitation involved when he let the alpha claim his mouth and taste every inch of him completely. Eren rolled his hips upwards to increase the friction between them, letting out a whining moan of lust and desire as he did.

The alpha shuddered, lapping at Eren's mouth and thrusting his tongue inside, low, growling groans muffled by the boy's lips. His hips jerked, losing their rhythm a moment. He needed to be inside... His body was seeking Eren's instinctively.

He shifted a little to place his weight on only one hand as his other reached for his cock, guiding it where the boy was begging for it. "Eren," he murmured into the kiss in warning.

Eren felt the head of Levi's cock press up against his throbbing entrance and he gasped, half groaning in pleasure and anticipation. He spread his shaky legs a bit more to give Levi easier access, bracing himself by wrapping his arms around the raven tightly once more. He wanted this, but he was clearly nervous.

A husky croon rumbled from the alpha's chest as he sank slowly inside his mate, breath hitching at the intensity of the slick tightness around his member. He panted harshly, disrupting the soothing crooning; it was all he could do to not simply slam the rest of the way inside. He lowered himself onto his elbows, sliding one hand under Eren's lower back while the other pressed between the boy's shoulder blades.

A shuddering, desperate groan escaped him as he bottomed out inside the younger omega and he had his eyes nearly closed, fighting the instant instinct to begin moving.

"H-hih-ah!" Eren let out a small cry as Levi entered his virgin hole, the omega having to gasp for breath just to get any in at all. It was uncomfortable for the first few seconds, but it wasn't long before the wave of pleasure had struck the omega. He moaned Levi's name, fingers digging gently into the man's nape, their bodies pressed so close together, there was no space in between them.

The alpha rested his head on Eren's shoulder a moment or two, just breathing in and out, sweating and shaking against the strain of taut muscles forced still.

He relaxed slowly when Eren moaned his name and he felt the omega's fingers on the back of his neck acutely, all the while moaning a breathy version of the boy's name in return. He began to move again, unable to stay still any longer. He buried his face against the brunette's neck, inhaling deeply and greedily lapping and nipping at the flesh once again. He rolled his hips in slow, but forceful thrusts.

The pleasure was almost unbearable, Eren hadn't ever felt anything like it and he wasn't even sure if his body could take it. The noises that escaped him were nearly inhuman, his body quaking so hard, he was surprised Levi didn't lose his balance. The hot, twisted feeling in his belly was slowly being lifted as the alpha thrust faster and faster, Eren unable to help himself when he begged for more, nearly crying with desperation.

The speed and power of Levi's thrusts increased with each passing until he was slamming inside the young brunette, grunting with pleasure and exertion, panting harshly against Eren's throat.

"Eren, Eren… I can't... It's so... Can I- Can I knot and claim you?" he panted brokenly. He was already so close, losing his mind under the weight of their mingling scents and the lingering taste of his mate on his tongue.

"Please," Eren whispered, gasping. "Please, please I'm yours. I'm always yours, make me yours," Eren begged shakily.

Levi didn't have to be told again, hips slamming forward swiftly, the swollen base of his cock forcing its way inside and inflating further and the alpha began to cum, body tensing as he filled Eren up with liquid heat. He bit down harshly at the base of the boy's neck, a drawn out, feral groan rumbling from his chest, fingers bruising in their hold on him.

Eren cried out in pleasure, then in pain as the alpha knotted and then marked him. His belly was twisting and turning with pleasure as Levi filled him up with his warm cum. His neck burned and he could feel blood spilling into Levi's mouth, his body trembling as tears dripped down his cheeks. How could something that hurt so badly feel so right? It felt... Amazing.

Levi's hips gave tiny jerks, milking his release as much as possible, tongue apologetic over the wound he'd left on the boy's neck and he breathed heavily, resting against the omega beneath him, tremors wracking sporadically through his body. "I love you... I love you," he whispered against the damp, tender skin.

Eren closed his eyes, breaths heavy as his head lolled to the side in exhaustion. His head was pounding and he could hear his heart in his eardrums, his whole body hot, yet strangely cooled inside. He couldn't help the way he went completely limp beneath his alpha, his body completely exhausted in every way.

Levi's grip became softer, gentle now that the brutal instincts had been sated for the moment between them and he carefully tucked Eren's limp body against his own, shifting them into a more comfortable position to wait out his knot. He lightly petted the boy's sweat damp hair and crooned in a quiet, smokey tone to sooth his mate to sleep. Levi would watch over him.

Eren's face rested in the crook of Levi's neck, the omega sighing contentedly as he began to drift off in an instinctual and highly needed sleep, his body finally cooling down a bit. He was so comforted by the presence of the raven alpha, he couldn't help, but snuggle into him unconsciously during sleep.

Levi held the omega close and closed his own eyes, covering the both of them with the rumpled linens and curling his body around Eren's protectively, sighing contentedly once he was satisfied with their positioning. He ran his hands over the boy's skin in slow, gentle, and soothing motions as the omega drifted off, smiling softly when he felt him furl closer to him, perfectly pleased to accommodate his cuddly mate.

Armin and Hanji had been frantic trying to find Eren after Armin discovered he was missing once he was out of the bath. When he'd ran into Erwin and Erwin explained what had happened, Armin was so tempted to go in there and get Eren, as he knew this wasn't what his friend really wanted. But he knew both Eren and Levi's instincts were too strong to allow anyone to break them apart and the two could even become violent. Erwin was smart to hold Armin back because if he didn't, who knows what could've happened.

As Eren slept, part of him knew something about this wasn't right. But he refused to think about it.

Levi was slow to wake. He felt heavier than usual and he was fucking thirsty, and… What the fuck was that absolutely delicious smell?

Silver cracked open in the dim light and he moved one arm to rub at his face, stilling immediately when it registered that he was not alone. His arms were wrapped around someone... No, not someone... Eren...

He made a soft sound that was somewhere between a purr and a humming croon and he shifted, pulling the boy as close as he could to his body, burying his nose in the crown of Eren's head to inhale his intoxicating scent. He smelled like he belonged to him and it made heady pride rush up in his chest, accompanied by intense possessiveness.

Eren stirred a bit when Levi moved. The omega yawned, stretching out like a cat in Levi's arms before snuggling into the man again. He forced his eyes open, frowning as he did so. He was still deep in his heat, his body plagued with arousal, but that wasn't what made him frown. He was so hot and his head was pounding, his throat burning and his stomach growling. He whined a bit, burying his face back into Levi's neck.

The alpha hummed low in response to the whine, acknowledging the needy sound and instinctively understanding the implication the sound dictated.

He carefully slipped away from Eren, tucking him in and making sure he was well covered before he picked up his discarded pants from the night before, using them to cover his own nudity, but not bothering to actually put them on as he went to the door and opened it a crack, hoping to catch a glimpse of a servant in order to have water and something to eat delivered to his quarters for the both of them. He could feel the hunger in his own gut, demanding as his dry throat beneath the onslaught of lingering desire and arousal that Eren's continued heat incited.

Eren gently pulled Levi's pillow towards him, burying his face in it to take in the man's scent, upset that Levi was even just a few feet away from him. He rubbed his neck and his cheek along the pillow as though marking it in place of Levi.

A servant who'd happened to get up quite early walked by and she stopped when she caught sight of the prince sneakily poking his head out the door. "Your highness?" She asked quietly

"Water and something to eat. Enough for two and nothing too heavy," he ordered in a quiet, polite tone, closing his door again once she nodded and scurried off swiftly to carry out the command, returning before too long, averting her gaze and blushing when he opened the door more to take the tray from her, embarrassed by his obvious state of undress, but the alpha was hardly aware of his impropriety, more concerned with retrieving the much needed sustenance for his mate. He thanked her brusquely before closing the door again and locking it behind him.

He dropped the pants he was using to shield his indecency on a chair and padded back over to sit on the edge of the bed, one leg curled up beneath him. He set the tray on the table next to his hip and leaned over to brush his lips against the soft shell of the omega’s visible ear, fingers tucking the silky hair behind it as he murmured, "Wake up, love, I've got water and food for you.”

Eren slowly rolled over, rubbing at his eyes once more before he opened them, bright green meeting silvery blue. Eren couldn't help, but force himself to sit up rather quickly, hands moving to grab at Levi's shoulders as his neck found his way to rub against Levi’s rather forcefully.

Levi rubbed back, a pleased groan escaping him as his own arms wrapped around the boy, supporting him as they scented one another eagerly. He shifted closer to him on the bed, fingers pressing into his lower back as he palms rested on his slim waist. "Mmn, Eren…"

Eren yawned, still quite exhausted. He left his head tucked underneath Levi's chin as he looked down at the food and glasses of water and he didn't hesitate to pick up a glass with shaky hands, beginning to chug it down like he hadn't had water in weeks.

Levi leaned back a bit to allow his mate to drink deeply from one of the glasses of cool water he'd had brought for them, smiling slightly as he watched from beneath lowered lashes, fascinated by the movement of Eren's throat as he swallowed. He licked dry lips and was reminded of his own thirst abruptly. He reached one hand out for his own glass and swiftly downed half its contents.

Eren took a deep breath once he'd downed his glass, his hands coming up to cup his burning face. "That feels... So much better," the omega whispered hoarsely.

Levi hummed his agreement before offering Eren the rest of his own water, setting the boy's emptied glass aside and picking up a plate of hot cakes topped with butter and jam, setting it on his thigh between them.

Eren downed the rest of Levi's glass as well, unable to help himself. He sighed, resting his head on Levi's shoulder once more and closing his eyes, exhausted simply from drinking.

Levi took the glass and set it back on the tray before he broke a piece of the warm, fluffy hot cake off with his fingertips and raised it to blow on it a moment before placing it before Eren's lips. “Hungry, love?" he murmured huskily, curling his unoccupied arm around the boy leaning heavily against him.

Eren opened his eyes ever so slightly as he leaned forward to take the doughy hot cake into his mouth, unable to stop himself when two of Levi's fingers happened to be suckled into his mouth, as well as the cake.

The alpha hummed encouragingly, a shiver running through him as his fingers were enveloped in the slick warmth of the omega's mouth, his cock twitching with immediate interest, already half hard since he'd woken. He palmed at Eren's lower back, fingertips massaging lightly at the indented dimples above his ass as he simply let the boy do as he liked, retrieving him another piece of the spongy cake when he finally released Levi's fingers, only to repeat the process, making certain his mate was fed.

Eren took Levi's fingers into his mouth with every bite he took, humming contentedly, sometimes even letting out a little moan. The omega's eyes had closed again, and he would've just fallen back into the bed if it wasn't for Levi holding him up. His heat made him completely vulnerable when he was aroused, and of course, he was aroused the whole time.

The alpha began alternating between feeding Eren and taking bites himself until the food was gone and Eren was refusing any more, liquid and limp against Levi. The raven set the plate back onto the tray with the emptied glasses and pitcher of water before he carefully laid back, pulling Eren with him and resting the boy's head against his chest, fingers stroking through his hair and down his back. He purred lowly in satisfaction, pleased he'd been able to take proper care of his mate.

Eren pressed a few kisses to Levi’s chest and collarbone, making his way up Levi’s neck until his lips were against the man’s ear. “I want your knot,” the omega whispered, a slightly seductive whine in his voice.

The alpha licked his lips and shuddered, a low, humming groan falling from between now wet and parted lips, breath already hitching slightly. "Whatever you want, love... It's yours," he breathed, shifting to press his now very hard member against Eren's body, one hand sliding down the boy's side to his hip, squeezing lightly before caressing along his thigh. He cupped behind the omega's knee and guided the pliant limb over his own hip so that he could press his thick shaft up between the slippery cheeks of Eren's backside, hissing softly at the feel of the hot slickness against him, hips giving little rolling jerks, the head of his cock teasing at the swollen and wet entrance.

Eren let out a breathy moan of relief, the sound muffled against the skin of Levi’s neck. Eren couldn’t help, but roll his hips as well, shaking at the thought of getting Levi’s delicious knot again. He just couldn’t wait. “H-please,” Eren breathed out, the wetness between his thighs becoming thicker and thicker with each teasing rub.

"Mmhh," the alpha breathed out lustily, his hand groping at the backside of Eren's smooth thigh, guiding the rolling motions of their hips and letting the excess of the omega's slick lubricate his straining cock before he shifted his hips, angling them for better penetration. He thrust upwards as he used his grip to pull Eren's hips into the motion, the head of his cock pressing inside, followed quickly by several inches more of his manhood. He groaned loudly as he embedded himself in the clamping, greedy heat. "This what you want, love?" he asked in a husky, gutteral murmur.

Eren gasped, hand gripping at Levi’s muscled chest as he nodded frantically. The omega couldn’t help it when he gave his hips a quick, rough jerk to force the rest of Levi’s manhood inside his wet entrance.

The alpha grunted as Eren thrust back against him, burying the rest of his cock inside the tight slickness and he let out a shaky breath, his unoccupied hand curling around the back of the boy's shoulders and drawing him in so that he could crush his lips beneath his own, tongue seeking immediate entrance, tasting the sweetness of the jam and Eren's natural flavor eagerly. His hips shifted back a little and jerked forward roughly in short thrusts as he breathed heavily through his nose, silver eyes closed to bare slits.

“Mh-h” Eren moaned into the man’s mouth, dull nails scratching at the man’s chest as his hips rolled disjointedly and frantically, craving the man’s knot.

Levi moved against him, thrusting shallowly until he became too frustrated with the inability to move more in the position they were in, swiftly rolling over on top of Eren, pinning him beneath his body on the mattress and immediately driving into him harder, hands gripping at the backs of his thighs and pushing them up and apart as he thrust in and out, letting instinct take over and dictate the rough penetration, rocking desperately into the greedy hole rippling around his member. He bowed over the boy, mouthing at his chest, collar and neck, his tongue and teeth tasting every bit of flesh he could reach.

Eren let out loud noises, voice shaky as he moaned Levi’s name and cried for the man to fuck him harder with each thrust, the blunted head of the alpha's cock pressing against his sweet spot. “Please-please, Levi,” the omega panted in bliss.

The alpha panted and grunted harshly, hips driving in and out like a piston, roughly pushing Eren back into the plush mattress, striving to give the boy what he wanted. He slid his right hand down the boy's inner thigh and fisted his weeping erection, stroking firmly in time with the intense press of his thrusts, sweat dripping from his skin and mingling with Eren's. His muscles strained with each motion, twitching and quaking with exertion.

Eren shook, back arching up off the bed and his chest pressing against Levi’s, a wanton cry escaping his swollen pink lips as his vision went black for a moment, his hot omega seed spilling out into Levi’s hand and onto their abdomens almost as soon as Levi had begun to give attention to the omega’s hardness.

The alpha growled in satisfaction, thrusting a handful more times erratically before his knot slammed inside Eren and he arched, hissing his own pleasure as he filled the teen with thick ropes of pearly alpha cum again, shuddering through the rest of his climax before he collapsed onto the boy, laying his forehead against his shoulder as he tried to level his breathing once more, cock still twitching and leaking the last of his release inside the clamping heat of Eren's body.

Eren gasped in pleasure, eyes rolling back into his head as his body jerked and shook with arousal. He gasped Levi’s name desperately, omega instincts taking over. “Cum-keep cumming inside me, give me a baby,” Eren begged quietly.

"Nnghh, fuck..." levi huffed, the breathy curse washing over Eren's collarbone, his hips twitching in response, though he couldn't keep fucking the boy with his knot swollen inside him. "I will... Whatever you want, love," he promised in a hoarse growl, stroking his hands up and down the boy's thighs soothingly. And he would as soon as he could move again.

Eren didn’t want a baby; he didn’t want a baby and he knew that when he wasn’t in heat. Right now, he wanted his alpha and he wanted Levi to own him, he wanted to have Levi’s babies inside him because of his instincts and he couldn’t seem to register that. “I love you,” Eren breathed.

Levi could hardly remember that his mate didn't actually want any of the things he was asking of the alpha, so completely enslaved by the pheromones and instincts controlling him. He wanted to give Eren anything and everything he begged for, even though in some dark part of the back of his mind, he knew the boy didn't want it at all, he didn't mean the words he was saying; he knew that, but it didn't matter to his instincts. "I love you too, Eren," he whispered hoarsely, still catching his breath and if it was a little painful to know that he actually meant the returned words when he knew Eren did not, he didn't let it show, holding the omega tightly against him and pressing open mouthed kisses along his damp skin, sucking more fresh marks into it over his chest and collar to his neck and behind his ear, whispering incoherent endearments.

Eren hummed, hand gently rubbing at Levi’s chest and abdomen before he was limp against the man again. He was so exhausted, yet so content.

Levi crooned a rumbling purr and adjusted their positions again, ignoring the burn of his muscles as he laid down with Eren on top of him, his arms around him in a loose hold as he let his eyes close. He was as tired as the boy and was more than content to nap with him while his knot remained thick inside him. He didn't know how long the omega's heat would last and they needed the rest while they could get it. He brushed his fingers along the soft skin of Eren's back in light, soothing patterns as he dozed with his mate.

When they woke again, it was minutes before Eren had been knotted once more, the omega begging for a baby and for his mate to be tied to him again. If Eren wasn’t knotted, he wasn’t happy and he couldn’t even eat or sleep. He couldn’t do anything without his mate in his vulnerable state.

The day went by without a single interruption, besides of course food and water whenever Levi requested it. And every day went by the same way.

Eren’s heat was roughly four days, or more like three and a half. It was the evening of the fourth day when Eren awoke, Levi’s knot had deflated and the omega felt… Cold. His naked body felt cold and he felt so sore, he could barely roll away from the man, letting out a whine as he did.

The alpha stirred at the sound the omega made and soothed his palm up and down Eren's back unconsciously when the boy rolled away from him. His eyes cracked open to reveal hazy, sleep muddled mercury and he shifted in the sheets, rolling onto his side towards Eren.

"Love?" he called huskily, tone rough from sleep and days of heated sex. He ran a heavy hand through his hair and down his face to help wake himself up. The scent was not as it had been and he could think far more clearly than he had in days. With the clarity came realization of what they had done and he tensed, uncertain what Eren's response would be to what they had done.

Eren pulled the sheets up around himself to cover his naked body and he forced himself to sit up, leaning against the pillows for support as he rubbed at his eyes and looked down at Levi. “Le-vi,” the boy murmured sleepily as he looked around.

The alpha cushioned his head on his arm, silver gaze searching Eren's, his other hand reaching out hesitantly to brush a few stray locks of bedraggled chestnut out of the boy's eyes, "Are you alright?" He licked his dry lips, nervous and anxious as he watched his mate, a knot twisting in his gut, anticipating the rejection he was surely going to receive. His memories of the past few days were hazy at best, but he knew that he had broken a lot of promises to Eren and the guilt was heavy and vicious inside him. He should have been stronger... He should have sent the omega back to his own chambers when Eren had showed up at his door on their wedding night... But he hadn't been able.

“I…” Eren looked at Levi. “I’m fine, I suppose,” he spoke quietly. “What… Happened... At the wedding?” Eren asked in confusion. He vaguely remembered these past few days and what they had… Done…But he didn’t really remember the transition.

Levi let out a shaky breath that wasn't quite relief. Eren wasn't screaming or throwing things, which was a good sign, but that didn't mean he would remain as calm as he seemed. The alpha shifted his head on his bent arm as he spoke, "You fainted... I had to cut your corset off so you could breathe. your heat came over you so fast, we didn't have time to get you off the dance floor before it happened. Hanji found Erwin and Armin and we took you to your chambers. I'm sorry, love; I should've been more aware," he explained, apologizing quietly for his perceived negligence. He should have known the boy's heat was coming; he had instinctively, but had been too focused on their wedding ceremony and subsequent reception, that he had ignored all the warnings.

"Oh..." Eren's face became a bit red with embarrassment. He'd fainted in front of everyone at his wedding and then had to be undressed. "I should've told you that I wasn't feeling myself. I was so nervous about the ceremony as well..." Eren scratched the back of his head. "I do hope that this... This situation that's happened doesn't hinder our friendship, Levi.”

The alpha's eyes dropped to stare at the wrinkles in the sheet wrapped around the omega, unfocused on the deep divots in the material and he nodded to the words even as the pit in his stomach opened and threatened to swallow him whole. Of course Eren wanted only that... It had always been only that and he should be used to the disappointment. He'd known... He'd expected it, the denial of words the omega had breathed in passion that were not real, but a product of his desperate desire to fulfill the demands of his instincts and Levi's had been genuine and it fucking hurt...

He felt a burning behind his eyes and a thickness on the back of his tongue that was wholly new to the alpha. He rubbed a hand over his face and swallowed against it, eyes closed for long moments until he could force his lungs to accept breath and his tongue to breathe words, false assurances that, "Yes, Eren, it's fine... Everything is fine..." And it wasn't, but the alpha was good at hiding pain.

He shifted in the sheets, sitting up and turning away from the boy, feet dangling over the side of the bed and the pale expanse of his back revealed to show the rough, reddened lines leftover from the boy's blunted nails as proof he'd had them there in the first place, wicked and deep from the pleasure Eren had begged from him were on full display as he hung his head and breathed a few breaths to steady himself. He was uncaring of his own nudity in front of his mate even though Eren kept himself covered from the alpha's view, not that he could bear to look at him, anyway. To see the denial in Eren's eyes would be too much to handle at the moment. "Do you want me to run you a bath?" And his voice didn't waver with the offer; he was grateful for that and he shut down the intense desire to touch his omega. Eren bore his mark, but he did not belong to Levi, not as he wanted him. And the alpha was enslaved by the beautiful, unattainable omega that was his, but not. Thank the gods, his voice did not give him away.

Eren frowned slightly, cocking his head at the man. Something... Just didn't feel right. Levi didn't seem right and... Eren just didn't seem right. What he'd just said to the man - what kind of a thing was that to say? Eren's hand came up to run over the still sore bite mark on his neck, and he... He knew that he wanted that mark there. He needed it, he needed to know he belonged to Levi. God, what was he doing?

"I-I have to go," Eren spoke quickly, standing up, stumbling and nearly falling, having to catch himself with one hand against the wall while the other still held the sheets against his body, "I'm sorry, I have to go." The omega was suddenly frantic as he struggled to put on his robe, his body was so sore and he was so tired. He had to find Armin right away.

Levi didn't look at him, didn't try to stop him as he scrambled to escape as if he couldn't get away fast enough and pale fingers curled so tightly into the bedding that his hands went numb. He didn't stop him, didn't speak, had no voice and no words. What was there to say? More apologies? For what? Was he supposed to apologize for having wanted his omega, for taking him and caring for him when Eren was vulnerable as he had been? He had never meant to take advantage of the boy; it was Eren that had sought him out and broken his restraint. How could he even begin to apologize when he hadn't done wrong? He had been a good alpha, hadn't he? He clenched his jaw and let Eren go. Good was not good enough; Eren did not want him.

Eren hurried out of the room, unable to even form some kind of goodbye to the alpha as he shut the door, forcing himself down the hall on impossibly sore legs, it was nearly unbearable.

All of this was... unbearable.


	9. Silent Knight

Eren made his way to Armin's small room, one that had a separate door that connected directly to Eren’s room. It was getting late enough that the omega was probably there by now. He banged on the door, yelling Armin's name repeatedly.

Armin jerked out of his dreamy state. With Eren and Levi indisposed, he'd been able to spend his free hours with a certain very charming blond alpha that had a poetic tongue and sword calloused hands that were gentle on his skin when they touched, innocent enough as it had been.

He almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to open the door to his small room and caught Eren as he very nearly collapsed inside.

"E-Eren, my God, what's happened? Where's Levi?" he questioned, concern washing through him in crashing waves. Why on earth was Eren at his door in such a state? Where was his alpha?

"Armin, I've just come to tell you I'm an awful person!" Eren nearly sobbed, hands gripping at Armin's shoulders to help keep himself upright. "Armin, I'm so awful-I-I'm so awful," he repeated over and over again.

Armin's brow furrowed into a deep frown and he led Eren over to sit on his bed, one foot kicking his door closed behind them. He held the brunette's hands in his and settled next to his distressed friend. "Alright, okay... It's okay, Eren. You're not... Tell me what's happened," he cooed soothingly.

"My heat-" Eren whimpered, though he knew Armin must've already known that. "And I-the whole time I-I wanted him so bad and I loved him and I kept telling him I love him, and I do-" Eren was crying, nearly in hysterics at this point. "And then I told him, I hope we can still be friends-" Eren shook his head. "I made him think I don't love him and that's what I wanted to do, but I **do** love him, I don't want to love him," Eren sobbed.

“Oh, Eren..." Armin breathed and pulled the sobbing boy into his arms, hugging him as he cried. He stroked his hair comfortingly. "It'll be alright. Levi loves you... He'll forgive you, you know that. You're just scared.”

"Why would he forgive me? Did you hear what I said? How could I do that to him-" Eren sobbed. "Why do I love him? Why do I keep doing this to him if I love him?”

"Of course he'll forgive you. That's what it means to love someone, Eren. Even if you've hurt him, Levi will forgive you because he loves you. I can't really answer for you, Eren. Love doesn't always come with reason, but you deny him because you're afraid if you love him, you'll be blinded like your mother was.”

Eren looked at Armin, frowning as he sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. "Do you think Levi would ever do that to me..?" He whispered, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Eren, you don't remember... You should have seen him when you fainted and when we brought you back to your quarters. It was as if he could see nothing, but you. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Levi would die for you," Armin answered, rubbing a comforting hand on the other omega's back.

"R-really?" Eren whispered, face turning a bit red as he sniffled. “Oh, Armin, he's too good for me," Eren whispered. "I don't deserve someone as good as him, Armin.”

“Eren, that's not true... You deserve happiness. If Levi can give that to you, why fight it?" The blonde said quietly, looking at Eren with sincerity. "You deserve this more than anyone I know.”

"I don't," Eren sniffled. "Look at all I've done to him, and look at what's happened to my mother and the kingdom. I haven't been able to do a thing to stop it. I'm just so weak, Armin.." Eren whispered. "I can't let Levi down…"

"But don't you see, Eren? You aren't letting him down. Levi wants to be your strength while you're weak and help you to get stronger until you can stand at his side. Eren, he said he would take you to battle with him if you wanted to go... He doesn't think that you're some whiny omega princess that wants to sit on a pedestal. He told me himself, Eren. He thinks you're going to change the whole damn world!" Armin's voice rose to almost a yell really. He'd even started to believe it, too.

"Armin, how do I... How do I tell him how I feel?" Eren whispered.

The little blonde sat back and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well... Why don't you just come right out and tell him, or you know, maybe wait until you've disarmed him or something. Any way you do it, he probably won't be expecting it, but it'll definitely make him happy, Eren," he finally said, giving his friend an assured smile.

Eren took a deep breath. "C-could you help me run a bath and help me pick out what to wear before I go to tell him?" Eren whispered."I need everything to be just perfect.."

"Of course! What do you want to wear, something loose, you know, for easy removal?" Armin teased with a waggle of pale brows, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Armin!" Eren laughed. "We've been having sex for four days straight... I don't think I could handle having sex again for ages," the omega spoke. "I'm so sore... But it was amazing…"

“Well, you don't have to have sex just cause you're naked, you know," Armin said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "So... You had sex the whole time? And Levi was good at it?" He blushed just thinking about it. He wondered if the Sunshine Knight would want to spend his heat with him when it came... He was so envious of Eren.

"Oh it was so wonderful, Levi is amazing at it. You'll know what I mean when your time comes," Eren stood up, groaning like an old man at the soreness in his legs. He slowly and teasingly pulled away his robe a bit to reveal the bite on his neck to Armin, a proud smirk adorning his lips as he did so.

Armin's eyes went wide and round as he looked at the mark. "Wow... Did... Did you mark him too?” He gasped. ”And did it hurt? I mean the sex and the bite... I've heard some pretty scary stories from some of the other servants. Some alphas are pretty rough," he questioned further after a second, leaning close to Eren as they made their way out of his little room and into the brunette's quarters to get him his bath and make him look his best for his alpha.

"I didn't mark him..." Eren murmured. "And it hurt but... In a good way." Eren shrugged. "I dunno, it's so hard to explain... The sex felt amazing and the bite hurt, but he was so gentle and loving about it. Oh, Armin, I would let him mark every inch of me if it was possible. It felt so satisfying.”

Armin's blush spread down his neck, "That... You make it sound so wonderful. I hope my alpha will be like that with me... You're so lucky, Eren... Hey, maybe when you tell him, you should ask him if you can return the mark. I bet he'd like that... He's obviously completely devoted to you.”

"I will," Eren said, blushing as Armin assisted the brunette into the bathroom where he helped him bathe, blushing with every new mark he came across on his friend's skin. Levi certainly seemed to be a passionate lover.

Eren was a bit embarrassed, but mostly proud of the marks as his friend helped him. He was antsy during his bath, though, eager to see Levi.

"For goodness sake Eren, would you sit still for two minutes?!" Armin groused as he tried to brush the fidgeting boy's hair for him. Eren was finally dressed and all that was left was to at least attempt taming his wild hair before he was on his way to find his alpha.

Levi was pacing again, running his hands through his hair at regular intervals, strung out in the aftermath of Eren's heat, fighting against the instinct to stay close to the boy, to care for him while he recovered. He'd bathed, but he could still smell him on his skin and he'd had his bedding changed, but it was still there. Everything was stained by Eren and it only made the ache worse. He wanted him... Why didn't the omega want him in return?

Thoughts of Eren and self deprecation tumbled and mingled in his head and he couldn't be still for more than a few seconds at a time. He was still hot, too, dressed in a simple pair of pants as he had been on their wedding night, barefoot and bare chested, breathing a little labored in his emotional state. He felt like an animal, trapped and begging for freedom that he would always be denied. He couldn't eat and he couldn't go back to sleep. All he could think about was his omega.

Eren had knocked so quietly, it was barely audible. A part of him hoped Levi wouldn't hear so that Eren wouldn't have to face his fears.

The alpha whipped around at the soft sound, heightened senses not missing the quiet knocking and he couldn't be entirely sure since the entirety of his quarters smelled like Eren, but he thought there was a hint of himself outside the door as well. It had to be his mate... But why would Eren have come back?

He strode purposefully towards the door and wrenched it open, narrowed silver softening as soon as he saw him and he couldn't fight it... He reached for him and pulled him close, burying his face against his neck, careful of the still fresh mating bite, but desperate for the contact.

As quickly as it happened, he forced himself away, apologies already falling from his lips as he fought the urge to touch him and not let him go. Why? This was torture... Why had Eren come back so soon like this?

Eren stepped forward, halting Levi's apologies by pressing his lips to the older's, arms wrapping around the man's neck desperately. He didn’t know what else to do, this was all he could think of. He needed Levi as close to him as possible.

Levi's breath caught and he went completely still for several seconds, entirely caught off guard by the sudden affection. It didn't last, though...

He made a desperate whining sound and suddenly his arms were around Eren, crushing the omega to his chest and practically lifting him off his feet, kissing him back ferociously. It didn't matter that he didn't understand the motives that had prompted his mate to do as he was, only that Eren was there, was in his arms and his lips were soft and vaguely sweet beneath his own.

Eren wrapped one leg, then the other around Levi's waist until he was wrapped around the man completely like a koala, trying to get as close to him as possible. Though, after a few more moments, Eren forced himself to break the kiss, panting as he did. He buried his face in Levi's neck, sighing in relief. "Levi, I-I'm so sorry," he whispered.

The alpha's hands slid beneath Eren's thighs to support him when the boy wrapped his legs around him and leaned him against the closed door, humming appreciatively and panting when the boy finally broke away from his lips.

Levi tilted his head slightly to allow Eren better access to his neck. "What are you sorry for, love?" He breathed, voice a little strained as he pressed against his omega, wedging the boy between the wall and his own body possessively.

"For saying what I said, I... What kind of thing is that to say? I don't want to be _friends_ ; it wasn't just my heat talking when I said all the things I said to you," Eren admitted shakily. "I-I'm fairly sure that I've fallen head over heels for you, Levi Ackerman.”

The alpha's eyes went wide and a little glassy, "You're... You've really... Fuck, you're going to kill me, brat," he muttered breathily. He could smell it, the sincerity in the omega's words, the affection he'd been hiding finally allowed to be on display. He squeezed Eren against him, pressing kisses over his face, "I thought..." Cheeks. "You'd hate me..." Brow. "For breaking..." Temples. "My promises..." Nose. "I wanted so much..." Chin. "To be a good alpha for you..." Right corner of his mouth. "I thought I'd ruined everything..." Left corner. "I love you so fucking much, it hurts..." Lips. He murmured against the plush damp flesh of Eren's mouth, "You can't take it back ever again... I need you, Eren…"

"I won't ever take it back," Eren whispered against the warm sweetness of Levi’s lips grazing his own, voice so sincere that it almost hurt to speak. "I didn't want to love you, I was so scared- I was so scared you'd end up hating me, that I'd hurt you again, I'm so sorry," Eren whispered, tears dribbling down his flushed cheeks. "I'll never hurt you again.”

"It's impossible to promise that, love, but as long as you love me, I'll always forgive you," he assured softly, leaning his forehead against Eren's and staring into his teary eyes intently, a contented smile curling on his pale flushed lips and he lifted a hand to brush the hair back from Eren's face before cupping his cheek and kissing away the salty tears. "So... Does this mean I won't have to sleep alone anymore?”

Eren laughed breathily, nodding. "Yes, it does. You can move into my chambers right away," Eren assured, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he sniffled away the last of his tears. "I love you so much, you don't even know how much it means to me that you've been here for me all this time, even when I was too stupid to realize how I felt...”

"Don't say stupid, love... You were just scared. I understood then and now... But I can't even begin to describe how happy you've made me today," Levi murmured, rubbing his palm along the side of Eren's neck, thumbing over his rapid pulse.

"I-I want to mark you," Eren suddenly remembered, looking up at Levi with hopeful eyes. "I-if that's alright with you, I-Armin said you'd like it and I-I think I'd like it too-“ The omega was so nervous in asking.

The alpha tilted his head, watching Eren with warm eyes and a charmed smile. "You better be sure you want to keep me; if you mark me, you're never getting rid of me," he said, lolling his head onto his shoulder to bare his neck to the omega without a flicker of hesitation, adjusting his grip on the boy.

Eren smiled. "I'm sure," he whispered, moving his head down so his lips were against the base of Levi's neck so he could press a few gentle kisses there. "I... Don't want to hurt you," Eren admitted quietly, "Are you sure you'll be alright?”

A rumbling purr of pleasure vibrated through the alpha's chest as he felt the gentle fluttering of Eren's lips against the sensitive flesh of his neck. "If I cry, you won't tell anyone, will you?" he mumbled as if he were being serious for a moment before his smile gave him away, "I'll be fine, love. Go ahead and claim me.”

"I wouldn't tell a soul,” Eren breathed with a slight laugh, pressing just one more kiss to Levi's neck as he he squeezed his eyes shut, opening wide before he was suddenly clamping down hard on Levi's neck with his teeth until he felt the skin break, the coppery taste of blood plaguing his taste buds. 

The alpha growled huskily, hands squeezing at Eren's hips and he pressed into the biting of his mate's teeth. A shudder ran through him, electric under his skin at the intimacy of the act. This wasn't political... It was forever.

Eren pulled away as soon as he was satisfied with how deep the bite was, licking his bloodstained lips before lapping and kissing at Levi's bite lovingly to try and soothe it, just like the older male had done to him.

Levi hummed contentedly and rubbed his palms up and down the omega's sides. "I love you, Eren," he murmured, lips barely moving to form the words close to the omega's ear, his eyes half lidded and almost glowing from beneath the dark veil of lashes.

"I love you too," Eren whispered once he'd pulled away from his work on Levi's neck. He moved to the other side of Levi's neck to tuck his face in, practically purring at the man's touches and affection.

"Do you want to lie down for a while?" the raven asked, sliding a hand beneath Eren's lower back, palm warm over the sore muscles there, fingertips massaging with light pressure. He was still exhausted himself, even more so from the rough start to the day and the emotional storm he'd been caught in.

"Y-yes, I... That would be really nice," Eren admitted quietly. He was so exhausted, he was lucky Levi was holding him or else he'd likely faint. Levi smiled before he shifted his grip on Eren to hold him bridal style, carrying him to the bed and lying him down gently on the fresh linens. He climbed in next to him and immediately pulled the boy close to him, covering the both of them with the heavy blankets before wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter male and spooning up against him, craving as much contact as his mate would allow him.

Eren snuggled himself as close to Levi as possible, closing his eyes as he did so. "You know, you should really thank Armin for this... I wouldn't have had the courage to come back here if it wasn't for him.”

"Hmm, s'that so?" Levi murmured, trailing his fingertips up and down Eren's back and side lightly. "How'd the little blondie convince you?”

"He told me you'd forgive me no matter what because you love me... He... Just kept talking about how good you are to me. He even told me about how freaked out you looked when I fainted at the wedding," Eren admitted, a slight giggle in his voice.

Levi heaved a sigh, naked chest rising and falling beneath Eren's head and he laid his palm flat on Eren's back.

"He wasn't wrong... I will always forgive you. You're my mate. Regardless of what you felt for me, I've been thinking of you that way since we first met... At the wedding... I should apologize for embarrassing you... I just had to protect you and you couldn't breathe. I was frightened..." The alpha admitted in a quiet murmur, his nose against the crown of his mate's head.

"You didn't embarrass me, I embarrassed myself," Eren sighed. "I should've told you in the first place that I wasn't well, I just-I don't know, I suppose I was just so eager to get married and I was so nervous..." Eren gave a slight shrug. "I suppose it doesn't really matter that you cut off my corset. Who the hell gives a damn if they see my midriff?" Eren murmured. "But really, I'm so glad that you knew what to do. It was hurting quite badly," Eren admitted. "Anyone else would've just left me in my clothing and let me suffer to save my so called... Decency… Or whatever.” Eren had always thought poorly of traditional values, but after being with Levi, he'd begun to actually despise them.

"They'll be talking about our wedding for decades to come, you know? I can only imagine the rumors that have already been spread... We're already changing the way of things, Eren, and we've done nothing but fall in love," the alpha replied, smiling into the soft strands of the boy's hair and giving him a little squeeze.

Eren smiled as well, sighing contentedly as he squeezed the alpha back. "I like this," Eren whispered. "I like the way things are going. I mean- things are a complete mess, but I love this mess," Eren admitted. "If it takes me fainting in front of everyone and making a fool of myself at our wedding for me to realize that I love you, well then that's just how it is. I'd do it all over again if I had to.”

Levi chuckled lightly, "You shouldn't even be embarrassed... It's not as if you had any control over fainting... Hanji thought I was going to strip you naked in the middle of the ballroom. I wasn't even conscious of all those useless shits... You were barely breathing. That damn corset was killing you. I'm not sorry for removing it, though I am a little sorry for ruining your beautiful gown. You should have seen Erwin and Armin... Hanji found them in a broom closet," he said with another chuckle behind his words. It was laughable now, but at the time, he'd been livid with the other knight.

"Well, I was going to let Armin wear my gown now that apparently it looks like he's going to be marrying a certain bright eyed knight… But now I suppose I'll have to take him to the tailor so he can have his own made. Oh, I'm sure he'll love that. Tell Erwin to get the lead out and just marry Armin already. They've known each other for a week, they're perfectly acquainted," Eren laughed. "And... I won't wear the corset anymore if you don't want me to. I just don't want you to think poorly of me without it.”

"Nn, I'd never think poorly of you for wanting to be able to breathe... I will say, though, I wouldn't mind seeing you in it without your gown on... Mm, maybe just not laced so tightly," the alpha murmured huskily, almost too quietly for the omega to hear, muffled as it was against his hair.

Eren blushed a deep red, burying his face in the pillow. "Levi, you're such a tease. I won't be able to have sex for weeks," the omega whined.

"Will you be angry with me if I say that's disappointing?" Levi questioned, heat and humor in his eyes and he hid the wicked little smirk on his lips against Eren's hair. It wasn't a lie…

"I'm disappointed too," Eren said. "Trust me, I want to... I just can barely move," the omega chuckled.

Levi hummed, simply settling on cuddling Eren for now, hands still wandering up and down the omega’s back and sides. “Then maybe I’ll just have to ask Hanji for something to fix that,” he teased the omega, only half joking. He really would ask her; it’d be worth dealing with all of her annoying, shitty questions if he could have his omega sooner rather than later.

* * *

It was only about a month later that Levi was in the garden, pacing. Why was it he was always fucking pacing these days? He'd received a messenger that morning informing him of his uncle's death and the call for more arms was dire on their southern border. They needed more skilled men. Both Erwin and Levi, as well and Hanji, were in Maria and it was imperative they go to the front as soon as possible or there would be riots. Sina was pillaging the border towns and terrorizing his people. And he was a king now... He couldn't just play around... He had to think of his kingdom and his mate. He didn't want the attacks to start happening closer to the Marian Castle. It was not so far from the border after all. He was running his hands through his hair repeatedly, the letter clutched in his fingers.

Eren had been looking for his alpha everywhere for nearly an hour now, he'd begun to worry. His worry did dissipate slightly, though, when he looked outside to see Levi pacing in the garden. The omega sighed, watching his mate for a few moments before stepping out from behind those big glass doors, walking into the garden slowly.

"Levi, love? What's wrong?" Eren called once he was close enough

The alpha stilled abruptly at the sound of Eren's voice. "It's bad news, Eren,” he sighed heavily, holding out the partially crumpled letter to his mate with a look of grief on his face, muscles tense with stress.

Eren read over the letter, lips mouthing the words so he could process them better. "Levi... I'm so sorry," Eren spoke quietly. "Your uncle, I..." Eren shook his head, running a hand through his chestnut locks, "What shall we do about Sina? We-we need to fight them, don't we?”

"Erwin, Hanji, and I will take whatever recruits are ready and go. We must... If we don't push them back, they'll take the whole kingdom. My... My people need their true king," he spoke in a heavy tone that belayed how dire the situation really was. It was thick in his mouth. He would have to leave Eren... The boy was not going to like being left behind.

He'd never wanted the title, but it was his now. Grisha would never be the true king, no matter if he took the title. He could put it off no longer. He had a queen and it was time he accepted his responsibility as king.

"And you'll give them their king, you'll be just fine," Eren assured the man, walking over to rub his hands up and down Levi's arms comfortingly. "We'll leave before the sun reaches the sky tomorrow morning.”

"Eren... Love, you... You have to stay here. You aren't ready to come with me yet," he spoke softly, trying to break the news as gently as possible, to convey that he was sorely disappointed that he could not keep Eren by his side.

"What?" Eren asked. "I can't stay here... You know I can't stay here without you. And I can't let you go alone, something could happen to you! I am ready," Eren protested desperately.

"You're not! You still can't disarm me or your sister, Eren. And your footwork is still sloppy. I can't allow it. You can train with the recruits that will be left behind. I'm having Mikasa take over for Hanji. When you are ready, we'll discuss it, not before then," he argued. He would not put Eren in danger that way. It was unideal to leave the boy alone in the kingdom with his father, but Grisha had been surprisingly complacent and docile since the night of he and Eren's wedding. Armin and Mikasa would be with him. It would have to be enough.

“That isn’t fair! You can’t do that to me!” Eren yelled, hurt in his voice. “I’ve been training so hard for this, you know I have! You can’t tell me where I can and can’t go, I’ll come whether you like it or not,” the boy growled.

"No, we agreed... If I didn't think you were ready, you would not join me on the battlefield. I'm saying you're not ready. You're staying here, Eren. It's not negotiable," said lowly, warning in the tone, and his scent flared with dominance.

“You’re just like my father,” Eren couldn’t help but growl, aimed to hurt Levi more than anything. “I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

The alpha's brow furrowed. "I'm doing this because I love you, Eren, to keep you safe, can't you see that? I didn't say never, just not now," he spoke with pain in his voice, upset with the words his mate had meant to hurt and he knew that; they were words said in anger, but it did not make them less painful to hear from his beautiful omega's mouth.

“You’re doing this because you’re selfish. You want to leave me here, don’t you?” Eren asked, voice breaking. “Well fine then, go! Just go away!” he snapped. Why was he being so overemotional and reckless with his words?

"Fine! Don't expect me to apologize for protecting you, Eren," he snarked right back, angry and hurt and too strung out to regret his own actions. He turned on one booted heel and stalked off, his scent turbulent and the expression on his face so dark that people veered out of his path from yards away.

His queen was being a child about this. Surely, he understood that Levi didn't want to leave him behind either. Couldn't he see that it was for his own good? They had an agreement. Eren was not ready for war. It was not some game to be played by children.

Eren let out an aggravated cry, taking off his shoe and throwing it with all his might in Levi’s direction, though the man was long out of his throwing range. “Fine!” He yelled, stomping off in the opposite direction while only wearing one shoe. He didn’t realize until he’d walked quite far that he was actually crying, and he couldn’t make it stop. What the hell had gotten into his emotions?

Levi avoided his wife for the rest of the day, going to speak with both Hanji and Erwin, the latter of which he disrupted courting a certain blonde omega in the library. He was not kind in his demand for Armin to go see to his wife while he spoke with the commander of his army.

They spoke for long hours into the evening and it was late when the messenger bird came in. The servant that brought it to them was panting and sweating with exertion, barely able to speak the urgency, giving up and simply thrusting the tiny curl of parchment out to the pale prince. Levi took it without hesitation, narrowed winter eyes skimming over the shaky scrawl that bled over the rough material of the paper. He stood abruptly, rigid in his posture and tense; Erwin immediately followed suit.

"We leave now."

* * *

Eren angrily messed up his and Levi’s chambers, tossing around clothing and pillows as he looked around angrily, but the thing was, he had no clue what he was looking for. He just felt like he was missing something, his instincts were going crazy. Maybe Eren was going crazy.

And when there was a knock on the door, Eren yelped in surprise, knocking over a lamp with a loud crash. “Go away, I already told you how I feel!” Eren shouted in the assumption that it was Levi.

Armin poked his head inside. ”Eren! Are you alright?" And seeing the shattered lamp, the little omega bustled into the room and swiftly began gathering up the broken pieces. "What on earth is going on? First Levi and now you... Did the two of you have a row or something?”

“Of course we had a row! How on Earth could you let Erwin go to war without you? This is just insane! Armin, don’t I deserve to go with Levi? Don’t I?” Eren questioned. The omega was nearly shaking with anger as he did so.

"You deserve to, yes, but if Levi doesn't think you're skilled enough yet, I have to agree with his decision," Armin said distractedly as he cleaned up the mess. "Wait! They're going to war? When?" He suddenly asked, realization of the meaning behind Eren's words finally registering.

“I don’t know, soon!” Eren yelled. “Armin, you’re not being fair! You can’t agree with Levi!” Eren shouted in hurt. “I have to stay with Levi, why can’t anyone understand that??”

“But, Eren, it's not some kind of honeymoon. War is dangerous. You can't just go when you aren't ready. You could be killed. You could get Levi killed... He'd be so worried about you. If he told you to stay here, it's for good reason, you know that. I very much doubt he's happy to be leaving you behind; he barely lets you out of his sight as it it," Armin argued, his voice rising with concern. They hadn't said anything to him. What if Erwin didn't come and say goodbye? What if he didn't come back from the battlefield?

“You just don’t understand,” Eren whispered, sitting down on the bed. “Armin, I think something’s wrong with me, I-I just feel so-I think I’m-“ Eren stammered. “No, you know what? Never mind,” Eren growled, standing up. “I’m going to go down there and tell Levi either we both go to the battlefield, or no one goes at all!” Eren shouted before beginning to storm off.

"Eren! you can't interrupt their meeting. You're going to make Levi so distracted when he goes to battle that he'll make a mistake. What if he gets killed? What if Erwin gets killed protecting him?"

Armin followed, hot on the brunette's heels, his own worry increased by Eren's agitation. Whatever was causing the fluctuations in Eren's mood was causing the other omega great alarm.

“Where are they? Armin, if I go into battle, I’ll guarantee Erwin’s safety! You don’t want to lose him before you can even marry him, hm? So just tell me where they are,” the brunette growled.

"They... They were in the library... Even if you say that, Eren, you know you can't guarantee something like that. Don't you see how stubborn you're being? How will you feel if Levi is injured, or worse, if he dies because he has to worry over protecting you?" he replied, keeping pace with his friend. Eren was being pigheaded and selfish and it was no wonder the alpha had been in such a terrible state when he'd stormed into the library and stole Erwin away from him so rudely.

“Shut up, shut up!” Eren snapped at Armin, teary eyed. “Stop it! I get it, you’re so much smarter and safer than me, just stop!” Eren shouted angrily as he rushed toward the library, Armin still chasing after him.

Eren burst through the doors, yelling Levi’s name, but there wasn’t a single sign of life in the entirety of the library.

Armin was panting when he finally caught up with the other omega in the empty library, several large tomes and papers strewn over the table the two alphas had been sitting at not so long ago. He pressed a hand to his chest over his wildly beating heart, blue gaze skimming over the items for any sign of where they may have gone and his breath hitched when he caught sight of the little roll of parchment. He knew what it was before he even reached one trembling hand out to read it.

Eren looked at Armin as the blonde picked up the parchment. “W-what does it say?” Eren whispered shakily.

Armin looked back at Eren with wide, glossy eyes. "They've already left. They must have... There was... The was another attack. It was a massacre. Omegas and children weren't spared either... They... They must have went right after receiving this. What will we do, Eren?" the little blonde questioned shakily, a lump forming in his throat.

“I-I don’t know,” Eren whispered honestly. “I-Mikasa and I will go after them, I-I have to do something,” Eren said desperately, shaking his head as he tried to hold back his tears.

Armin moved to wrap his hands around Eren's biceps, shaking him a little, but it might have been because the little blonde was shaking pretty badly himself. "You can't Eren! You have to stay here and act as queen while he's gone. I can't stay here by myself and worry about all of you," he said desperately.

“Armin, I can’t be without him! I can’t let him go without me,” Eren sobbed, hands coming up to cover his face. “Armin, I need him... I need him so much, I can’t do any of this without him.”

Armin was shaking his head. "You have to... You have to, Eren. Levi needs you to. He can't be distracted with worry for you... We have to stay here and be strong... You promised him you would let him go to war with or without you, Eren. We'll... We'll train with the army recruits and... And when we're ready, we'll go with them, okay?" the blonde pleaded, fear in his tone. He was afraid for Eren, for Levi and for Erwin. What if they never saw each other again?

Eren couldn’t help it when he pulled Armin against himself, burying his nose in the soft blonde strands as he let out a sob. “I can’t lose anyone else, Armin, I can’t lose Mum and Levi,” Eren sobbed. Carla… Was nearing her end, very soon. They all knew it was coming, and Eren couldn’t bear the thought of losing Levi or going through losing his mother without Levi by his side. Who would he have left after Armin and Erwin got their happily ever after? Eren just couldn’t lose Levi, he couldn’t.

"It's okay... They're the best in the realm, Eren; they'll definitely come back. We just have to be patient and make sure we don't cause them any unnecessary distractions," he soothed, not entirely believing his own words, but he had to try.

Eren had begun to suspect something bad, very bad that was happening and…He needed Levi by his side for it. He couldn’t tell anyone else, he didn’t even believe it was real himself. He refused to. “Oh Armin, I just... I just wish I was good enough to help him, I want to protect him..He..He’s my mate.”

Armin dragged Eren into a tighter hug, needing the embrace as much as his friend likely did, "I know... We just... We'll train harder... We'll just have to get stronger while they're away so that next time they won't have to go alone.”

“I can’t believe they didn’t even say goodbye to us. A-Armin, I said such awful things to Levi, what if I never get the chance to apologize?” Eren whispered, blood running cold.

"He'll forgive you," the blonde said without a trace of doubt. He didn't know whether or not the prince would make it back, or how the battle would turn out, but he knew with absolute certainty that Levi would forgive Eren for any transgressions. He'd said as much before. He would always forgive Eren.

“I said he was just like my father. How could I say such an awful thing, Armin?” Eren asked, shaking his head. ”I need to apologize to him..”

"You were angry, Eren. Levi knows you didn't mean it. We all say things we don't mean when we're hurt. I'm sure he's already forgiven you. He loves you no matter what; he's never made secret of that," Armin said, rubbing his cheek against Eren's soft hair comfortingly.

Eren sighed. “I..I know..” He whispered, holding Armin close, “I just really hope they come back, Armin..”

"They definitely will, Eren. After all, we're here waiting for them, right?" the blonde said, trying to be hopeful. Their knights would definitely come back for them.


	10. Mood Poisoning

But alas, Eren was miserable that day Levi left. And the next, and the next. And eventually, the days turned to weeks. Eren had gotten a short letter from Levi stating that he had had to leave abruptly. It didn’t say where he was, or how he was doing. Eren didn’t know anything.

Armin, on the other hand, had received a long letter from Erwin. It was romantic and sweet, and Armin nearly spent every second of every day writing sappy love letters to Erwin. Eren simply sat alone in his chambers. He was afraid to be the “Queen” without his king by his side.

Though about a week and a half later after they received the letters, Armin was frantically knocking on Eren’s door. “Eren! Erwin’s back! He’s back!” Armin was yelling, and Eren didn’t hesitate to rush to swing the door open.

“Where? Where’s Levi, did he come too?” Eren asked hopefully.

Erwin was standing with one hip cocked, his arm bandaged from wrist to bicep and held in a cloth sling against his broad chest. "Ah, no, I'm sorry, Eren... He stayed in place of me because I was injured. He sends his love. He's missing you terribly," the tall alpha said in a soft, smooth tone, hoping that the boy would take the news not too badly.

Eren’s face immediately fell. “Well, I… I’m sorry that you’re injured,” Eren murmured, trying to hide his disappointment. “I’m sure Levi is doing just fine without me, but I’m sure dinner is almost ready by now. Is there a feast prepared for Erwin’s return?” Eren asked Armin, completely changing the subject.

The sunshine knight released an inaudible sigh, his brow furrowed and lips pursed with regret. Levi was **not** fine without Eren... He was cold and merciless on the battlefield; with his sword drawing blood, he became the rumored villain he was believed to be. It almost frightened him to see Levi blank as he was when killing a man. But he didn't tell the omega that. He didn't say anything at all and allowed his own omega to take over the conversation.

"Oh yes, we must! At least maybe it will lift the melancholy that has settled over the castle these last few weeks," Armin said brightly, wrapping his arms around Erwin's uninjured one and squeezing lightly. His heart went out to Eren, but he couldn't help his relief in seeing Erwin again, a little worse for wear, but alive and away from the danger for now.

“Mh... Yes... We’ll head down now,” Eren murmured. “I’m very glad to see you back, Erwin…” The omega couldn’t help but stare at his feet as he spoke.

"Thank you, your highness. I appreciate the sentiment, though I know I'm not the one you were hoping to see," Erwin replied, gracing the boy with a small smile, understanding in his eyes. he then turned back to Armin and allowed the excited boy to lead the way to the dining hall, Eren in tow.

Eren sulked as he followed the two blondes into the dining room where servants were already beginning to gather. As soon as Eren sat down, Grisha exited from an unexpected place, the kitchen. He joined them at the table, an evil look on his face. That was how he always looked. Evil, conniving, soulless... You name it, he looked it.

Eren didn’t even bother to greet his father. They hadn’t been on speaking terms ever since the wedding. The only time Eren opened his mouth was when the tea was served, the omega taking tiny sips and avoiding eye contact with nearly everyone.

Erwin sat with the two omegas, his gaze flickering to Grisha every now and again. He felt something was off about the man; of course, Grisha always rubbed him the wrong way, especially after what Levi had told him about the man, but he had a foreboding feeling in his gut as he looked at the bespectacled alpha and his son. Armin chattered happily next to him and the tall blonde did his best to listen to what he had to say even as he remained alert and suspicious.

Eren didn't say a single word. He felt tired and sick to his stomach, even after his second cup of tea. It was like the more he drank, the worse it got. He barely even took a few bites of his meal, his complexion rather pale and sickly looking. He just didn't feel well at all. Maybe it was just the little green monster of jealousy… And he was being punished for it. Punished for being jealous of Armin’s happiness to have Erwin back, and he knew he deserved it.

It wasn't until Armin's worried voice broke through Erwin's concentration on Grisha that he realized what had caused his bad feeling.

"Eren, are you feeling alright? You look very pale.” Armin was leaning toward him and Erwin was on his feet immediately, stepping over to the boy and feeling his forehead. It was clammy and burning to the touch. The boy's pupils were wide in the forest pools of his eyes and his breathing was slightly labored. And Erwin felt the first tremors beginning as he touched his face.

"Eren, what did you have to drink?”

"T-tea," Eren whispered. He picked up his teacup with shaky hands, and it was only a few seconds of him holding it until it slipped from his clammy hands, crashing to the floor. Maybe this wasn’t just jealousy. Eren's arms wrapped around himself, a searing pain running up and down his entire body and soon enough, he was slipping from the chair limply, joining his teacup on the floor with a loud thud.

Erwin had attempted to grab Eren by his collar with his one good hand to keep him upright, but it was no use. The second Eren hit the floor, they all knew something was terribly wrong. The brunette was convulsing, shaking and jerking uncontrollably, and a white, foamy liquid was being coughed up from between his trembling lips. He was choking, coughing, sputtering. It was the most painful thing he’d ever felt, vision quickly tunneling and sounds growing fuzzy, the last sound he heard being the sound of Armin’s terrified cry.

Erwin cursed colorfully as Armin jumped up and immediately fell to his knees at Eren's side, "Turn him on his side!” the tall blonde ordered Armin. "We need to get him to take water, as much as possible."

Servants were fluttering around, panicking and Erwin was shouting orders for messengers and healers, water, and fresh linens. Then, his gaze caught on the singular man still sitting at the table, fingers laced beneath his chin as Grisha simply watched the chaos around him. Perhaps he didn't realize he was smiling, or perhaps he didn't care if anyone noticed. His arrogance knew no bounds.

Erwin strode towards him, good hand reaching for the dagger at his waist. "You! You're responsible for this!”

"Where's your proof?" Grisha asked, slowly lowering his hands down onto the table so he could tap his fingers impatiently.

Eren was in so much pain, his whole body was on fire. He struggled when Armin forced a glass of water to his lips and poured it down his throat, the omega coughing and choking since he was still trying to vomit up whatever that frothy white stuff was.

Erwin's eyes narrowed. "Your nonchalance is proof enough. You threatened Levi before. Your treason's gone far enough," he growled out, another step towards the older man.

"You poisoned Carla and now you've done the same to the rightful queen again. You'll pay for your cowardice," He continued before he was looking around at the guards that were hesitantly stepping towards them. He pointed the blade at Grisha.

"He's poisoned the queen," he said lowly without a shred of doubt or hesitation in his voice. The guards looked between them a moment before they were in motion. Apparently, their loyalty to Grisha had been overshadowed by the brightness of Eren's last few months growing into his role as queen and they were quick to defend him against the old king that bore no royal blood.

Grisha darted out of the room as fast as he could, a different set of guards coming in from the ballroom to block off Grisha's path from the guards that were no longer loyal to Grisha. Apparently Grisha still had some loyal followers... Or... Overpaid followers.

"Damn it! Follow him!" Erwin shouted before he was whirling around on a servant that had a messenger at his side.

The healer was with Eren and Armin, feeding him the usual tonics used to combat poisons, but it only seemed to be doing so much. Hanji... They needed Hanji; she had a broad knowledge of poisons and how to treat them. And Levi... Levi needed to be informed.

"Erwin!" Armin was yelling, sobbing at this point as Eren's eyes rolled back, the brunette completely unresponsive. It felt like his whole body had just been taken over by some kind of extreme gravitational pull; he couldn't move a muscle.

"Sir, what message would you like me to deliver?" The messenger asked.

"The queen has taken ill - he has been poisoned. The regent king has fled. Hanji Zoe and King Levi Ackerman must return to the Marian kingdom immediately. Go!" Erwin demanded.

He turned his attention from the scrambling messenger to the servant, ordering the broken teacup to be collected and kept for analysis once Hanji had returned. Then he was at Armin's side, a low crooning rumbling from within his chest instinctively. "He'll be alright, Armin. We won't let Grisha take a another queen from this kingdom.”

"Erwin, Erwin, he's dead, look at him," Armin whispered shakily. The castle's healer pressed her two fingers to Eren's neck.

"He's not dead, he has a pulse. Somebody must fetch the town doctor, he may not have much longer," the healer spoke, and another servant was on his feet, running out the door to fetch the doctor. "We must move him to his chambers before it's too late to move him at all. He'll be too fragile soon.”

Erwin nodded, motioning for two servants to help move the boy as he held a sobbing and in inconsolable Armin. They followed after to the queen's chambers where Eren was laid out and stripped of his soiled clothing by the healer just as the doctor came bustling into the room and the slight curve of Eren's belly that was hardly noticeable became a source of distress. At first, the doctor thought that the poison was causing bloating, which could have been much worse. That sort of poison was something they had no hope of treating, but once he'd felt at the slight bulge, the truth was much worse.

"Were either of you aware of... The princess's condition?" The doctor asked, looking up at Erwin and Armin, though both looked confused. "His alpha must have known about...the baby, right?" He questioned.

Erwin was glad for the arm he had wrapped tightly around the blonde omega because as soon as the doctor's words had left his mouth, Armin nearly collapsed. "No... Levi never would have left him had he known that it took during his heat... Good God... Grisha is a fool... And a dead man..." Erwin answered the doctor, feeling his throat threatening to close up at the realization of such news. Levi would be devastated should he lose his Queen to the poison and then find out that he'd be losing more than only that; the raven alpha would be ruined. It would destroy him; Erwin knew it and he prayed that Hanji would be able to save the boy in time.

"Eren kept trying to-he kept trying to tell me that something was wrong with him, and I didn't take it seriously," Armin sobbed. "I thought he was just angry that he couldn't go to war, I didn't-I didn't think he was-pregnant," the hysterical blonde tried to explain. "Oh Erwin, oh Erwin, this is so awful.”

"Shh, it'll be alright... You couldn't have known... None of us thought... It will be alright... Hanji and Levi will be here as soon as the messenger reaches them... And Hanji will be able to help him..." he tried to assure his little omega, voice low and soothing, but he was just as concerned. Eren would have to hold on until his mate and Hanji returned. He had to hope that the messenger would be swift reaching Levi and Hanji, and that their return would be even swifter.

"It'll take days to reach them, two days at the minimum," Armin whispered, shaking his head. "I don't know if Eren can make it that long.."

"We'll keep him cool, we'll try to give him water and anything he can take. We'll do as much as we can until the messenger can reach the king and Ms. Zoe," the doctor assured Armin sincerely.

Erwin nodded grimly, squeezing Armin against his side. "He'll make it. He must make it…"

Armin nodded, sniffling. He had faith in his friend. ~~~~

* * *

Levi wiped sweat and blood from his brow and arms with a rough rag, growling under his breath. He'd lost count the number of enemies he'd struck down and still they came. There was no end to the stream of Sina rogues that attacked their borders. Hanji came into the tent, cleaning her glasses with an equally stained rag, a rough bandage tied around her upper thigh and stained with blood. They both looked exhausted, filthy with dirt, sweat and blood, but they were alive.

She sat down across from him and heaved a heavy sigh, replacing her glasses on her nose and tilting her head back, eyes closing as she simply took a few breaths. Levi watched her idly, the rag still gripped in his hands, wrung by pale fingers as his mind whirled with battle strategies and casualty counts.

There was the sound of a horse galloping in the distance, the messenger sent by Erwin arriving just after the two day mark.

"I have an urgent message for the king! News from the castle, an urgent message!" He yelled as he searched for the rising king's tent.

Hanji was the one to jump up and peek out of the tent door, calling out to the messenger that was shouting for Levi. She motioned him inside and looked back and forth outside the tent to be sure there were no idle eavesdroppers before she came back inside the tent, leaning against one of the sturdy poles and crossing her arms over her bound chest.

Levi looked up, but didn't stand. "What is it?" he questioned roughly of the panting and sweating messenger, silver eyes narrowed in concern.

The messenger panted as he entered the tent. "It's a message from the Sunshine Knight. The princess- he's fallen dangerously ill," the messenger said frantically. "It's suspected poisoning, the regent king of Maria has fled.”

Levi was on his feet and reaching for the frantic messenger's collar as if to shake the man. He stopped short, his eyes wild and body tensed viciously. "No... It can't be..." he whispered hoarsely.

Hanji stepped forward, hand clapping him on one broad armored shoulder. "If we leave now, we can be there in less than three days..." she said calmly, looking at him with sympathy in her hazel eyes. His brow furrowed and he had to swallow before he could speak again, voice strained and threatening to break.

"I should have been there... I promised him..."

"Levi, we'll get there as soon as we can," Hanji assured he man, trying to hide her own worry. "How bad is it?"

"From what I saw- it was quite bad. I do believe the princess...he's on his deathbed," the messenger admitted, backing away from Levi with fear on his face. The messenger knew he was only making things worse, but he was only admitting what he saw. He could not lie to the man who was now possibly the only ruler they had left.

Levi couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, fear spiking accompanied by fresh adrenaline that forced back the lingering ache in his muscles and the thick veil of exhaustion from battle.

Hanji looked at him and then at the messenger, dismissing him with a nod before she was in motion, packing necessities as swiftly as possible while the raven shook and panted hitching breaths. Once she'd finished, she tugged the unresponsive alpha out of the tent and to the tethered horses, barking orders to officers along the way in Levi's stead.

He jerked when they reached their steeds, finally snapping out of the terror induced reverie he'd fallen into.

"He... He can't... He can't die, Hanji..." He strained, voice hoarse with desperation.

"We'll do everything we can to keep him from dying, but we've got to go get to him so I can try to find an antidote," Hanji spoke slowly and clearly, looking into the shaken alpha's eyes. "Don't worry, Levi. We-we'll find a way...”

She hid her nervousness for Levi's sake, but frankly, she was terrified as well. She had grown very close to Eren ever since she'd arrived in Maria, and she didn't want to lose him. But she couldn't even imagine just how terrible Levi felt.

Levi nodded and threw himself up into the saddle fluidly, tossing his cloak around him and pulling the hood up, not waiting for Hanji as he spurred his horse into motion, knowing she would follow. He had to believe her words; they would make it in time. Eren would be alright... He had to be…

The trip was long and hard, Hanji constantly having to remind Levi to stop and eat, or go to the bathroom, or give the horses a break. At night, she had to force Levi to get off his horse and go to sleep. She was lucky when she even got him to sleep for two hours.

And when the castle finally came in sight, Hanji couldn't even get her horse to go half as fast as Levi was forcing his to go, racing towards the castle quickly, yet she could see in his eyes that he was also reluctant to see what he would find.

Levi jumped from his saddle before his horse had even stopped moving, feet skidding on the dew slick grass and nearly tripping, but he caught himself quickly and bolted to the entrance, frantic and fearing the worst. All he could think of was Eren laying in a bed wasting away like his mother and felt bile rising threateningly in his throat.

"Where? Where is he?!" He nearly shouted at the first servant he passed, taking off before the startled girl could even finish stuttering the answer. He was already taking the stairs two at a time and slammed through the doors to Eren's chambers, eyes wild and cheat heaving with the exertion it took to force breath in and out of burning lungs.

Armin gasped at the loud noise, jumping in his seat, and Erwin was quick to steady him before pulling him to his feet so they could step aside, both quite nervous to see what Levi's reaction would be.

The brunette in the bed was dressed in a simple, baby pink cotton nightgown with the blankets pulled up to his chest, a cool towel on his forehead and his eyes closed. He hadn't woken since the night he was poisoned- or at least, he hadn't woken fully. He would come into half sleep states where he couldn't really do anything but stare and maybe whimper, occasionally throw up whatever awful substance the poison was making in his stomach. It was hard to ignore the fact the sheets had a few dribbles and dots of blood here and there, and so did Eren's chin. Whatever that poison was doing to his stomach and his lungs, it was much worse than anything Carla had gone through. The omega looked nearly dead already and it was breaking Armin's heart, but all he could do was sit here day after day and watch over his friend.

Erwin gave a gentle squeeze to the boy's shoulder as though to assure him to keep quiet. Levi couldn't know about the baby, not yet.

Levi didn't even acknowledge the others in the room, taking slow steps to the bed where his mate was, an unconscious grieved croon sounding from his throat as he approached the prone boy. His heart beat in his chest so quickly that he was sure it would break free of his ribs.

He reached out trembling fingers, thumb wiping away the tiny flecks of red from the Omega's still and ghostly pale lips.

Hanji appeared in the doorway, clinging to the frame a moment and attempting to catch her breath, glasses askew and slightly fogged as she panted, her other hand patting at the satchel slung over her shoulder and resting against her hip as if to be sure the clinking contents within hadn’t broken during the mad dash to follow Levi to the Queen's quarters.

As soon as the woman had pulled herself together, she slowly joined Levi at Eren's bedside, placing a hand on Levi's shoulder and giving a gentle pat before she was looking over Eren. She slowly sat herself on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Eren's neck and feeling his pulse before she was looking at Armin and Erwin. "Tell me everything. I must know every detail, it's crucial. Every symptom, every movement, everything I may need to save his life, do you understand?”

Erwin moved from Armin's side to pick up the little satchel that held the shattered remains of the tea cup, the residue from the liquid that had filled it dry, but still clinging to the porcelains surface. “ He was drinking tea when he began to sweat and shake. He turned pale and lost hold of the cup just when Armin had noticed he looked unwell... He collapsed moments after and began to foam at the mouth. It was thick and off white, almost a hue of lavender. We force fed him as much water as he would take in the hopes of flushing it out... Grisha fled before he could be arrested..." He recounted as he offered her the item in his fingers and glanced at Levi. He looked completely distraught, gaze unwavering on Eren's still face, one hand holding the unresponsive and too hot one belonging to his omega while the other stroked damp strands of chestnut from Eren's forehead, distraught, melancholy almost whines sounding from him every few moments. He looked devastated as Erwin had never witnessed him and it made his heart sick to see his friend and proud comrade in such a state.

"Water..." Hanji murmured to herself, trying to decide whether or not that was good or bad to have attempted to flush it out that way, but she supposed she would've done the same thing, or even stuck her fingers down Eren's throat.

"H-Hanji-" Armin nearly yelped. "I need to speak with you outside, it's urgent.”

Her bespectacled gaze shifted from Erwin to Armin and back, standing when Erwin inclined his head in affirmation and she ushered Armin into the corridor. She cast a scrutinizing look down each direction to make sure they were alone.

"Alright, what is it?" She questioned in a low murmur.

"Eren's-Eren's pregnant," Armin whispered shakily, wringing his hands in his nervousness. "We didn't know until after the poisoning, I-we didn't know what to do, we're terrified to tell Levi, but I know you need to know for- medical purposes..." The blonde explained, obviously holding back tears.

Hanji's brows shot up, mouth opening even as a hand came up to cover it, her eyes wide and swimming with emotion even as her mind turned over the information... If the baby was alive still, it was also suffering as it's mother and she would need more potent antidote, but the presence of that little life complicated matters further because it significantly limited the substances she could use to combat the poison. She had an idea of what Grisha had used and the antidote was one that was delicate, made with another part of the plant the poison was made from and if it wasn't properly done it would kill the baby and Eren... It was too strong in one dose especially in the state Eren was in and she would have to dilute it with water and administer it in multiple doses over the span of at least a week. If it worked, they would see improvement after just a few days, though Eren would likely take weeks to recover fully if he pulled through at all.

There was no time to waste. "Is there a plant called Bella Dona or nightshade here in the gardens?" She asked suddenly.

"N-nightshade-yes, I...I believe so,” Armin replied. "By the stone bench out in the middle of the garden, Eren used to talk about it quite a long time ago-I could be wrong," Armin shook his head. His mind was so cluttered, he couldn't even remember the simplest of things. "Hanji, is there...is there even a chance of the baby living? Is there a chance of Eren living?”

She nodded at his words, mentally mapping out the garden.

She was vibrating, body already ready to move into action again. She needed the roots from the plant so that she could brew the antidote.

She licked her lips and met the little blonde's gaze. "There's a chance. The window dwindles as time goes on. Two weeks at most, depending on the severity of the poisoning, before it's next to nothing. Eren has been like this for over six days already. The water likely bought him a small amount of time more, but the baby... It may be futile, but miracles have been known to happen. Levi's always been a lucky man; favored by the old gods despite what he may claim; perhaps they won't fail him now. I need to go retrieve that plant now, but I'd like you to get me a kettle and three ceramic bowls, they must be ceramic. And a mortar and pestle before I return. Also honey, if its available…"

"Of course - I'll do anything,” Armin spoke quickly, turning on his heel and running down the hall and down the stairs, unable to help himself. He couldn't walk, he was too nervous and terrified. If he didn't run, he felt like he was running out of time.

"So..." Erwin slowly spoke, looking up at the ceiling. "The messenger arrived in good time, yes?" He questioned a bit awkwardly, unsure what else to say. He wasn't good at this whole comfort thing..

Levi didn't immediately acknowledge that he heard the knight, still watching Eren for several drawn out moments of silence.

"Not swiftly enough... I should never have left him..." He murmured in a despairing tone, thumb rubbing over the pallid skin on the back of Eren's hand.

"It... It would've happened whether you were here or not," Erwin assured Levi. "You shouldn't feel guilty about where you were, it was where you had to be.”

"I never said goodbye properly... If he... If he doesn't wake up," Levi's voice wavered, worn thin with emotion. If Eren didn't wake up, he would have no reason to fight anymore. He couldn't remember why he had before Eren became his reason.

"He... He's missed you a lot these past couple weeks. Armin told me how much, and I didn't believe him until I arrived. He was devastated that you weren't with me, he was so worried about you. If you didn't get a proper goodbye... Which-which you will, I just... I think Eren would want you to know how much he cared about you. I... I'm not saying that we will be saying goodbye, because we won't... Eren will pull through, he will..." Erwin stammered, jerking and jittering through his whole mini speech.

Eren's pale lips opened and closed slightly, a desperate noise of pain escaping them before his body jerked and he began to let out horrid coughs that filled his mouth with blood once more. Erwin didn't react. It had been happening a lot, he knew there was nothing he could do.

Levi growled and reached for another cloth, wetting it in the basin of cool water to wipe the fresh blood from his mate's lips, brows furrowed in intense concentration and concern. "I love him so much..." he whispered, his gaze on the boy below, a soft, comforting croon sounding directly after it as he stroked Eren's hair soothingly and his scent enveloped them protectively, colored by his grief.

He prayed to the old gods, promising them that he would protect the ways of the old religion and be the king they needed as long as he could have his queen. He begged that Hanji could make the boy well. He had faith in her. If anyone would be able to save Eren from the poison, it would be her.

Erwin kept silent, looking down at his feet. Levi finding out about the baby really would destroy him, wouldn't it?

He simply watched for the next hour or so as Levi tended to his mate so gently and carefully, Erwin was genuinely surprised. He'd never seen Levi be so gentle, it was like he was made to take care of his mate. They were made for each other.

Erwin didn't question where his own soon to be mate was, simply looking up at the door with hope in his eyes when Armin entered, Hanji following with a steaming cup in her hands.

Levi looked over when Hanji approached. She met his gaze unwaveringly and inclined her head. "Can you help him sit up a bit? He needs to drink as much of this as we can get him to," she said, gesturing with the cup. The alpha nodded and ever so carefully maneuvered Eren against him so that the woman could put the cup to his lips and slowly pour it into his mouth.

Eren was limp against Levi until Hanji began pouring the liquid into his mouth. The omega coughed, choking a bit and letting his head loll back and forth restlessly as he let out a whine, obviously unaware that this was the only thing that would save his life.

Levi made a soft coaxing sound and held Eren still as gently, but firmly as he could, rubbing his palm along his throat until he felt the boy swallowing reflexively. "That's it, love, just a little more," he encouraged quietly, voice strained and threatening to break as Hanji tipped the cup a bit more. He wiped away the trickles that escaped the sides of the boy's mouth with his fingertips and crooned lowly to try and keep Eren calmer.

“Alright,” Hanji spoke softly once the cup was emptied. “Alright, that’s all of it. You can lay him back down after he settles down a bit.” She looked over at Armin and Erwin, then back at Levi. “We..I have to administer the antidote in very small amounts, Eren’s condition is… Delicate,” she tried to start explaining. She had no clue how to break the news to Levi.

"What do you mean? Is it worse than you thought?" the alpha asked, looking down at Eren's furrowed brow and brushing his fingertips over the winkles in his forehead lightly, tucking back damp strands of chestnut.

“It’s… Yes,” Hanji whispered, sighing. “Levi, there’s something very important you must know about Eren’s condition...” She looked down, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m afraid... Eren is with child.”

The alpha's eyes went wide and he jerked his head to look at her, disbelief fading under the weight of her serious gaze and the awkward nature of her nervous motions. "No... No, he can't... Will..." he paused to swallow between broken whispers. "Will they both make it?”

“I don’t know,” Hanji whispered. “With the state Eren is in... It’s hard to say if he’ll recover, and if he does, I can’t guarantee that he’ll fully recover. He may not walk again, or may be unable to talk..He could be in a vegetative state like Carla, worst case. This poison and even the antidote are very, very strong. The chances of a fetus as small as this…We’ll just have to pray for a miracle.”

Levi’s breath hitched and his jaw twitched as he grit his teeth against the rise of bile in his throat. He closed his eyes as they burned with the threat of tears he hadn't cried in years. He pet Eren's hair unconsciously and sent silent prayers for the both of them. He didn't know what else to do. It felt like a cold pit had opened in his gut, threatening to swallow him from within.

“I think we should all give Levi some time to process this...” Erwin spoke up, standing and offering Armin his hand, which the little blonde omega didn’t hesitate to take.

“Levi, we’ll be right next door if you need anything,” Hanji whispered. “Just yell for me if you need anything at all…” she spoke, almost like a worried mother.

He didn't look at them, barely heard their words at all, but gave the tiniest nod in response, eyes still closed and throat feeling too tight to speak. When they left, he laid Eren back down on the bed, tucking him in again and laid next to him, curling his taller frame protectively around the boy, placing one pale hand over his middle. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, love..." he whispered repeatedly, pressing his face against the omega's hair and letting the tears fall and be soaked up by the soft, chestnut strands.

Eren’s eyes opened into a half lidded position, his green irises cloudy, pupils unfocused. It wasn’t uncommon for Eren to awake like this, but not really be awake at all. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was his alpha’s presence that triggered it. Eren wanted to wake up, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t see or hear anything, he couldn’t even think, it was so awful. He just felt like he was trapped in a never ending, bottomless pit with no light, no sound except the wind blowing against his ears. Those futile, desperate noises escaped his throat as though some form of instinctual communication, the whines turning into hoarse, tearless sobs as if Eren knew Levi was in pain. But he didn’t. He didn’t know anything except that he himself, was in pain.

"Shh... Love, it's alright... Rest... I'm here now..." the alpha cooed hoarsely, the sound of his tears thick on his tongue as he rubbed his face on Eren's hair and held him a little tighter, ever cautious of his fragile state, but unable to do much more to comfort his hurting mate. "You'll be alright... You'll be alright..." He whispered not only to assure the boy, but to try and convince himself.

He very softly began to sing, low and husky and melancholy, hoping to sooth the pained boy and lull him back into a state of rest. It was all he could do.

Eren couldn’t see or hear the man clearly, but he could smell his strong, comforting scent. It was the only thing to keep him sane. And he could’ve sworn that every so often, very quietly, he could hear Levi’s muffled voice singing. He supposed that was what made him eventually close his eyes again.

The alpha kept singing until he lost his voice, stroking the omega's hair and and face, desperate to provide whatever comfort he could, wrapping Eren in his scent and holding him as close as possible. It took many hours before exhaustion took him and even then, his sleep was light, waking at every little sound, quick to soothe Eren when he became restless and mechanically moving to assist Hanji when she came to give him another dose before he would move back to the previous position he was in, unable to leave Eren's side.

The next time Hanji returned, it wasn’t to give Eren another dose of antidote. She entered quietly, seeing Levi holding his omega tightly, not having moved a muscle since the last time she was in the room. She held a bowl of soup in her hands, slowly stepping towards the bed. “Levi? I know you’re awake…You should at least try to eat something..”

Levi grunted and cracked an eye to look her over. He wasn't hungry, but he knew she was right. He was no good to Eren if he wasted away as well. He shifted to sit up, reaching out a hand for the bowl, spooning the soup into his mouth without tasting it at all, the motions mechanical. He watched her as he ate, silver eyes slitted and dark under his lashes.

“Eren seems to be doing better with you here…I-I’m sure he senses your presence,” the beta woman assured Levi as some kind of comfort.

"Mm, it's all I can do for him," he answered, voice husky and coarse from having sung himself voiceless once already. He looked down at the boy stilled in the bedding, mercury swimming with sadness and a tiny flicker of hope that he desperately held on to.

“Uhm...” Hanji shifted a bit. “You know, sometimes there are bad things... Bad things that happen... And there isn’t anything we can do about it...” Hanji started speaking. “But we shouldn’t blame ourselves because sometimes certain things have to happen in our lives, certain people… May not be in them anymore..” Hanji didn’t even know what she was doing. “But we have... Other people around us to support us and help us move on. Do you… Understand?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't... Just... Don't..." He warned lowly. He couldn't think like that. He knew what she was doing... She was trying to prepare him for the worst, to remind him that even if the worst happened, he would not be alone in his grief. But it didn't matter... If the worst happened, he would be numb, he knew that... There would be no moving on.

“Levi, I-I’m just trying to help,” Hanji whispered. “I don’t want to see you be completely destroyed if this doesn’t work out. I don’t want you to… be like Eren grieving over Carla...” She couldn’t bear to see Levi suffer like that. It just wasn’t healthy... But how was Hanji even supposed to word this without sounding like a complete ass? There was no way.

The raven looked away from her, biting the inside of his cheek hard and reveling in the sting, fist tight around the spoon still in his hold.

"What difference will it make? I never wanted this... Never wanted this kind of weakness, Hanji... I don't... If this... I won't come back from this... I'll be left with all my broken promises and apologies I'll never get to voice... I just can’t..."

Hanji sighed shakily. “I... I know, I shouldn’t have even brought it up... I just, I know what happened before you left and I know you and Eren weren’t on the best terms… I don’t want you to feel guilty about it.”

Levi dropped the spoon into the empty bowl with a loud clatter and raised his hand to rub over his brow. "He was so angry with me... I thought... I thought he would be safer here..." He said, his voice wavering hoarsely. He'd been so wrong.

“He was. Nobody thought Grisha would go that far, Levi…Nobody was taking his empty threats seriously. We’re all at fault here,” Hanji admitted. “At least in this state, Eren and the baby have a chance…If you’d let Eren go to war, it could’ve been far worse. You’ve seen how we struggle, hell, even Erwin almost died. If that sword blow had been just a little bit further up, it would’ve hit his chest or his neck. You couldn’t bring Eren into an environment like that when he wasn’t ready…You made the right choice.”

Levi snorted. "Did I? This is what he was so afraid of... Hanji, he was so afraid to stay here alone and I... I left him here anyway and his worst nightmares came true... If he never recovers, I don't know what I'll do... And if he does... He may never be able to gain his independence; he'll be so frightened of it happening again…"

“We all make mistakes, Levi,” Hanji whispered. “I agree that maybe…Maybe leaving him here with Grisha wasn’t the best decision, but I didn’t think anything of it either. Grisha is a…an unpredictable man. I didn’t think he would do such a thing, I thought he would be content with your deal, having control of the kingdoms..” Hanji shook her head. “We must do everything we can to find him and bring him to justice. Eren shouldn’t have to live in fear of this, neither should you.”

"If I find him, he'll be dead before he can beg for his life... I... I should have known... He threatened me... He said I would pay... This... This is what he meant... He must not have known that Eren and I... He wouldn't have… He got what he wanted... Damn it!" He clenched his teeth and ran his fingers through his already tousled hair, frustration rising with his anguish.

“Grisha is a fucked up man,” Hanji whispered, shaking her head. “I can’t believe he would do this to his own son. No - I can believe it. He didn’t even bother to hide how he felt about Eren, you saw that when Grisha struck Eren in front of you. It would’ve happened whether he threatened you or not..”

The alpha growled, setting the bowl aside with more force than necessary before he turned back to look down at Eren, trembling fingertips caressing against his cheek reverently. "He'll pay for what he's done... As soon as Eren recovers…"

Hanji swallowed thickly. “Yes, he will. Many of the knights are out searching for him, don’t you worry yourself with this, just… Just focus on Eren and the baby, that’s what’s important right now. Leave your worries about Grisha with the others, they’ll take care of it.”

By they time they found Grisha, if Levi wasn’t in the proper emotional state to bring justice to the man, then Hanji would behead him herself. Grisha deserved it, but of course, not before a proper torturing. Hanji was against torture for the most part, unless it was completely necessary. Grisha’s torture wouldn’t be necessary, but hell if she would let him get away with this without pain.

Levi nodded, looking down at Eren's prone form, one hand resting over covered belly. He looked forlorn like that, staring down at the boy with lost look in the silver blue of his eyes. If Eren woke up, Levi promised himself he would not make the same mistakes again. No... When Eren woke up, he'd spend forever making it up to him.

“How do you think Eren will feel... About the baby?” Hanji asked quietly. She knew Eren had no interest in having children so soon.

Levi's eyes flicked to his hand settled on the boy's tummy and then back to Hanji. "I don't... I don't know... He never wanted one before... And we didn't really discuss it again before I left... I didn't think it'd take during his first heat..."

“I didn’t think so either,” Hanji admitted. “We’ll… We’ll have to give him some time to get over the shock of his poisoning before we break the news to him that he’s pregnant. He needs to focus on recovering first,” Hanji sighed.

"You think he will want it? He was so scared before..." He murmured lowly, fingers stroking over the boy's covered waist with unconscious affection. He hoped Eren would warm up to the idea.

“I have no clue,” Hanji admitted. “You know him better than I do, but now that it’s happened… He may feel differently. And he didn’t want to have a baby for political reasons, but this... This is one of love. You’ll just have to talk it through with him, and if he still doesn’t want it… I suppose the choice will be up to you guys,” Hanji said.

A rumbling half hum, half growl sounded from the alpha at the thought of Eren wanting to be rid of the child they'd made. He didn't want to believe Eren might hate it... He shook his head. Hanji was right; he'd just have to remain patient until Eren had recovered and they could talk about it.


	11. A Wake is Awake

They waited, and waited, and waited. Levi rarely left Eren’s side. He wouldn’t eat in the dining room or go anywhere else in the castle besides Eren’s chambers and the connecting bathroom. Levi took his duty of watching over his omega very, very seriously. He wouldn’t let anyone else visit Eren alone, and he was always hesitant to let the servants near Eren. Only Armin, Hanji, and Erwin were allowed near the boy.

It was the fourth day since Levi had arrived back at the castle, and Eren had had his last cup of antidote not long ago. If he didn’t wake today, the chances were that he probably wouldn’t wake at all. He seemed to be improving, though. He was a bit less pale - but still ghostly so, and his fever was much less dangerous than it had been before. The throwing up and coughing of blood were much less frequent as well.

There was one little twitch of an eyelid, then another twitch as his eyes forced themselves open, but this time was much different. He wasn’t unseeing, he wasn’t completely blank and trapped in the dark world he usually was. He was awake. He could barely see a thing, his vision was so blurry. His head was pounding, and he couldn’t move a muscle besides blinking his eyes. From the blurs he saw, Levi wasn’t present, but he could hear the water in the washroom. He assumed Levi was in the bath.

Levi scrubbed at his hair intently with a towel as he left the bathroom, feeling antsy for having left Eren alone and unattended for so long. He was only dressed in a pair of loose, rough cotton breeches, unconcerned with dressing fully when there was no necessity for it. He had every intention of spending his day as he had the previous ones.

He didn't immediately notice that Eren was awake when he reentered the chambers, still idly rubbing the terry cloth against the damp raven locks, but when his eyes met brilliant seas of liquid green that held awareness, he dropped the towel.

"Eren..." It came out as a choked whisper, hope and apprehension strangling the sound from his voice.

Eren stared at Levi’s blurry figure for a moment, blinking a few times before his lips parted, a choked noise escaping his lips as some kind of painful attempt at speaking.

Levi was at his side in seconds, shushing him gently. "Shh, don't try to talk, love... Here, do you want some water?" He reached for a nearly full glass of cool water that was resting on the night stand, his other hand brushing Eren's tangled hair away from his face tenderly.

Eren gave a slight nod, allowing for Levi to help him sit up, leaning against the man limply as he did when Hanji administered the antidote. He accepted the cool glass against his lips, allowing for Levi to tip the glass back and let the water slide down his throat, the omega still unable to move much besides his head. Eren chugged down the water quickly and desperately, panting in between sips. He hadn't realized how dry and pained his throat felt until he tasted the water.

"Slow down, love... You'll make yourself sick," the alpha cooed gently, rubbing the pads of his fingers and thumb over the back of Eren's neck soothingly. There was a little smile of relief ghosting on his lips as he watched his mate, sending silent thanks to whoever was listening for returning his love to him. He greedily soaked up the heat of Eren's body resting against his own.

Eren reluctantly slowed, pulling his face away once he’d drunk most of the water, having to take in panting breaths since he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. He closed his eyes again, head resting against Levi’s chest. “I... I can’t move,” Eren whispered, barely audible, as his voice was still hoarse.

"Hanji said that you might feel that way... Hopefully, you'll start to be able to in the next couple of days. Your muscles were asleep too long," the alpha said in response, neglecting purposely to mention that she had also said the poison could make it impossible for Eren to ever have free range of movement again. He didn't want to scare him and he also didn't want to believe it himself.

"I'm sorry, Eren... I'm so sorry," he apologized suddenly, his guilt from previously rising up viciously in the aftermath of his initial relief. He pressed kisses to the boy's temple and closed his eyes.

“Why are you apologizing to me?” Eren whispered tiredly, leaning into Levi’s kisses unconsciously. “I don’t even… My whole body... Everything hurts,” he whimpered pitifully, confusion in his voice. He had no recollection of what had happened.

"Because I... Because I shouldn't have left you here... You... Don't you remember what happened?" The alpha replied gently, wrapping an arm around his mate carefully and holding him close.

“You went to war,” Eren whispered, brows furrowing. “That’s… That’s all I remember,” he admitted quietly, head spinning as he tried to understand why he was in this bed and why Levi was so sorry.

"Yes, I did. You were so angry with me... While I was away... Your father made his move. He poisoned you... I'm sorry, Eren, I should have stayed... I should have been here to protect you," he explained, regret in his quiet voice and he gave Eren an unconscious squeeze. "I was so afraid…"

“I-I don’t understand,” Eren whispered shakily. “My father... Where is he?” he asked in confusion. He’d been poisoned? By his own damn father? “How did-how am I alive, Levi?” Eren’s voice broke as he held back tears.

"He fled when Erwin confronted him... Hanji... Hanji's antidote worked. We made it back in time... I'm sorry, love..." Levi's voice was strained as if it was painful to get the words out and they were followed up by a low, soothing croon and a spike in his scent to comfort his mate.

“A-antidote?” Eren whispered. “My-my mom,” he croaked. “Give it to my mother, save my mother,” he said desperately, hope filling him despite the fact he couldn’t even move. It was just the first thing he thought of. If they could save him, why couldn’t they save her?

"I'm sorry, love.." Levi said softly, grief for his mate laced in his silky voice. "It's too late for her. We barely made it here in time to save you..."

Eren felt tears dribble down his cheeks and he sucked in a shuddering breath, unable to keep himself from crying as his face dug into Levi’s chest. “This isn’t fair,” he croaked shakily, letting out a broken sob.

"I know... I know, love," the alpha whispered against the crown of Eren's head, wrapping his other arm around him to hug him to his chest. He didn't have any words to say that would make it better. The world was a cruel and unforgiving place. Levi could only croon low and husky and let Eren's tears stain his skin with salt.

“I don’t want to hurt anymore, I don’t want to do this anymore, I can’t even move, I can’t see,” Eren gritted out, voice tempted to give way with every word he spoke. “My own father poisoned me. Why did you even come back for me?” he whispered shakily. He couldn’t fight; he couldn’t even eat food without being foolishly poisoned, and now he couldn’t even move. He felt worthless, even if Hanji did tell Levi it was only temporary.

"Eren, don't say that... I... I would always come back to you... I love you... It's no fault of yours that your father did as he did. You'll get better soon and I'll make sure you're ready this time," he assured, rubbing his cheek over Eren's hair.

“I’m going to end up just like my mother,” Eren whispered, hoping Levi wouldn’t even notice. He didn't care, either way. “How... Long have I been asleep?” He cleared his throat again, sniffling.

"You won't... I won't let that happen, Eren... I won't make the mistake of leaving you behind again," Levi promised, ignoring the shudder the thought brought through his body and he closed his eyes tighter, inhaling the boy's scent deeply before he answered his question, "A little over a week. Ten days, perhaps.”

“T-ten?” Eren croaked in disbelief. “I-I-“ Eren wasn’t even sure what to say. How could he be alive after being asleep so long? “I don’t- remember any of it. The last thing I remember was eating dinner,” Eren whispered. He didn’t have any dreams over those ten days, not one.

"Yes... We've been giving you broth and water... But now that you're awake, you should be able to eat... You need to gain back the weight you've lost," Levi said, choosing his words carefully. "Are you hungry now? I could have someone fetch something light for you.”

“I’m not hungry,” Eren whispered against Levi’s bare chest, still warm and moist with the water from the bath. He wasn’t hungry, he was hurting too badly to eat, and…He didn’t want Levi to spoon feed him. That would be far too embarrassing.

The alpha worried his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. "Alright, you'll tell me though when you feel hungry, won't you?" He **needed** to take care of his mate. The compulsion was so strong. He needed to provide for Eren, to care for him and their unborn child in his vulnerable state.

“I just want to lay back down,” Eren whispered, instead of replying to Levi’s question.

“Alright, love," Levi agreed and instead of moving away to tuck Eren in, he simply laid himself down and kept the boy pressed to his chest, swinging his legs up onto the mattress and getting comfortable. He was unwilling to let go of Eren, craving contact with his mate desperately and he could probably use some sleep himself if the dark rings around his eyes were any indication.

Eren closed his eyes, taking shallow breaths before he was forced to let out a ragged cough, specks of blood landing on his pale lips and Levi’s chest, but Eren was already too close to unconsciousness to realize.

Levi rubbed his back until the wet coughing subsided and he used one of the clean rags to gently wipe away the speckles of crimson from Eren's lips and his chest, concerned, but relieved that it seemed far less than it had been previously. He'd have to question Hanji about it when she came to check on Eren in a few hours like she always did. Perhaps there was something that he could have to help with the lingering cough and minor internal bleeding that was causing the blood whenever the coughing fits took him. She'd explained that it was likely from ulcers that were produced by the poison in his stomach and that if he recovered, they would eventually heal as well.

He sighed softly and relaxed back into the bedding he'd changed just that morning and wrapped himself around Eren protectively, closing his eyes and listening to the slightly raspy breaths sounding from him and feeling the steady beat of his heart against the palm of his hand through his back. He was alive... He would recover... Finally, the alpha could sleep. Muscles that had been tense for weeks slowly relaxed from their agonizingly atrophied state and he breathed deeply, slipping into sleep after long seconds just holding Eren.

Eren slept soundly, yet at the same time, not so soundly. His sleep was deep, body obviously still too exhausted to stay awake for very long. But he was restless, so restless he’d be tossing and turning if his body was strong enough. This information was so much to handle, he didn’t know what to think about all of it. He still didn’t even believe it. He was honestly devastated. He was so tired of being weak, and now he couldn’t even move. And he’d already missed over a week of being queen, his father having abandoned the kingdom in a state of war. He couldn’t do anything he was supposed to.

Like Levi predicted, Hanji was back in a few hours, carrying a tray with some peas, potatoes and pork chops for Levi, and the usual bowl of broth for Eren. “Levi,” she called gently, but it was Eren’s eyes that snapped open.

“Armin?” the brunette croaked, and Hanji gasped, jumping so badly from the scare that she dropped the tray, food scattering across the stone floor.

Levi jolted awake at the clatter, going rigid against the omega in his arms that tightened around the boy instinctively, silver gaze wildly searching for a perceived threat before realization threaded its way into his mind upon seeing Hanji and the overturned tray at her feet.

He pushed himself up, carefully maneuvering his mate with him. "Shitty-glasses?" he greeted inquisitively when she just stood there gaping like a fish.

“Levi- He’s awake!” Hanji practically shouted at the man. “How long has he- did you know he was awake?!” she asked desperately. “How long has it been? How long has he been awake?” she questioned frantically, rushing around to the other side of the bed to try and pull Eren gently away from Levi so she could examine him.

Levi growled and refused to let the woman pull Eren out of his arms for several long moments, even though he knew she needed to examine him.

"This morning... He woke up this morning… Maybe three or four hours ago," he finally answered gruffly, finally allowing her to examine his mate, though he stuck close, one hand supporting Eren's lower back.

“Oh, Levi, why didn’t you tell me??” Hanji asked in a scolding tone. “I’ve told you over and over again how important it is for me to know right when Eren wakes up, or at least as soon as possible. When someone’s been asleep this long, there are urgent things we must do when they wake up,” Hanji huffed, sitting the omega up despite his floppiness.

“Nh-stop-“ Eren whined.

Levi grunted and pursed his lips, deliberately not looking at her. She was right, of course, but he'd just wanted to stay uninterrupted with Eren a little while before everything became hectic.

He let out a soothing croon when Eren protested and gently assisted Hanji, glaring at her for having been too rough with his mate to begin with.

“Sorry-“ Hanji breathed when she caught Levi’s look. “I’m just- I didn’t think he’d-I just have to make sure of some things,” Hanji spoke, moving her finger back and forth in front of Eren’s eyes, which barely followed the auburn haired woman’s digit. “We’ve got to move his body and massage out his muscles to give him the best chance of moving them again, then we’ve got to get some proper food in him immediately. He’s wasting away,” Hanji said. “He needs to eat now, or else the ba-“ Hanji paused, remembering. “Or else the ba-badness… Of his condition... Will continue,” she murmured, improvising with incorrect grammar.

Levi's eyes narrowed further when she very nearly slipped up, but caught herself. He gave a sharp nod and used his body to support Eren's while Hanji tested the boy's senses.

"Show me how to do it and I will," he replied, feeling much more comfortable with the prospect of his hands on Eren than anyone else's.

“Just poke at the sensitive points on his body, see if you get any reflexes, maybe try and get him to move,” Hanji explained. She pressed a finger into Eren’s foot, and the boy’s toes twitched ever so slightly.

Levi hummed his acknowledgement and began gently touching his mate, paying particular attention to his joints and the areas he knew to be ticklish or sensitive, concentration wrinkling his brow.

“There you go,” Hanji encouraged, seeing Eren’s muscles twitch every now and then. “Thank God, I don’t think the paralysis is permanent,” she breathed.

Levi exhaled a sigh of relief, "That's good news. Can you tell if everything's alright with-- inside? He's still coughing up blood... Not as much, but some.”

“Blood?” Eren whimpered in confusion.

“The ulcers, most likely... They should be gone within the next few weeks. I can’t say anything more than that, regarding his insides,” she sighed.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren's dark hair soothingly and shushed him before he turned his attention back to Hanji, a meaningful look in his mercury depths. "All we can do is wait, then?"

“Yes, all we can do is wait. He really needs to eat, though,” Hanji spoke.

“Stop... Acting like I’m not here. I’m here,” Eren croaked, trying to sound angry, but mostly just sounding weak.

Levi nodded before he looked back down at his mate, "I'm sorry, love," He said sincerely, brushing his knuckles along one of Eren's soft and pale cheeks.

Eren turned his face away from Levi’s touch, frowning deeply as his eyes shut tightly again.

Levi made a soft sound in the back of his throat. "Eren... You... Please don't turn away... I'm sorry... You're still sick... You've been coughing up blood since you were first poisoned. Hanji believes it's caused by ulcers in your stomach... They'll heal now that you are recovering. You need to eat like she says, though. It's imperative. Please," the alpha pleaded softly, hugging the boy to him despite Eren's attempt to show his annoyance.

Eren shook his head, keeping his face turned away as his lip quivered. “I want my mom,” the boy whispered, voice shaky with emotion.

Levi frowned and looked to Hanji. "Is it alright to move him?" His voice was soft and a little sad as he asked. Of course Eren would want his mother…

“I… I’m afraid not,” Hanji admitted quietly. “Maybe it would be alright, but I don’t know what else could be going on in his insides to cause the blood. I want to be safe… I... I don’t want anything to rupture, especially not the ulcers,” Hanji said, “I’m sorry, Eren.”

The omega didn’t reply, taking in shaky breaths through his nose as he held himself together.

Levi rubbed his hand up and down Eren's side and scented the air around them comfortingly, crooning softly. "In a couple days, love... I'll bring you to see her. Once you've eaten and Hanji says it's safe, I promise," he said genuinely. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted Eren better and he wanted to give him what he needed, but he wouldn't risk his health or that of their baby, should the little life still persevere.

“I’m sure you’ll be well enough soon to-“ Hanji tried to speak, but Eren cut her off.

“Get out,” the omega croaked, anger and hurt in his voice.

Levi didn't move, couldn't. He clenched his jaw, unsure if Eren was speaking to both he and Hanji, or just the woman.

"Eren," he breathed, his arms still loosely holding the boy. He glanced at Hanji, who was gathering up the strewn tray and food before she hurried out the door, shooting him a look over her shoulder that promised they'd speak further later.

“What?” Eren whispered in exasperation, still avoiding eye contact with his alpha.

Levi's brow furrowed. "Talk to me... If you are angry or upset... Whatever you need to say... I'm sorry I'm not better at this. I've missed you so much and I was so terrified you'd never wake and it is my fault that I left you here alone... I just... You can tell me anything," he said after a drawn out, contemplative silence, his eyes on his hands resting against Eren's body, uncertainty in the normally confident tone of the alpha's voice.

Eren looked up at the ceiling, taking shaky breaths. “You wouldn’t understand, you just wouldn’t,” he whispered, letting out another hoarse cough into the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, avoiding Levi’s stare. He couldn’t talk to Levi, not about this. Levi would simply tell Eren that he was overreacting, that he would be just fine. He wouldn’t be fine, and he was tired of not being taken seriously. Even less seriously now that he was like a helpless child.

"Make me understand. You're queen now. You're meant to be heard even when you whisper. I'm meant to listen, Eren," Levi said seriously, placing his hand on the boy's back as he coughed.

“Stop it, I’m not the queen!” Eren shouted as loud as he could manage, voice cracking painfully. “Just leave me be, you have no reason to listen to me!” He was so upset, body shaking with rage and terror. He didn’t even feel like himself right now.

"I..." Levi didn't know what Eren wanted. He was trying his best... He could understand if he was scared and angry and helpless right now, but Levi didn't know how to fix it... Hanji would say with time... Erwin would say with actions... Levi only had promises... And his track record keeping even those was steadily declining.

"I do have reason, Eren... And it's the most unreasonable..."

“Is it that you pity me?” Eren whispered, voice muffled by his pillow.

”Of course not... It's because I'm completely, unreasonably in love with you... You're my weakness, Eren... And my strength... I thought I was strong before, but I was wrong... I didn't understand real strength until I found my weakness... I'll do anything for you, Eren. Listening is the least of it," the alpha murmured roughly, heat rising up the back of his neck in response to his admission.

"I'm your weakness because I'm weak," Eren hissed through his teeth, trying to shrink into the mattress in shame, "Look at what I've become."

"You're only weak if you stop fighting, Eren. Have you given up?" the alpha spoke quietly, voice low and melancholy. He didn't want this for his mate; he hadn't wanted Eren to feel weak, had striven to make him powerful. He ran a hand through his own tousled hair to the back of his neck, rubbing at the ache at it's base. He felt like he'd just gotten Eren back and was losing him again.

"Maybe I have," Eren whispered, sniffling, but unable to wipe his own tears, "Maybe I want to, I don't know. If the rest of my life is going to be like this, is it really worth it? I'm going to end up like my mother and you know it, Levi.”

"The rest of your life won't be like this Eren. You've won this battle and you must learn from it. You have to look at this as a reason to get stronger. Next time, you will be ready. Do you want to go back to being a doll? You'd let your father win?" Levi sighed heavily when he finished speaking. This was useless. He didn't have the words Eren wanted to hear. He was too exhausted in all senses to be able to properly comfort his mate. He didn't like keeping the baby from Eren; he didn't like this limbo of being relieved, guilty, and afraid. He shifted to slide out of the bed, moving to pull on a loose shirt, "I'm sorry I'm not better at this, Eren... Perhaps... I'll bring Armin to see you…"

Eren didn't say anything. He'd offer a simple shrug, but he was unable to do so. He didn't care who Levi brought or what they said, it wouldn't change the fact that he was a weakling. One that Levi was stuck with, when the man should be off at war like he wanted. Levi didn't want to be here and Eren knew that.

The alpha inhaled a shaky breath and forced himself to turn away from Eren. He would find Armin and maybe speak to Erwin once he'd sent his little blonde mate to speak with his own. He didn't want to leave Eren, but he didn't know what else to do. Eren always seemed better after he spoke to his friend; maybe this time would be the same. He hated it that he couldn't be what Eren needed at the moment, but he would keep trying to find what it was he did.

He was tense and shaking by the time he made it to Erwin's quarters, pupils narrowed to pinpricks in the squalling winter of his irises, sweating a little as he knocked, on edge and struggling with anxiety and instinct over not remaining with his vulnerable mate. Erwin's brows shot up when he answered the door to find the disheveled raven in front of him.

Armin gasped, covering his mouth when he saw Levi at the door. "No... No," he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Is Eren-is he-did he-?" Armin stammered.

Erwin simply cocked a thick brow.

Levi shook his head a little. "He's awake," he stated, not looking Erwin in the eyes, feeling self conscious beneath the other alpha's gaze because he felt inadequate at the moment, unable to provide for his mate and needing assistance this way.

Erwin looked back at Armin, who stood up, hands covering his mouth as he took shaky steps forward before he was suddenly running out of the room towards Eren's chambers.

"A-Armin, wait!" Erwin called after the blonde. He wasn't sure if Eren wanted visitors yet, or if Levi wanted anyone seeing Eren.

"It's fine... Let him go. It's why I came... Eren... He's not happy with me," the raven alpha said quietly, holding up one staying hand in front of Erwin. "It'll be good for him to see Armin.”

Erwin slowly stepped back into the room to allow Levi to enter. "Did you... Tell him about the baby?" Erwin asked, biting his bottom lip between slightly sharp canine teeth.

Levi shook his head, plopping into a chair dejectedly. He rested his elbows on his knees, hands dangling idly and vaguely trembling. "No, it's best if he doesn't know until he's in a better state. Hanji doesn't want to strain him further. I... I want to tell him... I want him to know... He deserves to know... I don't know what to do, Erwin. I'm losing my mind... I thought it would be better once he was awake, but it's not... I don't know how to fix it.”

"Is he angry about you leaving?" Erwin asked, scratching his chin in confusion. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting upon Eren's breakthrough. He thought things would be a bit... You know, _happier_...

"I don't know... He thinks he's weak... He was talking about giving up... And everything I said just made it worse... He won't talk to me..." Levi paused to draw in a deep, shuddering breath and stared down at his subtly quaking hands, his left leg bouncing unconsciously. "He doesn't understand what he does to me... I feel like I'm coming apart just sitting here while he's down the hall... I want to go back there right now; my instincts are screaming at me to do just that, to chase away Armin and anyone else that comes too close to him... But I can't... I mustn't because it's not what he needs right now. I don't know what it is he needs, but I know it's not anything I can give him…"

"Levi," Erwin sighed, sympathetic towards his friend. "Hanji and I have been talking this over a lot, and we knew there was a possibility that Eren would be... Different when he woke up. This doesn't sound like how Eren used to be at all," Erwin admitted. "I thought he would be happy to be alive, despite his struggle... Hanji was just in here a few moments ago, all upset about something she wouldn't tell us about. I suppose this is it," Erwin mumbled, "Do you think... The pregnancy has anything to do with it?”

Levi shifted in his seat, running one of his hands through his hair, "Maybe... But to be so... It could be hormones, but I don't think that's all it is... Unless, he knew about it already," he breathed, "He wants to see his mother... Hanji said it wasn't a good idea to move him in his condition; we're blaming it all on the ulcers, but she's concerned about the baby, too, if there... If there is still a baby. She can't examine Eren to find out without him realizing.”

Erwin sighed heavily. "This... Isn't a good set of circumstances, is it?" he murmured, more to himself than to Levi. "I suppose... Eren is feeling quite how you are at the moment. Guilty, maybe some regret. He feels just as helpless as you did when you waited all those days for him to wake up, unable to do much to help him," Erwin said thoughtfully, "I've never been in such a state as he has, nonetheless put that way by his own father... He's hurt, Levi.”

"I know that!" the shorter alpha growled, brows pinching together in frustration. "I just... I don't know how to comfort him. It's like he doesn't want to be comforted or maybe it's me he doesn't want comfort from. He's right... I don't understand anything." His voice lost its bite and its volume when he continued speaking and he closed his eyes, dropping his head into his hands, fingers threading into his tangled hair.

"Maybe there's no way you _can_ understand. His mother's poisoned, his father tried to kill him and then fled, and now his body is raging with hormones he doesn't even know about. You can't understand that," Erwin said. "Don't... Don't try to understand. Don't try to argue with him, just let him blow off some steam... You'd think Armin and I never argue, but hoh- you should see him when we do. Sometimes, I just have to let him get everything out. I don't argue back, I don't try to tell him I understand how he feels because I honestly don't understand. I can only try to sympathize," Erwin tried to explain as best as he could, "Eren just has a lot of emotions right now. Everyone else has had ten days to cope with this…"

"I've only had four, Erwin, and I was out of my god damned head with grief. I would have let him scream at me if he wanted. It's the silence that's wrecking me... He won't talk to me... It's useless... I don't know what the fuck I'm doing anymore." His voice was low and self depreciating and he abruptly stood and began to pace with agitated tension, frustrated energy without an outlet making him unable to remain still.

"You've technically known he was poisoned for 6, but that's aside from the point," Erwin murmured, "Just think about what I'm trying to say. Wouldn't you have to take some time to figure out how to feel about all this? Wouldn't you have to take some time to find the words you want to say? He'll talk to you eventually, Levi.”

Levi scoffed and shook his head. "If I knew what it was to say, it comes out wrong. I just make promises I mean to keep and fail... I might as well be telling him flat out lies... I love him... But I... I don't think it's enough..." He felt his voice straining, threatening to break and he felt like he was suffocating.

"I need to... I need to get out of here," he said before he bolted from Erwin's quarters. It hadn't helped... His mind was unraveled, thoughts tangling and his chest ached, heart heavy and full of turmoil; there was no peace inside him, instincts wild and clambering for his attention, begging his submission to them, but he fought them ferociously.

He ended up in the garden, standing by that pond, bare feet throbbing from the mad dash over harsh stone and he reveled in it, letting the pain ground him. He could only think of Eren...

Armin knocked almost hesitantly before he let himself into Eren and Levi's quarters, unable to wait for an answer from the boy inside.

He was at the bedside almost immediately, teary eyed and panting from his sprint down the corridor. "Eren... Thank the gods you're going to be alright..." He hesitated to touch the other omega, though he desperately wanted to hug him.

His blonde brows furrowed, sharp blue eyes not missing the subtle posturing belying Eren's upset. "You... How are you feeling?”

Eren hesitated before his eyes drifted over in Armin's direction, face still salty with tears he couldn't wipe away, his eyes unfocused. "A-Armin?" The boy stammered. "I can't see clearly... That's you, isn't it?" he asked, though he could tell by the fuzzy, yet visible blonde bob, "Why are you here..?"

Armin did reach out then, brushing sweaty, chestnut strands from Eren's forehead. “Of course, it's me... Levi came to Erwin and I's quarters. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," he cooed quietly. "I'm so glad you're going to be alright... Eren," he began speaking again, his brow furrowing further, "Why are you crying?”

"You-you're sharing a room with Erwin? Armin, you can't do that until you're married," Eren mumbled tiredly, sniffling, "I'm crying because I'm not alright, Armin.”

"I've been helping him... He is injured, you know... It's nothing indecent, but never mind that... What's wrong? What do you mean you aren't alright?" the small blonde replied, cheeks flushing with a rosy blush of embarrassment. He sat on the edge of Eren's bed, drawing one leg up under himself comfortably, body turned to face his friend as he wiped away the wetness on Eren's cheeks gently.

"How could I possibly be alright like this, especially in front of Levi?" Eren questioned, managing to give a slight shake of his head, "Look at me. I wanted to go to war, and now I can't even get out of bed.”

Armin pursed his lips, his eyes taking on a bit of an edge and his tone turned almost scolding. ”Eren, what is it you think Levi thinks when he sees you like this? You know, he's not invincible. What would you think if Levi were the one poisoned and lying in this bed instead of you?”

"Levi's disappointed in me, I can see it. Levi wouldn't be stupid enough to end up in this bed," Eren said hoarsely, teeth worrying his pale bottom lip, "I just feel... Worthless. I don't feel like myself, Armin.”

Armin scoffed and shook his head, "How can you say that, Eren? Erwin was injured and had to be sent home to recover. If he can make a mistake, Levi is certainly capable, too. He's definitely not disappointed in you, Eren. He hasn't left your side in days, ever since he and Hanji arrived. He was so worried about you. You're certainly not worthless to him. What do you mean you don't feel like yourself?”

”I just don't- I feel like a completely different person," Eren whispered. "I... I feel sad, and alone, and my whole body hurts and I just feel hopeless, I don't know why. Armin, I just feel so awful," the omega admitted to his friend. "I-I know how much Levi cares about me and I know how hard he's trying, but every time I try to tell him how I feel, I just keep yelling at him or crying. I don't know what's wrong with my emotions," Eren whispered.

Armin sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, "Eren, how long have you been feeling like this? Since before? I thought you were just missing Levi... I'm sure he'd let you yell at him if it would make you feel better, but I don't know if it will," he said carefully. Eren had been in a state even before what had happened. When Erwin had come home without Levi, Eren had been sorely disappointed and the weeks the alphas had been gone to war had been taxing on the young omega; he'd been antsy and prone to mood swings, falling into bouts of depression for days at a time, he knew, but hearing Eren describe it... How had he not realized Eren was pregnant sooner? He wondered if Eren suspected... He'd clearly realized he was acting unusual.

"I... I was upset Levi was gone, and now I'm just even more upset," Eren croaked, "What the hell are you going on about?”

"I'm just trying to understand, Eren. I want to be sure if this is directly caused from what's happened or if it's been building a while, that's all," the blonde placated, his eyes dropping to his lap guiltily. It wasn't entirely a lie, he did want to be sure, but he had his suspicions what was making Eren more volatile.

"I-I don't know," Eren admitted weakly, "Maybe both, I- This... This pushed me over the edge, Armin. I felt so weak before, and then Levi started to make me feel stronger and- It’s all ruined; everything is ruined. Levi will hate me, Armin. He will, I know it.”

Armin let out a long sigh and gave Eren's shoulder a squeeze. "Levi doesn't hate you, Eren, and he won't. When he came to our quarters, he looked frantic. It was like he was having a hard time being away from you even though you're just down the hall. He was shaking, Eren. I don't think he thinks you're weak; he was just so frightened that you wouldn't wake up.”

"R-really?" Eren whispered in shock. He'd never seen Levi shake before or even be relatively scared. "He's not disappointed that he can't return to the war? I mean- Well, is he going to return to the war soon?" Eren asked, fear in his voice. He couldn't stand the thought of Levi leaving him ever again.

The little blonde gave Eren a soft look and took one of his hands in his own, "I don't think he's even considered it, Eren. Right now, you're the most important thing to him. Hanji's had to force him to eat, sleep and bathe because he wasn't doing it on his own at first. He wouldn't even leave your side. The war is the last thing on his mind, Eren. And I think even when he does think about it again, it's going to be when you're ready. I think your worries are unnecessary. Levi's priorities have changed.”

"I was so mean to him," Eren whispered. "When I woke up, I-I just took everything out on him," Eren admitted. "I didn't mean it. I-I wouldn't even try to eat when he begged me, I don't know why. I just didn't want to do a-" Eren cut off when a cough racked through his body, coming up his sore throat and shaking his limp body as he coughed repeatedly, obviously having a fit, and spitting up much more blood than he had been over the past few days. Of course, Eren didn't know that. All he knew was that he'd been coughing blood during his ten day sleep. He couldn't stop spitting up the blood, even after he stopped coughing and he was just hurting terribly. He couldn't even use his hands to try and wipe the blood away, he just had to settle for lying there like a doll. Eren had never owned a doll that spit up blood, though... That's for sure.

Armin was quick to grab a clean cloth and wipe up the blood, pressing it to Eren's mouth as the other boy shuddered and coughed harshly, worry etched deeply over his face.

He left Eren with the cloth pressed to his mouth and went to the door to send for Hanji.

She arrived only minutes later with a steaming mug and a little vial of clear fluid in her hands, which she carefully mixed two or three drops of into the cup.

"Eren, I need you to drink this, alright? It’s going to help your throat and soothe the ulcers in your stomach. Can you do that for me?" She asked, coming to stand next to the bed.

Eren gave a slight nod. "I want Levi," he requested quietly, looking up at Hanji, "I want him here.”

She watched the omega from over the rim of her glasses for a long moment, handing the mug to Armin. "Make sure he drinks all of it. I'll go fetch Levi," she said before she was moving to the door again and out into the corridor.


	12. All Bottled Up

When Hanji found he was no longer with Erwin, she went to the garden, knowing Levi often went there to think.

He was pacing barefoot when she found him and he didn't seem to notice her. She cocked a hip and crossed her arms over her bound chest. She cleared her throat. "He's asking for you."

Levi stilled and stared silently at her for several long moments before he abruptly bolted back into the castle. She shook her head, a little smile on her lips.

He was breathing heavily by the time he'd sprinted to their quarters and had to stop outside the door to calm his racing heart before he opened the door and stepped inside. He didn't immediately go to Eren, hovering by the door instead, waiting for some cue that he could go to his omega. He had no desire to upset the boy again, even though it was almost painful to restrain himself from going to him and chasing Armin from the room.

By then, Armin had helped sit Eren up and was holding the cup for him, gently tilting it back to allow Eren to drink. The blonde turned his head when he not only heard, but smelled Levi as well, his scent quite protective, overly so, like usual. Armin looked at Eren and the boy gave a little nod, so Armin stood with the cup. “I should be going now. Would you mind giving him the rest of this?” Armin asked Levi, holding up the almost empty cup.

Levi took the cup with subtly trembling fingers and nodded, immediately stepping around the little blonde to go to the bedside, seating himself on the very edge. He carefully and gently lifted the cup back to his mate's lips, not speaking until it was completely emptied and he'd set it on the small table.

"Are you... Do you feel any better?" He didn't touch Eren, his hands curled against his thighs to quell the urge to gather the sickly boy into his arms again. His scent was thick and he could do nothing to calm it as he looked at Eren from beneath heavy lashes, mercury depths stormy with emotion.

“Now that you’re here, I do feel a little better,” Eren whispered honestly. “I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t want you with me, I-I’m sorry, Levi,” Eren admitted, “I was wrong, and I-I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did, I’m just so scared.”

Levi shook his head, reaching a shaky hand out to cover one of Eren's, "It's alright, Eren. I... I'm also frightened. I've never been so afraid in my life as I was before you'd woken and now... Now I'm afraid I won't be able to help you recover. I feel like I've failed you. I never should have gone.”

“You didn’t fail me, just- Please, please don’t leave me again,” Eren whispered brokenly. “I know you want to fight in the war, but I couldn’t bear you leaving me again right now; I’m scared to be here without you.”

"I couldn’t leave even if you told me to, Eren. I'm not going anywhere. I can't, " he said, intensity in his low tone. He thumbed over Eren's knuckles and swallowed hard, "I don't... I don't know if I'll ever be able to again.”

Eren’s fingers twitched beneath Levi’s, the omega slowly regaining back the movement of his hands, though he was content with his hand being covered by Levi’s larger one, just as it was now. “We’ll just have to make sure I’m ready to fight before the next time you go off to war,” Eren whispered, giving a little smile.

"I'll make you ready," the alpha promised, but he knew that it wouldn't be any time soon, especially if their baby survived. He'd never allow Eren to fight while pregnant and there was no way he'd be able to leave his side in such a state, especially after what had happened. He was terrified of losing the boy and he couldn't even think about the possibility that their baby wouldn't make it.

He turned towards Eren and bent forward to rest his forehead on the omega's shoulder, breathing in his scent deeply and closing his eyes. It calmed him, comforted by the feel of Eren against him, still sick and far from healed, but alive.

“Can you come hold me for a minute?” Eren requested quietly, a bit embarrassed as he did. His weak and tingling fingers slowly twisted into the back of Levi’s shirt, as though keeping Levi there so the man wouldn’t ever leave him again.

"Of course," the alpha replied hoarsely, tenderly wrapping his arms around the omega and maneuvering the both of them so that Levi was leaning into the pillows with Eren tucked snugly against him. He rubbed his hands over the boy's back, shoulders, and sides, touching him and covering his mate with his scent comfortingly. He rested his cheek on the top of Eren's head and closed his eyes, a little shiver going through him as his muscles finally relaxed.

Eren’s cheek pressed against Levi’s warm chest and he sighed in relief as he closed his eyes. “My emotions are just… All over the place. I suppose it’s just what happens when you wake up after being out for so long,” the omega guessed, “I’m just glad you put up with me.”

Levi pressed a kiss to the crown of Eren's head. "I'm not just putting up with you, love. I _want_ to be with you, even if you're angry with me. I just can't leave you alone. I missed you every day that I was without you at my side. I love you, Eren, more than I have words to describe.” He meant every word, voice rough with feeling. He didn't say that the reason Eren likely had such tumultuous emotions was because he was expecting, that his hormones were running rampant in his blood and making him inexplicably volatile.

“I love you too,” Eren whispered, “A lot, more than anything else.” He held back tears, a few sniffles escaping him. “I’ll do anything you ask of me to help me get better, I won’t resist eating anymore,” he promised the man quietly.

Levi smiled against the omega's soft hair, "Good. You'll recover faster if you do. I want you to get better as soon as possible. I hate seeing you this way. Hanji will likely send someone with more food soon."

“No, I want you to watch the servants make it,” Eren whined. “I don’t trust anyone, but you… I don’t want anything to happen again,” he admitted.

"Okay, shall I go get something now?" Levi agreed immediately, understanding in his gaze.

“I… Suppose,” Eren whispered. “Hurry back?” he requested, barely audible as he looked up at Levi hopefully.

"Always," Levi said as he disentangled himself from the boy, propping him up comfortably in the bed and tucking him in before he made haste to the kitchens.

Eren watched Levi leave, simply staring at the door even after the man was gone. He couldn’t help himself when an instinctual, fearful whine escaped his throat. He wanted Levi back right now. And he honestly had no clue why. He’d been away from Levi loads of times, but now that he’d admitted to the man that he didn’t want Levi to go back to war, he didn’t even want Levi to leave the room. He felt unsafe without him; he felt like he needed his alpha. He couldn’t help himself when he began to weep and cry like a child, having difficulty, but eventually managing to raise his hands to rub at his eyes as he wept. He was nearly an adult, queen of his kingdom and now he was crying because his alpha left to go get food that Eren had specifically asked Levi for. God, he felt like a complete mess.

Levi was probably a little shorter with the servants than he meant to be, but he needed to get back to Eren as quickly as possible. He paced as he watched them prepare the food, just some simple porridge with berries and cream, as well as a few warm corn biscuits with jam and butter and something for himself, too.

As soon as it was finished, he took the tray himself, waving off the protests and immediately returned to their quarters, heart racing as the scent of Eren's distress hit him in the hall. He practically ran the rest of the way to the door and opened it with more force than necessary, striding in and searching the room intently for threats. He looked to his mate, curled and weeping, and immediately a low, soothing croon bubbled up in his chest. He set the tray on the table next to the bed and quickly gathered Eren against him again. "Shh, love, it's alright... it's alright, I'm here," he cooed huskily, rubbing his hands over the boy's back in comfort.

Eren buried his face in Levi’s chest, sobbing and wetting the man’s shirt with tears, crying harder than he was before despite the fact Levi had returned. He felt like a toddler, throwing tantrums when there was no need, but he couldn’t do anything about it except cry, breath hitching every so often and turning into a hiccough in between cries.

Levi held the boy close and kept crooning and cooing soft assurances to him whilst rubbing his back, allowing Eren to simply let out all of the pent up stress and emotion he had inside him, just cuddling him until he had no more tears left.

“I don’t like it when you’re not-here,” Eren admitted, voice breaking mid sentence as another hitched sob escaped him. “I don’t know why, I just didn’t-feel good,” he tried to explain without sounding absolutely mad.

"Shh, it's alright, love... It's normal... When you feel vulnerable, you're supposed to want your alpha," he spoke carefully, not lying, but feeling as if he was. Eren's instincts knew what was happening and were pressing for the omega to keep his mate close in his condition. Levi was meant to stay close and keep care of him when he was in such a state, just like when he had been in heat. It was his right and his responsibility as Eren's alpha and as his mate.

Eren sniffled, one hand moving from where he was rubbing at his eyes and down to his mouth. He nervously took his fingers into his mouth either for comfort, or to quiet his sobs, he wasn’t sure which. He rubbed his cheek along Levi’s chest, letting out the last of his muffled whimpers from around his fingers, the omega just focused on taking in Levi’s scent. He knew the man was right, but Eren thought he was braver than this. He felt vulnerable even in his own quarters with Levi just downstairs.

“M-sorry-“ Eren murmured out, barely understandable.

Levi hummed, dropping kisses on Eren's head and face. "You don't need to apologize, love. It makes me feel proud to be able to care for you. I want to be a good alpha for you," he murmured, fingers tucking stray strands of hair behind Eren's ears and he watched his mate suckle at his own fingers.

Eren looked into Levi’s eyes and noticed his attention was focused on Eren’s mouth. The omega immediately realized what he was doing and pulled his fingers away from his mouth, immediately letting his hand drop into his lap as he gasped a bit, embarrassed by his actions. “You are being a good alpha, I’m just- a complete mess,” Eren admitted. “I feel like a child, I don’t know why,” he sighed.

Levi cocked his head a little, a soft smile curving his lips as he stroked fingers through his mate's hair. "You're completely normal, love... It's expected," he assured before he glanced away at the tray of food. ”How about you have some of what I've brought for you to eat?" he suggested, reaching for the bowl of porridge and stirring it before he raised a spoonful to his own mouth, tasting it and testing it's temperature before he swallowed. Humming his approval, he spooned up another mouthful and offered it to his mate without the slightest hint of embarrassment.

“I’m not very hungry,” Eren admitted. “So, I don’t know how well I’ll do…You’d think I’d be starving after all this time... Are you sure it was ten days?” he questioned as he opened his mouth to allow Levi to feed him the porridge. He chewed and swallowed slowly, taking his time to make sure he wouldn’t get sick.

"Hm, I'm sure, love. You'll probably regain your appetite in a few days. For now, just try your best, hm?" he said, sharing the meal with his mate idly, enjoying the intimacy of the act and feeling pride swell in his chest for the fact he was fulfilling his role as Eren's mate and alpha.

“I suppose... I’ll need it,” Eren sighed, looking at his hands in his lap. They were quite a bit bonier than before. “I don’t even want to look in the mirror. Be honest, how bad is it?” Eren questioned, looking up at the man before Levi was gently putting another spoonful of porridge in his mouth, which Eren happily accepted.

Levi's gaze was soft and affectionate, "It could be worse, love. You're sick, but you're still beautiful," he replied quietly, setting the emptied bowl of porridge aside and picking up one of the flaky biscuits, breaking it into bite-sized bits between his fingers, popping a bite into his mouth and chewing slowly as he offered some to the boy as well.

“I’m full,” Eren replied quietly, cheeks red from embarrassment at Levi’s comment. “You will stay with me for my bath, won’t you?” he requested.

Levi didn't force him to eat more, finishing the biscuit off himself and nodding. "Of course, I'll come in with you if you like. You're still unable to move well," he said once he'd swallowed the last bite, licking his lips and thumbing jelly from the corner of his mouth, licking it off the pad of his thumb before he wiped his hands on one of the cloths still piled neatly alongside the tray. "Do you want to bathe now?”

“Only if you want to,” Eren replied. “I feel kind of… Gross. I probably haven’t had a proper bath in days, I assume?” he murmured, looking up at Levi. “I’m surprised you aren’t disgusted with me,” he chuckled.

"I've been taking care of you, bathing you and changing the bedding, but I've not put you in the bath for a good soak. I'd never be disgusted with you, love. Mm, a warm soak will probably be good for you, relax your muscles and maybe help you regain some more freedom of movement," the alpha replied as he stood up and brushed himself off before he bent over the bed to pull Eren into his arms, one arm beneath his knees and the other curling around his back before he lifted him gently.

Eren curled up against Levi’s chest, sighing and shivering a bit as he was pulled from beneath his warm covers. His legs dangled limply as Levi carried him into the bathroom, the omega gasping at what he saw in the mirror. His face was rather pale, cheeks sunken in and eyes tired, hair a complete mess atop his head and he immediately hid his face in Levi’s neck. “Oh Levi, I look horrible,” the omega moaned.

"You look as if you've won a battle for your life, love. There's no shame in that," the alpha returned as he settled Eren onto the bench next to the bath basin, steadying him with one hand as he began to undress him tenderly before he undressed himself and moved to fill the tub with lukewarm water. He stoked up the coals beneath it from his earlier bath in order to heat the water further until it was steaming, but not so hot as to burn the omega's sensitive skin. He then picked Eren back up and carefully settled him into the soothing water, slipping in after him and pulling him into his arms again, unwilling to break contact with him for more than a few minutes at a time.

Eren looked down at his figure beneath the water, a frown of confusion on his face. “I guess I… Didn’t lose as much weight as I thought?” Eren questioned at the slight roundness of his stomach, but everywhere else seemed to be quite a few pounds lighter.

Levi followed the omega's gaze to the curved protrusion that was made more obvious by the lacking of weight on the rest of him and worried his lip between his teeth. "Mm, it's probably from swelling," he excused quietly, the lie bitter in his mouth as he said it. Certainly, there was a bit of swelling, but the hopefully growing mound was not a product of the ulcers, but something else entirely.

He very gently moved a hand to palm at the fleshy bump, almost hesitant to do so, but unable to stop the urge. He hoped desperately that the rounded out flesh would continue to grow, that it would become heavy and he would be able to feel the life stir inside, that it would not disappear altogether. He prayed that the little life had not been snuffed out before it had even had a chance. He wanted to tell Eren the truth, but he was afraid of what the young omega's reaction would be and he didn't want him to be disappointed or blame himself if they lost it.

“I suppose,” Eren whispered. “I was spitting up quite a bit of blood when I was with Armin… I think I scared him,” Eren admitted, “These ulcers... They’re sure causing a lot of trouble for everybody. I don’t even know what they are... I don’t think my mother had them.”

Levi nodded, humming thoughtfully. "Perhaps your mother was poisoned with something else. Hanji said that they're a common side effect from the overdose of Nightshade you were given, but they can be easily treated with that tincture she gave you earlier. It will take some time, but the bleeding should eventually stop," he explained, glad for the distraction from his thoughts about their baby, not wanting to consider deeply what all the excess blood could mean. "I'd think your father used something stronger on your mother. He wanted to be sure she would never recover, but with you, he may have been more careless; he was stupid to do it while Erwin was present... I'm afraid, he... It's my fault that he did this to you in the first place. I should have taken his threats more seriously, but I didn't think he would be so bold.”

“There was no way you could have known he was serious. I mean, I know my father is awful, but I thought maybe… Maybe there was still one little part of him that loved me. I guess I was wrong,” Eren whispered, staring down at the gently rippling bath water. “It kind of... Hurts, you know?” he asked, voice hoarse as he cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed to be speaking about it.

"Of course it hurts, love... You deserved the love of a father, but yours is not an honorable man and his greed controls him. It is through no fault of your own that he has no love for you. He's obviously incapable of it. You deserve love; you deserve family. And he deserves none of your hope, Eren. He's not worth the heartache. As far as I'm concerned, you have no father," Levi said with conviction in his tone. Grisha was a traitor and his blood would feed the king's blade when Levi finally caught him; he had no doubt about that... Unless Eren wished to take his own revenge; he would step aside if his queen wished to administer his own justice on the man who had tortured him for years, stolen his precious mother from him, and attempted to take his life; it was Eren's right to give the man his due punishment.

Eren nodded slowly. “I suppose I’m just afraid of him coming back now… If he’s tried to take me from you, what could stop him from taking you from me?” Eren questioned in fear, biting his lip. “I thought he’d keep us alive; he wanted an heir, after all... How could he think he’d not get caught?” Eren wondered, shaking his head, “I hate him, Levi, I really do. He’s not taking anything else from me; I won’t let him.”

"He's a fool... We'll be better prepared when we cross him again, love. I'm not someone he can easily take. It's probably why he went after you instead. He knew it would hurt me most. We'll be stronger for it now that the worst has passed. You'll heal and when the time comes, you can seek justice for your mother and for yourself," he said quietly, rubbing his hand over the boy's belly beneath the surface of the water. Grisha was a fool. The heir he'd wanted had already been created and he had quite possibly destroyed it.

He reached with his other hand for the soap and began to lather it over Eren's skin with both hands, gently massaging at the omega's muscles and cleaning fever sweat from his flesh, leaving it looking a little more healthy in the wake of his tender ministrations.

Eren watched Levi’s motions beneath the water curiously, Levi seeming completely focused on Eren’s stomach until he began to wash him. Eren hummed at the feeling of Levi’s hands gently working at his tense shoulders, eyes closing in relaxation as he forgot all about Levi’s strange actions and his awful father. He didn’t need to worry about those things when he was with Levi. “I’m just glad that even if I’m weak, the Gods spared me so that I can be with you,” the omega spoke gently.

"I'm grateful the old Gods listened to my prayers and gave you back to me," the alpha responded as he cupped water in his hands and sluiced it over Eren's shoulders to wash away the soapy suds before he maneuvered the omega carefully so he could begin washing his hair for him, cleaning the downy strands diligently. "I'm afraid that if I'd lost you, I'd have lost myself as well.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Eren whispered. “You’d have kept going, at least until you found Grisha, and/or ended the war,” Eren spoke. “You’re brave, even when you’re hurt. I know you would’ve pulled through for our people, even if you were hurting.”

Levi shook his head a little, "That's true, but I would be something else than I am now. Breathing does not always mean you are living, love," he said seriously. Yes, if Eren had died, Levi would have thrown himself into the war, into finding and destroying everyone that had threatened his queen and he would have made the kingdom what Eren had wanted before he gave it over to his sister, but he would not be the same: he would be frozen, cold and vicious as the rumors about him claimed. He would not be as Eren knew him.

“I know,” Eren whispered, hand gently rubbing at Levi’s chest, “We’re both living… That’s all that matters now... It’s just you and I… We’ll stay together from now on, nothing bad will happen to either of us,” though he knew that was impossible to promise.

"Yes, we will be together. I've no intention of leaving you behind again and we can certainly attempt to avoid trouble, though I doubt we'll have the peace we desire without a little discourse. We'll be prepared for it. Eren," he said, biting his lip in indecision, "Do you... What if it was more than just you and I?”

“What do you mean? Like Hanji, Erwin, and Armin as well? Of course they’re welcome in whichever kingdom we live in... I’m sure Erwin will pop the question to Armin before we decide where we’d like to stay. I hope they’ll stay with us,” Eren said, his naivety all too real.

"No, not just them, Eren, though I am sure we'll never be rid of them all. Erwin will care for Armin, and Hanji has her own lovers to keep her company. I meant... Armin will want to have children with Erwin, won't he? They'll build a family... If... If you were to... Would you... Ever want that too?" the alpha chose his words carefully, trying not to give too much away, but unable to avoid answering such a direct question. He averted his gaze, staring at his hands against Eren's skin beneath the sudsy water.

“I know Armin will want that, he’s just so caring,” Eren sighed, “He’ll make a good mother, but me… You know how I feel about that stuff. I wouldn’t be a good mother. I’ve never really been the caring type and I already have so much on my plate right now. Maybe I’d consider it in another… Five to ten years, as long as my biological clock is still ticking," he paused a second before continuing, "I just don’t have any interest in starting a family right now. I’m just fine with you and I. Why do you ask..? Have you been thinking about it?”

A flicker of something like sadness crossed Levi's features, but he hid it quickly. "I know what you've said and I... It's not that I've been thinking about it, or at least I wasn't until recently. I thought there might be an heir in the future eventually. It's just... We didn't take precautions when you had your heat... If that happens again... It might not be planned, but if it happened, you know that I will be right here with you? You'll be a better mother than you think, Eren, I know that much. You are far more caring than you credit yourself... If you weren't, you would not be hurt so easily," he said, floundering for the right words. It was disappointing in a way that made him ache inside. If their baby survived, Eren may not want it anyways…

“I know you’d be there with me and of course this was my first heat so we couldn’t help ourselves... It’s rare for a baby to come from someone’s first heat, you know that,” Eren said assuredly, “Now that I know what my heat is like, I can be more prepared and we can separate ourselves so that we don’t risk having a child we aren’t ready for. If you do want children sooner than I said I do, Levi, you can tell me,” he drew in a breath and let it out silently before he questioned, keeping his voice soft, “Is that what this is about?”

The alpha turned his head to the side, jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth. How was he supposed to answer these questions without lying completely to the boy? And if he did and later Eren realized what it was that made his belly swell, he would not easily forgive Levi for keeping it from him; he knew. It would hurt his mate if he lied to him, but he didn't want to cause him more stress, either.

"Not exactly... I would wait for you forever, love, but," his brow furrowed as he faltered, searching for the right words, "What if we were a rarity? What if you already were with child?”

“We don’t have to worry about that because it didn’t happen. Before you came home, I was starting to worry that I… Well, now I know I’m not,” Eren spoke haltingly, “We have a long time before we have to worry about children, darling... Don’t we?”

Levi blinked, his brows pinching together and he swallowed hard. "Eren... Did you think you were pregnant before you were poisoned?" he asked, not answering the boy's inquiry, more interested in what he had meant with his previous words.

“I had my worries, yes,” Eren sighed. “I just wasn’t feeling like myself. and it was probably because I was just…I missed you too much... Maybe a part of me hoped that I was just so you’d come home; it was a silly thought to have,” Eren admitted, “But I’m glad that I’m not, you know… I’m not ready for a baby and with the poisoning and everything... That would’ve just been a mess.”

"Eren... Love, you... If I had known then, I would have come home sooner... I should have been here," the raven said, looking so distraught, he forgot to be safer with his words. "Why do you believe you aren't now if you thought so then? Do you no longer feel the way you did before?”

“If you had known what then?” Eren asked, ignoring Levi’s question. “What do you know, Levi?” he asked, tone becoming firmer as his eyes narrowed a bit, heart pounding roughly beneath his paled skin.

The alpha stilled at the tone and cursed himself inwardly for his slip. "You weren't wrong," his voice was hardly more than a hoarse whisper and he couldn't meet Eren's gaze, his hands squeezing the boy's sides and just barely grazing the curve of his belly.

“I-I don’t understand,” Eren said in confusion, lightly brushing Levi’s hand away. “I was wrong, I’m not- Levi, I was completely wrong, you know I was. There’s no chance,” Eren denied, voice shaky.

The alpha closed his eyes and wet his lips, mouth feeling dry. "Love, I didn't want to tell you this way... We don't know if... If it's survived or not... I'm so sorry, Eren... I know it wasn't what you wanted," he said, voice cracking under the strain of emotion in his words.

“I’m not-I’m not pre-I’m not... That!” Eren shouted abruptly, voice cracking. “How would you know before me? You’re just making this up. There’s no baby... There’s nothing that should survive because there isn’t anything in there; it’s the ulcers,” the omega spoke through gritted teeth, holding back tears.

"I... I didn't know until I got here, Eren. Armin said the doctor who examined you after the initial poisoning confirmed it... It's not just the ulcers, love. I wanted to tell you right away, but Hanji and Armin thought it would be a bad idea... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Please, love, you must know I'm not lying," he pleaded desperately, wanting to pull Eren close, but afraid to do so.

“How could-how could you not tell me?” Eren whispered, tears dripping down his rosy cheeks. “You’ve known and I- You didn’t say anything? How could you do that?” he asked, hurt in his voice. “I’m-with child, and everyone knew and decided not to tell me?” Eren asked in disbelief, unable to hold back the sobs that racked through his body.

The alpha grimaced, pained by the hurt in the boy's voice. He couldn't stop the croon that started in his chest when Eren began to sob brokenly. "I didn't want to... Hanji thought it would be too much stress... She was probably right... You're so upset... Please forgive me... I didn't want to hurt you," he said hoarsely, throat feeling as if it was closing up. He cradled Eren in his arms, unable to keep fighting the instinct to comfort his mate.

Eren wanted to push Levi away, but he was too weak. He didn't even try, simply crying harder. "You- May not have wanted to, but you have hurt me, Levi," Eren sobbed, hands covering his face so Levi could no longer see his tears. He didn't say anything else, simply sobbing uncontrollably into shaking hands, his whole body shivering as he did.

The alpha whined low in the back of his throat. It was exactly what he knew would happen once Eren found out, though he didn't know if it was worse now than it would have been in future. He didn't know how he was going to make up for it. It hurt to see and hear Eren so distraught and worse because he was to blame for that distress. He didn't say anything more because all he had were apologies and... They just weren't enough.

He very carefully gathered Eren against him and stood up, stepping out of the tub and settling the shivering and crying boy onto the bench once again before he was wrapping him in thick towels and carrying him back out to the room that had been cleaned by servants while they were in the bathing chamber. He dried his mate as quickly and gently as possible before maneuvering him into a light night gown and tucking him into the fresh bedding.

Once he was sure his mate was taken care of, he dried himself and dressed in a loose shirt and trousers, shifting from foot to foot at the side of the bed, unable to climb into the bed with the boy because of his guilt, but unable to flee because he needed to remain at Eren's side no matter how upset he'd made him. He didn't know what to do or what to say; he didn't know anything and he was sure he'd ruined everything.

Eren didn't say anything, simply curling into the blankets as he let out tired sobs, exhausted, but unable to stop. He wasn't angry with Levi' he didn't want to scream; he didn't want to shout. He just wanted to cry. He was just so hurt and on top of it, he had to try and accept that he may be a mother... Or not. Their baby might be dead.

"Eren, love, can I... Please, I need to do something... Talk to me, let me comfort you... It's painful like this," the alpha whispered hoarsely when the silence wore on too long, desperate gaze on his distraught mate.

"There's nothing you can do," Eren sobbed, shaking his head as he spoke. His voice was broken, his voice muffled by his hands over his face. "I don't want this... I don't want it. Get it out of me," Eren begged brokenly, unable to control his sobs, "I can't do this, get it out of me." He felt his heart breaking as he spoke because a part of him knew this was his baby and he shouldn't be saying these things, but what else was he to do?

Levi's breath hitched and his eyes saddened, but he nodded, stepping closer to the bed and the inconsolable boy. "Alright... Alright, love, it you're sure that's what you want... Hanji can... When she comes to see you later, she'll be able to give you something to," he couldn't finish, breaking off and swallowing hard against the rising bile in his throat. It broke him apart inside to give his permission for such a thing and it was something that should the masses somehow find out, the public outcry over the aborted heir would be monumental and Eren would lose respect and trust from his people. He didn't say anything about it though, didn't even attempt to persuade the young omega. He'd promised him before that he would never force him to breed and he wouldn't. He'd broken so many promises already; the least he could do was give Eren this.

Eren simply sobbed again, chest heaving as he struggled to try and retain some kind of sanity. "I'm horrible, I'm so horrible," Eren whispered, gently hitting at his face with closed, shaky fists as he still struggled to move.

Levi pulled Eren’s hands away gently, "Shh, you're not... It's alright, love... You never wanted this... If you want to be... If you're sure, I'll support your decision... I won't force you... I'll never force you... Please don't hurt yourself anymore," he begged, holding the boy's hands tenderly in his own, staring at him with an entirely forlorn and deeply melancholy look. It was so painful to see his mate this way.

Eren couldn't bring himself to meet Levi's eyes, and even if he could, he was crying too hard to see. He buried his face in the pillow, letting Levi hold his hands still. "I deserve to be hurt," Eren whispered brokenly, guilt running through him. "I-I need some time to-decide," he managed to choke out. He knew he couldn’t make a real decision in this state.

"Don't say that, Eren. You deserve to be cherished... There's no rush to decide... There's... There's a good possibility, you won't have to make a decision anyway," he spoke quietly, tone breathless and broken as he thumbed over Eren's knuckles gently, trying to provide any tiny shred of comfort he could.

That only made Eren sob harder. "Because of me. Because I was careless," the omega croaked, sniffling and trying to take in deeper breaths, but simply letting out those familiar wet coughs.

"Shh, no, not because of you... I should have been more vigilant... I left you vulnerable even when you begged me... It will be alright," the alpha said, trying to assure his mate, though he wasn't so sure of his own words.

"I suspected it and I didn't tell you, I didn't even try to write you," Eren croaked, "I should've known." The omega closed his eyes in defeat, pulling his hands away from Levi and curling them against his chest.

"Love, you were afraid to admit the truth of it and that's alright... I know now and it doesn't change what has happened. We can't keep lamenting events of the past. There's nothing that can be done to change it. There's only the future," the alpha said quietly, settling his now empty hands on his thighs and curling them into the material of his trousers as he shifted from foot to foot anxiously.

"I should've just died, it'd make it all easier," Eren whispered, almost as if he didn't want Levi to hear him. "Then there wouldn't be a choice to make, I wouldn't have to feel this hurt," he said, anger underneath his hurt tone as he wiped at his nose, which only kept running as he let out a fresh set of sobs. He felt angry with himself, betrayed by his alpha, guilty, confused, every emotion imaginable except happy.

Levi let out a pained sound. "Don't say that... You don't know what it was like when I first came home... To see you like that... I... I couldn't bear it if you had died, Eren." His eyes burned and his chest ached at the thought of it.

"You would've found a new bride," Eren whispered, "One that... Knows how to be a mother, you know?" He sniffled.

"No, I wouldn't have," Levi said firmly, "And you are mistaken. No one knows how to be a parent, love. You can be told and trained, but parenthood is not something that can be learned from books or lectures... And even if it was, I think we've both agreed that we would not want to raise our children the way high society believes we should.”

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Eren whispered abruptly, "I... I just need to rest now." He still refused to look at Levi, letting out the last of his tears into his pillow. He didn't want to think about possibly being a mother, about killing their baby or having it die accidentally. He couldn't stand this, and on top of it, he felt like he couldn't even be close to Levi emotionally right now. He was still feeling betrayed.

The alpha swallowed and nodded, simply standing anxiously next to the bed and watching his mate curl up in the bedding. He didn't move to touch him or speak any further, letting Eren have the silence and space he obviously wanted. When the other male fell asleep, he found himself curling up on the end of the bed like a dog, unable to quell the desperate desire to remain close to his vulnerable mate any longer, but unwilling to slip into the side that was generally reserved for him, feeling it was a deserved punishment for his failure.

Several servants came knocking on the door, but Levi hadn't bothered to answer them, which caused some words of worry to stir around the castle. Hanji, Armin, and Erwin had all ended up arguing about who would go to check up on the couple who seemed to have shut themselves in their room in silence. It was decided all three of them would go, but Erwin, the poor sap, was pushed forward to knock on the door first. And when there was no answer, Hanji and Armin forced the man to open the door, despite not being invited in.

Levi didn't sit up or really move at all when the trio came into he and Eren’s quarters, simply looking at them with an empty stare, still curled at Eren's feet like a scorned dog. He sighed as the three stepped into the room further and shifted about uncomfortably. His scent was all over the place; protective, but also distressed and sorrowed.

"You haven't been answering any of the servants," Hanji said quietly, "What's wrong, Levi?”

He inhaled a noticeably shaky breath and shifted ever so slightly in his position on the bed to stare at the woman, "I told him... About the baby.”

Armin gasped and Hanji shook her head, "Levi! You knew he wasn't ready to-"

Erwin cut the woman off by slapping a hand over her mouth. "Shush, Hanji. Eren is sleeping. Levi did what he thought was right; it was his choice.”

"I didn't mean to... I just couldn't lie to him," the raven alpha replied in a near whisper. "He doesn't want to keep it... I've betrayed him... I may as well have been the one to poison him.”

"W-what do you mean, he doesn't want to keep it?" Armin whispered in shock. "You mean he wants to-he wants a... An abortion?" he asked shakily. "That's not- no, Eren would never want something like that.”

Levi's eyes narrowed on the little blonde and his lips thinned into a grim line. "He doesn't want to be a mother," his voice was still quiet, low and rough with pained recollection.

Armin shook his head in vehement denial. "Erwin-Erwin he can't, that's not Eren, you know that's not something Eren would say-" the blonde stammered, tears in his deep blue eyes.

"Armin, you've known Eren has been... Adamant about not having children," Erwin sighed, "Levi, don't blame yourself... You did the right thing by telling him, and maybe... If he is rid of the baby, it'll give him a better chance at recovering," Erwin said, looking at Hanji.

"That is... True. I'm sure the pregnancy is taking a great toll on his body," Hanji spoke, but the sadness was evident in her voice.

Levi closed his eyes, nodding once, "It's not my choice... I... Whatever he decides, I'll support and abide by it," he said, swallowing hard as he forced the bitter words from his tongue. "It might... It might end on its own... Maybe it already has... He said he had suspected it before... Before everything that's happened.”

"Levi, have you told Eren that you want the baby?" Hanji asked gently, cocking her head as she glanced at the sleeping omega.

"I... I made it clear that I wasn't opposed... It doesn't matter... He doesn't want it and I can't... I won't try to persuade him just because I've decided I'm not opposed to the idea of an heir now," he answered, eyes flickering up to the boy before quickly shifting away as if he was ashamed to have even considered himself worthy of looking at him again. He'd hurt his mate terribly; he didn't deserve to look at him or touch him.

Hanji looked at Levi sympathetically. "You'll both come around to a decision, Levi... Right now we can't take what Eren says too close to heart; he's lashing out because of the stress. Just give it time, and we'll... See how nature decides to handle this.”

He scoffed under his breath, but didn't argue her words. He didn't have the capacity to hope at the moment, nerves already frayed and too raw.

”Oh, Levi," Hanji sighed, "We're here for you, don't worry..." She reached out a hand to gently rub his shoulder. Eren was still sound asleep, though sniffling and making slightly whiny noises.

Levi flinched away from Hanji’s touch unconsciously and shook his head. Don't worry... What a thing to say... He knew she was only trying to help, to comfort him as his friend, but it didn't help to soothe him at all. He was trying to get comfortable on a bed of nails and there was no amount of assurances that could make it softer.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" Hanji questioned.

"I think he wants to be alone with his mate, Hanji. We'll have some servants leave dinner outside the door," Erwin spoke.

Levi gave the tiniest nod, accepting the words from the other alpha before curling tighter in his place on the end of the bed. Nothing was right; Everything felt so wrong. He wanted to touch his mate, but was undeserving. Eren didn't want him to and Levi would respect that. He wanted things to be as they had been before, but the past was the past, and all he could do was hope for the future to be better.


	13. In Your Arm(in)s

After a day passed, then another, and another, and Eren still hadn't spoken to Levi. All he would do is lie there. Sometimes he'd cry, sometimes he'd accept food from Armin or Hanji, but wouldn't accept anything from Levi. He wouldn't even look at the man. 

And yet, Levi seemed to be unable to do anything, but stay at the foot of the bed. Sometimes he'd move to one of the chairs in the room, but even then, he looked like some kind of scolded and guilty puppy that wasn't allowed on the furniture. This situation was hurting everyone around them. And it wasn't good for Eren's healing, which seemed to cease progression, and it especially wasn't good for Levi's deteriorating mental and physical state as his mate rejected him time and time again, wasting away before him and Levi could do little about it when Eren was shutting him out.

It was Hanji that forced Levi out of the room finally, though it was only to bathe while she brought Eren something to eat and sat herself on the edge of the bed, watching him for several silent moments, her elbows on her knees and hands propping up her chin. 

"Eren... I think it's time you and I have a talk," she said finally, voice even and quiet in the room.

Eren looked over at the beta woman ever so slightly, eyes red and tired before he looked straight ahead again, seemingly ignoring Hanji and the food she'd brought.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes on the boy. "Do you want to get well?" she questioned, her tone gaining an edge of bite to it. She'd had enough of the moping between Levi and Eren; it was time for the boy to heal properly so that his alpha could heal. Levi was going to end up as sick as the omega if they didn't put an end to the stand off between the pair.

Eren tried to give a slight shrug of his shoulders, but he couldn't move them enough. He gave a shaky sigh, one hand coming up to cover the slight mound of his stomach beneath the blankets. "I don't know anymore," he whispered.

Hanji crossed her arms over her bound chest and watched Eren for several moments from over the frames of her glasses. She pursed her lips and hummed softly in thought. "Do you still want to rule? Do you want to be heard? Levi's invested a lot into this, Eren... When we came here, he wasn't expecting any of this, but now that it's happened, he's adjusted his dreams to suit yours. Are you going to give all of it up now because of a little hiccough? Do you realize that this is your life? It has always been your life, Eren. If it weren't your father, it would be another assassin and you were always going to end up having an heir someday, you knew that. It might not be the most ideal time, but it is what it is. It's a miracle the baby has even survived. Do you know what that means? Your baby is strong enough to want to live. A child like that is going to need a strong mother... And a strong queen to learn from for the future. Are you going to at least try?”

"This isn't just a little hiccough," Eren whispered. "I-it's a baby, Hanji," Eren said shakily, looking down at his hand on the blanket. "I knew that some day I would have to buckle down and do this, but not with the man I loved. I thought it would just be some man... Some alpha I didn't even care about. Some alpha who's baby I didn't care about and you know what? I do care, I care too much and it's killing me. The baby is far from out of danger and you know that, it could still perish at any moment because of my foolishness... What would Levi think? It would hurt the both of us, especially me because I let him down. And what if I'm not fully recovered by the time it's born? What if I can't be a proper mother or queen, wha-what if I can't even birth it and it dies? I'm not ready for this responsibility," Eren admitted, weakened fingers twisting into the sheets, "I don't want to lose my baby or Levi." 

He'd spent all this time moping and complaining, talking about aborting his own baby when really he was just terrified at the thought that he actually might want this baby and it could die. It was Levi's baby, of course he wanted it...

Hanji furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry to say, but it doesn't matter anymore if you are ready or not, Eren. It's happening regardless. It's possible and likely you will miscarry within the next month or so, but that's no reason to treat it as if it has already happened. If you want the baby and you want Levi, then you're going to have to at least try your best to recover. You've barely been eating, you're stressed and your relationship with your alpha is in a poor state. You haven't even been doing the exercises. You ask me what Levi would think... Levi will blame himself because in his alpha mind, he's failed you. As for being recovered and able to birth the child, I'd imagine if you focus on getting well, eating properly, exercises and the tonics I give you, you will recover in good time and if there are complications in birthing, I know an excellent surgeon that can assist. Before anything though, you need to forgive Levi... Have you even looked at him lately, Eren?”

"I... I haven't," Eren admitted. He'd refused to make eye contact with Levi for days now, ever since he found out about the baby. He was still hurt that Levi was planning to keep it from him. Hell, he was still mad at Hanji and Armin, too, but right now, getting back on track was his concern. "Is he not doing well?" Eren asked quietly, though he knew the answer. He knew Levi was probably stricken with grief and guilt, was feeling... Hurt by Eren, as well. Maybe ignoring Levi wasn't the best move... But he couldn't help himself. He was hurt, too, and he didn't know how to cope with it except hurt the person who hurt him. But the person who hurt him was also the person he loved, and Levi wasn't trying to cause intentional harm... He was only following Hanji's request. None of them meant any harm, and yet Eren treated them like criminals. 

He could feel guilt rising in the pit of his stomach, his body beginning to shake and shiver ever so slightly as he tried to hide his feelings. He hated feeling guilty, he just hated it. And right now, he felt more guilty than ever. 

"I don't want Levi to be angry with me or... Or in a poor state. I didn't mean to hurt him. Or... Maybe I did," Eren admitted. "I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have," he said shakily, "Will he be alright? Is he eating at least?”

Hanji shook her head slightly and frowned, "No, he's not alright, Eren... Like you, he's wallowing in self doubt. I'm not going to lie to you and say that everything is fine. He's not been eating or sleeping properly. He doesn't want to leave your side, but it's obviously hurting him to stay. I don't know what was said between the two of you exactly, but Levi feels responsible for this entire mess. I know that you are angry at all of us, especially him for keeping the baby a secret from you, but really, it was the best course of action and you couldn't have been that surprised if you'd already had suspicions before anything had happened. Levi is in this awful state because he can't bare to be away from you while you are so vulnerable, but he also feels so guilty for betraying your trust, he's drowning in it. The both of you are better off and stronger when you are united together. I think it's time you look at this pregnancy and recovery the way you were looking at the war and changing your kingdom. This is a setback, but it is not hopeless. Levi has left the decision to you, but you should know that he wants this baby... He can barely talk about it because he is so afraid to get his hopes up and be disappointed in the end. He will respect your decisions and not look down on you for them, but he will be hurt regardless if you should choose to end it," Hanji shifted her weight and wet her lips before she continued. "You need to make a proper decision soon and you need to decide whether you want to pursue the future the both of you agreed on or run away. I know that you are afraid and overemotional, young and vulnerable at the moment, but it's time to be the queen I know your mother had imagined you to be, Eren."

Eren couldn't help himself when he shook, the emotions he was holding back suddenly bursting out in full force, the omega bursting into tears of guilt, hurt, and probably his hormones as well. "I want the baby," Eren sobbed desperately. "I want the baby, I want it because it's Levi's baby, I'm sorry-" Eren choked out, a weight being lifted off his chest now that he'd finally admitted it. "I didn't want to admit it because I don't want it to die, Hanji, I don't want it to." He tried to stop his sobbing. He couldn't wallow in his self pity any longer; he didn't deserve to cry. He was supposed to be trying to hold himself together now. "I don't want Levi to be hurt any longer… I’ll make things right," Eren promised through his tears, wiping at them so furiously, his face was turning red. He knew Levi couldn't bear the weight of all of this any longer. He knew his mother would say the exact same thing Hanji was telling him now.

Hanji's grim face softened and a supportive smile curled onto her lips. She set a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "That's what I wanted to hear. Both you and Levi need to heal from this, Eren, and you can't do that if you aren't together. I'm going to go down to the kitchens to get you both something to eat... I'll stay while the cooks prepare it, so you needn't worry. I'll be back shortly," she said, smile still in place as she released her grip on his shoulder, turning towards the door. She'd said her piece and she was happy she'd managed to get through to the young man. 

She paused at the doorway, turning her head to peer at him over her shoulder a moment. "It takes a lot of courage to love someone because love makes you vulnerable, but it also makes you strong if you'll let it. If you love Levi and you love your baby, I think you'll find you're much stronger than you imagined, Eren. You'll be a good mother and a great queen, you'll see," she said before she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Eren sniffled, the rest of his tears dribbling down his rosy cheeks as he silently nodded to himself at her words. He would let the people he loved make him stronger, even if there was a chance... The baby may not make it. He would find comfort in Levi and provide the same comfort for his mate. He wouldn't push him away anymore.

Levi was slow to leave the bathroom, hair still damp and dripping over the light linen of his loose shirt, made looser by the loss of weight from the passed week or so. He sighed heavily before he stepped into the bedroom of their quarters once again, surprised to find his mate sitting up and alone in the bed. He'd expected for Hanji to still be present, but she was not. 

He wet his lips and took almost hesitant steps towards his mate, unsure how to approach the boy he hadn't spoken to in days. He could see the flush on his cheeks and the wet trails of tears he'd obviously been crying and Levi felt anger rise in him for the fact that Hanji must have said something to set the omega off again. "Eren," he called quietly, voice hoarse from disuse.

Eren looked over at the alpha, and only then did he realize Levi looked nearly just as bad as him. They were both pale, eyes sunken in as well as their cheeks. The Alpha looked haunted. But Levi wasn't supposed to look like that; he wasn't poisoned. 

Or maybe Eren was Levi's poison. 

Eren took in a deep gulp of breath, nearly choking on it as he looked over at the man. He tried to think of something to say, but it was hard. 

"C-can you-c'mere..?" Eren managed out quietly, voice cracking as if he was begging the man to come hold him, to come be close to him in some way.

Levi's eyes widened fractionally when Eren not only responded to his call, but pleaded he come closer. He swallowed and stepped over to the bed, kneeling before reaching a hand out slowly to cup one damp, heated cheek, thumbing away the wetness left by tears. "Are you alright? What did Hanji say?" he asked in a hoarse near whisper, not quite sure how far he could go now that Eren had requested he approach him. He wasn't sure what it meant... Had he been forgiven finally?

Eren felt more tears slip out at the man's gentle touch, relief flooding through him. Levi didn't hate him, though Eren felt as though he had every right to. He looked at the man who was now kneeling beside him, and he couldn't help himself when he was pushing Levi's hand away from his cheek, using what strength he had in his torso to push himself over and practically out of the bed so that he could throw himself on the man, limp arms wrapped around his neck and his previous sobs returning, but mostly just in happiness and relief at Levi's presence again. "I'm so terrible, I am-" the omega sobbed just as he flopped into Levi's arms. He wasn't the most graceful in this state, he could admit.

Levi caught the omega in his arms, folding them around him and cradling the boy to his chest instinctively, feeling emotion swell heavily inside him, a breath of relief passing between his lips as he held Eren against him for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He inhaled deeply, pressing his nose into Eren's hair. 

"You're not terrible, love... Why would you think that?" he asked softly, voice muffled against the top of the omega's head. He shifted the both of them into a more comfortable position so that Eren wouldn't strain himself further.

Eren took a few seconds to take in strained breaths, his whole body sore from not having moved in weeks. He didn't realize how badly that would hurt, but he didn't care. He stayed limp against his alpha, face buried in his neck to take in his comforting scent more easily. "I am, I've treated you horribly, Levi," Eren admitted, "S-so horribly." He gritted his teeth, shaking his head, "I've treated our baby horribly, too.”

The alpha nodded his understanding, his hold tightening ever so slightly and he laid back into the bedding, pulling the obviously pained boy against him as he curled around him on the bed, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "We'll both forgive you, love. Does... Does this mean you've decided you want to keep the baby?" he questioned, almost afraid to ask and know the answer.

Eren sniffled, breathing in relief when Levi settled them back onto the bed. "I decided it a long time ago, Levi," he whispered, "I've wanted this baby ever since I suspected I was with child. I didn't want to admit it because... I don't want to get hurt if it dies.”

Levi rubbed his cheek against the crown of Eren's head comfortingly, "I understand... We'll... We'll do our best to make sure that doesn't happen... If... If the worst comes to pass, we'll manage somehow. We'll do it together, no matter what happens... I'm not going to leave you alone again.”

"Levi," Eren said hoarsely, face still buried in Levi's neck. "I know you don't think so, but you've been... The best alpha I could ask for in this situation, and...I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered in reply to the man's words.

Levi swallowed upon hearing Eren's words. He felt a sense of vindication from his self doubt. He'd been struggling the whole time alone and had been so certain he didn't deserve forgiveness for having betrayed his mate after he'd promised he would never do so and hearing Eren apologize and assure him that he was not a terrible alpha made him ache with bittersweet relief. "I'm sorry too... It shouldn't have been like this... We were both ill-equipped to handle this kind of strain, but... Now... We'll work harder to rectify that. We'll be stronger for it; we need to be. I... I love you Eren," he replied, a little breathless with the heavy emotion and sincerity in his words.

"I love you too," Eren whispered shakily, breathing heavy against Levi's neck. His fingers twisted into Levi's shirt and he let out a half breath, half sob of relief that turned into a hoarse coughing fit. He was a complete mess, honestly. At least now that he had his alpha by his side, he would get better.

Levi crooned soothingly and rubbed the omega's back as he coughed harshly. "Things will get better, but first, we have to see you well again," he said quietly, looking up when there was a soft knock on the door before Hanji let herself inside their quarters, a heavily laden tray of steaming food in her hand.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she spoke, a slight smile on her face. "I just thought you both could use something to eat." She was quick to be by the bedside, setting the tray down on the nightstand as Eren's coughing calmed. There was no blood, to Eren's relief. Not that dry coughing felt good, but it was better than choking on blood. It was a good sign, especially for the baby. 

He turned his face away from Levi's neck to look at the woman, a tired smile on his face. "I think we could both use something in our stomachs," he said hoarsely.

Levi nodded his agreement and sat up, allowing Eren to rest against his chest as he propped himself up against the pillows so that they could properly eat the steaming stew and warm biscuits Hanji had brought for them. There was also a pot of medicinal tea on the tray, which she poured into two cups for the both of them, smiling and seating herself in a chair by the bedside once she'd finished. 

The alpha gave her the tiniest smile of gratitude and reached for the closest bowl of stew and held it out before Eren, "Are you able to feed yourself, love?" he whispered close to the boy's ear.

"Yes," Eren whispered, giving a hesitant nod. He held out his hands and took the bowl from Levi, brows furrowed in concentration as his hands shook beneath the weight, thin wrist and fingers under visible strain, but he managed to get the bowl to his lap without a spill, something he didn't think he'd manage. He took a deep breath before he was holding the spoon with his right hand, but it wasn't like how he used to hold it. His hand was turned the opposite way, holding the spoon much like a toddler would, but the handle of the spoon was between his pointer and middle finger for extra grip. It wasn't the proper way to eat, but Eren had to relearn things until he was strong enough to do things the way he normally would. Even just feeding himself was a big step.

Levi smiled at his mate, watching him for several seconds to be sure he could manage before the alpha reached for his own bowl, carefully maneuvering so that he could feed himself while Eren did the same, ignoring the broadening grin on Hanji's face as she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her belly idly. 

"Make sure the both of you drink that tea, too; it's good for you. It'll help with the fatigue and any aches you're feeling. After you've finished eating, I'd like to examine you, Eren, if that's alright," she said after a couple quiet seconds of simply observing the two of them. The tension that had been hanging over the pair had lessened exponentially and she was pleased to see that her previous words to the omega had had the desired effect.

Eren looked at Hanji before giving a hesitant nod. "If you have to, yes," he agreed quietly before returning to his stew. He dropped the spoon several times while trying to eat, and he was seemingly getting frustrated. But Hanji wouldn't help him, nor would she allow Levi to.

Levi ate his stew with mechanical swiftness, barely tasting the hearty meal and grunting when Hanji immediately pressed the teacup into his hands and he gulped it down just as quickly. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and watched Eren struggle to finish his own meal, stilled beneath Hanji's gaze. He wanted to help him finish eating, but the look the woman was giving him warned against it and he curled his fingers against his thighs to keep himself from offering. 

When they were finally both finished and the tea was emptied, she took their dishes and piled them onto the tray before she washed her hands thoroughly. “Alright, Eren, I need you to lie back. I'm going to examine you. I'm going to press down on your belly and I need you to tell me if and where you feel any pain, alright?”

Eren nodded. He let Levi pull him away from his chest and help lower him into the pillows, the omega slightly nervous when he looked up at Hanji. "This won't hurt the baby, will it?”

Hanji gave him an assuring smile and shook her head, “No, no, it shouldn't. I'm checking for swelling to make sure everything is okay with the little one. Hopefully, since you don't seem to be coughing up blood anymore, the teas have been working and there won't be a lot of pain, if any at all. Now that you plan to take better care, the baby should start growing and we'll see the proof of it soon enough. If that's the case, you should be more or less out of the woods... I'd say about a month or so to be sure," she replied as she adjusted her glasses and rubbed her hands together to warm them up before she slipped Eren's shirt up and ghosted them over his slightly curved belly. She prodded lightly, starting at the left side before moving along the bottom, watching the omega's face for signs of discomfort.

Once Hanji reached the bottom of his stomach, Eren winced a bit, taking a breath. "It-it's just... Tender," he murmured, looking between the scientist and Levi. "Not necessarily painful, just... Uncomfortable, there," he breathed.

Hanji hummed and pressed a bit harder, ignoring Levi's growl when Eren winced again. The alpha twitched, but didn't do more than clench his jaw and fidget. "Seems that there is a little swelling still in the lower abdomen, but it's not too severe. I'll give you another tincture later to help with that, but I want you to remain on bed rest at least another week. In that time, you need to do the exercises I showed you at least twice daily and I want you to walk around the room once after you've finished each time. The muscles in your abdomen have been severely weakened and they need to be strengthened in order for you to carry to term. If you don't follow my directions, there is a real possibility of miscarriage. When you are up and walking, if you find it too painful, stop immediately and send someone for me. Same if you find any blood where it shouldn't be, you understand?" she said, looking at Eren expectantly.

Eren gave a shaky nod, slightly terrified by Hanji’s words. He couldn’t even imagine if… Blood just started coming out of... No, he couldn’t think about it. “U-uhm, Hanji-“ Eren said quietly, “I don’t think I can walk yet, I...” He shook his head, looking down at his legs. They were still numb, tingly like he’d been sitting on them wrong. They were pale, his feet cold and blue from lack of use. “I can’t do it... I may fall and hurt the baby.”

Hanji frowned and shook her head, "You have an alpha to help you. Levi won't let you fall. It will get easier the more you do the exercises. It might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but it needs to be done, Eren. You can't put it off any longer. If you had been doing them from the start, you'd already be on your feet by now. We need you up and moving about before you get any bigger. In the morning before the exercises, have Levi massage the muscles as he was before and then again before bed. It should help with the circulation. I've sent for some specialty herbs as well to assist in that, but they won't be arriving for a few days. Until then, you'll just have to bear with it. I know you are afraid, but you have to trust me. I'm going to do my very best to ensure both you and the baby make a full recovery," she said, still looking stern and refusing to budge on her instructions. Levi looked like he wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth firmly shut, lips pursed in a thin line and settled his hands on Eren's sides lightly in silent support.

“I’m not getting any bigger in the first place, look at me!” Eren protested, motioning to the barely noticeable curve of his stomach, only noticeable since the rest of him was so skinny. This was going too fast for Eren, he was… Scared, to say the least. He felt like he couldn’t do this. 

“I don’t-I don’t want Levi to help me, I don’t want-” Eren cut off, looking away. This was embarrassing. Levi having to carry him and bathe him and all of that, but now Levi had to hold him up and teach him how to walk like a baby? He couldn’t do this. He still had lots of time before the baby would come.

"Why not? If Levi were in a position like yours, would you not want to help him?" Hanji asked, entirely understanding the young boy's apprehension. It was obvious that he didn't want Levi to see him in such a state, but he was going to have to get over it. There were more embarrassing things to come. She had no doubt Levi would want to be present during the birth of their child and that was a far more embarrassing situation than needing assistance during recovery.

“Of course I would help him, I just… Levi wouldn’t end up in a situation like this,” Eren mumbled, pulling down his shirt. He looked up at Levi, eyes pleading, “I can’t do this, I’m not ready.”

Hanji's brows raised and she let out a breathy chuckle, using one hand to muffle the sound and cover her smile. Levi shot her an unimpressed glare, knowing exactly what it was she was thinking about. He then turned to look at the boy. "Eren... I have been in a similar position before... When I was not much older than you, I thought I was ready to fight on the front lines... I went against Erwin's orders and injured my ankle badly... Before I'd even made it halfway to the battle... It was an unpleasant experience," he said, looking away, obviously not fond of the recollection. 

Hanji laughed, "You tell it like it wasn't the most idiotic and comical thing that ever happened to you..." She turned her mischievous and humored gaze towards Eren, "Honestly, we found him tangled up in the trees upside down and dangling from his ankle, cursing up a storm and unable to free himself. He probably wouldn't have been injured so badly if he hadn't struggled so much once he'd gotten caught, but he's such a stubborn thing. We had to cut him down and Erwin piggy backed him back to the castle and lectured him the whole time and he grounded him from training for two whole months while he recovered. He wasn't always the man of legends, you know," she said, grinning and slapping her leg in amusement. Levi growled and his brows pinched together.

Eren gave a small smile, even a giggle as he looked down at his lap. But the humor of the thought of Levi hanging upside down from a tree was short lived. “I… Don’t think that’s… Really the same,” he sighed, “I just… Don’t feel comfortable with this yet.”

Hanji looked like she was going to say more and Levi shot her a warning look and shook his head. Eren didn't need to know that afterwards, he'd stubbornly refused to follow the doctor's orders and his ankle had swollen so badly, he couldn't even go to the bathroom on his own. 

"Eren," he said, calling the boy's attention, using one calloused hand to draw the boy's chin up to meet his gaze. "It should be me, if anyone, that sees you this way. I am supposed to be the one to support you always. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. Needing assistance to recover is not weak. You want to get better, don't you? You want to be strong and get back to training as soon as possible. Especially with the baby... There aren't so many months until you'll be too large to do much more. We have limited time. I want to see your strength again. Let me help you.”

Eren looked down again, teeth worrying his bottom lip before he was looking up at his alpha. “A-alright,” he whispered. It was true, what Levi said... He’d be the one to see Eren at his worst, after all, they were mates. Levi’d seen him in heat, unconscious, and crying his eyes out more than once. He knew Levi wouldn’t love him any less for this, and he had to get better for their baby.

Levi smiled and drew Eren against him, squeezing him gently and nuzzling behind his ear affectionately, pleased for the boy's acceptance. 

Hanji slapped her hands on her thighs before she stood up, "Well, that's all for now. You can start the massage and exercise tonight if you feel up to it. No lifting anything heavier than a bowl of soup for now and take a long soak in a warm bath; it'll help get the blood flowing and relax the tension in the disused muscles. I'll bring you dinner and some more tea later on. Don't be afraid to order Levi around. He's been missing being your slave," she said with a smile and a light-hearted wink as she picked up the tray of dishes and moved towards the door.

Eren looked down at his lap, giving a slight nod at Hanji’s comment as the beta left the room, closing the door behind her to give the two their beloved privacy back. “Do I…Treat you like a slave?” Eren suddenly asked in worry, not quite understanding Hanji’s teasing.

Levi scoffed and gave his head a little shake. “Hardly, love. You could stand to order me around more. It's hard to know what you want when you won't tell me. I'm happy to do things for you. I want to make you as happy as possible," the alpha said, pressing a kiss to Eren's temple and ever so gently shifting one hand to splay his fingers over the omega's belly over the loose fabric of his shirt.

Eren looked at Levi’s hand, one of his own shaky hands coming up to gently rest atop Levi’s, thin fingers stroking the thicker ones below his own, “You give me too much already, Levi.”

"It's not enough," the alpha replied, "You deserve everything, Eren." He pressed another kiss to the boy's temple before he rested his chin on Eren's shoulder and looked at their hands, spreading his fingers beneath Eren's to cover as much of the tiny mound of the omega's belly as possible, a soft smile ghosting over his lips.

“I don’t think I even deserve you,” Eren admitted, looking up at the alpha, “You’ll spoil our little baby, won’t you?”

"Of course. I'm going to spoil the both of you," Levi assured, still smiling. "I feel like I'm unworthy of you, love. I never thought I would be in a position like this... I don't want this baby because it's our heir; I want it because it's ours... It's proof of our bond. I still don't know all the reasons I fell in love with you, but I am grateful that I convinced you to love me, too. Deserving or not, both of us are stuck with the other now and our little one's going to be stuck with the both of us," he said, a hint of humor to his tone as he rubbed his fingers ever so gently over Eren's tummy in an affectionate gesture.

Eren gave a slight laugh, his free hand coming up to cover his eyes. “S-stop that, you’ll make me all emotional, or whatever,” he replied softly, rubbing at his eyes to keep them from getting teary. He was touched by Levi’s affection and the thought of a little dark haired bundle that looked just like Levi, another addition to their family to love, but it also made him think about the possibility of their baby dying.

Levi could sense the decline in Eren's mood and could guess where his thoughts had travelled from the light-hearted ones they'd been discussing and he wrapped his other arm around Eren as well, placing his other hand over the boy's belly as well and holding him closer. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Hanji will take good care of you and she'll do everything she can to make sure nothing happens to our baby... We just have to make it at least a month without any mishaps and we'll be more or less out of the woods, like she said. Try to focus on the best and not the worst, love. We've got to believe it's going to work out. I can't... I can't spend any more time consumed by dark thoughts and feelings and neither should you. It's not helping either of us.”

Eren nodded, wiping at his eyes and lowering his hand, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “I-I know, you’re right,” He breathed, resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “We needn’t suffer anymore, especially not unnecessarily. I’m alive, our baby is alive... There’s no need to be upset,” he said, more to assure himself than anything, “My mother… Would be very happy to have a grandchild, you know.”

"You'll have to recover quickly so you can go and tell her," Levi said with a smile, "Just because she can't respond doesn't necessarily mean she can't hear you, yeah? I imagine she will be happy to hear all about your recovery and about her coming grandchild." He gave Eren another tender squeeze and leaned back on the bed, pulling the omega with him, perfectly happy to laze for a while, feeling so much more content than he had in such a very long while. It felt like it had been an eternity since he'd held Eren as he was and since they had talked together as they were. He had missed it more than he had even realized.

“Y-yeah... Sometimes I do think that she can hear me,” Eren whispered, nodding. “Did you... Speak to me when I was you know, unconscious? Did you ever get the feeling I could hear you?” Eren questioned. He couldn’t remember a thing about all that time being asleep, but he supposed Levi had tried more than once to communicate with him. And who knows? Maybe he had heard Levi at least once or twice.

"Yes... I talked to you... I had to tell you I was here and that I wanted you to wake up, that I missed you... Even if you couldn't hear me, I had to tell you," the alpha replied quietly, rubbing his cheek against the top of Eren's head.

“I… Don’t know if I heard you, but I do know that if I did, it helped me to wake up. I just know that I… I really wanted you here, that was all I could think about once I realized something was terribly wrong at dinner. I just wanted you here with me, more than anything,” he looked up at the alpha, green eyes sparkling with affection for the man.

Levi tilted his head a little, meeting Eren's eyes with his own, deep and glimmering with emotion, "I came as quickly as I could. I left before the messenger had even had the chance to really finish speaking... Nothing else was as important as getting back to you. I couldn't get here fast enough.”

“We never really talked about what happened while I was out, huh?” Eren whispered, hand still gently rubbing Levi’s. “Do you… Want to talk about it?” he asked. He hadn’t even thought to ask Levi how he was feeling. He was so… Selfish sometimes; he couldn’t even believe how Levi put up with him.

Levi caught Eren's fingers with his own and threaded them together over his belly, squeezing a little as he shook his head. “I don't remember much of what happened on the way here. You'd have to ask Hanji. I was not exactly in my right mind... When I finally got here, I was so distraught, I could barely speak. I just curled up with you and prayed... It doesn't matter now what happened then. I'm grateful the Gods answered my prayers and brought you back to me. Now we can focus on your recovery and our future. The war is far from over, but we've managed to push Sina back from the borders again. For how long, I don't know, but the fresh recruits are a big help.”

“You’ll still let me fight once I’m all well and I’ve had the baby, yeah?” Eren whispered, giving Levi’s hand a squeeze.

Levi's lips quirked up at one side, "Of course, so long as Hanji gives the go ahead and I think you're ready to fight. I'm not leaving you behind again," he assured, pressing a kiss to the soft strands of Eren's hair.

“You promise?” Eren whispered, pressing himself closer to the man’s chest, “Now that we have the baby... I... Don’t think I can let you out of my sight… I’m too worried.”

"You have my word as king," the alpha responded, cuddling Eren closely and dropping more kisses over his hair and brow, "There's no way I could leave you alone again, love. It nearly tore me apart.”

“Me too..” Eren admitted, “I don’t know if I’d be able to leave the baby to go to battle, honestly.” He couldn’t imagine leaving and coming back to… A dead child, or a nearly dead child. The fear Levi had had to go through; Eren didn’t want to go through that.

Levi nodded. "We wouldn't be leaving until some time after the baby is born. You'd need time to train and recover from the birth and the baby won't be able to be away from you right away. And I won't leave you on your own. I have to be here to protect you both. We'll figure something out... By then, Erwin may have gotten Armin pregnant, so we may be able to leave the baby with the both of them... Once the war is won, we will stay together indefinitely." He spoke in a serious tone, obviously considering future options but not committing to any specific one because he couldn't even fathom leaving Eren or their baby for any length of time at the moment. If they ever did such a thing, it would be at least several months to a year after their child had been born and they would have to make constant trips back and forth because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away.

“Whoa-whoa, no-no, Armin is not getting pregnant any time soon,” Eren spoke, shaking his head. “He-he’s much too young and innocent for that, I hope Erwin knows that.

Levi raised a thin brow at Eren's words, "He's the same age as you... I'm fairly certain Erwin plans to marry him before the year is out. It's not so far-fetched to think it will happen," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

“N-no!” Eren protested. “Armin’s only-“ Eren counted on his fingers. “The... Same age... As me,” the omega mumbled in realization, “But he’s so-come on, Erwin can’t marry him yet; Armin isn’t ready. He... He’s too innocent for... You know...”

"Love, I'm fairly certain they were doing some not so innocent things during our wedding reception. You likely don't remember, but Hanji found them in a broom closet... I don't think Armin is as naive or as innocent as you'd like to believe," Levi replied in an amused tone, rubbing his unoccupied hand over Eren's belly tenderly, remembering just what had taken place after their wedding, when the little life now growing inside his mate had been conceived.

Eren’s lips formed a displeased pout and he nearly let out a whine. “I... Guess I was unconscious for that,” he whimpered, “I’m going to pretend Armin hasn’t even touched lips with an alpha… He was my baby before my baby.” Though, Armin had always been the one making sure Eren wasn’t making stupid decisions, much like Eren’s mother. But of course, Eren had always been protective over the smaller boy.

Levi chuckled breathily, his eyes crinkling as he smiled broadly. "It's not so bad you know. If Armin marries Erwin and becomes pregnant, our baby will have a little friend to grow up with. And Erwin will take good care of Armin; he's a good alpha. He's rather taken with Armin, much like I'm taken with you," he said, giving his mate an affectionate squeeze and nuzzling under his ear, placing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"I suppose if somebody had to take Armin as a bride… I would want it to be Erwin. He does treat Armin quite well,” Eren sighed, “If Erwin hurts him, I will not hesitate to get out of this bed and give him a piece of my mind.”

Levi laughed again, the sound vibrating through his chest and echoing through Eren laying against him. "I think Armin handles Erwin better than any of us possibly could. Erwin told me Armin has no problem putting him in his place whenever he feels the need. Though I must say, it would be entertaining to watch him be cut down to size by two little omegas. I have no doubt the both of you could take him without much of a fight, Sunshine Knight or not.”

“I’m not little,” Eren mumbled, face pressed into the alpha’s chest. Eren always seemed to think he was a lot bigger and stronger than he really was.

Levi's gaze softened and he pressed another kiss beneath Eren's ear before he responded, "I suppose you're not, but you _are_ little compared to Erwin, and Armin is absolutely tiny. There's no reason to be upset over it love. I like the way you fit in my arms like this," he said placatingly, honest and affectionate in his response.

Eren felt his cheeks go red and he bit his lip, face still hidden in his alpha’s chest. “You do?” Eren asked bashfully.

"Mhm, it's perfect. It's like you were made to fit against me. It's comfortable," Levi murmured, a softer smile still playing over his mouth as he snuggled the embarrassed and flattered omega against his chest, perfectly content to keep him just where he was for the rest of the day, though he knew that couldn't happen... But maybe just for a little longer. He'd missed holding Eren so much.

It was true, what Levi said… Eren felt the exact same way. There was no one else’s arms he’d ever rather be in.


	14. Whine and Cheese

They spent most of the afternoon simply cuddling together and talking the way they used to, even arguing over whether the baby would be alpha, omega, or beta. Eren was fairly certain it would be alpha or beta, but Levi was convinced it would be an omega, just like its mother. Eren eventually gave up and let Levi have his way, the boy’s spirit still hindered by his physical weakness. But as soon as he was better, he knew every argument would be his to win. For now, he’d let Levi have his way..

Hanji returned with dinner and scolded them for not having begun the exercises or having Eren soak in the tub yet, but let up when Levi promised they would do it after dinner. She stayed with them again until they'd finished and made sure they both drank the teas she'd concocted for them before she took the tray once again and bid them a goodnight with the promise to return sometime in the morning.

Levi helped Eren with his exercises and spent more time than was probably necessary massaging the tense and numbed muscles in his limbs until the omega was essentially a puddle on the bed before he scooped him up and took him for that bath that Hanji had demanded.

Eren felt so spoiled, it made him feel better than he’d felt in days. Levi’s strong, yet gentle hands massaging his body had made him moan with pleasure and relief to the point where the servants probably suspected the two were having sex. The warm bath was the cherry on top, soothing any ache that couldn’t be reached by Levi’s skilled hands. Eren hummed, leaning his head back against the edge of the porcelain tub and closing his eyes. “You’re not going to make me walk today?” he yawned.

Levi ran his hands over Eren's shoulders, massaging the soap into his still paled skin tenderly and shook his head. "Tomorrow, we'll start that. Just think, if you are able to walk around the room without trouble in the next week or so, we can go visit your mother," he replied, peering down at the boy lounging in the tub and giving him a little smile of encouragement. It was not going to be a pleasant few days, but the pay off would be worth it.

Eren gave a nod and returned the smile, trusting that Levi would be right. He’d see his mother, tell her about the baby and everything, that Grisha was gone..he needn’t tell her that the mad man was still somewhere in the kingdom, of course. “Will the feeling return to my feet?” he questioned hopefully. Walking on numb feet would be like walking on peg legs.

Levi hummed, "I think so. They're numb because of the poor circulation, so once we get your blood flowing properly again, the feeling should return," he explained, moving to lather shampoo into Eren's soft hair that was getting rather long, longer than it had been when they'd first met, anyways. He smiled as he rubbed the pads of his fingers in soothing circular motions against the boy's scalp.

"Mh...you know you don't have to do that, I can manage it.." Eren hummed, too deep in the pleasure of Levi's hands to have spoken up earlier.

"I want to do it... Just let me spoil you, love... You don't understand how much I missed touching you," Levi replied, continuing his gentle ministrations before he rinsed the suds out, careful to avoid getting any of the soap in his mate's eyes.

"I understand it...trust me, I missed it too," Eren admitted. "I craved your contact more than anything, but my ego was too big for me to apologize.." He turned red with embarrassment before grabbing the loofa off the side of the tub, cradling it in his arms. "Have you ever held a baby?" He questioned.

"Yes, have you?" Levi answered, leaning closer to Eren in order to press his lips to the boy's damp temple, his fingers trailing down over the unblemished skin of the omega's chest.

"Yes, once. Who's baby have you held?" Eren questioned, still hugging the rough, soapy loofa to his chest. If he remembered correctly, a baby was much softer than that.

"I was maybe thirteen or fourteen... Hanji and I were in town for the first time on our own; we'd snuck out, of course, since Erwin was always such a stickler for making sure we had chaperones, what, with the assassination attempts on my uncle and I. We were looking around and there was this lady holding her baby and attempting to keep ahold of another little child whilst also collecting her parcels. Hanji and I offered our assistance. She had me take the baby from her while she quieted the bawling toddler she'd been trying to keep hold of. How about you?" Levi replied, humming lightly as he dipped his fingers under the water to rub along the barely there mound of Eren's belly.

"Mh...that was nice of you. Once maybe when I was 12 or so, one of our servants had a baby. My mother, uh...she was very kind to them, and the lady who was having a baby, her husband died not long before, so my mother said she could have her baby here at the castle and she would help her through the birth...my father, of course, was displeased, but my mother went ahead with it anyway. She wanted to show Mikasa and I how much kindness could do for a person, and she..made us watch the birth. She said it was a miracle of life.." Eren cringed at the thought. "I fainted." He turned his red face away from the alpha. "I held the baby some time afterwards, it was...weird looking. It just kept spitting and making weird noises..." Though he was fairly convinced that baby was just strange.

Levi tried to muffle his chuckle, but didn't succeed, smiling against Eren's temple as he replied, "Babies drool and make a lot of noises and do a bunch of other disgusting things, too, but they're cute and I'm fairly sure it's worth it when they say their first words and take their first steps..." he rubbed his nose against the wet strands of Eren's hair. "I promise I won't faint while you're giving birth," he said as an after thought, his smile still on his lips.

"You'll be there when I give birth?" Eren questioned, opening his eyes to look over at the man. It wasn't typical for alphas to be present during birth unless they were peasants who couldn't afford a doctor, so the alpha would have to be the one to deliver the baby....alphas were usually too stuck up and thought it was omega's work and doctor's work. They never seemed to want any part of it, but Eren already knew Levi wasn't like them.

"I'd like to be. I don't want to miss something so important. And I'd rather be there to help you through the pain... Would you rather I wasn't there?" he asked, pulling away and looking into the boy's eyes intently, "I know it's not really considered proper, but I don't give a fuck about society's propriety anyways.”

"N-No, I know you don't care. I don't either," Eren laughed. "Of course I want you there with me...you think I could do that without you? No way.." He said, shaking his head. Giving birth was a life or death situation, even for royalty. He needed his protector by his side.

Levi smiled warmly in response to Eren's words and nodded once. "Good. I would have snuck in anyways if you'd said otherwise," he murmured before he slipped back from the omega and stood up, collecting a large and plush towel before returning to the boy's side."Are you ready to get out, love?”

Eren gave a nod, smiling at Levi's words. He knew Levi wouldn't have stayed away, but still...there was the chance Levi could faint. Hell, even Eren could faint during his own labor, though maybe he would fair better since he probably wouldn't be able to see the horrors below. Eren pulled the plug to the tub before Levi was lifting him out and into that fluffy towel that made him feel just as safe and warm as the bath.

The alpha hummed as he wrapped Eren's up in the towel and cradled him against his chest, lifting him with hardly any effort and carrying him back into their bedroom to set him on the freshly made bed. He took his time drying him off, rubbing the soft cloth over his skin with gentle, but firm motions, pleased at the healthy flush it brought to Eren's flesh. He dried the boy's hair last, rubbing the damp, dark strands of chocolate until it was only the slightest bit damp, sticking up at odd angles adorably.

Eren felt better than he had in days. His muscles were less sore, some of the color returning to his previously sickly looking skin tone and his dulled green eyes. But most of all, he was happy. He felt happy.

Once Eren was adequately dried, Levi looked him over, affection in his gaze. "What do you want to wear to bed?" he asked idly, folding up the towel haphazardly and tossing it into the basket for the servants to collect in the morning.

"Nothing," Eren replied, yawning. "I'd rather just sleep bare. Wouldn't you rather sleep that way, too?" He questioned the man.He craved Levi's warm, bare skin on his own, like how they slept when Eren was in heat. It was the best way to sleep, in his opinion.

Levi's brows rose and his eyes widened a fraction at the suggestion, but his surprise was quickly won over by the influx of desire and adoration for the young man. Of course he wanted to be so close to his mate with no barriers between them. It had been so long since they had slept with their skin flush against one another.

A smile curled at the corner of pale lips and he nodded. "Of course I would. Are you sure you don't mind?”

"Of course I don't mind," Eren whispered. "You're my alpha, I want to be as close to you as possible," he admitted, thin arms wrapping around his bare torso.

Levi smiled further and reached to remove his own apparel, dropping each article into the dirty linen basket until he was completely nude. He crawled into the bed, turning down the sheets and helping Eren to get under them before he slipped in next to him. He pulled him close and hummed appreciatively feeling skin against skin.

Eren yawned, pressing himself against the older male and resting his head on his mate's muscled chest. "Mh...you know what's good about being pregnant?" Eren asked.

Levi's fingers played idly with the soft, tangled strands of Eren's hair while his other hand rested on the omega's side lightly, "Hm, what's that?”

"Besides you spoiling me, of course…It means no more corsets," he sighed happily. "I'll be free of those death traps for at least a few months.”

Levi let out a breathy chuckle. "You can be rid of them as long as you like, love. You're queen now. Pregnant or not, no one can force you to wear anything... Though I did say I wouldn't mind keeping a few for our own private use," he replied, a lewd, teasing lilt to the words when he spoke.  
Eren blushed. "Well, you'll just have to wait a while for that now, I suppose. And I do really hate them, but for formal events, of course once I have the baby I'll be wearing them again," he sighed. "We all have to do things we don't like. I just won't have it tied so tight..especially when I'm nearing heat," he chuckled.

Levi smiled, eyes closed. "That's probably for the best. Mmn, besides, it's not like you need to be wearing anything special to catch my fancy... You're plenty eye catching just as you are, love.”

Eren smiled at Levi's words. "I wish you could touch me right now," he whispered honestly, bringing one hand up to rub up and down Levi's chest.

[Levi hummed low in his throat, "I wish I could touch you more right now too. Guess it's just more incentive for a speedy recovery, mm?" he replied, shifting a little beneath Eren, finding the ticklish play of the boy's fingers over his chest to be entirely pleasant. The hand on Eren's side rubbed up and down lightly before giving a little squeeze of encouragement.

"Mh...maybe. I'm not so sure how I feel about doing anything like that while I'm pregnant yet...even if I do manage to get strong enough in time. I don't want to traumatize the baby before it's even here, Levi," Eren mumbled, hand still gently rubbing at Levi's soft skin. He wanted Levi more than anything, but he wasn't so sure about fooling around while pregnant..

The alpha sighed out a little breath. "You sure you can be patient until the baby's born?"  
He cracked a silvery eye open to look down at his mate skeptically. "How would that be traumatizing, anyways? It's not like the brat will know what we're doing... And besides that, there are other things I could do to you that don't involve poking around inside you.”

"Don't call the baby a brat," Eren huffed. "And I mean...it could figure out what we're doing, or it could get hurt or something, even if you're not poking around inside - eh - I don't know, we'll have to speak to Hanji about it once I'm well." To be frank, he was sure he couldn't wait until the baby was born..

Levi chuckled and hugged Eren close to him affectionately. ”I'll leave the questioning to you, then… I'm sure Hanji will get a great deal of entertainment embarrassing the hell out of you with her response. You know how she is... And why can't I call it a brat? It's going to be a spoiled brat just like its mother," he murmured huskily, running his fingertips up and down the omega's spine lightly.

"A-ah! I'm not a spoiled brat!" Eren protested, hitting Levi's chest that he had previously been rubbing affectionately, but obviously the slap was just more of a flop of his hand that didn't even leave a red mark, which made the omega groan.

Levi smirked, closing his eyes again, "Just spoiled then?" the alpha teased, letting his hand come to rest on the dip of Eren's lower back, fingers rubbing massaging circles over the flesh soothingly.

Eren hummed at the massage, unable to be mad at Levi's comment. "I suppose if getting several massages a day counts as being spoiled, then I can't argue..."  
"Uh huh... You're lucky to be so spoiled. I'm a generous alpha," he replied, still smirking and the teasing tone still held in his voice as he continued to massage the soft skin, working out any lingering tension. It was nice like this, to be close and connected with his mate in a way he hadn't been in what felt like forever and it was enough to make warmth pool and spread out from his chest, to give hope that Eren would make a full recovery. Not just physically, but in spirit as well. He'd missed their teasing conversation as much as he'd missed holding the boy in his arms.

"You are...I am spoiled," Eren gave in, practically purring at Levi's hands on his back. "Mh...feel free to spoil me like this whenever you want.”

"Mm, you can count on it, love. I'd have a difficult time not spoiling you. You're beautiful like this," Levi murmured breathily, slipping his second hand to join the first, rubbing up and down the omega's back in the same smooth, caressing motions to either side of his spine.

Eren moaned at that, voice hoarse and cracking as he did, but he didn't seem to care. "S-stop that, I'm going to melt-" he hummed, biting his bottom lip.

Levi hummed, the sound humored and he didn't stop the motions, but slowed the motions to a crawl, warm palms caressing over the flesh tortuously. "Maybe I want you to melt, hm? You'll sleep better if you're relaxed like this and sleep is the best medicine," he said, tone low and thick with affection and his own exhaustion. The day had not turned out as he had expected, but so much better and all the days before it had worn him thin; now that the relief had set in, he felt like he could finally find peace in sleep, unlike the restlessness that had taken him each night previous when the distance had been between them.

"Uh huh-" Eren nodded sleepily, cheek rubbing against Levi's chest. His eyes were already closed, and he couldn't even think clearly. He was utterly exhausted, and Levi's massage prompted him to give in much quicker than he planned.

The motions of the alpha's hands slowly tapered into stillness as he gave in to the press of fatigue, palms resting against the soft dip and curve of Eren's sides and lower back, fingers splayed protectively over the silky flesh and he crooned unconsciously, lulling the both of them into dreamland, comfortable and safe in their bed. He was there and Eren was in his arms; their baby was between the press of their bodies, protected for the moment inside the weakened, but slowly recovering body of the omega and Levi was content in the moment. The next few weeks promised to be rough, but if they could have the nights be as this one, it would all be worth it.

 

* * *

 

Eren slept more soundly than he had in...forever, possibly. Though he seemed to say that every time he slept cuddled against his alpha. The only thing that ruined his sleep was in the early morning when he awoke to a dreaded sickness creeping up his throat and he did his best to hold it down, covering his mouth and groaning until he managed to wake Levi up with his complaints.

The alpha groaned and his face scrunched up as he was pulled from his comfortable rest by the sounds his mate was making and the distressed fidgeting. He released his hold on Eren and opened his eyes, immediate concern swirling in the murky depths. "Love? Are you alright?" He questioned as he sat up a bit in the bed.

Eren managed to roll away from Levi just enough so he was at the edge of the bed, leaning over it to let out the contents of his stomach rather violently, unfortunately into one of Levi’s boots beside the bed.

The alpha sat up immediately when Eren retched over the side of their bed, hands rubbing at the omega's back as his concern escalated swiftly. Once he was sure the pale and shaking boy had finished completely emptying the contents of his stomach, at least for the moment, he slid from the bed as quickly as possible, barely managing to hold a towel over his nudity as he did a naked sprint to the door and into the corridor, unconcerned about anyone unlucky enough to catch a glimpse of his pale rear. He barked at the first servant he saw, ordering them to retrieve Hanji NOW.

Once the servant had sped off, he returned to the bedside, grimacing at the mess the omega had left in his favorite boots, but was too concerned to really care. He managed to yank on a pair of loose pants, not bothering to lace them as he moved to wet a cloth and wipe the sweat and remnants of sick from Eren's face gently, brow furrowed with worry.

Eren panted, the cool cloth on his clammy face relief to the shivering omega. "Levi-" the omega whimpered in fear. His stomach felt so terrible and wrong, what if he was losing the baby? He leaned over again, gagging as his stomach threatened to empty itself once more, but nothing came out. He supposed he'd completely emptied out last night's dinner all in one go.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay... I've sent for Hanji..." Levi soothed, rubbing shaking hands over Eren's back again when he bent and heaved dryly once more. Worry and fear washed through him in thick waves, uncertain as to what had instigated the violent illness and fearing the worst. He looked the boy over frantically, not seeing any blood, but he couldn't be relieved because even without the blood that accompanied miscarriage, he was sure something must be terribly wrong for Eren to be vomiting with such intensity so suddenly.

Eren gripped Levi's arm, holding onto it with a slightly shaky hand as he tried to catch his breath. The door swung open, causing the omega to jump slightly as Hanji rushed in. "What's going on?? Some servant said you started yelling for me naked?" Hanji questioned, straightening her crooked glasses, which of course just fell crooked again.

Levi turned his wide-eyed, frantic gaze to the woman in the doorway, tense with anxiety as he spoke in a quick string of worried words, "Something's wrong... He-He just started vomiting. I don't see any blood, but that can't be good... Don't just stand there!”

"What?" Hanji rushed forward, stepping past Levi and looking at Eren, then down at the mess Eren had made in Levi's boot and she couldn't help but begin laughing. "Oh, Eren, that's wonderful!" She chuckled.

"H-Hanji, help me, I'm dying-" Eren begged.  
Levi growled in response to the woman's laughter. "Wonderful?! Have you lost your goddamned mind?! Do something! What's wrong with him?" he snarled angrily, panic making his voice hoarse and rough. He was still touching Eren, afraid to stop, emitting calming scents to try and help with the omega's distress even as his own grew.

"Well, there's nothing I can do besides bring him some crackers and tea. You'll just have to ask Levi Junior in there to stop being so cruel to his mother," Hanji laughed softly, covering her mouth. "Don't you know this is just morning sickness?”

Levi's brows pinched together as understanding very slowly sunk in through the panic. "What do you mean? This... This can't be normal..." he said, shaking his head, disbelieving that such violent illness could be a common part of pregnancy.

"Ah, this is a good sign, it's very normal," Hanji assured them both. "It means the pregnancy is still progressing."

"Th-this is a one time thing, though, right?" Eren asked, voice still hoarse with fear.

Levi looked disturbed, but he trusted in Hanji's words. She seemed sure of what she'd said. He was still worried and when Eren questioned her, he watched her expectantly as well.

The beta shook her head, a smile still firmly on her lips. "I'm afraid it's not likely to be a singular occurrence. I can give you something to help with the nausea, especially since we don't want to strain your muscles any further, but feeling as you are will probably become a regular occurrence on and off for the next few months.”

"Wha-why would the baby do that to me?" Eren asked desperately, on the verge of tears.

Hanji chuckled softly, "It's because of the fluctuations in your body and the physical changes pregnancy causes. Nothing to get concerned over. Most pregnant omegas go through exactly the same thing. It's nothing the baby is doing purposely.”

"A-are you sure?" Eren asked, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. "The baby doesn't want to make me suffer?" He asked, though he knew it was ridiculous. Maybe that was his hormones as well.

“Positive, sweetling. It's all a perfectly natural part of child birth. If you're lucky, it may fade in the next few weeks and the ginger tea will help, but other than that, until the precious little bug's been born, you'll just have to put up with it, I'm afraid," she answered, clapping the rigid alpha on the shoulder while he continued trying to comfort his mate. ”This is a really good sign. You should both be excited. It's worth some celebration.”

"I suppose," Eren mumbled, rubbing his face. He wanted to celebrate because this was a good sign, but he really felt like shit. "Maybe I should have that tea first before I try and celebrate..”

Hanji chuckled and rubbed her hands together. "That's probably a good idea. I'll go brew you some and get the both of you some breakfast, too. Just something light for you, Eren. You need to eat even if you aren't feeling well," she said as she made her way to the door, calling over her shoulder, "You might want to get dressed, too. You're not getting out of those exercises just because of a little morning sickness."

Levi let out a heavy exhale and rubbed his fingers over the back of Eren's neck. "Thank the Gods..." He murmured, too relieved to be embarrassed about how he'd reacted.

Eren sighed, rubbing at his eyes before he looked down at Levi’s boots. “Oh god, Levi..I’m so sorry..” Eren moaned, covering his face with embarrassment. “I…I tried to wake you up to ask for a bucket, a basin or something- I was too late.” Throwing up was embarrassing enough, not even counting ruining your mate’s boots and overreacting to morning sickness.

Levi shook his head, "It's fine, love. It's only a pair of boots... I can buy another. We'll be better prepared now that we know," he assured, brushing his fingers through the boy's sweat dampened hair tenderly. "I'm relieved it isn't anything serious... I thought my heart would explode…"

”We don't need me throwing up and your heart exploding," Eren sighed, giving Levi a little smile. "We'll just have to keep a bucket by the bed until I can run to the toilet properly."

The door opened again, of course without a knock, Hanji entering quickly. She had the breakfast and tea with her, but she wasn't carrying it. Instead, it was in the seat of a chair she was pushing. The chair in question was wooden and on three wheels, a bit rickety, but stable. It was a wheelchair.

"Here we are, breakfast. This chair just got in from town, I figured you could use it until you get your sea legs back so Levi won't have to carry you around the room," Hanji offered.

Eren tensed, looking at the chair with disgust. "No." It was all he said, the singular word escaping his lips firmly. He would rather drag himself to the damn bathroom if Levi wasn't available to carry him.

Levi stepped around Hanji and retrieved a nightgown for his mate, helping Eren into it as Hanji gave the boy a stern look over her glasses, waiting until Eren was properly dressed before she responded to his refusal. “Now, now, don't be stubborn. What's the matter with using something like this? It's good for recovery," she said, glancing to the alpha as he looked over what she'd brought them for breakfast with feigned interest, having no desire to participate in the argument. He honestly didn't mind carrying his mate around wherever Eren wanted, but he could grasp Hanji's point.

"I can't even go anywhere besides around the room and the bathroom, I don't need that death trap. I can get around just fine without it," Eren spoke. Maybe it would be nice to work his arm muscles and be able to go into the bathroom whenever he pleaded, but the omega was just too stubborn. He'd be walking within a day, he was convinced of it.

Hanji pursed her lips, her brows raised, but she didn't argue further, convinced he'd come around to the idea once he realized how difficult relearning to walk was going to be. She shook her head a little and picked up the tray of breakfast, setting it on the mattress next to the omega. "Eat up, sweet pea, you're going to need the energy," she said, gesturing at the warm biscuits that she'd had baked for him; they should be light enough for his stomach, but hearty enough to fill him up.

Levi released and almost imperceptible sigh and sat himself on the other side of the tray, reaching for what was obviously his own breakfast. "We'll start the exercises after we've finished eating," he said idly as he picked up his spoon to begin eating the thick porridge that was filled with fruit.

“Alright,” Eren reluctantly agreed as he picked at his biscuits and popped them into his mouth, unable to help the sigh that escaped his lips. They were warm and buttery, much nicer than he thought. As he ate, his nausea began to recede.

Levi watched his mate pick at his breakfast from the corner of his eyes, still spooning his own meal into his mouth with ingrained motions. He was pleased to see the boy's pallor return to almost normal and relieved that he seemed to be actually enjoying the soft and flaky biscuits.

Once they'd finished and Hanji had forced more bitter tea on them, she moved the tray away and stood, watching them expectantly. Levi heaved a sigh and stood up before he turned to his mate and gently uncovered his body from beneath the sheets, making sure his nightgown covered his nudity before he was touching at Eren's legs, massaging and moving the limbs through the exercises Hanji had shown them before.

Eren turned a deep red, looking between Hanji and Levi, a bit embarrassed that the woman was watching them. "Do you really have to stay for this?" He asked, though he knew she most likely knew what was best.

Hanji crossed her arms over her chest. "For this first one, yes. I'll leave it to the two of you for the most part, but I want to see first hand how you make out on your first attempt. It'll give me a better idea of how long the recovery will take," she explained, shifting her weight on one leg lazily.

Levi rolled his eyes and released another little sigh, but didn't bother to argue with her, though he knew Eren was embarrassed and wanted her gone. It was better if she was there for now. He finished the exercises in good time, pleased when Eren only winced once or twice throughout the stretching.

Once he was finished, he maneuvered the boy's legs off the edge of the bed and leaned to wrap his arms around the omega's back, supporting his weight as he lifted him to stand, not letting go to be sure the pregnant boy wouldn't immediately fall.

Eren cried out in surprise, legs immediately turning inward as he hung limp and uncomfortably from the alpha's arms. "Put me down! No-no, it hurts!" Eren yelled. Though...he might've been exaggerating. It was uncomfortable, but not necessarily unbearable.

Levi gritted his teeth, fighting the immediate desire to do as Eren said, looking pleadingly at Hanji for direction. The woman had a hand cupping her chin as she watched them, gaze scrutinizing. She didn't think it would be that painful for Eren, considering Levi was supporting a majority of his weight at the moment. The boy's feet were barely even planted on the floor.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain, Eren?" she questioned slowly, giving Levi the barest shake of her head to stay his desire to put the omega back in the bed.  
"I-I don't know-" Eren stammered. "I don't like it, put me down," he begged. "It's not working, I can't move them at all.”

"Eren," the beta said firmly. "You can't give up before you've even tried. It's not going to simply and magically go back to normal if you don't do this. I know it's uncomfortable and a little frightening, but if it isn't actually causing you great pain in your abdomen, then I can't condone more bedrest. You run the risk of permanently losing the use of your legs, then you really will have no choice but to use that chair," she said, her eyes narrowed over the frames of her glasses.

Levi growled in warning, about to argue that maybe it was still too soon. If Eren said it was too much, maybe they should wait a little longer. Hanji’s gaze flickered to him and she tilted her head, giving him a pointed look. "Don't you growl at me. You want him to walk again, don't you?”

"It hurts my legs!" Eren defended. The muscles were sore, but he didn't even seem to be attempting to hold himself up, his legs hanging limply as Levi held him.

Hanji sighed, walking over to straighten out Eren's legs, planting his bare feet flat on the floor for him. "Levi, don't put him down. You need to be tough with him, I won't always be here to be tough for you.”

Levi gritted his teeth, "Fine," he hissed between them as he shifted Eren's body in his hold, moving behind him instead of in front of him, still supporting most of his weight while Hanji moved his legs. He pressed his mouth to the side of Eren's head. "You have to try, love... She's right.”

"I don't want to!" Eren shouted before he could help himself. "I shouldn't have to do this, this wasn't supposed to happen!" He struggled a bit in Levi's arms, legs tensing as he tried to push himself up a bit with them. It only felt like pins and needles in his feet and calves.

Levi huffed in frustration and glanced at Hanji, who only raised her brows at him expectantly. "I know, love, but it did happen. Now we have to do what we can to fix it. Or do you want to be stuck in bed forever?" he coaxed, trying to keep a firm hold on his squirming mate.

"N-no-" Eren stammered. He didn't want to be in that bed, that chair for the rest of his life. He didn't want to. "My legs-they just won't move-“

"It'll get better, I promise, but only if you don't give up. I know it's frustrating, but the more we do this, the easier it will get," the alpha encouraged. Hanji hummed her approval.

"That's right... It's tough now, but if you stick to it, I bet you'll see an improvement by the end of the week. If you can't get them mobile yet, just try standing still for a bit," she said, crouching a bit to examine the shaking limbs. "Levi, let him put a little more weight on them."

The alpha complied, adjusting his hold accordingly and bracing his resolve.

Eren cried out a bit more, terrified he'd fall, but his legs held up better than he planned. And of course, Levi would never let him fall.  
Levi pressed a kiss to the boy's temple. "That's good, love. They're a lot sturdier than they could be. You'll be back to walking in no time," he encouraged and Hanji smiled.

"Eren, can you try wiggling your toes for me?" She asked, watching his feet intently.

"I can only do so many things at once!" Eren snapped at Hanji, sweat already dripping down his forehead just from standing there. He was frustrated with the woman even though she didn't deserve to bear the brunt of his temper.

Levi sent Hanji a scathing glare, but she merely returned it with an entirely unimpressed look of her own before she glanced back up at the sweating and slightly panting boy.

"Eren, I know it's hard, but I need you to try. It's very important," she said calmly, reaching to prod at one of his pale and mildly blue tinted feet.

Eren took deep breaths, leaning his head back against Levi's shoulder as the man held him up. He could feel his toes, but the tingling and numbness made it hard for the omega to tell when he was moving his feet and when he wasn't.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally managed to move his big toe enough to please the beta woman standing before him.

Hanji smiled up at him, "Wonderful! You'll recover full mobility in no time at all," she said encouragingly, eyes bright behind the lenses of her spectacles.

She straightened out from her crouching position and looked him over again, reaching out to press two fingers to the side of his neck and feel his racing pulse.

"Alright, that's enough for now. I want you to try again in another few hours and see if you can't double the time you're upright," she said, removing her fingers and removing her glasses to clean them on a corner of her loose shirt.

Eren breathed in relief, going limp and allowing for his alpha to lift him back into the bed, though of course Eren kept his hands on Levi's shoulders even after the man lowered him. He wanted to be close to him. He was stressed and upset, but he was also thankful. Though, his pride was too much in the way for him to be able to admit it.

The alpha grunted when he attempted to pull back once he'd tucked Eren back into the bed, giving up and simply climbing onto the mattress with him when the boy refused to release him. He ruffled the downy chestnut strands of his mate's hair as he pulled him against his side, a pleased hum echoing in his chest, pride swelling within in response to Eren's progress. Of course, the boy had been stubborn and obstinate in attempting any part of the process, but it would be easier now that he had and the raven was hopeful after Hanji's encouraging words.

"Rest now, love," he suggested softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Eren's head before he turned his attention to Hanji, "Will you get rid of those boots for me?” He asked, causing the beta to chuckle and nod before she was gingerly picking up the aforementioned footwear, nose wrinkling as she held them away from her and made her way to the door.

"Make sure you do as I've said. I'll know if you haven't," she said before she let herself out.

Eren closed his eyes, resting contentedly against his alpha until he felt his strength return. There was just something- well, several things that he couldn't get out of his mind. The first of which being, "Levi...why hasn't Mikasa come to see me?”

The alpha hummed, pursing his lips in consideration. "I don't know, love... Perhaps, she feels guilty," he replied carefully, not wanting to be harsh in his response. He couldn't be sure and certainly couldn't speak for the female alpha, but he had the suspicion that the headstrong girl likely felt as guilty as he had for having been unable to predict or stop what had happened to the omega he was holding.

"I just...thought she would come see me. I don't see why she would feel guilty in any way, this wasn't her fault," Eren spoke quietly.

Levi threaded his fingers through the boy's hair, petting the silky strands repeatedly. "I'm sure she'll come around soon," he assured, trying to sooth his mate's concerns, "She probably feels as if she's failed you somehow, love. She likely never thought your father would go so far and is angry at herself for being so blind.”

"I don't want anyone to feel guilty because of me," Eren admitted in a whisper, looking up at his alpha. "Including you, not just the others..”

Levi grunted and shook his head a little. "I know you don’t, love, but you can't control how any of us feel about what's happened. Time will help the feelings fade and knowing we have your forgiveness helps as well." He kissed the boy's temple lightly, giving the omega a little squeeze of assurance.

"Forgiveness..there's nothing to even be forgiven for," Eren whispered, pressing his nose to Levi's cheek. "Everything's alright now. I just wish I could take your pain away; Mikasa and Armin's pain away, even.." The omega sighed.

The alpha sighed inaudibly, the expansion and subsequent decompression of his chest the only indication that it had happened at all and he rubbed his face against Eren's affectionately, scenting the omega unconsciously. "I know, love, but there isn't any way to do that aside from getting well.”

"Then I'll do that," Eren assured the alpha quietly. "I'll be well soon.”

"You will and you'll be stronger for it," the alpha agreed, leaning back into the cushioned pillows behind them, rubbing his fingers up and down his mate's back in a show of adoration.


	15. Update

Hi guys, Ambrxiary here. I'm very sorry to say that this fic will not be continued. There are several more chapters that could be uploaded after being edited, but there's no point in editing them if there won't ever be an end to this fic. To be honest, I'm really upset because this was one of my favorites to write and I spent a lot of time editing on this. But sometimes, when two people are working on a project, the other person involved in it just doesn't seem to find it important and you're left stranded.   
  
I thought about finishing this fic by myself, but I don't think I could. There's a lot of anger and hurt associated with it right now for me and I don't think it would be fair for me to finish a project by myself when credit will be given to both parties involved. I'm not sure if XanderB will add anything to this update, but probably not. I don't think they want anything to do with this anymore.  
  
As for me, I'll be focusing on my current fic and I'm working on a new one, but now that this fic has stopped, maybe I'll have more time for other works. If you need something to hold you over, I have a fic called Kitty Love that has mpreg, if that's what you came here for (I know I did!) If you have any questions you can message me on tumblr @ambrxiary or email me eternalys13@gmail.com. (I will answer questions involving the fic/future of the fic!)  
  
Love you guys, and I wish it didn't have to end this way, and sorry if this update sounded dramatic! I'm just upset because I love this fic and I love you guys but I know you'll always be around for other works! Thank you for sticking around and reading for so long. (Also, don't be mean! Trust me, I understand how you feel when one of your favorite fics gets abandoned) 

\- Ambrxiary <3

Avid fans and readers,

I'm sure from what Ambrxiary already said, you understand that we've had a falling out and I am willing to take a majority of the blame for that. I apologize wholeheartedly for the discontinuation and there are few excuses I can give that would be adequate. If anyone wishes for further explanation or simply to vent frustrations on me, I'm willing to listen. You can reach me through email at xander_bradeshaw@hotmail.com. 

It's unfortunate that things ended in this manner, but certainly I hope you will all continue to support both Ambrxiary and I in our current and future endeavours. Sorry again for disappointing you all and thank you for all your past support and encouragement. 

Sincerely,

Xander


End file.
